Bleeding Love
by uLiezha
Summary: Crossover fanfiction from VocaloidXNaruto with GakupoXHinata as the main pair. Simple story with mature theme. Sorry for my bad summary. Read it, review it.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

" _Aku melihatmu perform di kampusmu semalam. Andai setelah itu kau menemuiku, mungkin aku tidak akan menolakmu seperti dulu."_

Sebuah pesan singkat berisi dua kalimat, iseng saja kukirimkan pada sebuah nomor ponsel yang masih kuhapal di luar kepala. Iya, nomor ponsel pria tampan berrrambut panjang itu. Gakupo Kamui. Seorang seniman musik etnik yang pernah membuatku jatuh cinta dan patah hati pada saat yang sama.

Lama kunantikan, tapi belum ada balasan. Sebelumnya memang sudah kuduga, dia pasti sudah lupa. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh, dia sama sekali tak ingat namaku. Pasrah, kulemparkan ponsel pintarku ke atas ranjang, lalu aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, aku segera mengenakan pakaian yang telah kusiapkan tadi siang. Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya aku masuk kerja di sebuah coffee shop di pusat kota. Tak sempat berdandan, aku hanya mengikat rambut panjangku ke belakang. Tak ingin terlambat, kuputuskan untuk segera berangkat. Kuraih ponsel pintarku dari atas ranjang, lalu kumasukkan ke dalam tas selempang.

Sedetik setelah aku mengunci pintu apartemenku, kurasakan ponsel pintarku bergetar. Dengan malas kubuka tas selempangku dan kuambil benda persegi itu. Kulihat ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk dengan nomor baru tertera di layar. Tak perlu merasa heran karena aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik nomor itu.

'Dia membalas pesanku?' batinku bertanya, sedikit terkejut juga.

" _Oya? Bagaimana jika malam ini? Aku rindu bercumbu denganmu."_

"Sial!" umpatku tanpa sadar. 'Aku telah membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur,' batinku dalam hati.

 _ **Flashback On, Author's PoV**_

" _Kamui-san..., aah...!" gadis cantik berrambut panjang berwarna indigo itu mendesah dengan suara lemah._

 _Tubuh sintalnya sedang dijajah oleh seorang pria berwajah tampan yang saat ini membuatnya terpaksa menyerah. Karena ketika dia meronta sejenak tadi, kedua tangan kekar pria itu malah semakin kasar dalam menjamah. Takut dan lelah, dia membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam arus gairah._

" _Ngh...! Sa-sakit...," rintih Hinata lirih, sekuat tenaga menahan perih._

 _Sejenak Gakupo berhenti bergerak. Dia menatap Hinata dengan mata terbelalak. Terkejut karena ada penghalang yang siap menolak. Kepalang tanggung, dia kembali menghentak, mencoba untuk mendobrak._

" _Ugh..., Nona Hyuuga...," panggil pria tampan bernama Gakupo Kamui itu dalam lenguhan nafasnya yang berat. "Rupanya kau masih perawan, ya?" tambahnya bertanya, sambil bergerak menjauh agar bisa menatap wajah ayu gadis di bawahnya._

 _Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu hanya bungkam dengan mata terpejam. Bibir mungilnya tergigit sendiri, enggan memberikan jawaban. Pun karena memang tak mampu memberikan tanggapan. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah meremas seprei di bawah tubuhnya hingga berantakan. Dan bulir-bulir air sebening kristal mengalir membasahi bantal seiring dengan rasa perih akibat kejantanan pria itu mendesak untuk memasuki relung tubuhnya yang terdalam._

" _Kamui-san...," Hinata menyebut nama pria itu dengan nada memohon._

 _Gakupo kembali berhenti bergerak. Dia sedikit menjauh, lalu mendekat, mencium kelopak mata Hinata yang masih terpejam erat. Bibir tipis pria itu mencecap air matanya dengan lembut, terasa begitu hangat. Sentuhan intim itu membuat nafas Hinata tersendat-sendat._

" _Kalau begitu, aku pakai dadamu saja," bisik Gakupo terdengar mulai gusar._

 _Hinata terkesiap mendengar ucapan Gakupo. Masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata pemuda itu, tiba-tiba Gakupo beranjak dari atas tubuhnya, dan bergerak semakin ke atas, menempatkan bagian tubuh pribadinya yang telah tegang sempurna di antara kedua payudara Hinata._

 _Tak sempat Hinata berontak, Gakupo segera menggenggam kedua bongkahan daging berkulit super sensitif itu dan meremasnya dengan keras. Dia menjepitkan kejantanannya dengan begitu ketat, lalu bergerak bagai menunggang kuda dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan jemari panjangnya terkadang memanjakan puncak super peka yang mengeras di sana. Mencubit, memilin, dan menariknya dengan paksa._

" _Aah...! Sa-sakit, Kamui-san...!" Hinata menjerit tanpa sengaja._

" _Shh..., jangan keras-keras!" ujar Gakupo memperingatkan._

 _Akan tetapi, yang dilakukan pria itu malah sebaliknya. Dia justru bergerak semakin cepat dan meremas semakin kuat. Membuat Hinata terpaksa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras._

" _Sedikit lagi...! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" lenguhan tertahan meluncur dari bibir sensual pria gondrong itu. "AAARGH...!" dan desahan penuh kepuasan melesat bersamaan dengan terpancarnya cairan kental dari ujung kejantanannya hingga membasahi kedua payudara Hinata._

 _ **Flashback Off, back to Hinata's PoV**_

Aku sangat bersyukur malam itu dia tidak memaksaku untuk benar-benar melakukannya. Peristiwa itu, telah membekas terlalu dalam di hatiku. Jemarinya telah menjamaah setiap inci tubuhku. Bibirnya telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Dia bahkan nyaris mengambil kesucianku.

Jengah oleh kenangan itu, aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas, dan membaca kembali pesan terakhir darinya tadi. Kemudian kusentuh tombol reply dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk membalasnya.

" _Maaf, malam ini aku sibuk. Lagipula, aku tidak sudi bercumbu dengan lelaki yang bahkan tidak ingat namaku sama sekali."_

Dalam perjalanan menuju coffee shop, kukirim pesan singkat itu kepadanya. Kemudian kugenggam ponsel pintarku kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan keresahan. Aku juga merindukannya, tapi bukan begini caranya. Tak sampai lima menit, ponsel dalam genggamanku bergetar. Ada balasan darinya.

" _Aku ingat namamu, kok! Hyuuga Hinata. Dada besarmu, aku sangat suka. Jadi mana mungkin aku lupa!"_

'Sial...!' umpatku dalam hati.

Geram, aku segera mengetik sebuah pesan balasan. Rasanya ingin sekali mengumpat pria itu hingga mulutku berbusa. Semua penghuni kebun binatang bahkan menghiasi isi pesanku. Namun akhirnya kusentuh tombol cancel dan kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam tasku, urung membalas pesan itu.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai di coffee shop tempatku bekerja. Beberapa pelanggan tampak sedang menikmati kopi dan makanan masing-masing. Tanpa buang waktu, aku segera menuju ruang khusus staf untuk ganti baju.

"Kau datang terlalu awal, Hinata," ujar Sakura, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatku, tanpa menyapaku lebih dulu.

"Aku bosan di apartemen sendirian," sahutku sekenanya, tapi apa adanya, sambil mengikat tali apron ke belakang pinggangku. "Lagipula ini hari pertama aku bekerja. Aku tidak ingin datang terlambat," tambahku dengan intonasi datar.

Sakura menoleh ke arahku sekilas, lalu menghela nafas. Seperti biasa, sahabatku yang cantik itu selalu bisa membaca suasana hatiku. Jika nada bicaraku terdengar ketus, maka itu adalah sinyal agar tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Sakura tersenyum maklum, lalu menghampiriku sambil merogoh saku roknya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas terlipat dari sana.

"Nih! Siapa tahu kau ingin melihatnya," ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan kertas itu kepadaku, lalu pergi menuju belakang meja kasir.

Aku menerima kertas itu dengan setengah hati, kemudian segera membuka lipatannya karena penasaran. Aku sedikit terkejut saat membaca tulisan di sana, karena ternyata itu adalah sebuah poster berisi jadwal event eksibisi seni kontemporer tingkat internasional yang akan digelar bulan depan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk kedua mataku menemukan dua kata tabu yang membuat jantungku mendadak berdebar-debar. _Savagetno Percussion_. Sebuah grup musik etnik yang salah satu personilnya adalah dia, akan tampil pada pembukaan event besar itu.

 _ **_ T B C _**_

 _ **AN:/**_

Sebenarnya fanfic ini adalah crossover kedua saya setelah Venomania(c).

Sebagai pasangan Hinata, saya kembali memilih Gakupo Kamui dari Vocaloid.

Semoga kalian semua suka dengan kisah kali ini.

Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

Silakan tinggalkan jejak di dalam kotak review.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Tubuhku? Atau Hatiku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Lelah setelah bekerja semalaman, kulemparkan tas selempangku ke atas meja, lalu kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang di sudut kamar. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, lalu kuhela nafasku perlahan. Nyaman sekali rasanya bisa merebahkan tubuh dan mengistirahatkan kedua kakiku. Pengunjung coffee shop malam ini lumayan banyak, hingga aku tak sempat duduk walau sebentar saja.

Selang beberapa menit, kudengar suara getar dari ponsel pintarku yang masih dalam mode silent. Dengan malas aku beranjak, lalu meraih tasku dari atas meja dan segera kuambil benda berwarna lavender itu. Ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk.

" _Kau luang? Ayo kita ketemuan!"_

Hanya dua kalimat. Pun sangat singkat. Namun ada seribu makna ambigu yang tersirat. Terutama karena pesan singkat itu dikirim oleh Kamui-san, seorang seniman yang berbakat juga sebagai petualang cinta yang memikat.

Aku mendadak gelisah. Hatiku kini dipenuhi oleh rasa resah yang membuatku kian gundah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Iya, rasa sayang itu memang masih ada. Namun kenangan itu juga masih terasa nyata. Dengan tangan gemetar, kuketik sebuah pesan singkat.

" _Aku baru pulang kerja. Capek. Lain kali saja."_ balasku sekenanya.

" _Bagaimana jika aku saja yang ke tempatmu?"_ balasnya hanya berselang semenit kemudian.

" _Tidak usah. Aku sudah pindah."_ balasku apa adanya.

" _Pindah ke mana?"_ dia bertanya lagi.

" _Konoha Green Mansion."_ jawabku singkat saja.

Dalam hati aku berharap dia tidak tahu lokasi apartemenku karena gedung apartemen ini memang baru dibuka secara resmi seminggu yang lalu. Dan sepertinya dugaanku benar. Karena Kamui-san tidak lagi membalas pesanku. Kembali berbaring, aku meletakkan ponsel pintarku di samping bantal. Kemudian mengambil poster pemberian Sakura saat di coffee shop tadi.

'Aku ingin melihatnya perform, tapi dengan siapa?' batinku dalam hati.

Pikiranku melayang pada Sakura. Namun aku tidak mungkin berharap banyak padanya karena dia tidak suka keramaian. Sejenak kupejamkan mata sambil menghela, tapi lamunanku buyar karena ponselku kembali bergetar. Aku segera membaca pesan singkat yang masuk itu. Lagi-lagi darinya.

" _Apartemen dekat Konoha University, ya?"_ isi pesan itu.

" _Kau tahu dari mana?"_ tanyaku dalam pesan balasanku.

" _Aku pernah perform di sana, saat launching minggu lalu."_ balasnya.

'Sial...,' batinku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Takut, aku tidak membalas pesan terakhirnya itu. Jengah memikirkannya, aku keluar kamar menuju ruang duduk, lalu menyibukkan diri dengan menonton drama di televisi. Kuletakkan ponselku di atas meja, lalu berbaring di sofa sesantai mungkin sambil menikmati drama seri dari Turki yang sedang booming saat ini. Selang sepuluh menit, ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar lagi. Tanpa beranjak dari sofa, tanganku meraih benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

" _Aku ke sana sekarang, ya? Apartemenmu lantai berapa? 15 menit lagi aku sampai."_ pesan singkat itu membuatku terperanjat. Sontak aku terduduk karena sangat terkejut, pun merasa takut.

" _Mau apa kau kemari? Memangnya bisa sampai di sini secepat itu?"_ tanyaku bingung.

Akan tetapi tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Sementara perasaanku semakin tidak tenang. Aku masih mengingat kebiasaannya. Jika dia bilang akan datang dalam selang waktu tertentu, dia pasti benar-benar datang. Tanpa sadar aku meremas-remas ponsel pintarku hingga benda itu tiba-tiba berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomer ponselnya. Dengan ibu jari yang gemetar, kusentuh tombol answer pada layar.

"H-halo...," sapaku canggung dan ragu.

"Aku sudah sampai. Apartemenmu lantai berapa? Nomor berapa?" tanya Kamui-san tanpa basa-basi.

"K-kau..., s-serius...?" tanyaku terbata-bata karena terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Iya. Cepat beritahu aku atau aku akan diusir oleh staf keamanan," ujarnya terdengar sedikit memaksa.

"Lantai 8. Nomor 14." jawabku tanpa pikir panjang.

Sedetik kemudian sambungan telpon terputus begitu saja. Pada detik yang sama, jantungku mendadak kudeta. Perasaan ini, ternyata masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Menjauh darinya selama ini, ternyata tidak mengubah apapun. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, aku mendengar bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi.

Dengan hati berkecamuk, aku beranjak dari sofa. Setelah mematikan televisi dan meletakkan ponselku ke atas meja, aku berjalan menuju pintu. Bel berdenting sekali lagi, tepat sebelum aku memutar kenop pintu. Dan saat pintu apartemenku terbuka, kulihat ada seorang pria tampan berrambut panjang sedang berdiri di sana, tepat di depanku.

"Halo, Nona Hyuuga," sapa Kamui-san sambil menatapku tajam tanpa senyuman.

"K-Ka-Kamui-san...," balasku terbata-bata, tak sempat menyembunyikan rasa gugup.

"Kau tidak mempersilakan aku masuk?" tanya pria tampan bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Ehm..., s-silakan...," jawabku sambil bergeser ke kiri satu langkah, memberikan akses kepadanya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Kamui-san pelan, sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Aku menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Setelah menutup pintu, aku menyusulnya ke ruang duduk. Dengan santai, Kamui-san berjalan menuju sofa panjang tempatku berbaring sejenak tadi. Sementara aku duduk di sofa tanpa sandaran di dekat televisi. Melihat sikap defensifku, Kamui-san memandangiku dengan tatapan heran. Namun kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung mengukir senyuman walau samar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kamui-san membuka pembicaraan.

"B-baik. Kau sendiri?" jawabku singkat, dan langsung balik bertanya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," kini dia yang menjawab sekenanya.

"Hn...," gumamku pelan, sambil meremas-remas jemariku sendiri.

Kamui-san mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Sedikit menoleh, lalu menyapukan indera penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang di dalam apartemen mungilku itu. Entah merasa puas, atau justru kian penasaran, dia kembali memandangiku, tapi dengan cara lebih tajam.

"Kau tinggal di sini sendirian?" tanya Kamui-san, kembali memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, aku tinggal dengan Tenten," jawabku ringan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kamui-san penasaran.

"Teman kuliahku," jawabku cepat.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" Kamui-san bertanya lagi, jelas hanya basa-basi.

"Di rumah orang tuanya," jawabku singkat.

Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat senyumnya sedikit melebar. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang, tapi ekspresi wajahnya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Menyadari tatapannya yang mulai meredup, aku segera memalingkan muka.

"Kau ke mana saja selama ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu beberapa bulan ini," ujar Kamui-san datar.

"Iya, aku pulang ke kampung halamanku," jawabku apa adanya.

"Hn, begitu rupanya," gumam Kamui-san pelan.

"Hn," gumamku dengan suara lebih lirih.

Sejenak Kamui-san terdiam. Kali ini dia tak hanya memandangiku, tapi juga sedang memperhatikanku. Risih karena ditatap seperti itu, aku segera menunduk sambil menepikan rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Hyuuga...," komentar Kamui-san tiba-tiba.

"Aku baru pulang kerja," timpalku sekenanya.

"Kau kerja di mana?" tanya Kamui-san.

"Di Cresent Cafe," jawabku pelan.

"Oya? Aku pernah perform di coffee shop itu," ujarnya terdengar antusias.

'Memangnya di mana kau belum pernah perform?' tanyaku retoris, tapi dalam hati saja. Namun aku hanya tersenyum masam sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau kerja di sana?" kembali Kamui-san mengintrograsi.

"Baru mulai hari ini," jawabku tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh, pantas aku tidak melihatmu waktu itu," ucapnya kemudian.

"Hn," lagi-lagi aku hanya menggumam.

Masih dengan kepala menunduk, aku berusaha mencuri pandang dengan cara melirik. Dari sudut mataku, tampak Kamui-san sedang menatapku dengan wajah serius. Kudengar hembusan nafasnya yang berat terhela perlahan. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika kulihat dia bergeser perlahan sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Kemarilah, Hyuuga!" Kamui-san meraih tanganku dengan cepat, lalu menarikku dengan kuat hingga aku terduduk di sampingnya. "Mendekatlah padaku," sambungnya sambil merangkulku hingga aku bersandar padanya tanpa sengaja.

"K-Kamui-san?!" aku tersentak karena tidak sempat untuk menolak.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kan?" bisiknya pelan. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat.

Aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari rangkulan lengan kekarnya yang melingkari punggungku. Namun dia kembali memelukku dengan erat. Bahkan bibir sensualnya mulai memberiku kecupan-kecupan hangat. Spontan tubuhku menegang, dan aku mendorongnya secara refleks hingga dia agak menjauh.

"Kamui-san...!" aku menyebut namanya dengan suara nyaris menjerit. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu mendekat kembali, tapi tak lagi tergesa-gesa kali ini. "Ngh...," rintihan lirih melesat dari bibirku saat hembusan nafasnya menerpa daun telingaku.

"Kau tidak berubah, Hyuuga...," ucapnya tepat di depan telingaku. "Tubuhmu masih sepeka dulu, dan reaksimu pun persis sama...," tambahnya, lalu mengecup leherku dengan sangat lembut.

"H-hentikan, Kamui-san!" hardikku sambil mendorong pundaknya, berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Ssstt..., tenanglah!" bisiknya kian lirih.

Mengabaikan responku, Kamui-san mendekap tubuhku kian erat. Jemari panjangnya menyusup ke dalam pakaianku setelah meloloskan kancing teratas, lalu berusaha untuk menyibak. Sementara itu, bibirnya mulai menjelajahi pundakku dengan ciuman-ciuman yang lebih dahsyat. Bahkan sempat kurasakan, giginya tertancap di leherku walau hanya sejenak. Membuatku refleks mendorong dada bidangnya untuk segera menjaga jarak.

"Buka bajumu!" pinta Kamui-san dengan nada perintah. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan sambil menatapnya tajam. "Baiklah! Akan kubuka sendiri kalau begitu," ujarnya sambil melepasi kancing blus-ku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan, Kamui-san!" cegahku, sekuat tenaga menahan kedua tangannya agar berhenti melakukan hal itu.

Akan tetapi, dia kembali memelukku dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mendorongku hingga aku terbaring telentang berbantalkan sandaran tangan pada sofa. Merasa sudah di atas angin, Kamui-san membuka pakaian dalamku hanya dengan sekali sentakan pada punggungku. Aku tahu itu karena aku bisa merasakan jeratan yang melingkari tubuhku perlahan melonggar. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Kamui-san meremas dadaku dengan gemas.

"Masih sama rasanya, begitu lembut dan kenyal," komentar Kamui-san ringan.

"Kumohon hentikan...," pintaku sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

Seolah tak mendengar ucapanku, Kamui-san bergerak turun dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya menyentuh tubuhku, tepat di atas tulang selangka kiriku. Naluriah aku mendesah sambil menjambak rambut panjangnya yang indah. Kudengar dia mengerang pelan, kemudian menjauh perlahan.

Aku berusaha untuk menatap kedua mata beningnya tajam. Namun tak bisa lama-lama karena mataku mulai tergenang. Kamui-san mendekat kembali, lalu mencium bibirku dalam-dalam. Rasanya masih sama seperti ketika dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Aroma tembakau dari rokok yang sering dia hisap langsung menyeruak ke dalam mulutku. Membuat kepalaku mendadak pusing dan tubuhku lumpuh seketika.

"Hmph!" aku berusaha berteriak, tapi suaraku selalu tertelan. "Hhh..., Kamui-san...," desisku begitu bibirnya terlepas dari bibirku.

"Ssstt..., rileks saja...," bisik Kamui-san pelan, sambil tangannya menyusup ke bawah dan melucuti penutup area pribadiku.

"Aagh...!" desahku keras saat kurasakan jemari panjangnya menyentuh titik terpeka di bawah sana.

"Ugh..., milikmu lembut sekali," ucapnya sambil berusaha menekan jari tengahnya ke dalam.

"Jangan!" cegahku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

Refleks otot perutku mengejang. Kontraksinya begitu kencang hingga membuat jari tengahnya justru terhisap makin dalam. Rasa nyeri mendadak menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Menyadari kepedihan yang tersirat di wajahku, Kamui-san segera menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ya Tuhan...," desis Kamui-san pelan. "Kau masih perawan sampai sekarang?" sambungnya dengan nada tanya, pun wajah tak percaya.

"Kau pikir aku perempuan macam apa?" aku balik bertanya, retoris, sambil menahan tangis.

"Sial! Tapi aku sudah sangat tegang...," umpatnya geram. "Aku masukkan sekarang, ya?" tambahnya gusar.

"Jangan, Kamui-san," pintaku mengiba, dengan sigap menahan tangannya lagi.

"Sedikit saja..., ya?" ucapnya sambil berusaha untuk merangsangku kembali.

Aku sudah sangat basah. Jari tengahnya bahkan beberapa kali tergelincir dari sana saat menari dengan begitu lincah. Berusaha menahan diri, pun menjaga agar kewarasanku tidak pergi, aku tetap mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Namun akhirnya, dia menepiskan tanganku dan menariknya hingga ke pundak. Mau tak mau, kini aku memeluknya dengan erat. Bukan untuk memberinya ijin, tapi karena tak mampu lagi membendung hasrat.

Sepertinya Kamui-san tahu aku mulai pasrah. Karena pada detik berikutnya, dia membuka kedua kakiku dan duduk di antaranya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa berkata apapun sama sekali, dia bergerak mendekat hingga tubuhnya mengunci tubuhku kian rapat. Masih berusaha mencerna situasi, tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah sentakan keras menghantam kewanitaanku.

"Ngh..., sakit...," aku merintih menahan perih.

"Tahan sebentar!" pintanya sambil berusaha memaksakan kejantanannya agar memasuki relung tubuhku.

"Aagh...!" kali ini aku menjerit cukup keras. Menyalurkan rasa sakit, aku meremas lengan kekarnya, bahkan mencakar punggungnya. Dan ternyata, itu juga efektif untuk membuatnya berhenti memaksa.

"Tch! Ya sudah...," cetus Kamui-san ketus, sambil bergerak menjauh dariku. "Kamar mandi di mana?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Di sana," jawabku singkat, sambil mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke sebuah pintu di dekat pantry.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kamui-san segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku menuju kamar mandi. Aku pun bangkit dan duduk bersandar di sofa, lalu mengenakan kembali semua pakaianku walau sudah berpeluh. Setelah itu, kusisir rambutku dengan jemari, sebisa mungkin merapikan helaian panjang berwarna indigoku yang baru saja tersasak alami. Saat memasangkan kancing blusku, kudengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Kamui-san," panggilku pelan, begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku pamit. Savagetno ada latihan," ucapnya sambil berjalan melewatiku.

"Untuk event Etnic Music International Exhibition?" tanyaku sekedar menebak.

"Kau tahu event itu?" tanya Kamui-san sambil berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh karena terkejut.

"Hn...," aku hanya menggumam untuk menjawab.

"Hn, aku permisi," pamitnya sekali lagi.

Aku terpaku menatapnya. Melihat punggung kurusnya menjauh, rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang dari tubuhku. Hatiku tak rela. Dan ketika dia memutar kenop untuk membuka pintu, aku segera menyusulnya.

"Kamui-san...," lirih kusebut namanya.

Dengan sigap kucekal lengan kirinya, lalu kutarik dia agar kembali masuk ke apartemenku. Kemudian kudorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Tak sempat menutup pintu, aku bergerak mendekatinya hingga tak ada jarak yang tersisa. Tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berkata apapun, aku segera mengunci bibirnya dengan menggunakan bibirku sendiri.

Tiga detik berlalu. Dan itu cukup lama bagiku, karena kurasakan tak ada respon sedikitpun dari Kamui-san. Namun ketika aku akan melepaskan ciuman itu, tiba-tiba dia memelukku dengan erat. Dia bahkan balas menciumku lebih dalam dan hangat. Hingga tiba-tiba lidahnya menjajah mulutku dan menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Ungh...! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" rintihku sambil mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

Rasa perih menjalar perlahan. Pun rasa asin tercecap kemudian. Naluriah kusentuh bibir bawahku. Ternyata berdarah. Kamui-san memandangiku dengan ekspresi datar. Pun kedua mata beningnya menatapku dengan makna ambigu. Sementara aku, membalasnya dengan tatapan frustrasi.

"Maaf...," ucapnya pelan. "Aku permisi," pamitnya kemudian.

Kamui-san membuka pintu apartemenku, lalu keluar tanpa menunggu ijin dariku. Aku tidak mampu memberikan respon apapun. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Lidahku pun menjadi kelu. Satu-satunya hal yang terjadi setelah itu hanyalah butiran air sebening kristal berjatuhan dari kedua mataku.

 _ **_TBC_**_

 **AN:/**

Finally updated...!

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca kisah ini.

Terima kasih juga sudah sudi me-review dan mem-follow/fave.

Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Belakangan ini wajahmu pucat sekali," tanya Sakura di sela kesibukan kami di coffee shop.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kurang tidur saja," jawabku sekenanya, sambil mengusap keningku pelan.

"Hmm..." gumam Sakura seolah tak percaya, tapi dia tak bertanya apapun lagi.

Kulihat Sakura mulai menyusun laporan keuangan harian, sementara aku menuju ke belakang meja mini bar dan meletakkan nampan yang kupegang ke rak di bawah meja. Sedikit luang, kuperiksa ponsel pintarku sebentar. Ada tiga buah notifikasi tercantum pada layar. Sebuah panggilan tak terjawab dari Tenten, disertai sebuah pesan singkat yang mengatakan dia akan kembali ke apartemen minggu depan. Dan satu lagi sebuah pesan singkat dari Kamui-san yang isinya menanyakan apakah aku luang malam ini.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sejak hari itu, tidak ada satu pesan pun dari Kamui-san. Namun kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini dia menghubungiku? Jika aku jawab iya, aku yakin dia pasti akan datang. Jika aku jawab tidak, itu berarti aku berbohong. Aku harus mencari alasan. Bingung, aku menghampiri Sakura yang masih sibuk di belakang meja kasir.

"Sakura...," panggilku sesaat kemudian.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura dengan nada tanya, tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Itu..., hn...," tiba-tiba aku ragu untuk mengatakan yang kuinginkan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil masih meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha keras memutar otak. Ingin menceritakan masalahku, tapi waktu dan tempatnya tidak tepat. Jika aku ke rumah Sakura, aku tidak bisa bebas bercerita karena ibunya pasti akan mewawancaraiku semalaman. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi saat aku menginap di rumahnya pertama kali.

"Hn, maukah kau menginap di apartemenku malam ini?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Hn? Maaf, Hinata. Malam ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Naruto," jawab Sakura menolak. "Bagaimana jika besok malam? Lagipula, aku belum minta ijin dari orang tuaku," tambahnya memberikan alasan.

Benar juga. Permintaanku ini terlalu mendadak. Jika aku memaksa, Sakura pasti akan bertanya-tanya. Saat sedang memutar otak, tiba-tiba ponsel pintarku berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor seorang sahabat lama. Lebih tepatnya, sahabat almarhum kakak sepupuku, Neji.

"Halo," sapaku begitu kusentuh tombol answer.

"Hei, Hinata. Apa kabar?" tanya pria bersuara bariton dari seberang sana.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri apa kabar, Sasuke?" jawabku langsung balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah malam ini kau luang?" tanya pria bernama Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku selesai kerja jam 9. Hn..., k-kau, ingin kita bertemu di mana?" ucapku bertanya, sedikit ragu sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku jemput saja? Kau kerja di mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi, menawarkan diri.

"Eh?! A-aku kerja di Cresent Cafe," jawabku spontan.

"Baiklah! Tunggu aku," pinta Sasuke datar.

Sedetik kemudian, sambungan telpon terputus tanpa kata perpisahan. Kebiasaan itu rupanya masih melekat pada pribadi pria tampan anak bungsu Keluarga Uchiha. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Pun karena aku terkenang pada Kak Neji, kakak sepupuku, sekaligus cinta pertamaku.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba, membuyarkan anganku.

"I-iya, Sakura?" tanyaku gugup.

"Sudah hampir jam sembilan. Ayo bantu aku beres-beres!" ajak Sakura sambil melepaskan apron berwarna pink-nya.

"Baiklah!" ucapku sambil melepaskan apronku yang berwarna ungu muda.

Tanpa buang waktu, aku dan Sakura bersama beberapa rekan kerja yang lain segera membersihkan coffee shop tempat kami bekerja. Beruntung pengunjung malam ini tidak begitu ramai, jadi kami bisa sedikit santai.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pekerjaan kami akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah Sakura menguncinya, dia segera melangkah menuju kekasihnya, Naruto, yang telah menunggunya di area parkir sejak tadi. Sementara aku, tetap berdiri di teras coffee shop sambil mendekap tas selempangku.

"Kau tidak pulang, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil berbalik melihatku.

"Aku menunggu temanku. Dia akan menjemputku," jawabku ringan.

"Ingin kami temani sampai dia datang?" tanya Sakura lagi, menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah! Dia sebentar lagi sampai, kok!" tukasku menolak, tak enak hati. "Ah! Itu dia sudah datang!" seruku sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pengendara motor balap yang menuju ke arahku.

Selang beberapa detik, pengendara motor itu berhenti tepat di depanku. Begitu mematikan mesin motor, dia membuka helm full face-nya. Aku tersenyum canggung kepadanya.

"Baiklah, Hinata! Kami pergi duluan, ya?" pamit Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya, pun Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku membalas mereka sambil melambaikan tanganku pelan, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas motor balap kesayangannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, tapi mengandung makna ajakan.

"Kita pergi ke mana?" bingung dan canggung, aku balik bertanya.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi, tanpa menjawabku lebih dulu.

"Green Mansion," jawabku singkat.

"Oh, dekat rupanya! Kita jalan-jalan dulu. Bagaimana?" lagi-lagi sebuah tanya bermakna ganda.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku mengangguk saja. Sasuke pun tanpa basa-basi, mengulurkan sebuah helm kepadaku. Setelah memakainya, aku segera naik motornya dan duduk di belakangnya. Sesaat kemudian, benda berroda dua itu melesat di tengah jalan berlampu temaram. Hingga akhirnya, kami berhenti di Taman Budaya Kota yang saat itu sedang ramai karena ada pertunjukan drama di arena teater terbuka. Sasuke segera memarkirkan motor balapnya, lalu mengajakku duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terletak agak jauh dari keramaian.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku sudah makan malam di coffee shop tadi," jawabku apa adanya.

"Hn, bagaimana jika kopi? Sepertinya kau kedinginan," ujar Sasuke menawarkan.

"Tidak usah," tolakku pelan, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke mengabaikanku. Dia tetap berjalan menuju sebuah mobil van yang menjajakan berbagai macam jenis kopi dan variasinya. Tak sampai lima menit, pria tampan bertubuh kekar itu kembali dan duduk di sampingku.

"Silakan! Kau masih suka latte, kan?" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan sebuah cup berisi coffee latte yang menguarkan uap panas.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil tersenyum, mau tak mau menerima cup itu.

Sasuke menggumam pelan, lalu menyesap kopi dari cup di tangannya dengan perlahan. Pandangannya terpaku pada keramaian di tengah arena teater drama, tapi entah pikirannya. Aku masih mendiamkan kopiku. Hanya menggenggam cup panas itu untuk menghangatkan telapak tanganku yang terasa membeku.

"Kita sudah lama tidak ngobrol seperti ini," kata Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Maaf, aku menghilang selama ini," lanjutnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," ucapku tak kalah lirih. "Kepergian Kak Neji memang menyakitkan untuk di hadapi, tapi sekarang, aku bisa menjalaninya," tambahku sambil tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku menemanimu," ujar Sasuke sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku," sambungnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," ucapku sambil mengusap bahunya pelan. "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali," lanjutku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Sasuke adalah sahabat Kak Neji sejak SMU. Mereka selalu sekelas, bahkan selalu duduk sebangku. Mereka berdua satu tahun di atasku. Itulah mengapa selama di SMU aku tidak pernah berpacaran. Tidak ada satupun teman priaku yang berani mendekatiku karena mereka berdua selalu pasang badan untuk 'menghadang'.

Hingga suatu hari, sekitar sebulan sebelum Kak Neji meninggal, kakak sepupuku itu bercerita kepadaku bahwa Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kak Neji. Iya, ternyata Sasuke adalah seorang gay, dan dia jatuh cinta pada kakak sepupuku. Padahal aku sendiri juga jatuh cinta kepada Kak Neji, dan aku selalu curhat kepada Sasuke selama ini.

Namun sepertinya, Kak Neji tidak mengetahui tentang perasaanku hingga akhir hayatnya. Syukurlah, setidaknya itu membuatku merasa tidak terlalu terbebani karena aku ingin Kak Neji tenang di sana. Sayangnya, kesan mendalam tentang sosok seorang pria sempurna yang ada pada diri kakak sepupuku, telah membuatku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah saat ini.

"Gakupo! Ayo pergi!" seru seorang pria dari kejauhan, membuatku terkejut.

Mendengar suara itu, spontan aku menengadah, mencari sosok pria sang pemilik nama itu. "K-Ka-kamui-san," ucapku pelan, terbata-bata karena gugup saat kulihat Kamui-san sekilas menoleh ke arahku. Refleks aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kaito!" seru Kamui-san sambil berjalan melewatiku dan Sasuke menuju ke arah pria bernama Kaito itu.

Penglihatanku mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, menatap pria dengan rambut panjang terikat rapi di belakang yang sedang melangkah di depanku. Tak dapat bersuara, aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung kurus pria bertubuh jangkung itu berlalu dari hadapanku. Dalam hati, aku berharap dia tidak mengenaliku dalam gelap. Lampu taman kota yang temaram membuat suasana menjadi remang-remang. Dan itu membuatku merasa sedikit tenang.

"Sudah larut, Sasuke. Ayo pulang!" ajakku dengan suara agak pelan, sambil beranjak dari bangku taman.

"Aku antar," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri, lalu melangkah mendahuluiku menuju tempat parkir motor balapnya.

Sasuke berjalan sambil meneguk kopi panasnya hingga tandas, lalu melemparkan cup bekasnya ke tempat sampah. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi dengan berjalan perlahan-lahan hingga aku agak tertinggal darinya. Setelah memasukkan cup bekas kopiku ke dalam tempat sampah, aku berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sasuke yang kini telah duduk di atas motornya. Setelah membetulkan posisi tas selempangku, aku segera memakai helm-ku dan naik ke atas motor.

Setelah menyalakan mesin, Sasuke segera melesatkan motor balapnya dengan cepat menuju apartemenku. Udara dingin malam ini membuatku terpaksa memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan erat. Apalagi dengan laju motor yang nyaris 100 mph. Dengan kecepatan sedemikian rupa, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di hall gedung apartemenku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucapku sambil mengulurkan helm yang baru saja kulepas, setelah aku turun dari motornya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan, sambil membuka kaca penutup helm-nya.

"Kau mau mampir?" tanyaku, sekedar basa-basi.

"Sudah larut. Lusa aku akan kemari lagi," jawab Sasuke lugas.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," ucapku berpesan kepadanya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menutup kembali kaca depan helm-nya. Tanpa berkata apapun untuk berpamitan, dia segera melajukan motor balapnya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Dengan langkah pelan karena kakiku agak kesemutan, aku berjalan menuju lift. Saat sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, ponsel pintarku bergetar. Sambil mencari kunci apartemen, kuperiksa ponsel pintarku. Ada sebuah pesan singkat dari Kamui-san.

" _Apakah kau luang malam ini_?" tanya Kamui-san dalam pesan singkat itu.

Lelah dan resah, kuabaikan pesan itu dan kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam tas, kemudian kubuka pintu apartemenku. Begitu masuk ke apartemen, aku langsung mengunci pintu dari dalam. Aku segera menuju kamarku dan berbaring di atas ranjang.

Kuregangkan kakiku sesantai mungkin sambil menghela nafas. Kemudian kuambil ponsel pintarku dari dalam tas. Kubuka kembali pesan dan Kamui-san, lalu kusentuh tombol balas.

" _Malam ini aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur lebih awal_." lalu kusentuh tombol sent.

" _Lelah kenapa? Baru bercinta dengan pria tadi, ya_?" balasnya hanya berselang semenit kemudian.

'Sial! Ternyata dia melihatku bersama Sasuke,' rutukku dalam hati.

" _Dia sahabatku. Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu_ ," balasku tanpa pikir panjang.

Lama berselang tak ada pesan balasan dari Kamui-san. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Jika dia ikut ambil peran dalam pertunjukan drama tadi, mungkin sekarang mereka sedang melakukan evaluasi. Yang jelas saat ini, aku harus mandi agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Waktu hampir satu jam berlalu. Sejak aku selesai mandi hingga kini, yang kulakukan hanyalah bermain game catur dalam laptop walau aku kalah melulu. Mata yang mulai kering dan kepala yang terasa pening, membuatku terpaksa menyerah. Akhirnya kupadamkan benda berwarna silver di hadapanku dan kuletakkan di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangku.

Kutarik selimut tebal nan hangat hingga menutupi dada, kemudian kupejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha untuk tidur secepatnya. Namun belum berselang satu menit, ponsel pintarku lagi-lagi bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari Kamui-san.

" _Kau sudah tidur?_ " hanya tiga kata, pun sebuah kalimat tanya sederhana, tapi tidak jika itu berasal dari dia.

" _Nyaris. Ada apa?_ " balasku balik bertanya, sekedar basa-basi saja.

" _Aku ke apartemenmu, ya?_ " balasnya kemudian.

" _Aku mau tidur. Lain kali saja._ " balasku secepat kilat.

" _Kalau begitu aku temani kau tidur. Aku akan datang 10 menit lagi._ " balasnya lagi, tak butuh waktu lama.

Entah emosi apa saja yang mulai berkecamuk di dalam hatiku, tapi saat ini rasa kantuk dan lelahku pergi entah ke mana. Jika dia benar-benar datang, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. 'Que sera sera,' batinku dalam hati.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Selama itu pula aku menunggu. Seharusnya aku merasa tenang karena dia tidak jadi datang, tapi sekarang aku malah merasa rindu. Berharap terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Putus asa, kupejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk segera terlelap.

Akan tetapi ponsel pintarku tiba-tiba berdering. Ada nama Gakupo Kamui tertulis pada layar. Melihat panggilan masuk darinya, jantungku mendadak berdeba-debar. Ragu, kusentuh tombol answer dengan jari gemetar.

"Aku sudah ada di depan apartemenmu," ucap Kamui-san dengan suara berat khas-nya.

"A-apa?" tanyaku gugup, terkejut, pun takut.

"Bukakan pintunya!" nada perintah terdengar begitu kental dari intonasinya.

"S-sebentar," ucapku pelan, lalu kuputuskan pembicaraan.

Aku segera beranjak dari ranjang, keluar kamar, lalu menuju pintu depan. Kuputar anak kunci dengan perlahan, kemudian kubuka benda persegi panjang berbahan kayu itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kamui-san tanpa menyapaku lebih dulu.

Tak sempat aku menjawab, pria tampan berrambut panjang itu melangkah menuju ke arahku. Bahkan nyaris menabrakku jika aku tidak segera mundur dan menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Kau mabuk ya, Kamui-san?" tanyaku, dengan nada menuduh.

Dia berhenti melangkah, lalu mendekatiku. Wajahnya kini nyaris tak berjarak dari wajahku. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Tidak ada bau minuman keras. Namun aroma tembakau yang begitu pekat tercium dari setiap hembusan nafasnya. Kamui-san kembali berjalan setelah melepaskan ciuman ringan itu. Bukan ke ruang santai, tapi langsung menuju ke kamarku.

"Kau mau apa di kamarku?" tanyaku bingung.

Aku langsung mengejarnya begitu kututup pintu. Lalu berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kamar untuk menghalanginya. Kamui-san menatapku tajam, seolah siap menyerang. Namun kini dia tak bergerak. Hanya sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik. Seringai itu, aku sering melihatnya.

"Tadi kau bilang mau tidur," ujar Kamui-san ringan. Dia meraih pundakku, lalu mengusapnya perlahan. "Ayo kita tidur bersama!" bisik Kamui-san sambil mendorong tubuhku hingga terhempas ke atas ranjang.

 _ **_TBC_**_

AN:/

Finally updated...!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, dan mem-follow/fave fanfic ini.

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Kamui-san," kubisikkan namanya, tepat di telinganya, saat dia sibuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan panas di leherku. "Lepaskan!" pekikku sambil berusaha mendorong pundaknya agar dia tidak menindihku.

Entah tak mendengar atau memang sengaja tak mau mendengar, Kamui-san tak hanya mengabaikanku, tapi juga menekan pundakku, seakan ingin mengunci tubuhku pada ranjangku sendiri.

"L-lepaskan aku, K-Kamui-san!" pintaku lebih tegas, walau dengan suara tersendat-sendat.

"Baiklah!" sahut Kamui-san singkat.

Pada saat yang sama kedua tangan Kamui-san melepaskanku. Aku bangkit dan bergeser sedikit, duduk di atas ranjangku sambil menarik selimut untuk membentengi tubuhku. Melihat sikap defensifku, Kamui-san menatapku tajam sambil menggumam pelan. Tanpa mempedulikanku, dia berbaring di atas ranjang, tepat di sampingku. Posisiku saat ini bagai terpenjara karena di samping kananku terhalang tembok, sementara di sebelah kiriku terbaring tubuh jangkung pria berrambut gondrong itu.

Sejenak kemudian Kamui-san sudah terpejam. Hembusan nafasnya yang berat berangsur-angsur mulai teratur. Melihatnya tak bergeming, perlahan aku berbaring. Ranjangku yang hanya berukuran single bed, membuatku harus bergerak dengan hati-hati agar tak mengusiknya. Risih, aku berguling ke arah dinding, memunggunginya. Kutarik selimutku hingga ke dada, lalu meremas kain tebal nan hangat itu dengan erat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami tidur bersama, dan aku sangat paham kebiasaannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

'Syukurlah dia benar-benar tertidur,' batinku dalam hati, sedikit merasa tenang. Kupejamkan kedua mataku karena sekarang rasa kantukku yang sempat terbang kembali menyerang.

Waktu berlalu entah sudah berapa lama. Di antara sadar dan tidurku, kurasakan tubuhku dipeluk dari belakang. Sentuhan itu begitu lembutnya hingga aku merengkuh tangan kekar itu agar memelukku lebih erat. Apalagi samar terdengar tetesan hujan dari luar jendela kamar. Tubuhku gemetar. Ambigu karena udara yang kian dingin, ataukah karena sentuhannya yang kian terasa gusar.

Kubuka kedua mataku hingga aku benar-benar terjaga, tepat ketika Kamui-san menyusupkan telapak tangannya hingga menyentuh dada. Dengan hati-hati dia meremas, lalu memilin puncaknya, membuatku refleks mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kamui-san, jangan," bisikku sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuhku. "Aku sudah mengantuk," tambahku memberi alasan apa adanya.

"Kau teruskan saja tidurmu," ujarnya pelan, tepat di belakang telingaku.

"Jika kau seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa tidur?" tanyaku retoris.

"Pejamkan saja matamu," jawabnya ringan, lalu menggigit pundak kiriku pelan.

"Hentikan!" kali ini aku berontak, berbaring telantang dan memaksanya bergeser agar aku punya ruang untuk menolak.

Kamui-san memang bergeser menjauh dariku. Dia bahkan bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun ternyata yang terjadi setelah itu tidak seperti dugaanku. Dengan sigap dia menyibak selimutku, lalu berguling dan menindih tubuhku. Sontak aku menahan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk menjaga jarak.

"Rileks saja," bisiknya di telingaku, dengan tangan kembali menjajah dadaku. "Nikmati sentuhanku," tambahnya, bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang kini menari dengan lincah di atas puncak tersensitif itu.

"Ough...!" lenguhan hasrat melesat secepat kilat dari bibirku.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Kamui-san menyindirku.

"Tidak!" jawabku menyanggah.

"Hmph..., bagaimana dengan ini?" lagi-lagi dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak perlu, tapi kali ini, dia memberikan rangsang dengan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggantikan jemari panjangnya itu.

"Aagh!" refleks kujambak surai ungu itu sambil mendesah. Detik itu juga, tubuhku terasa melemah.

Satu per satu setiap helai pakaianku terlucuti. Inci demi inci bagian tubuhku dijelajahi. Merespon semua itu, seluruh ototku menegang menahan semua rangsang. Hembusan nafasku kian tak beraturan. Pun jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.

"Hentikan! Aku belum siap melakukannya!" jeritku tanpa sadar, dengan kedua mata mulai berair.

Kamui-san tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku barusan. Dia berhenti menjajah tubuhku dan menopang tubuh jangkungnya dengan kedua tangan. Mata bening berwarna ungu itu menatapku tajam. Jelaga hasrat yang tersirat di sana masih begitu pekat.

"Kapan kau siap?" tanya Kamui-san kemudian.

"A-aku..., aku tidak tahu," jawabku pelan, bingung sendiri.

"Sekarang saja, ya?" tanya Kamui-san lagi. "Akan kubuat kau siap," lanjutnya sambil menyentuhkan jari tengahnya ke bawah, tepat pada bagian tubuhku yang telah basah.

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat untuk mencegah desahan yang nyaris melesat. Kedua mataku pun ikut terpejam dengan erat. Kuku jemariku yang mencengkeram bahunya pun tanpa sengaja membuatnya tersayat. Namun entah mengapa, pada wajahnya justru terpahat rasa nikmat.

"Rileks saja, biarkan mengalir," bisik Kamui-san lirih, lalu mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!" kali ini aku mengucapkannya dengan nada tegas.

Dengan hati-hati, Kamui-san menjauhkan tangannya dari area pribadiku. Dia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menatapku tajam. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, membuatku tak bisa menebak emosinya saat ini. Akhirnya Kamui-san menyingkir dari atas tubuhku perlahan. Dia beranjak dari ranjang, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"K-kau..., mau ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kamar mandi," jawabnya pelan.

Dalam hatiku, aku merasa sangat lega. Kuhela nafas perlahan, seolah melepas beban. Kamui-san telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Kesempatan itu kumanfaatkan untuk mengenakan kembali pakaianku. Setelah rapi, aku melangkah keluar, tapi hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar.

Selang lima menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kamui-san keluar dari sana dengan ujung celana sedikit basah. Menghindari kontak mata dengannya, aku segera menunduk. Dari sudut mataku, masih dapat kulihat Kamui-san berjalan menuju ke arahku. Saat di depanku, dia tidak berhenti, tapi terus melewatiku dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar apartemenku.

"Aku pergi," pamitnya pelan, singkat dan spontan.

Ada perasaan tak rela di hatiku, tapi aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dua kali. 'Kumohon kuatlah, hatiku,' pintaku pada diriku sendiri. Kugigit bibir bawahku agar mulutku terkunci dan membiarkannya pergi sesuka hati.

"Masih hujan," gumamku tanpa sengaja, begitu lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kamui-san cepat.

'Sial! Ternyata dia mendengarku,' umpatku pada diriku sendiri karena telah mengatakannya.

Rasanya ingin sekali kugigit lidahku karena dia tidak bisa diajak kompak. Aku masih berdiri mematung, hanya mampu menggumam pelan untuk meresponnya. Kamui-san membuka pintu, lalu keluar dari apartemenku tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. Melihat hal itu, tanganku terkepal menahan kesal. Atau sesal? Entahlah. Begitu pintu tertutup, aku segera menguncinya dari dalam, lalu kembali ke kamar.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, lalu kudekap boneka beruang putihku dengan erat. Entah apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan, tapi air mataku bergulir perlahan. Jantungku berdebar begitu cepat, seolah nyaris melompat keluar jika bonekaku kulepaskan. Namun akhirnya aku tertidur karena menangis hingga kelelahan.

Pagi harinya, aku terbangun dengan kepala pening. Tidur yang kurang dan tidak berkualitas, malah membuat tubuh menjadi lemas. Kuambil ponselku dan melihat jam di layar. Ternyata sudah jam 9. Kemudian aku mengecek jadwal kerjaku. Syukurlah aku masuk shift siang.

Dengan malas aku beranjak dari ranjang dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Kubuka kran shower tanpa menyalakan pemanas. Berharap air dingin bisa menyejukkan pikiran dan perasaanku. Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera keluar dan mengenakan pakaian kerjaku.

Aku mengecek kembali ponsel pintarku. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun di sana. Hanya waktu menunjukkan hampir jam 10. Masih ada satu jam lebih sebelum aku masuk kerja. Namun kuputuskan untuk berangkat sekarang daripada hanya menunggu di apartemen sendirian saja.

Begitu sampai, kulihat suasana di dalam coffee shop hari ini cukup ramai. Untung aku datang lebih awal karena Sakura tampak sedikit kewalahan.

"Kau hanya ditemani Ino, Sakura? Karin ke mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Iya, Karin mendadak ijin," jawab Sakura spontan. "Tolong kau layani meja nomor 5, Hinata," pinta Sakura sambil memberiku sebuah nampan dengan selembar catatan pesanan di atasnya.

"Baiklah," sahutku singkat.

Dengan sigap aku segera melakukan pekerjaanku tanpa sempat memakai apron terlebih dulu. Kulihat Sakura dan Ino, rekan kerjaku, dengan tangkas melayani tamu cafe yang lain. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan lebih ramai karena mendekati waktu lunchbreak.

Bekerja dengan situasi ramai seperti ini, membuat waktu seolah berlalu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ketika mendapatkan jeda, kuperiksa ponselku. Ternyata sudah sore dan sebentar lagi ganti shift. Kulihat Sakura mulai menyusun laporan harian, sementara Ino sedang merapikan ikatan rambutnya dan menjepit poninya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai! Aku pulang duluan, ya?" pamit Ino sambil melangkah pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesanku sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Ah! Ino curang! Dia selalu saja pulang duluan, padahal kita harus membuat laporan keuangan!" gerutu Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan jemari lentiknya di atar keyboard laptop.

"Jam kerja kita kan sudah selesai, jadi wajar jika dia segera pulang," ujarku apa adanya.

"Kau membelanya, Hinata!" tukas Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa, Sakura," sanggahku pelan. "Sudahlah! Akan kutemani sampai kau selesai, tapi cepat sedikit, ya?" sambungku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Tinggal sedikit lagi, kok!" ucap Sakura ringan.

Sambil menunggu Sakura, aku mengambil tas selempangku. Kemudian memeriksa ponsel pintarku. Ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari nomor baru. Penasaran, segera kubaca isi pesan itu.

' _Maaf, Hinata. Besok aku tidak bisa datang. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Sasuke.'_

Rupanya dari Sasuke. Dan dia ganti nomor ponsel lagi, atau dia memang punya dua? Entahlah! Namun aku segera menyimpan nomor baru Sasuke ke dalam phonebook, kemudian mengetik pesan balasan.

' _Tidak apa-apa. Kabari aku saat kau luang_.' Tak ada pesan balasan dari Sasuke walau pesanku telah terkirim. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sibuk saat ini.

Aku segera menghampiri Sakura, berharap dia sudah selesai menyusun laporannya. Pun ingin menagih janjinya kemarin. Aku benar-benar butuh teman untuk berbagi saat ini, karena aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, sedangkan Tenten masih belum kembali.

"Sakura, nanti malam kau jadi menginap di apartemenku, kan?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Hn? Apa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, Hinata?" ujar Sakura balik bertanya. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu memandangiku curiga.

"Tidak, aku hanya kesepian karena Tenten masih belum pulang," jawabku memberi alasan sekenanya.

"Oh, baiklah!" sahut Sakura singkat.

"Hn, terima kasih," ucapku senang, pun lega.

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya sambil menandatangani laporannya.

Setelah memakai jaketku, aku segera keluar. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menyusulku setelah dia menyerahkan laporannya kepada manager coffee shop. Kemudian kami berdua berjalan kaki bersama menuju ke gedung Green Mansion.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, aku dan Sakura memasak makan malam bersama. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyiapkan makan malam, apalagi dengan bantuan tangan Sakura yang begitu cekatan. Sementara aku membantunya menata meja makan. Setelah masakannya matang, kami menikmatinya dengan lahap.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura di sela-sela kesibukannya mengunyah makanan.

"Ya?" sahutku dengan nada tanya, sambil tetap menikmati makan malamku.

"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura, masih penasaran.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" aku balik bertanya, berusaha memblokir arah pembicaraannya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari sikapmu," ujar Sakura ringan. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tambahnya bertanya lagi.

Memang percuma menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sakura. Dia seperti memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran saja. Apalagi dengan keahliannya bertanya yang kadang terasa mengintimidasi. Resah, kuletakkan sendok di tangan kananku, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Kamui-san. Dia datang kemari," ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Apa? Untuk apa dia kemari? Dari mana dia tahu kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"A-aku...," jawabku gugup.

"He?!" seru Sakura terkejut.

"Aku mengirim pesan kepadanya, lalu dia mengajakku bertemu. Saat aku bilang tidak bisa, dia minta alamatku dan datang kemari," jelasku apa adanya.

Sakura terdiam sambil memandangi wajahku. Sepertinya dia sedang mengamati perubahan ekspresiku. Walau tatapan matanya yang datar tidak terlalu menunjukkan hal itu, tapi aku tahu dia begitu.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura terdengar ragu.

"Iya," jawabku spontan.

"Pria itu, sebenarnya, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dia?" tanya Sakura lagi, ingin tahu.

 _ **Flashback On, Author's PoV**_

 _Tahun lalu, Hinata bersama Tenten melihat sebuah eksibisi karya seni di Taman Budaya pusat kota. Saat itu, mereka berdua baru saja kehilangan Neji, dan berniat mencari hiburan untuk mengalihkan kesedihan._

 _Pada event itu, ada beberapa jenis karya seni yang dipamerkan. Dalam galeri, ada beberapa lukisan, patung, dan sculpture yang dipajang. Di gedung teater ada pemutaran film-film indie. Sementara di panggung terbuka, ada pertunjukan musik etnik._

 _Karena malas berdesak-desak, Hinata dan Tenten memutuskan untuk menonton pertunjukan musik etnik di panggung terbuka, walau sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu suka. Namun tak butuh waktu lama, perhatian Hinata tersita oleh sosok seorang pria yang sedang memainkan perkusi. Tubuhnya yang jangkung, wajahnya yang tampan, rambutnya yang panjang melebihi pinggang. Entah mengapa penglihatannya terpaku padanya._

" _Tenten, kau lihat pria berrambut ungu itu?" tanya Hinata berbisik pada telinga Tenten._

" _Hn," Tenten menggumam sambil mengangguk._

" _Jika rambutnya hitam kecoklatan, mungkin mirip Kak Neji," ujar Hinata pelan._

" _He?! Tidak mirip," celetuk Tenten dengan wajah polos._

 _Hinata tersenyum kecut mendengar pendapat Tenten. Memang tidak mirip, tapi entah kenapa gesture pria itu mengingatkannya pada sosok kakak sepupunya._

 _Saat Hinata sedang tenggelam dalam pesona sang musisi tampan, tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik mengulurkan selembar poster kepadanya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Hinata menerima kertas tebal itu sambil berterima kasih. Belum sempat membacanya, Tenten melurut poster itu dengan lembut._

" _Permisi, Nona! Yang sedang tampil itu, kelompok musik yang mana, ya?" tanya Tenten pada gadis pemberi poster tadi._

" _Oh, mereka grup Savagethno Percussion, dari Konoha Institute of Art," jawab gadis itu lugas dan jelas._

" _Hn, terima kasih," ucap Tenten spontan._

 _Sedetik kemudian, Hinata membalas Tenten dengan mengambil kembali poster itu, ingin tahu. Kedua mata pucatnya langsung membaca tulisan Savagethno Percussion, lalu pandangannya bergerak ke bawah. Ada sembilan nama di sana. Dan memang ada sembilan orang di atas panggung sekarang._

" _Kau pasti penasaran dengan nama pria itu. Iya kan, Hinata?" tanya Tenten menggoda Hinata._

 _Hinata menggumam pelan sambil tersipu. Samar, tapi pipinya tampak merona. Tenten tertawa kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah ayu gadis di sampingnya._

" _Sudah sore, Hinata! Ayo pulang!" ajak Tenten sambil berdiri._

 _Hinata pun ikut berdiri, walau dengan gerakan perlahan. Seolah dia belum rela pergi dan melewatkan performance pria tampan itu._

 _Beberapa minggu setelah hari itu, Hinata melihat pria tampan berrambut panjang itu sedang memainkan perkusi di taman dekat kampus Konoha Institute of Art. Penasaran, Hinata mendekati salah seorang mahasiswi yang sedang melihat aksi pria itu._

" _Maaf, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata pelan._

" _Ya?" sahut gadis itu dengan nada tanya._

" _Hn, siapakah nama pria yang sedang bermain perkusi itu?"_

" _Oh, dia Gakupo Kamui," jawab gadis itu singkat._

" _Hn, terima kasih," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum._

 _Merasa cukup puas karena sudah mengetahui nama pria tampan itu, Hinata langsung pergi dari sana. Saat melewati sebuah papan pengumuman, pandangannya tersita pada sebuah poster besar berwarna merah. Hinata berhenti, lalu membaca tulisan pada art paper merah itu. Sebuah pertunjukan drama teater dengan penata musik oleh Gakupo kamui?_

 _Melihat tulisan itu, jantung Hinata mendadak berdebar-debar. Dan saat pandangannya beralih ke bagian sudut kanan bawah, ada nama Gakupo Kamui disertai nomor kontaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera menyalin deretan angka itu ke dalam ponsel pintarnya sendiri._

 _Sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak Hinata memiliki nomor ponsel Gakupo Kamui. Namun belum sekalipun gadis itu berani untuk menghubunginya. Hingga akhirnya, rasa penasaran dan ketertarikannya pada pria itu tak dapat terbendung lagi. Hinata mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepadanya._

' _Hai. Boleh kenalan?' – delivered_

' _Tentu. Ini siapa, ya?' – received_

 _Tak berselang lebih dari lima menit Hinata menerima balasan. Berarti dia pria yang ramah, pikir Hinata saat itu. Tak ingin kehilangan moment itu, Hinata segera mengetik pesan balasan._

' _Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal.' – delivered_

' _Hai, Hyuuga. Namaku kau sudah tahu, kan?' – received_

' _Gakupo Kamui, kan? Anggota grup musik Savagethno percussion.' – delivered_

' _Iya. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dan kau dapat nomor ponselku dari siapa?' – received_

 _Jantung Hinata mendadak berdebar lebih cepat saat membaca pesan itu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Agak lama Hinata mengetik pesan balasannya kali ini. Selain karena dia berusaha menjelaskan panjang lebar, pun karena kedua ibu jarinya gemetar._

' _Kita belum pernah bertemu. Tapi aku pernah melihatmu tampil di Taman Budaya dan kampus KIA. Dan nomor ponselmu, aku mendapatkannya dari contact person pada event drama Tarian Ilalang bulan lalu.' – delivered_

' _Oh, begitu rupanya. Bagaimana jika kita berkenalan secera langsung? Kira-kira kapan kau luang?' – received_

 _Bagai genderang perang yang bertalu, jantung Hinata berdebar semakin cepat. Tanpa dia sadari, kedua pipinya merona seketika. Senyum manis terukir lebar di wajah ayunya. Dengan gugup, dia mengetik pesan balasan._

' _Lusa aku akan melihat pameran lukisan di galeri seni kampus KIA. Kau juga perform di sana, kan?' – delivered_

' _Iya. Baiklah, kalau begitu lusa, ya?' – received._

' _Iya.' – delivered_

' _OK.' – received_

 _Hinata tertawa kecil membaca pesan terakhir Gakupo Kamui. Rasa antusiasnya membumbung tinggi, padahal hanya dua huruf kapital saja di sana._

 _Sayangnya, pada hari H Hinata tidak bisa bertemu dengan pria tampan itu karena dia terlambat datang. Ternyata Gakupo hanya mengisi musik sebagai pembukaan event itu, dan langsung pulang begitu selesai. Sementara Hinata datang sesudahnya karena dia ingin sampai di galeri saat suasana tidak terlalu ramai._

' _Maaf, aku sudah pulang dari galeri. Saat ini aku sudah kembali ke asrama kampus. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang kemari.' – received_

 _Sebuah pesan singkat dari Gakupo membuat harapan Hinata yang sempat sirna muncul kembali. Namun dia ragu untuk mengiyakannya karena dia tidak familiar dengan lingkungan kampus KIA, walaupun dia cukup sering melihat berbagai event di sana._

' _Aku tidak tahu tempatnya. Lagipula, tidak pantas rasanya datang ke asrama khusus pria.' – delivered_

' _Asramaku berada tepat di belakang gedung galeri. Jaraknya hanya sekitar 100 m saja. Tidak apa-apa. Teman-temanku sering membawa teman wanita mereka kemari, kok!' – received_

 _Sebenarnya Hinata sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Kesibukan para mahasiswa KIA dengan berbagai event membuat mereka sering berkumpul dan berlatih bersama, bahkan hingga larut malam. Hanya saja, Hinata bukan mahasiswi di sana, dan dia merasa agak sungkan jika memasuki wilayah itu. Walau sebenarnya ragu, Hinata akhirnya mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Gakupo._

' _Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Bisakah kau menungguku di depan gedung asrama?' – delivered_

' _Tentu. Akan kutunggu kau di bawah.' – received_

 _Hinata melangkah keluar dari galeri seni. Baru kali ini dia tidak bisa menikmati keindahan puluhan lukisan realistic yang terpajang pada dinding ruang pamer itu. Pikiran dan perasaannya saat ini terfokus pada pria berrambut ungu yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak hari itu._

 _Saat hampir sampai di depan gedung asrama Gakupo, dia berhenti sejenak. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari sosok jangkung pria yang harusnya sedang menunggunya di sini._

" _Hei, Nona! Kau yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, kan? Kemarilah!" seru seorang pria dari balik pintu gedung bertingkat tiga itu._

" _Kamui-san?" sapa Hinata dengan nada tanya, bingung dan ragu._

" _Kau sudah sampai rupanya! Ayo masuk! Kamarku ada di lantai 2," ajak Gakupo ringan, sambil tersenyum tipis._

 _Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata menghampiri Gakupo, lalu mengikuti pria itu menuju tangga dan naik ke lantai dua. Begitu sampai di depan kamarnya, Gakupo segera membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Hinata masuk. Canggung, Hinata melangkah dengan perlahan, lalu mengamati suasana interior kamar pria itu._

" _Maaf, kamarku berantakan. Aku dan teman-temanku sedang mempersiapkan komposisi baru untuk event di luar kota," ucap Gakupo, seolah mengerti rasa tak nyaman yang tersirat di wajah Hinata. "Kau boleh duduk di ranjangku, silakan!" ujar Gakupo sambil menyingkirkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas ranjangnya, lalu melipat selimut tebalnya._

" _Te-terima kasih," ucap Hinata gugup, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang._

" _Sebentar, ya? Aku ambilkan minum dulu," pamit Gakupo sambil berjalan keluar kamar._

" _Tidak usah repot-repot!" cegah Hinata, tapi terlambat._

 _Sendirian di tempat yang sama sekali asing, apalagi di kamar seorang pria yang baru pertama kali dia temui, membuat Hinata merasa bingung sendiri. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada sebuah biola di atas meja kecil di dekat lemari, dan sebuah rak buku di sampingnya. Sebuah keranjang berisi pakaian kotor di sudut belakang pintu, dan sebuah ukiran kayu berbentuk wajah manusia tergantung pada dinding. Sementara di samping ranjang, ada tiga buah perkusi dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda._

" _Maaf, membuatmu menunggu. Silakan!" ujar Gakupo sambil mengulurkan sebotol air mineral yang masih tersegel rapi kepada Hinata._

" _Terima kasih," ucap Hinata sambil menerima botol itu, lalu tersenyum._

" _Kau tidak tersesat, kan?" tanya Gakupo ringan._

" _Tidak," jawab Hinata singkat._

 _Gakupo tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Hinata, lalu dia menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Melihat hal itu, perasaan Hinata menjadi resah. 'Mengapa harus mengunci pintunya?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Dia ingin bertanya langsung, tapi lidahnya mendadak kelu karena Gakupo saat ini sudah duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Kau bukan mahasiswi KIA, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," tanya Gakupo penasaran._

" _Aku kuliah di Konoha University," jawab Hinata spontan._

" _Oya? Ambil program studi apa?" tanya Gakupo lagi._

" _Arsitektur," jawab Hinata singkat._

" _Hn," gumam Gakupo pelan._

 _Sejenak mereka berdua membisu. Gakupo menoleh ke arah Hinata, memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan seksama. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Walaupun dia menunduk dan penglihatannya tertutupi rambut indigonya yang panjang, tapi dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat pria di sampingnya bergerak mendekat._

" _Kau tahu tentang aku sejak kapan?" tanya Gakupo penasaran._

" _Hn, se-sekitar sebulan yang lalu, saat kau perform di teater terbuka Taman Budaya kota," jawab Hinata, sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh._

" _Hn, event tahunan itu," ujar Gakupo pelan, kembali mendekati Hinata hingga gadis itu tersudut di ujung ranjang._

 _Tanpa diduga, Gakupo meraih dagu Hinata dan mendongakkan wajah ayu gadis itu. Jemari panjangnya menepikan rambut di samping pipi kirinya ke belakang telinga, lalu mengecup bibir mungil Hinata dengan cepat. Pada detik yang sama, Hinata mencium aroma tembakau yang begitu pekat._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata tersentak kaget karena tak sempat menghindar._

 _Dengan sigap Hinata mendorong dada kekar Gakupo, berusaha membuat jarak. Botol air mineral di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai masih dalam keadaan tersegel utuh. Gakupo tersenyum melihat sikap defensif Hinata. Seringai tipis tampak terukir di sudur bibir sensual pria itu. Menepiskan tangan Hinata, Gakupo kembali bergeser mendekati Hinata hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Sekali lagi, Gakupo mencium bibir Hinata, tapi kali ini lebih lembut dan lebih lama._

 _Hinata mencoba pasrah dan menikmati ciuman hangat itu. Namun ternyata, kian lama ciuman itu kian dalam. Hinata kini meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, agar terbebas dari kuncian bibir Gakupo karena saat ini dia mulai sesak nafas._

 _Berusaha membatasi gerak Hinata, Gakupo menekan pundak kanan gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai meremas-remas dada kirinya dengan kasar. Cukup lama Gakupo menjajah bibir Hinata, hingga tiba-tiba lidahnya mencecap rasa asin yang teramat sangat. Air mata Hinata._

" _Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang!" pinta Hinata dengan nada perintah, begitu Gakupo menghentikan ciumannya._

" _Hn," gumam Gakupo pelan, lalu bergerak menjauh perlahan._

 _Hinata menatap kedua mata bening berwarna ungu itu dengan tajam. Rasa kecewa terpahat di wajah ayunya. Gakupo akhirnya beranjak dari ranjang, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Selesai memutar anak kunci, pria itu membuka daun pintu itu lebar-lebar._

" _Silakan!" ujar Gakupo ringan._

 _Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hinata segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, gadis itu berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah di sana._

 _ **Flashback Off, back to Hinata's PoV**_

"Sejak hari itu, setiap kali bertemu dengannya, kejadiannya yang sama selalu terulang," ceritaku dengan air mata tergenang. "Dan setiap kali teringat tentang dia, hanya peristiwa itu yang terkenang," tambahku pelan.

Saat ini aku dan Sakura sudah selesai makan malam, dan kami mengobrol berdua di dalam kamar. Sakura duduk di atas ranjang, sementara aku berbaring sambil memeluk boneka beruang putihku erat-erat. Dalam pandangan yang kabur, dapat kulihat rasa ingin tahu yang besar tersirat dalam tatapan kedua mata Sakura.

"Apakah kau jatuh cinta kepadanya, Hinata?" tanya Sakura tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Aku tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kalimat tanya sederhana itu terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan bagiku. Ingin menyangkalnya, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Jujur saja, aku memang jatuh cinta kepadanya sejak pandangan pertama.

Saat hatiku resah, ponsel pintarku berdering pelan. Dengan malas aku bangkit dari posisiku, lalu kuambil benda berisik itu dari tas selempangku. Kulihat ada panggilan masuk dari nomor pria itu. 'Panjang umur kau rupanya,' batinku dalam hati.

"H-halo...," sapaku sedetik setelah kusentuh tombol answer, dengan perasaan gugup.

"Apakah kau sibuk? Boleh aku ke apartemenmu?" tanya Kamui-san tanpa basa-basi.

"M-maaf, ada temanku menginap malam ini," jawabku apa adanya.

"Laki-laki yang kemarin itu?" dia bertanya lagi, dengan intonasi mengintimidasi.

"Bukan, teman kerjaku di coffee shop," jelasku menegaskan.

"Oh, ya sudah! Selamat bersenang-senang, ya!" ucapnya ringan, lalu sambungan telpon terputus dari begitu saja.

Aku menggenggam erat ponselku. Perlahan kuhela nafas menahan cemas. Kenapa Kamui-san bertanya tentang Sasuke? Lagipula, seandainya memang Sasuke yang menginap, apa haknya bertanya dengan nada bicara seperti itu? Kesal, tanpa sadar aku mendengus keras.

"Dari lelaki itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Hn, sepertinya kau kesal," komentar Sakura sambil melirikku. "Kenapa?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Iya, aku mendadak merasa kesal. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang mengganjal hatiku saat ini. Suasana hatiku tiba-tiba memburuk. 'Apakah dia cemburu, atau dia merendahkanku?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Sekali lagi, kuhela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kuhembuskan pelan-pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," jawabku sekenanya. "Ayo tidur! Aku sudah mengantuk," ajakku sambil berbaring kembali dan menarik selimutku.

 _ **_TBC_**_

AN:/

Finally updated the 4th chapter!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, dan mem-follow/fave fanfic ini.

Maafkan saya karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama.

Sebagai gantinya, saya menulis chapter ini lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Sakura menginap di apartemenku. Sampai saat ini belum ada kabar apapun dari Sasuke. Pun Tenten masih belum pulang sampai sekarang. Dia hanya mengirim sebuah pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa dia masih ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan bersama orang tuanya. Dia juga menuliskan, bahwa dia akan memberiku kejutan saat kembali nanti.

'Kejutan apa, ya?' tanyaku dalam hati, penasaran.

"Kau melamun, Hinata!" seru Sakura sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Dan kau mengagetkanku, Sakura! Apa kau ingin aku kena serangan jantung?" balasku agak ketus.

"Maaf, maaf...," ucap Sakura sambil mengusap bahuku pelan.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu ke ruang staf untuk mengambil tas. Saat keluar, kulihat Sakura sedang menyerahkan laporannya ke manager. Melihatku sedang memakai jaket, Sakura segera menghampiriku.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, aku lelah sekali," jawabku seadanya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kita jalan bersama sampai halte dekat apartemenmu, ya?" ajak Sakura sambil berjalan menyusulku.

"Boleh," sahutku antusias.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku dan Sakura segera pergi dari coffee shop. Nyaris setengah perjalanan, kami berdua hanya saling terdiam. Bukan karena kami sedang marahan, tapi karena kondisi jalan yang ramai memang tidak memungkinkan. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah jalan yang agak sepi.

"Oya, Hinata! Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan pergi ke event itu tidak?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, memecah kebisuan.

"Hn, entahlah, Sakura...," jawabku tak yakin. "Lokasinya agak jauh dari apartemenku. Aku tidak berani ke sana sendirian," tambahku memberikan alasan.

"Aku temani! Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura menawarkan diri. "Kau ingin melihatnya, kan? Maksudku, pria itu," tanya Sakura frontal.

"Iya," jawabku singkat saja.

"Well, tapi kita lihat nanti, ya? Semoga Naruto tidak mengajakku kencan pada hari itu," ujar Sakura ringan.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya yang spontan. Beruntung sekali Sakura memiliki kekasih seperti pemuda pirang itu. Walaupun mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, tapi mereka selalu bisa meluangkan waktu masing-masing untuk saling bertemu.

Tak lama kemudian, aku dan Sakura sampai di halte yang menjadi tujuan. Karena lelah, aku tidak bisa menemaninya sampai bus-nya datang. Namun Sakura memaklumiku. Dengan berat hati, aku meninggalkannya sendiri dan berjalan menuju apartemenku.

Begitu sampai, kubuka pintu apartemenku dan segera masuk ke dalam. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Tetesan air hangat dari shower terasa sangat memanjakan, membuat rasa lelahku menghilang perlahan.

Setengah jam kemudian, setelah selesai mandi dan ganti pakaian, aku menuju pantry untuk masak makan malam. Namun sayang, saat kubuka lemari es, hanya ada dua buah apel di dalamnya. Aku lupa belanja untuk persediaan bulanan karena biasanya Tenten yang melakukannya.

Ketika aku sedang mengambil dompet dari dalam tasku, ponsel pintarku berdering. Saat mengeceknya, kulihat ada nama Sasuke di layar. 'Akhirnya,' batinku lega. Setelah dering ketiga, kusentuh tombol answer untuk menjawabnya.

"Halo, Sasuke," sapaku ringan.

"Hinata, apa kau sibuk malam ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak, ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu. Aku ada di apartemen sekarang. Datanglah kemari!" pintaku spontan.

"Baiklah! Oya, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Belum," jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, nanti sekalian kita makan malam," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu kau di bawah," ucapku mengiyakan.

"Oke," sahut Sasuke spontan.

Sedetik kemudian, sambungan telpon terputus. Urung belanja, aku memasukkan kembali dompet dan ponselku ke dalam tas selempangku. Kemudian kubuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil syal panjang berwarna ungu favoritku. Setelah kupakai sweater berwarna lavender, kukalungkan kain rajutan sepanjang nyaris dua meter itu ke leherku. Sebelum keluar kamar, kusempatkan berdiri di depan cermin dan menyisir rambutku. Merasa cukup rapi, kemudian kuraih tasku dan segera berangkat.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit aku menunggu di lobby apartemen, Sasuke datang dengan motor kesayangannya. Tanpa menyapaku lebih dulu, dia langsung mengulurkan sebuah helm kepadaku. Aku menerimanya sambil berterima kasih, lalu memakainya.

"Kita makan malam di mana?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

"Terserah kau saja! Kan kau yang mengajakku," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, di Cafe Tharia?" tanya Sasuke menawarkan.

"Boleh," jawabku singkat, sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Ayo naik!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada perintah, sambil menyalakan kembali mesin motornya.

Dengan hati-hati aku naik ke motornya dan duduk di belakangnya, lalu berpegangan pada pinggannya. Detik berikutnya, benda berroda dua itu melaju membawaku dan Sasuke ke tempat tujuan. Letaknya yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat kami tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di sana.

Kulihat suasana di dalam cafe tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena bukan malam minggu. Namun aku lebih suka seperti ini. Apalagi tata ruang yang nyaman dan lampu yang temaram memberikan kesan yang benar-benar cozy.

Sasuke mempersilakanku untuk memilih tempat duduk. Aku berjalan di depannya, menuju ke meja yang terletak agak jauh dari pintu masuk, tapi dekat dengan jendela. Sasuke mengikutikku dari belakang, lalu duduk di kursi, tepat di hadapanku.

Seorang waiter menghampiri kami sambil mengulurkan dua jilid daftar menu. Aku dan Sasuke menerimanya, lalu mencari menu favorit kami masing-masing. Setelah mencatat pesanan kami, waiter itu meninggalkan kami.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, tumben berbasa-basi.

"Seperti biasanya," jawabku ringan. "Oya, Sasuke! Tadi kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku," sambungku to the point.

"Salah satu rekan kerjaku ingin merenovasi rumahnya," ujar Sasuke datar. "Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hn, aku harus melihat lokasinya dulu," jawabku pelan. "Aku harus tahu luas lahan dan kebutuhan ruangnya," tambahku menjelaskan.

"Lokasinya memang agak jauh, tapi aku bisa mengantarmu," ujar Sasuke spontan. "Hubungi aku kalau kau luang," tambahnya ringan.

"Hmph! Bukankah sebaliknya?" tanyaku sambil menahan tawa. "Berikan alamatnya kepadaku," pintaku sambil mengambil ponsel pintarku, lalu mengulurkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam. Dia tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia mengetikkan alamat rumah rekan kerjanya itu.

"Sekalian nomor ponsel temanmu," kataku mengingatkan. "Nanti kau juga berikan nomor ponselku kepadanya," tambahku kemudian.

"Aku sudah memberikannya tadi siang. Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan, lalu mengembalikan ponsel pintarku setelah selesai menuliskan alamat itu lengkap dengan nama pemilik dan nomor ponselnya.

"Hhh..., kau ini...," gumamku pura-pura menggerutu, tapi aku segera tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, waiter tadi datang kembali membawakan makanan pesanan kami. Karena lapar, aku segera menyantapnya dengan lahap. Pun Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, tapi dia menikmatinya dengan begitu tenang.

"Sasuke, setelah ini, bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?" tanyaku setelah aku selesai makan.

"Hn, ke mana?" ujar Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Mini market. Aku lupa mengisi persediaan logistik-ku," jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku, malu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan. "Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuke mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang kepadaku, lalu berjalan menuju keluar. Kebiasaan lama yang tidak berubah sejak Kak Neji masih ada. Mereka berdua selalu menyuruhku mengurus keuangan walau sebenarnya itu uang dari mereka.

Setelah membayarkan tagihan kepada waiter, aku segera menyusul Sasuke yang sedang menungguku di area parkir. Kudengar mesin motornya sudah menyala, jadi aku berlari kecil menghampirinya. Saat menerima helm dari Sasuke, samar kudengar suara beberapa orang pria. Spontan aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara berfrekuensi rendah itu. Namun aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena tak cukup cahaya.

"Ke mini market yang mana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengagetkanku.

"Dekat apartemenku saja! Nanti jika kau ingin langsung pulang, aku bi-...,"

"Aku temani!" sela Sasuke memotong ucapanku. "Ini sudah larut malam," tambahnya seakan memberi alasan.

"Hn, baiklah," ucapku pasrah, lalu naik ke motornya

Sejenak kemudian, Sasuke melajukan motornya menuju ke apartemenku. Namun kami mampir sebentar di mini market untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Begitu selesai, Sasuke mengantarku pulang hingga ke depan pintu apartemenku.

"Kau ingin masuk sebentar?" tanyaku menawarkan.

"Besok aku harus masuk kerja," jawab Sasuke, tak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Istirahatlah!" tambahnya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Terima kasih sudah menraktirku makan malam," ucapku pelan.

"Lain kali, kau yang menraktirku," sahut Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak poniku.

"Baiklah," ujarku sambil mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya? Kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai rumah," tambahku berpesan.

Sasuke hanya menggumam pelan, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Begitu sosoknya masuk ke dalam lift, aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan segera masuk. Setelah menutup pintu, aku langsung menguncinya dari dalam. Kemudian aku menuju pantry untuk meletakkan barang-barang belanjaanku di sana. Tanpa menatanya terlebih dulu, aku menuju ke kamarku. Melepaskan syal dan sweaterku, lalu berbaring di atas ranjang.

Bosan karena belum mengantuk, kunyalakan laptopku dan mengaktifkan program music player. Kubuka folder lagu favoritku, lalu kupilih beberapa untuk kumasukkan ke dalam playlist. Begitu aku klik tombol play, sebuah lagu berjudul One Night dari The Corrs langsung memanjakan auditoriku.

Kembali berbaring, aku meraih tas selempangku untuk mengambil ponsel pintarku. Kuharap ada pesan dari Sasuke yang memberitahu bahwa dia sudah sampai rumahnya. Namun ketika aku mengecek layar, kulihat ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor ponsel Kamui-san. Ragu, aku menyentuh tombol call menuju nomor itu.

Nada sambung terdengar hingga lebih dari lima kali. Namun masih belum diangkat juga. Jengah, kubatalkan panggilan itu, lalu kuletakkan ponselku di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Mulai mengantuk, kukecilkan volume suara pada laptopku, lalu kutarik selimut hingga menutupi dada.

Ketika aku mulai tenggelam dalam tidurku, samar kudengar ponselku berdering dan bergetar. Rasanya seperti mengalami deja vu. Dengan mata masih terpejam, aku berusaha meraih ponselku, lalu kusentuh layarnya. Kurasakan benda di tanganku berhenti bergetar, pun berhenti berdering. Saat kubuka mata dan melihatnya, ternyata aku telah menyentuh tombol reject tanpa sengaja.

Merasa bersalah, aku segera mengecek identitas sang penelpon. Tertulis nama Gakupo Kamui di sana, lengkap dengan berapa kali dia menghubungiku, dan pukul berapa saja. Aku menghela nafas. Bingung antara menelponnya kembali, atau membiarkannya saja. Karena aku tahu, jika aku menelponnya, kemungkinan dia akan datang ke apartemenku. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan selama ini. Namun jika tidak, aku akan merasa resah dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena merasa bersalah. Lagipula, jujur, aku merindukannya. Dalam kebimbanganku, kusentuh tombol call dengan ragu.

"H-halo...," sapaku gugup, begitu terdengar panggilanku tersambung.

"Kau sudah tidur, ya?" tanya Kamui-san tanpa membalas sapaku lebih dulu,

"Hn, kau belum tidur?" aku hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban, lalu balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Kamui-san spontan. Suaranya terdengar agak berat.

"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanyaku, sekedar ingin tahu.

"Iya, guling di kamarku kekecilan, jadi tidak nyaman untuk dipeluk," jawabnya ringan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu, hehe...," jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?" pekikku tersentak kaget.

"Aku jemput, ya? Menginaplah di tempatku!" ujar Kamui-san tiba-tiba.

"Tidak mau!" jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Dulu kau sering menginap di sini," kata Kamui-san dengan suara yang terdengar semakin berat.

"K-kau...," kali ini aku benar-benar mati mutu.

 ** _Flashback On, Author's PoV_**

 _Bulan Maret, saat musim semi tiba. Hujan turun cukup deras malam itu. Namun Gakupo Kamui datang ke apartemen lama Hinata untuk menjemput gadis itu dan membawanya ke asramanya di kampus KIA. Itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Hinata melakukan hal senekat itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, otaknya berhenti berfungsi dan emosinya mengambil alih semua kendali._

" _Masuklah!" ajak Gakupo begitu sampai di asramanya, tepat di depan kamarnya._

 _Tak tahan kedinginan, Hinata segera melangkah masuk tanpa pikir panjang. Air hujan yang membasahi jaket dan rambutnya, menetes di atas lantai kamar pria tampan itu. Tak ingin membuatnya lebih parah, Hinata segera melepaskan jaketnya, lalu melipatnya asal saja._

" _Sini jaketmu! Akan kugantung di dekat pemanas," ujar Gakupo mengambil jaket Hinata._

" _Terima kasih," ucap Hinata pelan._

" _Duduklah! Kau pasti kedinginan," Gakupo mempersilakan Hinata, tapi lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah._

 _Tanpa berkata apapun, Hinata menurutinya. Gadis cantik berambut panjang sepinggang itu segera duduk di sisi ranjang sambil memeluk tas selempangnya. Sementara Gakupo sedang melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, lalu menggantinya dengan T-shirt berwarna hitam._

" _Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba._

" _Sudah," jawab Hinata singkat._

" _Hn, kalau kau haus, di atas meja ada air mineral," ujar Gakupo sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah botol._

 _Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia tersenyum tipis berusaha sopan. Namun dalam hatinya, dia merasa segan. Ini adalah kedua kalinya dia bertemu sedekat ini dengan Gakupo kamui. Sejak pertama kali Hinata memasuki ruangan ini dan keluar dengan air mata berderai, dia hanya sekedar melihat Gakupo dari kejauhan saja. Entah ketika dia melihat pria itu perform, atau saat mereka sama-sama sedang menonton sebuah event seni pertunjukan._

" _Kau sudah mengantuk, ya?" tanya Gakupo melihat Hinata yang hanya terdiam._

" _Sedikit," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan._

" _Tidurlah!" ujar Gakupo ringan, duduk di samping Hinata, lalu mendorongnya hingga bersandar pada bantal. "Berbaringlah! Pakailah selimut ini!" tambahnya sambil menarik kain tebal nan hangat itu untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata._

" _Kau sendiri, tidur di mana?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, bingung._

" _Di sini," jawab Gakupo sambil berbaring di samping Hinata tanpa basa-basi._

" _Eh?!" pekik Hinata terkejut, sontak berusaha untuk bangun._

 _Dengan sigap Gakupo melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Hinata, membatasi ruang gerak gadis itu agar dia tidak kabur dari sana. Masih berusaha mencerna situasi, Hinata menoleh dan memandangi wajah tampan pria jangkung yang saat ini sedang memeluknya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Rambut ungunya yang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya terasa lembut menyentuh pipinya._

" _K-Kamui-san...," Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekar Gakupo dari atas perutnya._

" _Tidurlah! Sudah malam," ujar Gakupo sambil memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Bahkan kini wajah tampan pria itu menyusup ke leher jenjang Hinata._

 _Jengah, membuat rasa kantuk Hinata terbang entah kemana. Walau dia hanya terdiam membiarkan Gakupo memeluknya, tapi jantungnya berdebar kencang bagai genderang perang. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, dia mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari dalam tas dengan hati-hati, lalu menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan game di dalamnya. Belum sampai semenit Hinata bermain game, tiba-tiba Gakupo merebut ponsel itu dari tangannya._

" _Tadi kau bilang sudah mengantuk! Tapi kau malah main game!" cetus Gakupo dengan nada ketus._

" _Kembalikan ponselku!" pinta Hinata sambil berusaha mengambil kembali ponselnya dari tangan Gakupo._

" _Tidak!" tukas Gakupo keras, lalu telentang dan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari jangkauan tangan Hinata._

" _Kembalikan!" paksa Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya melewati dada bidang Gakupo, membuat payudaranya tanpa sengaja menekan bahu kekar pria itu._

 _Merasakan hal itu, Gakupo tersenyum tipis. Dia bukannya mengembalikannya ponsel Hinata, tapi justru semakin menjauhkannya. Hinata menatap Gakupo tajam. Melihat seringai nakal terukir jelas pada ekspresi wajah Gakupo, membuat Hinata menyadari kebodohannya barusan._

" _K-kau...? Kau sengaja, ya?" tanya Hinata frontal._

 _Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil. Hinata segera memperbaiki posisinya, lalu berbaring memeluk guling. Sementara Gakupo masih memegang ponsel Hinata, kemudian memeriksanya. Pria itu menyentuh tombol menu, lalu menyentuh tombol phonebook. Dia membaca daftar nama yang tercantum di sana satu per satu._

 _Setelah itu, dia menyentuh tombol file manager. Merasa privasinya terjajah, Hinata berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya, tapi dengan sigap, Gakupo menepiskan tangannya. Pria itu malah melanjutkan dengan menyentuh tombol pictures. Sedetik kemudian, terpampang foto-foto selfie Hinata dalam berbagai pose, juga dalam berbagai gaya pakaian dan riasan. Saat menemukan foto Hinata dalam balutan baju kasual tanpa make up, Gakupo membukanya dengan ukuran full screen._

" _Kau lebih cantik tampil natural," komentar Gakupo sambil melirik Hinata, lalu memandangi foto itu lagi._

 _Hinata hanya terdiam. Dia segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mendadak merona. Gakupo menoleh ke arahnya, lalu mengembalikan ponsel Hinata sambil sedikit menyingkap kain tebal itu. Kedua mata bening berwarna ungu itu sekarang dimanjakan oleh wajah ayu yang sedang memerah saga. Hinata membalas tatapan tajam Gakupo, tapi hanya sebentar. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangan sambil memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam tas._

 _Merasa diabaikan, Gakupo meraih dagu tirus Hinata, mendongakkannya dengan perlahan. Detik berikutnya, pria tampan itu mencium pipi chubby gadis dalam pelukannya dengan lembut. Mendapatkan perlakukan yang di luar dugaan, Hinata tercengang. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku bagaikan patung, bingung harus memberikan respon seperti apa._

 _Nihil tanggapan, membuat Gakupo bangkit dari posisinya, lalu bergerak ke atas tubuh sintal Hinata, dan memberikan rangsang yang lebih dalam. Bibir sensual pria itu menyentuh bibir Hinata. Memberikan kecupan ringan, yang perlahan berubah menjadi kuluman dan hisapan. Tubuh Hinata menegang saat bibir bawahnya merasakan gigitan. Sontak dia mendorong tubuh Gakupo hingga ciuman dahsyat itu terlepas._

" _Ngh! Kau menggigit bibirku," pekik Hinata lirih._

 _Gakupo tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapi tubuhan itu. Dia malah kembali mencium Hinata, tapi kali ini di leher dan pundaknya. Bahkan jemari panjang pria itu kini mulai melucuti setiap kancing baju Hinata. Merasa kalah, Hinata akhirnya pasrah. Dia mencoba untuk menikmati sentuhan Gakupo di atas tubuhnya._

" _Ya, begitu," bisik Gakupo tepat di telinga Hinata. "Rileks saja," tambahnya, lalu mengulum daun telinga gadis itu._

 _Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri agar tidak mendesah, apalagi sampai berteriak. Melihat pesona penuh hasrat tersirat di wajah Hinata, Gakupo semakin agresif. Dia bergerak pelan ke bawah, lalu bibirnya mendarat tepat di atas puncak dada Hinata. Lidahnya menari dengan liar di sana. Kadang bibirnya menjepit, kadang giginya menggigit. Membuat Hinata tanpa sadar menjerit sambil menjambak rambut panjang Gakupo._

" _Ssstt..., jangan keras-keras," bisik Gakupo sambil membungkam mulut Hinata dengan tangan kirinya._

 _Hinata meronta. Tangannya bergerak liar antara mendorong bahu Gakupo agar menjauh, dan mendekap kepala pria itu agar kian memanjakannya. Tak sanggup menahan kuatnya rangsang yang mendera, pun tak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikannya, kedua mata Hinata terpejam erat. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kirinya. Gadis itu merintih lirih._

 _Mendengar hal itu, Gakupo berhenti sejenak. Dia bergerak menjauh, menjaga jarak. Dia memandangi Hinata, yang terbaring telentang di bawah tubuhnya dengan mata yang basah dan pipi memerah. Perlahan Hinata membuka mata. Gadis itu juga menghela untuk mengatur kembali pasokan udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan tatapan matanya nanar._

 _Gakupo kembali memberi rangsang. Dia meremas dada Hinata pelan, membuat gadis itu mengerang sambil terpejam. Melihat pemandangan indah dari wajah cantik itu, Gakupo kembali mendekat. Dia mengecup kelopak mata Hinata yang masih terpejam bergantian kiri dan kanan. Pada detik yang sama, debaran jantung Hinata menjadi lebih pelan._

" _Aku buka pakaianmu, ya?" tanya Gakupo sambil membuka baju dan celananya sendiri._

 _Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua mata bermanik pucat itu menatap wajah dingin pria di atasnya dengan tajam. Seolah ingin memberi tahu, bahwa ini sudah melebihi batasan. Mengerti perasaan takut yang terpancar dari wajah Hinata, Gakupo mendekap tubuh Hinata dengan hati-hati._

 _Hinata membalasnya dengan memeluk pria itu erat, membiarkan tubuh jangkungnya menindihnya. Dada yang sama-sama telanjang, saling bersentuhan begitu rapat. Seakan mereka memberi ruang untuk dua jantung yang berdetak pada debaran yang sama. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu, tapi Hinata sama sekali tak keberatan. Hingga tiba-tiba, hembusan udara hangat dari nafas Gakupo menerpa telinga Hinata._

" _Kita lanjutkan, ya?" tanya Gakupo pelan._

" _Tidak! Jangan, Kamui-san," jawab Hinata spontan._

 _Entah intonasi Hinata yang kurang tegas, atau nada bicaranya yang memelas. Bagi Gakupo, suara gadis itu justru membuatnya semakin gemas. Mengacuhkan ucapan Hinata, Gakupo kembali memberikan ciuman panas. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan keras, sementara tangan kanannya mulai meremas-remas._

 _Tak sanggup menahan diri kali ini, Gakupo bergerak semakin ke bawah. Dia berusaha menanggalkan kain penutup tubuh bagian bawah Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata segera meraih tangan kekar itu. Gakupo berusaha menepiskannya, tapi Hinata selalu menggapainya kembali dan memegangnya sekuat tenaga._

" _Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo penasaran._

" _Kumohon jangan," bisik Hinata pelan._

 _Gakupo tersenyum tipis, urung melucuti pakaian Hinata yang masih tersisa. Namun dia menyingkap selimut itu hingga terbuka dan membuat kedua payudara Hinata terekspos sepenuhnya. Refleks Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya, tapi Gakupo dengan sigap segera mencegahnya dengan cara menahan kedua tangan Hinata di atas bantal._

 _Dalam posisi sedemikian rupa, habis sudah tenaga Hinata untuk melawan. Terlebih lagi, Gakupo sama sekali tidak menahan diri sekarang. Dia mulai menyerang tubuh bagian atas Hinata habis-habisan. Seluruh bagian wajah telah dia jelajah. Menyusuri lekuk leher hingga pundak, dan berhenti tepat di puncak. Membuat tubuh Hinata mengejang hebat dengan kepala menengadah dan nafas terengah-engah._

 ** _Flashback Off, back to Hinata's PoV_**

"Aku jemput sekarang ya? Nanti aku ajari caranya bercinta. Bagaimana?" lagi-lagi Kamui-san bertanya, kian memaksa.

Aku hanya membisu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menahan jengah dan resah, aku menelan ludah. Samar kudengar hembusan nafas berat dari seberang sambungan telpon.

"Halo? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kamui-san mengagetkanku.

"Eh?! T-ti-tidak..., tidak apa-apa," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Teringat saat kita bercumbu, ya? Hehe...," tanya Kamui-san sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak!" jawabku secepat kilat.

"Lalu kenapa?" Kamui-san kian mencecarku.

"Aku lelah dan sudah mengantuk," jawabku sekenanya.

"Baru pulang dari kencan, ya?" tanya Kamui-san dengan nada ironi.

"B-bukan urusanmu!" tukasku ketus.

"Ayolah! Aku jemput sekarang, okay?" desak Kamui-san.

"Tidak! Lagipula...," ucapanku berhenti sejenak, menelan ludah. "Aku belum siap melakukannya," lanjutku pelan.

"Kapan kau siap?" tanya Kamui-san ringan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku sekenanya. "Sudah, aku mau tidur. Aku mengantuk sekali," tambahku apa adanya.

"Baiklah, kabari aku kalau kau sudah siap, okay?" ujar Kamui-san kemudian.

Aku hanya menggumam tanpa pikir panjang. Tanpa ucapan perpisahan, sambungan telpon terputus begitu saja. Dalam hati aku merasa lega karena telah berhasil menolaknya. Namun juga merasa gelisah karena aku tanpa sengaja berjanji kepadanya. Dia pasti akan menagihnya suatu hari nanti. 'Sial!' umpat dalam hati, pada diriku sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang Kamui-san lakukan sekarang. Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

 ** __TBC__**

AN:/

Finally updated!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, dan mem-follow/fave fanfic ini.

Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Cuaca terasa dingin saat ini. Tetesan air hujan pada kaca jendela kamarku menghalangi pandangan, membuat penglihatanku tak dapat menikmati indahnya pijar lampu kota dengan sempurna. Namun bagiku, ini cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya, saat ini hatiku merasa tenang.

Hari ini aku masuk kerja di shift siang, jadi aku tidak perlu pulang larut malam seperti biasanya. Rekan kerja Sasuke yang meminta bantuanku untuk merenovasi rumahnya, ternyata orangnya simpel dan modern. Sehingga tidak perlu terlalu banyak merombak ruang yang telah ada, dan aku cukup membantunya dalam merancang tata ruang dalam saja.

Dan yang terpenting, Kamui-san tidak pernah datang ke apartemen lagi, walaupun dia masih sering mengirim pesan yang isinya menanyakan apakah aku 'siap'. Iya, aku tahu ke mana arah pertanyaan itu. Beruntung dia sibuk latihan. Apalagi lusa Savagethno akan perform pada event Ethnic Music International Exhibition. Dan aku, masih ragu apakah aku akan menyaksikannya atau tidak. Jengah memikirkannya, kuputuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

Akan tetapi, keesokan harinya, aku berangkat kerja dengan rasa malas. Walau tidur lebih awal, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur pulas. Dan hari ini, tubuhku benar-benar terasa lemas. Saat sampai di coffee shop, kulihat Sakura sedang memakai apron pink miliknya. Melihatku datang, sahabatku yang cantik itu tersenyum riang. Aku membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan pelan.

"Kau pucat sekali, Hinata!" komentar Sakura frontal. "Apa kau sakit?" tambahnya bertanya, sambil mengusap keningku.

"Tidak, kok! Hanya sedikit pusing," jawabku sambil tersenyum sebisaku.

"Apakah masih masalah yang sama?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Hn, begitulah," sahutku pelan.

"Ingin berbagi? Mumpung cafe masih sepi," ujar Sakura menawarkan, sambil meraih tanganku, lalu menarik salah satu kursi untuk tempat dudukku.

Aku menurut saja mengikutinya, dan duduk sesuai perintah implisitnya. Kemudian Sakura duduk di depanku, di seberang meja. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan datar, tapi ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar membuatku mendadak gentar. Jelas sekali dia ingin mengintrogasiku hingga ke akar masalah yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Nah! Ceritakanlah!" ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Kamui-san datang ke apartemenku beberapa hari lalu, dia memaksaku lagi, tapi aku juga menolaknya lagi," tuturku apa adanya.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Aku menggangguk pelan tanpa bersuara. Kulihat Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian dia duduk lebih tegak.

"Berapa kali kalian, ehm..., maksudku, berapa kali dia memaksamu?" Sakura meralat pertanyaannya.

"Setiap kali bertemu," jawabku cepat.

"Iya, berapa kali?" ulang Sakura menegaskan pertanyaannya.

"Saat awal perkenalan, aku pernah menginap tiga kali di asramanya," jawabku pelan. "Dan setelah beberapa bulan lost contact, dia datang ke apartemenku sebanyak dua kali," sambungku kemudian.

"Berarti dia pernah memaksamu sebanyak lima kali dan kamu masih perawan?" tanya Sakura tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dengar, Hinata! Saat seorang pria sudah terangsang sedemikian rupa, di dalam otaknya hanya ada satu hal. Mau tak mau harus dikeluarkan," ujar Sakura sedikit berbisik. "Tapi pria itu? Dia rela menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas dengan gadis semanis kamu, dan mengeluarkannya di kamar mandi? Jika dia tidak berperasaan, aku yakin kau sudah habis dari dulu," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih lirih.

Aku terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Hal semacam itu sekalipun belum pernah terlintas di otakku. Aku menatap Sakura dengan wajah penuh tanya yang tak mampu kuucapkan. Namun sepertinya, dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"A-aku tidak mengerti...," ujarku semakin bingung

"Ya Tuhan, kau naif sekali, Hinata!" kometar Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

Aku melihat tingkah Sakura dengan tatapan nanar. Sikapnya yang tampak biasa saja menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan besar. Tak tahan dengan rasa ingin tahuku, aku bertanya kepadanya dengan suara bergetar.

"S-Sakura..., a-apakah kau dan Naruto pernah, ehm..., m-melakukannya...?" terucap juga kalimat tanya itu walau terbata-bata.

"Hah?! Ssstt..., kecilkan suaramu!" refleks Sakura membekap mulutku dengan telapak tangannya. "Iya, kami pernah melakukannya beberapa kali, tapi kami selalu memakai pengaman," bisik Sakura sambil tetap membungkam mulutku, untuk berjaga-jaga, seolah takut jika aku tiba-tiba berteriak histeris atau semacamnya.

Setelah keteganganku menurun dan lebih tenang, Sakura melepaskan mulutku, tapi dengan segera menyentuh bibir seksinya dengan jari telunjuk sambil melotot kepadaku. Jelas sekali itu perintah untuk mengunci mulut rapat-rapat. Melihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona, aku mengangguk pelan.

"L-lalu..., a-aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan nada memaksa, karena mulai putus asa.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur! Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatapku tajam.

"Hn," gumamku pelan, lalu mengangguk.

"Untuk memperjuangkannya, apa kau rela berkorban?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini tatapan matanya lebih dalam.

"Iya," jawabku tanpa ragu.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Memang ada banyak cara untuk menunjukkan perasaan kita pada orang yang kita cintai, tapi cara itu tidak sama untuk setiap orang," kata Sakura lebih tenang. "Dan aku yakin, kau lebih tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk orang seperti dia," tambahnya kemudian.

Aku berusaha mencerna ucapan Sakura barusan. Memutar otak agar dapat memahami makna dari setiap kata-katanya. Namun semakin kupikirkan, kepalaku justru semakin pusing rasanya. 'Cara yang tepat untuk orang seperti dia?' batinku bertanya.

"Sakura," panggilku pelan.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura spontan.

"Besok, kau jadi menemaniku melihatnya?" tanyaku, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau kau mau," jawab Sakura ringan. "Kita masuk di shift siang, kan?" tanya Sakura sekedar memastikan.

"Iya," jawabku datar.

"Ya sudah kalau kau masih bingung," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Besok hubungi aku jika kau ingin melihatnya," tambahnya sambil beranjak dari kursi, kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku sambil mengusap pundakku pelan.

Entah apa yang salah dalam sesi curahan hati kali ini, tapi perasaanku justru kian resah setelah berbagi dengan Sakura tadi. Malas memikirkannya, aku bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ruang staf untuk memakai apron karena pengunjung di cafe mulai ramai.

Sore menjelang dan tetesan hujan mulai berjatuhan. Lupa membawa payung, membuatku terpaksa bertahan dalam coffee shop walau jam kerjaku sudah lama berlalu. Padahal Sakura sudah pulang sejak tadi. Ya, Sakura benar-benar gadis yang beruntung karena dia memiliki kekasih yang pengertian seperti pria berrambut pirang itu.

Duduk di sudut ruang cafe dekat jendela, pandanganku menerawang menembus kaca. Saat hujan seperti ini, biasanya Kak Neji akan membuatkanku secangkir kopi latte panas. Dan aku, selalu meminum cairan pahit manis itu hingga tandas. 'Kak Neji, aku kangen,' batinku dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar jari telunjukku menari di atas benda bening yang berkabut itu. Kutulis empat huruf berbeda di sana, lalu melingkupinya dengan garis lengkung berbentuk hati. Aku tersenyum tipis, menertawakan diriku sendiri. Andai Kak Neji tahu yang sedang kualami saat ini, apakah dia akan tersenyum kepadaku seperti biasanya?

Lamunanku buyar saat kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku membuka tasku, mengambil benda berwarna lavender itu. Ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk dari nomor ponsel Kamui-san.

' _Apakah sekarang kau sudah siap untuk melakukannya_?'

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang selalu dia kirimkan sejak hari itu. Pertanyaan yang selalu membuatku jengah. Selama ini, aku menjawab pesan itu dengan asal saja. Bahkan tak jarang, aku membiarkannya tanpa terbalas. Namun mengingat pembicaraan dengan Sakura tadi, perasaanku saat ini menjadi berkecamuk tak menentu.

'Aku yakin kau lebih tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk orang seperti dia,' ucapan Sakura masih tergingang dengan jelas di telingaku. Apakah aku mencintainya? Apakah aku mau memperjuangkan cintaku? Apakah aku rela berkorban? Semua pertanyaan itu seolah menjerit-jerit di otakku. Dengan tangan gemetar, kusentuh layar ponselku, mengetik sebuah pesan balasan yang cukup panjang untuknya.

' _Aku akan melakukannya jika kau mau menjemputku besok, dan bisa mengajakku mengakses event itu tanpa perlu antri membeli tiket, lalu kau mengantarku pulang ke apartemen dengan selamat. Bagaimana_?'

Sedetik kemudian, pesan itu terkirim. Pada detik yang sama, jantungku mendadak berdebar lebih kencang. Dalam hati aku berharap, dia tidak bisa melakukan semua permintaanku tadi. Aku tahu dia seperti apa. Untuk beberapa hal, dia memang sangat nekat. Namun untuk beberapa hal lain, dia tidak mau membuang waktu dan tenaga. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, ada pesan balasan darinya.

' _Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena besok aku akan berangkat bersama rombongan panitia dan para pengisi acara yang lainnya. Lagipula event itu gratis untuk umum, kok! Jadi kau tidak perlu membeli tiket. Dan setelah selesai, kami akan melakukan evaluasi, jadi aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu pulang._ '

Sudah kuduga. Aku menghela nafas saat membaca pesan itu. Perasaanku lega. Namun ada perasaan lain yang terasa mengganjal di dalam hatiku. Rasa kecewa, resah, dan marah, tapi apa hakku? Di antara aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, jadi aku tidak bisa menuntut lebih. Sambil tersenyum, kuketik pesan balasan untuknya.

' _Kalau begitu, kita tidak akan melakukannya_.'

' _Ayolah! Bagaimana jika aku ke apartemenmu sekarang saja_?' tak sampai semenit dia membalas pesanku.

' _Tidak. Lagipula bukankah kau harus ikut gladi bersih_?' balasku lagi, tanpa buang-buang waktu.

' _Iya, tapi nanti malam. Kalau sekarang, aku masih luang. Bagaimana_?' isi pesannya, masih saja mendesakku.

' _Aku tidak di apartemen. Saat ini aku masih di coffee shop karena hujan belum reda_.' balasku apa adanya.

' _Aku jemput ke sana, ya_?' balasnya menawarkan.

' _Tidak usah_!' jawabku singkat, berharap pembicaraan berakhir.

Lama tak ada balasan dari Kamui-san. Sepertinya dia menyerah. Atau memang dia hanya iseng saja sejak awal? Entahlah! Yang jelas perasaanku tak lagi resah.

Saat memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas, kulihat ada kertas terlipat di sana. Kuambil lipatan kertas berwarna itu, lalu membukanya. Itu adalah poster yang berisi tentang jadwal event Ethnic Music International Exhibition. Acara itu akan diselenggarakan selama tiga malam berturut-turut. Namun Savagetno Percussion hanya perform saat pembukaan.

'Berarti besok, aku tidak bisa melihatnya,' batinku putus asa. "Hhh..., ya sudahlah...," gumamku sambil menghela nafas, lalu kulipat kembali kertas itu dan kumasukkan ke dalam tas.

Kulihat hujan mulai reda. Beberapa orang yang menumpang berteduh di teras coffee shop mulai berhamburan menuju jalan raya. Aku beranjak dari kursi. Setelah berpamitan pada rekan kerjaku, aku segera angkat kaki karena hari sudah malam. Walau gerimis masih menerjang, tapi aku tetap berjalan menuju apartemenku.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi. Melepaskan semua pakaianku yang basah kuyup, lalu memanjakan diri di bawah tetesan air hangat yang keluar dari shower. Setelah selesai, aku segera memakai baju tidur dan melapisinya dengan sweater tebal.

Aku meraih tas selempangku, mengambil ponsel pintarku lalu melihat layar sentuhnya. Ada beberapa notifikasi tertera di sana. Tiga panggilan tak terjawab, dan 5 buah pesan singkat. Kusentuh tulisan missed call terlebih dulu. Ternyata dari Tenten, Sasuke dan Sakura. Kemudian aku membuka pesan singkat satu per satu.

Pertama dari teman kerja Sasuke yang isinya ucapan terima kasih. Kedua dari Tenten yang mengabarkan dia akan kembali ke apartemen paling lambat tiga hari lagi. Ketiga dari Sasuke yang menanyakan apakah malam ini aku luang. Keempat dari Sakura yang ingin memastikan tentang rencana melihat event besok. Dan terakhir, dari Kamui-san, yang masih 'menagih' janjiku yang tak terucap.

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian kubalas pesan itu satu per satu, kecuali yang terakhir. Setelah beres, aku menuju ruang santai, lalu berbaring senyaman mungkin di atas sofa. Kemudian kunyalakan televisi dengan volume suara sedang. Ternyata ada sebuah film action komedi yang ditayangkan. Sebuah tontonan yang lumayan untuk hiburan, setidaknya untuk suasana hatiku yang sedang buruk saat ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ponselku berdering. Aku bangkit dari posisiku, lalu duduk lebih tegak. Kuraih ponselku, kulihat nama yang terpampang pada layar. Setelah dering ketiga, kusentuh tombol answer.

"Halo, Sasuke," sapaku begitu hubungan telpon tersambung.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya, aku masuk shift siang," jawabku ringan.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Belum," jawabku singkat.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku ke apartemenmu, ya? Aku akan sampai sebentar lagi," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tunggu. Hati-hati di jalan," sahutku berpesan.

Sedetik kemudian sambungan telpon terputus dari seberang. Seperti biasanya, tanpa kata perpisahan atau sekedar berpamitan. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng pelan mengingat kebiasaan sahabat kakak sepupuku itu. setelah meletakkan ponselku ke atas meja, aku kembali berbaring di sofa.

Film komedi yang kutonton tadi, entah mengapa sudah tidak menarik lagi. Bosan, kumatikan televisi, lalu aku berjalan menuju ke pantry.

Kubuka lemari es untuk mengecek apakah ada bahan makanan yang bisa kumasak dengan cepat. Namun ternyata, aku sudah kehabisan sayuran segar karena yang kutemukan hanyalah beberapa kaleng makanan yang diawetkan.

"Sasuke mana mau makan makanan seperti ini...," gumamku pelan.

Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding di ruang santai. Jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka delapan, sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Belum terlalu larut untuk keluar dan belanja ke mini market. Namun cukup larut untuk membuatku malas turun ke bawah. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memasak dari bahan yang ada.

Kuambil sekaleng daging giling, lalu kuletakkan di atas meja. Kuambil beberapa buah bawang putih, dan kucincang asal saja. Kemudian kuraih sebuah wajan berukuran sedang dan kumasukkan bawang cincang itu bersama sesendok mentega ke dalamnya, lalu kuletakkan di atas kompor yang menyala. Setelah kubuka tutup kaleng itu, segera kutuangkan isinya ke atas wajan saat bawang mulai setengah matang.

Saat sedang sibuk memasak, kudengar bel pintu berbunyi. Kukecilkan api kompor, lalu segera melangkah menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kuputar anak kunci, lalu kubuka daun pintu dengan perlahan. Ada dua orang pria tampan nyaris kembar sedang berdiri di sana.

"Sasuke," sapaku pada pria yang di sebelah kiri, tapi mataku melirik ke arah pria di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku membawa teman kan, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu tidak! Silakan masuk!" ajakku sambil bergeser selangkah untuk memberi akses kepada mereka.

"Oya, kenalkan! Namaku Sai," ucap pria asing itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Hinata," ucapku sambil menjabat tangannya. "Kau..., teman Sasuke?" tanyaku pelan, canggung dan ragu.

"Sebenarnya dia BF-ku," jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Oh...," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku, karena tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ini kubawakan beberapa sayuran segar," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat tas yang dibawanya. "Kuletakkan di mana?" tambahnya bertanya.

"Sini! Biar aku saja yang mengurus ini," ucapku sambil mengambil alih tas belanja itu. "Kalian duduk saja di ruang santai," lanjutku sambil berjalan menuju pantry.

Aku mengecek daging giling yang kumasak tadi. Nyaris kering. Segera kutuangkan secangkir air ke dalamnya agar tidak lengket. Kemudian kuambil dua batang daun bawang dan sebuah wortel yang dibawakan Sasuke barusan. Setelah kucuci bersih, aku segera memotong dan mengirisnya, lalu kucampurkan dengan daging di dalam wajan.

"Kau sedang masak apa, Hinata?" tanya Sai pelan, berusaha tidak mengejutkanku.

"Aku cuma punya ini tadi," jawabku sambil menunjukkan kaleng kosong kepadanya. "Untung kalian datang!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Sini, aku bantu," ujar Sai menawarkan.

"Tidak usah! Sebentar lagi matang, kok!" tukasku menolak sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sai lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum tipis, sedikit sungkan kepadanya. Namun melihatnya tampak antusias, aku menggumam sambil mengangguk pelan. Kuambil sekotak pasta dari dalam kabinet, lalu kuberikan kepadanya.

"Tolong rebus ini, ya?" pintaku kemudian.

"Al dente, kan?" tanya Sai memastikan. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sai langsung mengerjakan yang aku minta dengan cekatan. Sementara kulihat sayuran yang baru saja kumasukkan mulai layu. Aku mengambil sebuah sendok teh dari dalam kabinet. Kemudian menggunakannya untuk mengambil garam, lada dan gula secara bergantian, dan memasukkannya ke dalam wajan, lalu mengaduknya hingga rata. Terakhir, kutambahkan saus tomat agak banyak karena aku tahu Sasuke sangat menyukainya.

"Boleh kucicipi?" tanya Sai ringan.

"Silakan," sahutku sambil mengulurkan sebuah sendok makan kepadanya. "Sudah pas atau terlalu asin?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Mmh..., enak!" seru Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku saja yang cicipi!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba menyela, lalu mengambil sendok dari tangan Sai. "Kurang asin," komentar Sasuke frontal.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan,

Tak percaya, kuputuskan untuk mencicipinya sendiri. Ternyata memang kurang asin. Kutambahkan garam sedikit lagi ke dalamnya, lalu mengaduknya kembali agar rata. Setelah merasa cukup dan airnya pun sudah mengering, segera kumatikan api.

"Pastanya bagaimana?" tanyaku kepada Sai.

"Begini cukup?" Sai balik bertanya, sambil memberikan sepotong pasta kepadaku.

Aku menggigit salah satu ujungnya. Terasa empuk, tapi masih kenyal. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sai langsung mematikan api dan meniriskan pasta itu.

"Kalian berdua duduklah! Akan kusiapkan makan malamnya," ujarku sambil mendorong tubuh kekar kedua pria di dekatku itu agar berjalan menuju meja makan.

Tak lama kemudian, aku menyusul mereka sambil membawakan pasta lengkap dengan topping daging giling saus tomat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan makanan itu. Sasuke dan Sai menyantapnya dengan lahap, begitupun aku yang sebenarnya sudah lapar sejak tadi.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sasuke dan Sai menemaniku nonton televisi di ruang santai. Untuk sejenak kami hanya saling terdiam karena fokus pada film yang ditayangkan layar kaca datar berwarna itu. Namun konsentrasi kami mendadak buyar oleh suara dering ponsel pintarku.

"Maaf, aku tinggal sebentar, ya?" pamitku sambil meraih ponsel pintarku.

Sekilas tadi aku sempat melihat nama Gakupo Kamui pada layar, membuat jantungku menjadi berdebar-debar. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke tahu tentang dia. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Jadi aku menjauh dari ruang santai menuju ke kamarku untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?" sapaku dengan nada tanya, ragu karena takut.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kamui-san tanpa basa-basi.

"Belum," jawabku spontan.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah siap melakukannya?" dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu besok? Itu juga jika kau mau menjemputku," tukasku retoris.

"Besok aku tidak bisa, dan kau sudah tahu alasannya," ujar Kamui-san dengan suara bergetar.

Aku menghela nafas, antara lega dan kesal. Sejenak aku terdiam. Dari seberang sambungan telpon, dapat kudengar hembusan nafas Kamui-san yang kian berat. Persis seperti desahan nafasnya setiap kali dia menyentuhku.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke apartemenmu sekarang saja ya?" tanya Kamui-san lagi, mencoba mendesakku.

"Jangan! Ada temanku datang kemari," tukasku melarang.

"Siapa?" dia mulai mencecarku.

"Temanku," jawabku singkat.

"Iya, siapa namanya?" dia semakin mendesakku.

"Sasuke dan Sai," jawabku pelan.

"Hn..., ya sudah, kalau begitu besok, ya?" tanya Kamui-san memastikan.

"Jika kau menjemputku," tambahku menegaskan.

"Baiklah! Kau janji?" dia masih memaksaku.

"Jika kau menjemputku! Iya, aku janji!" pekikku tanpa sadar karena tak dapat menahan emosi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke mengagetkanku, tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamarku.

"I-iya, S-Sasuke..., a-aku baik-baik saja," jawabku terbata-bata, terkejut luar biasa, sambil menutup bagian speaker pada ponsel pintarku.

Sasuke hanya menggumam pelan, lalu dia keluar meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Lalu kembali berbicara pada Kamui-san dengan suara lebih lirih.

"Tadi temanmu, ya?" tanya Kamui-san.

"I-iya," jawabku gugup.

"Teman pria?" tanya Kamui-san lagi.

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam.

"Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Kamui-san terdengar datar, lalu sambungan telpon terputus seketika.

Aku tercengang mendengar ponselku mendenging pelan. Kulihat pada layar, tertulis call ended di sana. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku merasa resah sekarang. Antara lega karena dia tidak memaksa. Namun juga takut dia berprasangka.

Jengah pada emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam hatiku sendiri, aku keluar dari kamarku. Sekilas kulihat Sasuke dan Sai sedang mengobrol. Sepertinya mereka tidak menikmati film tadi karena kulihat televisiku sudah padam.

Mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka, Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, menatapku tajam. Melihatku resah, dia menghampiriku, lalu meraih tanganku dan menarikku untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" bingung, aku balik bertanya.

"Kau bersembunyi dariku hanya sekedar untuk mengangkat telpon. Itu hal yang tak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke datar, tapi cukup untuk membuat tubuhku menjadi gemetar.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," jawabku pelan, takut dan ragu. "B-bukan hal yang penting, kok!" kilahku berusaha menutupi kegugupanku.

Sasuke memandangiku dengan tatapan lebih dalam. Aku bisa melihat rasa tak percaya terlukis dengan jelas di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Namun aku membalasnya dengan wajah tersenyum, seolah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dia cemaskan. Sejenak kemudian, Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya, sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan.

Sasuke dan aku keluar dari kamar. Tampak Sai sedang sibuk bermain game dalam ponselnya. Sasuke menghampiri kekasihnya yang tampan itu, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sai menoleh, tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan, lalu beranjak dari sofa dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana denimnya.

"Sudah larut, Hinata. Kami pamit dulu," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum kepadaku, lalu memakai jaketnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan malam," ucapku sambil membalas senyumnya.

"Sama-sama, masakanmu lezat sekali," puji Sai sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sasuke terdengar menghela nafas lirih. Sepertinya dia merasa sedikit kesal atas ketidakjujuranku tadi, karena dia memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatapku tajam, seakan masih ingin menyelidik.

"Iya, Sasuke, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku," jawabku sambil mengusap bahu kekarnya.

Sasuke menggumam pelan sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Kedua mataku terpejam secara naluriah menikmati sentuhannya.

"Baiklah! Kami pulang dulu," pamit Sasuke sambil memakai jaketnya.

Aku mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan pintu. Setelah mereka keluar, kututup pintu apartemenku dan langsung kukunci dari dalam. Kemudian aku masuk ke kamarku dan berbaring di ranjang. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan insomnia lagi.

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat kerja sambil berpayung ria. Tumben sekali hujan turun sepagi ini. 'Andai aku tahu hujan akan turun di pagi hari, lebih baik aku ambil shift malam. Toh, aku tidak mungkin melihat event itu,' gerutuku dalam hati.

Saat aku sampai di coffee shop, kulihat Sakura sudah datang dan sedang mengikat apron berwarna merah ke pinggang rampingnya. Aku menyapanya sambil tersenyum, dan dia membalasku dengan ekspresi yang sama. Setelah menutup payungku yang basah kuyup, aku segera membawanya ke dalam untuk mengeringkannya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Kau akan pergi ke event itu, kan?" tanya Sakura antusias, saat aku melintasinya menuju ruang khusus staf.

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa," jawabku pelan, sambil memakai apron ungu mudaku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura terdengar kecewa. "Kau ingin melihatnya, kan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Sakura," panggilku pelan.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura dengan nada tanya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memperjuangkannya," ujarku pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Jika dia menjemputku ke event itu, dan mengantarku pulang, aku akan melakukannya," jawabku menjelaskan.

Sakura meraih tanganku, lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam ruang staf. Dia mengunci pintu dari dalam, lalu menatapku tajam. Aku membalas tatapannya datar saja.

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menatapku serius.

"Iya," jawabku spontan.

"Lalu, bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia harus berangkat bersama rombongan panitia dan pengisi acara yang lain, dan setelah selesai, dia harus ikut evaluasi," jawabku seadanya.

"Itu yang membuatmu tidak mau melihat event itu?" tanya Sakura, retoris.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya bukan itu, tapi karena aku terlanjur putus asa menghadapi sikapnya. Pun putus asa pada diriku sendiri karena tidak dapat menahan perasaanku lagi.

"Bukan itu saja, sih...," jawabku menggantung ragu. "Kau tahu kan, sekarang musim hujan. Cuaca tidak bisa diduga. Apalagi lokasi event itu jauh dari apartemenku, dan tidak ada bus kota yang beroperasi hingga selarut itu," tambahku panjang lebar, menutupi alasan sebenarnya tapi berusaha tetap masuk di nalar.

"Lupakan tentang semua itu! Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana," cetus Sakura dengan tegas.

"Tapi Sakura, event itu akan berlangsung sampai larut," tukasku mengingatkan.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menginap di apartemenmu, kan? Lagipula besok kita masuk shift malam," ujar Sakura ringan, tapi membuatku tak bisa lagi mencari-cari alasan.

"Hn, baiklah," gumamku pelan, mengiyakan. "Terima kasih, Sakura," ucapku kemudian.

"Tidak masalah, kok! Ya sudah, ayo kita keluar! Sepertinya cafe sudah mulai ramai," ajak Sakura sambil memutar anak kunci, lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang staf. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan perasaan sedikit lega.

'Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat dia perform nanti malam,' batinku dalam hati. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis.

 __TBC__

AN:/

Alhamdulillaah..., akhirnya update juga...

Maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu lama.

Untuk selanjutnya semoga bisa update lebih teratur.

Terima kasih.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 **Chapter 7**

Malam telah menjelang. Tetesan air masih menghujani bumi, seakan tak mengijinkanku untuk pergi. Namun Sakura tampak antusias berdandan di depan cermin meja rias. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini. Sementara aku, hanya duduk termangu di ranjang sambil memandang keluar jendela, menerawang.

"Kau masih belum mandi juga, Hinata?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apakah kau tidak lihat di luar masih hujan deras, Sakura?" aku balik bertanya, retoris, tanpa menoleh.

"Tck! Kau ini! Sambil menunggu hujan reda, setidaknya mandilah sana!" ujar Sakura dengan nada perintah.

Tak hanya suaranya yang memaksa. Tangannya pun ikut serta menarikku hingga aku bergeser karena terseret. Nyaris terjatuh, aku menurutinya dengan beranjak dari ranjang dan segera keluar menuju kamar mandi. Daripada menyiksa telinga dengan suaranya yang menggelegar, lebih baik memanjakan diri di bawah guyuran air hangat dari shower.

"Mandi itu memakai sabun, Hinata! Bukan pakai lama!" terdengar Sakura berteriak keras dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ingin tertawa karena sindirannya, tapi juga kesal karena serasa dikejar-kejar. Akhirnya kupercepat prosesi pembersihan diri dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah siap!" seru Sakura sambil berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau begitu, keluarlah! Gantian aku yang berdandan!" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Serius kau mau berdandan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memakai pakaian lebih dulu," kilahku datar. "Sudah, keluar sana," pintaku lagi, kali ini sambil menariknya hingga melewati pintu kamarku.

Tanpa buang waktu, aku segera mengunci pintu. Aku membuka lemari bajuku, lalu mengambil celana denim biru tua favoritku dan kaos lengan panjang sewarna salju. Aku juga mengambil syal ungu panjang kesayanganku. Setelah mengenakan semua pakaian itu, aku menyisir rambutku. Beberapa kali aku menatanya, mengikat, mengepang, menggulungnya, tapi akhirnya kubiarkan terurai apa adanya. Merasa cukup rapi, aku segera keluar dari kamar.

Sakura menoleh ke arahku. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia kembali menarikku masuk ke kamar, lalu mendudukkanku di depan cermin.

"Kau polos sekali!" komentar Sakura agak ketus.

Dia memoles wajahku dengan berbagai macam alat kosmetik tanpa meminta ijinku lebih dulu. Aku bahkan sampai memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat agar tidak kelilipan serbuk beraneka warna itu. Setelah lima menit, Sakura berhenti menjajah wajahku. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku. Kupandangi wajah gadis yang membalas tatapanku dari dalam cermin.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum puas.

Aku masih menatap cermin dengan mimik kaku. Cantik memang, tapi itu bukan aku. Rasanya seperti memakai topeng. Aku menghela nafas pelan. ' _Kau lebih cantik tampil natural,'_ tiba-tiba terngiang ucapan Kamui-san di telingaku.

Aku mengambil dua potong kapas khusus wajah dari wadah. Lalu mengusap pipiku perlahan untuk menghapus riasan. Sakura terkejut dan berusaha mencegahku. Namun aku menepis tangannya cepat.

"Kenapa kau hapus, Hinata? Aku sudah susah payah meriasmu," ujar Sakura menggerutu.

"Aku tidak suka memakai topeng, Sakura. Itu bukan aku," kataku pelan, berusaha agar tidak menyinggung perasaan.

"Baiklah! Tapi setidaknya tipis saja, okay?" Sakura masih berusaha memaksa.

Tak ingin mengecewakannya, akhirnya aku mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, senyum sahabatku mengembang. Dia membantu menghapus riasan di wajahku, lalu merapikannya agar terlihat lebih segar. Setidaknya tidak setebal tadi, tapi juga tidak terlalu pucat.

"Kau manis, Hinata. Sex appeal-mu sangat menonjol," komentar Sakura saat memoleskan lipglos ke bibirku.

"Hn?" aku menggumam dengan nada tanya, sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu!" cegah Sakura sambil menahan daguku.

Aku menurut saja, daripada Sakura mengacak-acak wajahku lebih lama. Setelah dia mengusapkan blush on kedua pipiku, dia meratakannya dengan menggunakan kuas besar agar warnanya dapat membaur sempurna dengan bedak dasar.

"Selesai! Ayo berangkat sekarang!" ajak Sakura sambil berdiri tegak. "Wah! Tepat sekali hujannya reda!" serunya saat menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Kebetulan sekali," ujarku pelan, heran.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, aku dan Sakura berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Sakura mendahuluiku membuka pintu, dan aku menyusul dari belakang, lalu mengunci benda persegi itu. Kemudian kami segera meluncur ke lokasi dengan menggunakan scooter matic warna pink metalik milik Sakura.

Lokasi yang agak jauh dan jalan raya yang cukup padat, membuat perjalanan ini membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam. Kakiku sampai kesemutan, bahkan sempat kram beberapa saat. Beruntung tidak membuat keseimbanganku goyah, sehingga Sakura bisa tetap mengendarai scooter matic-nya dengan tenang.

"Ya Tuhan..., ramai sekali!" seru Sakura begitu sampai di lokasi. "Bagaimana ini? Kita parkir di mana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Biasanya jalan kecil di ujung sana ditutup untuk tempat penitipan kendaraan roda dua," bisikku sambil mengarahkan tanganku lurus ke depan.

"Baiklah! Tapi kita agak jauh dari gerbang masuk, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura meminta persetujuanku.

"Hn," gumamku sebagai jawaban.

Sakura melajukan scooter matic-nya dengan perlahan menuju tempat penitipan di ujung jalan. Setelah memarkirkannya dan mendapatkan nomor karcisnya, aku dan Sakura berjalan kaki menuju pintu masuk utama panggung pertunjukan. Begitu banyak orang yang datang untuk melihat event berskala internasional ini, membuat kami berdua harus saling bergandengan dengan erat agar tidak terpisah.

Saat memasuki gerbang, kulihat sebuah panggung super megah berdiri kokoh di depanku sekarang. Dilengkapi beberapa buah speaker besar dan sebuah layar lebar sebagai latar belakang yang nantinya akan menayangkan acara itu secara live.

Akan tetapi, tak berapa lama kemudian hujan kembali mengguyur bumi. Padahal sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai dan Savagethno akan menjadi performer pertama. Tanpa sadar, mataku bergerak ke sana kemari. Mencari sosok jangkung pria berrambut ungu panjang melebihi pinggang yang saat ini sangat ingin kunantikan penampilannya.

"Dia tidak ada," bisikku pelan.

"Mungkin sedang ada di backstage. Lebih baik kita berteduh dulu, Hinata," ajak Sakura sambil menarikku ke teras sebuah gedung di samping panggung.

Aku menurut saja, mengikutinya sambil berlari kecil di belakangnya. Saat berteduh, aku menyempatkan diri memeriksa ponselku, siapa tahu ada pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab, tapi ternyata nihil. Sementara Sakura, dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat dia sedang sibuk menyeka sisa tetesan air hujan dari wajahnya menggunakan tissue.

"Hinata, di dalam ternyata sedang dipakai untuk ruang ganti para performer," bisik Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sontak jantungku berdebar cepat. Aku menoleh dan mencuri pandang ke dalam ruangan gedung. Ternyata memang benar. Ada beberapa penari baik pria maupun wanita sedang sibuk mengenakan kostum tari mereka. Itu berarti kemungkinan Kamui-san juga ada di dalam.

"Lebih baik kita jangan di sini," ujarku sambil berbisik ke telinga Sakura, lebih lirih.

"Kita mau ke mana, Hinata? Gedung yang lainnya juga sudah penuh oleh para pengunjung yang berteduh," tukas Sakura menolak, dengan memberikan alasan yang membuatku kalah telak.

Aku hanya terdiam, enggan berdebat. Selain karena Sakura tidak pernah mau kalah, pun karena dia memang benar. Semua orang yang hadir di sini bahkan harus berdesak-desakan untuk berlindung dari tetesan hujan. Namun untung saja hujan segera reda. Dan tak lebih dari sepuluh menit kemudian, acara secara resmi dibuka.

Detik berikutnya terdengar riuh suara beberapa perkusi yang dimainkan bersamaan. Bersinergi dengan alunan melodi dari gitar elektrik yang dipetik secara apik, simfoni berisik nan unik itu mengiringi derap kaki dan liukan eksotik para penari cantik.

"Gakupo yang mana? Aku lupa!" tanya Sakura, sedikit berteriak di telingaku.

"Yang bermain perkusi di deretan sebelah sini, nomor dua dari kiri," jawabku spontan.

"Oh, pria berrambut ungu itu," timpal Sakura memastikan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sakura memandangi pria yang kutunjuk barusan. Sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum lebih lebar, seolah menahan tawa, entah apa maksudnya. Dan tiba-tiba, dia mendekat ke arahku hingga bibirnya berhenti tepat di depan telingaku.

"Sekarang aku tahu, mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta kepada pria jangkung itu," ujar Sakura ringan.

Aku terkesiap mendengar ucapannya. Antara tak percaya dan tak mengerti. Namun senyuman di wajah cantik sahabatku ini, seakan memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi mengenai perasaanku kepada Kamui-san.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu. Kini perfomer yang sedang beraksi di atas panggung telah berganti. Aku dan Sakura mundur dari tempat kami berdiri sejenak tadi, menarik diri dari keramaian. Ketika aku sedang fokus melihat ke pusat pertunjukan, Sakura menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Hinata! Dia kemari!" bisik Sakura nyaris terpekik.

"Siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dia berdiri tepat di belakangmu sekarang!" tambah Sakura, membuatku ingin tahu.

Penasaran, aku berbalik ke belakang. Pada detik yang sama, kulihat seorang pria jangkung berwajah tampan berrambut panjang sedang menatapku tajam. Aku mati kutu karena tak sempat menyembunyikan rasa terkejut di wajahku. Terpaksa aku tersenyum walau dengan wajah kecut. Apalagi jarak yang memisahkanku darinya tidak lebih dari setengah meter saat ini.

"Kau datang?" tanya Kamui-san pelan, jelas sekali hanya basa-basi.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Dengan siapa?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Ini, temanku," jawabku sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang ternyata sudah menghilang entah ke mana. "Eh, dia ada di sana," ralatku sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis berrambut pink yang sedang berdiri di dekat foodtruck penjual kopi.

'Sial kau, Sakura! Kenapa malah meninggalkanku sendirian?' umpatku dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu," pamitku tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin untuk segera menjauh dari Kamui-san. Selain tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, pun karena teman-temannya di grup Savagethno memandangiku dengan tatapan berbagai makna.

Dan hal itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanyaku ketus, tak mampu menahan marah.

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu, Hinata. Kenapa kau malah menyusulku?" jawab Sakura tenang, dan langsung balik bertanya.

"A-aku..., aku gugup sekali," jawabku seadanya. "Jadi aku langsung pergi," lanjutku pelan.

"Hhh, kau ini!" celetuk Sakura sambil mengusap bahuku pelan. "Ya sudah, kau mau kopi?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Latte," jawabku spontan.

Sakura kembali memesan segelas kopi latte, sedangkan aku menoleh ke arah Kamui-san berdiri tadi. Sayang, dia sudah menghilang. Sepertinya dia langsung pulang. Entahlah, tapi aku sendiri sudah kehilangan selera untuk tetap berada di keramaian ini.

Sambil menunggu kopi latte pesananku, aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Begitu banyak orang yang datang untuk melihat pertunjukan malam ini. Di antara kerumunan orang, kulihat Kamui-san dan salah satu temannya berjalan menuju ke arahku. Jengah, aku langsung balik badan.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau terlihat tegang sekali," tanya Sakura heran.

"Kamui-san, dia kemari," jawabku selirih mungkin.

Sekilas Sakura menoleh ke belakang, lalu dia menatapku. "Bicaralah dengannya! Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu," bisik Sakura pelan.

Entah aku kerasukan apa, aku menuruti sarannya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku perlahan. Kulihat Kamui-san sedang berdiri di dekatku, agak ke samping dengan posisi membelakangiku. Ragu, tapi kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Kamui-san," sapaku pelan, sungkan.

"Setelah acara ini selesai, aku ke apartemenmu, ya?" tanya Kamui-san tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Tidak usah, kau pasti lelah," jawabku berusaha menolak dengan sopan.

"Hn, ya sudah! Kita lihat nanti," ujar Kamui-san datar, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Saat masih mencerna ucapannya barusan, Sakura datang menghampiriku, lalu mengulurkan segelas kopi latte kepadaku. Aku menerimanya sambil berterima kasih.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Sakura, penasaran.

"Dia akan ke apartemen," jawabku.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku katakan tidak usah," jawabku singkat.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Sedangkan aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Melihatku bingung, Sakura meraih tanganku, lalu meremas jemariku lembut. Kemudian kami berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Malam memang belum terlalu larut, tapi udara dingin sisa hujan barusan terasa kian menusuk. Aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari kembali ke apartemen.

"Kita mampir ke Cafe Tharia, yuk! Aku lapar!" ajak Sakura sambil mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan melingkar.

"Boleh, lagipula aku kehabisan persediaan makanan," sahutku apa adanya.

"Tenten masih belum pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum, mungkin besok," jawabku singkat.

Aku dan Sakura berjalan menuju ke tempat penitipan scooter matic. Setelah mengambilnya, kami segera menuju ke Cafe Tharia. Saat sampai di sana, ternyata cafe sedang overload. Jadi terpaksa kami memesan makanan untuk dibawa pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti baju. Karena hujan tadi, baju yang kupakai terasa lembab dan dingin. Sementara Sakura justru menuju ke pantry. Sepertinya dia sudah kelaparan.

"Makananmu sudah kusiapkan di atas meja, Hinata," seru Sakura dari pantry.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih," sahutku sedikit berteriak.

Tak sampai lima menit, aku keluar dari kamar. Kulihat Sakura sedang menikmati makan malamnya sambil menonton televisi di ruang santai. Aku melangkah menuju pantry, lalu kuambil piring berisi sepotong chicken steak dengan saus barbeque yang ada di atas meja. Setelah itu, aku menuju ke ruang santai dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Mmh, aku lupa menambahkan lada! Kau suka pedas, kan?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah cukup pedas kok!" tukasku pelan.

Ketika aku dan Sakura sedang sibuk menikmati makanan kami masing-masing, terdengar bunyi ponselku berdering pelan. Kepalang tanggung, kuabaikan panggilan itu. Sakura hanya melirikku sekilas, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa untuk berkomentar.

Begitu selesai makan, aku langsung mengecek ponsel pintarku di kamar. Ada 2 notifikasi dengan nama Gakupo Kamui terpampang pada layar. Satu panggilan tak terjawab, dan satu pesan singkat. Kusentuh tombol inbox lebih dulu untuk membaca isi pesannya.

 _'Aku akan datang ke apartemenmu untuk menagih janjimu.'_

'Menagih janji apa? Kan dia tidak menjemputku! Dia juga tidak mengantarku pulang,' batinku dalam hati.

Dengan tangan gemetar, kusentuh tombol call pada layar. Saat kudekatkan ponselku ke telinga, ternyata nada sibuk yang kudengar. Sedikit lega, akhirnya aku urung menelponnya. Namun saat aku hendak keluar dari kamar, ponselku berdering. Ketika kuperiksa, itu panggilan dari Kamui-san.

"Ha-halo...," sapaku gugup, begitu sambungan telpon tersambung.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kamui-san tanpa basa-basi.

"I-iya, baru saja sampai," jawabku pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke sana sekarang," ujar Kamui-san datar.

"Jangan! Temanku menginap di sini malam ini," cegahku beralasan.

"Suruh saja dia pergi," katanya sekenanya.

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam," aku masih berusaha mencari alasan. "Lagipula kau pasti kelelahan," tambahku.

"Tidak, kok! Aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi. Okay?" ujarnya ringan, kemudian sambungan telpon terputus begitu saja.

Aku tercengang mendengar ucapannya barusan. Jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang, dan kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bilang apa pada Sakura? Jika dia benar-benar datang kemari, bagaimana caraku menghadapinya nanti? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otakku hingga rasanya seperti nyaris meledak.

"Dari siapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura dari ambang pintu, mengagetkanku.

"Kamui-san," jawabku terus terang.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia akan datang kemari," jawabku pelan.

Sakura menghampiriku, lalu duduk di ranjang, tepat di hadapanku. Dia menatapku tajam, ambigu antara menyelidik atau merasa kasihan. Sementara aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karena dadaku mendadak terasa sesak.

"Aku bisa tidur di kamar Tenten, jika diijinkan," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, Sakura...," tukasku dengan nada gelisah.

"Kau sangat mencintainya, kan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Biarkan dia kemari," ujar Sakura pelan. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian," lanjutnya meyakinkanku.

"Tapi, Sakura...," aku semakin kalut dan takut.

"Aku ada di kamar sebelah, Hinata. Jika kau merasa belum yakin, kau bisa berteriak memanggilku," ujar Sakura sambil menatapku, berusaha menguatkanku.

"Baiklah...," ucapku pasrah.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengusap bahuku pelan, kemudian dia beranjak dari ranjangku dan berjalan menuju pintu. Aku menyusul dari belakang, lalu kami keluar dari kamar. Kubukakan pintu kamar Tenten, lalu mempersilakannya masuk. Setelah itu, aku melangkah menuju ruang santai dan duduk di sofa dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, tapi Kamui-san belum datang. Antara cemas dan lega, entah emosi apa yang seharusnya kurasakan. Yang jelas saat ini, aku mulai menguatirkannya. Dia tidak pernah terlambat dari waktu yang dia janjikan sendiri sebelumnya. Namun saat ini, pikiran negatif mulai menyerangku.

Untuk mengurangi ketegangan, aku bermaksud mengambil air minum dari pantry. Namun saat aku berjalan menuju ke sana, kudengar bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi. Urung mengambil air minum, aku membelokkan langkahku ke arah pintu. Kuputar anak kunci perlahan, lalu membuka benda persegi panjang itu.

"Hei," sapa Kamui-san pelan.

Aku tidak menyahut. Hanya menggumam pelan sambil menatapnya datar. Di hadapanku saat ini, Kamui-san sedang berdiri sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan santai.

"Tolong buang dulu rokok itu," pintaku sesopan mungkin.

Kamui-san membebaskan batang rokok yang masih setengah itu dari jepitan bibirnya. Melihatnya sejenak, dia kembali menghisap rokok itu dengan kuat, seolah ingin menghabiskannya dalam sekejap. Namun dia segera membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di dekat pintu apartemenku, setelah itu dia melangkah masuk tanpa permisi lebih dulu.

"Temanmu sudah pulang?" tanya Kamui-san membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak, dia jadi menginap di sini," jawabku apa adanya.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Kamui-san penasaran.

"Tidur di kamar Tenten," jawabku singkat.

Entah dia tak mendengar, atau memang tak menghiraukan, Kamui-san berjalan menuju ke kamarku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, berusaha menguatkan diriku sendiri. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen, aku kembali ke kamarku. Dari ambang pintu, dapat kulihat Kamui-san sudah berbaring di atas ranjangku sekarang. Saat melihatku masih berdiri mematung, Kamui-san melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, memintaku mendekat.

Dengan langkah perlahan, aku menghampirinya. Begitu meraih tanganku, dia langsung menarikku hingga aku terduduk di sampingnya. Detik berikutnya, dia mendekapku erat hingga aku terbaring telentang di bawah tubuhnya.

"Hentikan, Kamui-san! Kau mau apa?" tanyaku sambil mendorong tubuhnya, berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Menagih janjimu," jawabnya sambil berbisik di telingaku, lalu bibirnya mulai menjajah leherku.

"Tapi bukan begini janjiku!" ujarku setegas mungkin.

Tubuhku menegang seketika saat kurasakan jemarinya telah mencapai puncak dadaku. Entah sejak kapan tangannya menyusup ke dalam pakaianku. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri agar tidak menjerit, apalagi mendesah. Merasa nihil respon dariku, Kamui-san meremas dadaku dengan keras.

"Ah! Hentikan...!" tanpa sadar aku memekik pelan.

Kamui-san menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia bergerak menjauh, tapi tatapan kedua matanya yang tajam masih terpaku padaku. Jengah dan resah, aku terpejam sambil memalingkan wajah. Sementara Kamui-san kembali mendekat, tapi hanya sekedar berbaring di sampingku.

Merasa sedikit lega, aku berusaha bergeser agar tersisa jarak darinya. Namun tangan kekarnya yang melingkar melewati pinggangku membatasi gerakku, seakan sedang memenjarakanku. Hembusan nafasnya yang berat, menerpa daun telingaku, terasa begitu hangat. Aroma tembakau dari rokok yang dihisapnya tadi, masih tercium dengan sangat jelas.

Sejenak kemudian, kudengar hembusan nafasnya lebih teratur. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat kedua matanya sudah terpejam. Sepertinya dia tertidur. Aku bergeser perlahan, lalu berbaring miring menghadap kepadanya. Dengan cermat kupandangi wajah pria yang terbaring di sampingku. Polos sekali jika dalam kondisi terlelap begini. Naluriah tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh helaian rambutnya yg menutupi wajahnya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, kurasakan tangan kekarnya menarik tubuhku dan mendekapku lebih erat. Ketika aku menyadari bahwa tangan yang satunya bergerak ke bawah, terdengar pintu kamarku diketuk dari luar.

"Kamui-san," panggilku pelan.

Entah Kamui-san tidak mendengar suara ketukan itu, atau memang tidak mau tahu, dia masih terus berusaha untuk merangsang tubuhku. Bibirnya mengecup leherku dan tangannya kian erat memelukku. Sementara itu, kudengar pintu kamar diketuk sekali lagi.

"Kumohon, Kamui-san," bisikku lebih lirih.

Kamui-san membuka matanya perlahan, lalu dia mengangguk pelan. Seakan mengerti aku harus pergi dan dia mengijinkanku. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, dan aku segera beranjak dari ranjang, meninggalkannya. Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan. Ada Sakura sedang berdiri di sana dengan wajah pucat.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyaku sambil menutup pintu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku harus pulang," ujar Sakura pelan. "Ibuku sakit," tambahnya memberi alasan.

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam, tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

Aku tersenyum tipis, tapi dalam hati menahan tangis. "Pulanglah, semoga beliau tidak parah," ucapku kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengusap bahuku pelan, lalu dia memelukku. Setelah melepaskan pelukan, dia berjalan menuju pintu. Aku mengikutinya, lalu membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah dia pergi, aku mengunci pintu apartemenku dan kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Temanmu sudah pulang?" tanya Kamui-san begitu melihatku membuka pintu.

"Iya, ibunya sakit," jawabku seadanya, sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hn, ya sudah, mari kita tidur," ajak Kamui-san sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku mengabaikannya, tapi dia meraih tanganku dengan sigap. Dia menarikku, membuatku terduduk di sampingnya. Dia sendiri kini bangkit dan duduk di sampingku, menghadap ke arahku. Perlahan dia mendorong pundakku hingga punggungku bersandar pada dinding kamar sambil mencium bibirku dengan kasar.

"Hmph...!" aku merintih, tapi suaraku tertelan dalam ciuman.

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh. Namun dia menyingkirkan kedua tanganku dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan mengalihkannya agar berpegangan pada bahunya. Merasa terbebas dari penghalang, tubuhnya kian menekan.

"Kamui-san...," aku mendesah tanpa sengaja, memanggil namanya begitu bibirku terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Buka bajumu," pinta Kamui-san berbisik di telingaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan dengan tubuh kian gemetar. Kamui-san mendekapku dengan lebih lembut. Dengan hati-hati dia mengecup keningku, lalu kedua pipiku. Namun sedetik kemudian, kurasakan kedua tangannya menarik bajuku ke atas hingga terlepas. Dalam satu sentakan, bagian atas tubuhku kini sudah telanjang.

"Jangan!" sentakku sambil menutupi kedua payudaraku.

"Ssstt, tenanglah...," desis Kamui-san sambil menepikan kedua tanganku.

Detik berikutnya, kurasakan bibirnya mulai menjajah pundakku. Kedua tangannya meremas dadaku dengan gemas, dan jemarinya menjepit puncaknya hingga terasa pedas. Aku menjerit merespon rangsang itu. Merasa di atas angin, Kamui-san bergerak turun. Bibirnya mulai mengecup, menghisap dan mengulum. Bahkan lidahnya menari di atas titik super sensitif itu. Refleks kujambak rambutnya dengan keras agar dia melepasku. Namun reaksinya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Dia justru menggigitku.

"Kau siap melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Kamui-san sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya diam. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan lidahku pun kelu. Sepertinya Kamui-san menangkap hal itu sebagai persetujuan karena dia melucuti semua kain penutup tubuhku hingga tak tersisa sehelai benangpun.

Dalam hatiku terselip rasa syukur karena lampu di kamarku temaram. Aku yakin Kamui-san tidak dapat melihat wajahku yang kini merah padam. Namun aku masih dapat merasakan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Dan kini terasa kian merajam seiring dengan jari tengahnya yang mulai merasuk ke relung tubuhku yang terdalam.

"Kau sudah basah kuyup," bisiknya sambil menekan jarinya pada kewanitaanku.

"Ngh..." aku melenguh pelan sambil menggigit bibirku, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku masukkan sekarang, ya?" tanya Kamui-san kemudian.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tak dapat berbicara karena masih menggigit bibirku. Semakin dia gusar, semakin tubuhku gemetar. Semakin dia memelukku erat, semakin nafasku terasa berat.

"Jika aku memakai kondom, boleh aku memasukkannya?" tanya Kamui-san lagi.

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Tubuhku tegang seketika. Kamui-san bergerak menjauh, tapi cukup dekat untuk keningnya dan keningku saling menyentuh. Dia menatapku, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan redup. Dia tidak bergerak, seolah menunggu jawabanku. Sementara aku membalas tatapannya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Tenggorokan yang tercekat, membuatku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kemudian kuberanikan diriku untuk kembali menatap mata bening berwarna ungu itu. Lirih, aku menggumam. Teramat sangat lirih, tapi cukup jelas terdengar olehnya karena kulihat wajah tampan di hadapanku kini mengembangkan seringai penuh kemenangan.

_ TBC _

AN:/

Finally updated...!

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Fajar telah menyingsing. Suara tetesan air hujan di luar jendela yang masih begitu deras, terdengar bagai ribuan peluru yang berdesing. Aku duduk meringkuk di atas ranjangku sambil memeluk lutut. Peristiwa semalam telah membuat perasaanku menjadi kalut. Aku sangat takut. Ingin marah pada seseorang, tapi itu salahku sendiri. Ingin menumpahkan emosi, tapi tidak ada teman untuk berbagi.

Ingin menjernihkan pikiran, aku beringsut perlahan. Berusaha untuk beranjak dari ranjang walau perih meraja di sekujur badan. Iya, semalam aku telah kehilangan keperawanan. Entah apa yang ada di otakku sekarang, tapi aku tahu, saat ini hatiku disesaki penyesalan.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhku terasa beku karena telanjang sejak semalam tadi. Kuputar kran air pada suhu suam-suam kuku, berharap air hangat yang mengguyur tubuhku bisa membantuku menenangkan diri.

Tak sanggup berdiri tegak, aku berpegangan pada dinding dengan kedua tanganku. Aku mendongakkan kepala, berharap air dari shower menghapus jejak basah yang membekas di seluruh wajah. Namun air mataku ternyata kembali mengalir, membuatku merasa seolah aku bermandikan tangisku sendiri. Seiring buliran air yang membasahi tubuhku, terlintas kembali peristiwa semalam. Terbayang nyata bagai sebuah film yang sedang diputar ulang.

 _ **Flashback on, Author's PoV**_

 _Begitu melihat ijin tersirat pada tatapan mata lavender Hinata, Gakupo segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Sebelum melemparkan celana panjang denimnya, dia sempat mengambil sebuah benda berbungkus plastik berbentuk persegi tipis dari dalam sakunya. Hinata tercengang menatap benda itu. Dia memandang Gakupo dengan tatapan nanar. Sementara Gakupo segera menyobek kemasan plastik itu dengan mengoyak salah satu ujungnya dengan satu gigitan._

" _Kau ingin membantuku memasangkannya?" tanya Gakupo sambil berbisik di telinga Hinata._

" _Tidak!" jawab Hinata tegas._

" _Atau kau ingin mengulumnya lebih dulu?" tanya Gakupo sambil menyodorkan kejantanannya yang telah tegang sempurna ke depan bibir mungil Hinata._

" _Jangan pernah bermimpi!" desis Hinata dengan tatapan dingin._

 _Gakupo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata. Nada bicaranya yang ketus justru mengukir seringai di sudut bibir pria tampan itu tampak seperti binatang buas. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melakukan kontak mata. Namun sebuah sentuhan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuatnya terpaksa mendongakkan kepala._

 _Gakupo membuka kedua kaki Hinata secara paksa. Jari tengahnya meluncur bebas karena di sana telah licin sempurna. Seolah ingin memastikan bahwa Hinata memang telah benar-benar siap melakukannya._

" _Aku masukkan sekarang," bisik Gakupo lirih, lalu mengecup bibir Hinata secepat kilat._

 _Detik berikutnya, Hinata merasakan sebuah benda asing memasuki tubuhnya secara perlahan. Menekan, lalu menghujam dalam satu hentakan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan perih yang kini menjalari seluruh sarafnya. Namun rasa sakit yang aneh itu membuatnya tak mampu menahan jeritan. Semua otot di tubuhnya menegang seketika._

" _Ssstt..., rileks saja...," ujar Gakupo pelan. "Jika kau tegang seperti ini justru akan terasa sakit," tambahnya kemudian._

" _Memang sakit...," desis Hinata lirih. "Perih...," kini dia merintih._

 _Untuk sejenak, Gakupo menghentikan gerakan hentakan pinggulnya. Dia berusaha untuk kembali merangsang Hinata dengan berbagai cara. Mengecup keningnya, mencium pipinya, melumat bibirnya, bahkan hingga menggigit leher dan pundaknya. Kedua tangannya pun gencar meremas setiap inci tubuhnya. Saat kali ketegangan Hinata menurun, Gakupo kembali mendorong pinggulnya untuk menekan pinggul Hinata._

 _Setiap detik, Gakupo memberikan satu hentakan kuat, yang kian lama kian cepat laksana musik bertempo allegretto. Peluh pria tampan itu bercucuran, sama derasnya dengan air mata gadis berparas manis di bawahnya. Hingga nyaris satu jam kemudian, Gakupo menghujamkan tubuhnya sedalam yang dia bisa._

 _Lenguhan gairah terdengar nyaring di telinga Hinata. Kedua mata pria tampan di atas tubuhnya terpejam erat, seolah menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Namun jelas sekali, itu adalah ekspresi penuh kepuasan maha dahsyat._

 _Sementara Hinata, menengadah dengan mulut setengah terbuka, dan tubuh melengkung ke atas bagai gandhiwa yang sedang terrentang. Setiap desahan nafasnya yang melesat, diiringi oleh hentakan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Perih yang dia rasakan, kini telah tergantikan oleh nikmatnya puncak hasrat._

 _ **Flashback off, back to Hinata's PoV**_

Cukup lama terhanyut dalam kesedihan, kuputuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, kudengar ponsel pintarku bergetar. Kuambil benda berwarna lavender itu untuk memeriksanya. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Tenten yang intinya dia akan pulang hari ini dan akan sampai di apartemen sekitar jam makan siang. Aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya sahabatku sekaligus mantan kekasih kakak sepupuku itu kembali juga.

Iya, Tenten adalah cinta pertama Kak Neji. Mereka sempat berpacaran saat kami masih SMU. Sayangnya, mereka putus setelah lulus karena mereka kuliah di kampus yang berbeda. Namun hal itu memberiku keuntungan tersendiri. Karena selain Sasuke, Tenten juga menjadi sahabat curahan hati. Dia juga tahu, cinta pertamaku adalah Kak Neji.

'Kak Neji..., andai kau tahu apa yang telah aku alami...,' batinku dalam hati.

Sebutir mutiara transparan bergulir dari sudut mataku perlahan. Kembali meninggalkan jejak basah pada wajah.

Jengah pada diriku sendiri, aku segera berpakaian, lalu keluar dari kamar. Tak selera untuk sarapan, aku hanya duduk di sofa ruang santai sambil menonton televisi.

Hari menjelang siang saat kulihat hujan mulai reda di luar. Kaca jendela yang masih menyisakan tetesan embun, membuat benda bening tembus pandang itu tampak buram. Setelah mematikan televisi, aku beranjak dari sofa, lalu berjalan menuju pantry. Namun langkahku terhenti saat kudengar bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi. Penasaran, aku membelokkan langkahku menuju pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Hai, Hinata!" seorang wanita cantik bertubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan terkepang rapi menyapaku dengan wajah tersenyum riang.

"Tenten, syukurlah..., akhirnya kau datang juga," sambutku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Hi-Hinata...? Ada apa?" tanya Tenten heran dengan sikapku.

"Hn, t-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa...," jawabku sekenanya, agak terbata-bata.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, lalu menarik tangannya agar dia segera masuk. Setelah menutup pintu, aku membantunya membawakan koper besarnya yang berwarna coklat. Tenten langsung menuju ke kamarnya, dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau pasti bosan sendirian di apartemen," ujar Tenten ringan.

"Iya, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapku pelan.

Tenten duduk di atas ranjangnya, lalu membuka tas tangannya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya, memeriksanya. Sepertinya nihil notifikasi karena kulihat ekspresi di wajahnya datar saja. Aku menghampirinya, lalu meletakkan kopernya di samping ranjang, di depannya.

"Kau lama sekali! Ada masalah apa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. "Oya, kau bilang kau punya kejutan untukku. Kejutan apa?" tambahku bertanya lagi.

Tenten tersenyum menatapku, tapi dia masih terdiam. Kemudian dia membuka kopernya, mengambil sebuah amplop besar berwarna kopi susu dari sela tumpukan pakaiannya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan atas namanya dan Lee, kekasihnya semasa kuliah.

"T-Tenten...? I-ini...?" aku mendadak gagap, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan. Kuharap kau mau datang," ucap Tenten pelan.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Tenten? Tentu saja aku akan datang!" pekikku tak mampu menahan rasa senangku.

Terharu, aku memeluk Tenten dengan erat. Dia membalas pelukanku sambil menepuk punggungku perlahan. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan cara mengusap pipiku. Namun sepertinya Tenten tahu karena dia perlahan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Tenten sambil memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tidak, aku justru sangat bahagia," jawabku berbohong.

"Perasaanku saja, atau kau berubah menjadi terlalu sensitif sekarang?" tanya Tenten sambil menatapku. "Hinata, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kepadaku," lanjutnya sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Hn, akan kuceritakan nanti malam saja, setelah aku pulang kerja, ya?" ujarku dengan nada meminta.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku bongkar ini dulu, ya?" ujar Tenten sambil membuka kopernya yang satu lagi.

"Hn, aku akan masak. Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil beranjak dari ranjang Tenten.

"Apapun yang berkuah," jawab Tenten spontan.

"Baiklah," sahutku singkat, lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku segera ke pantry dan membuka lemari es untuk memeriksa bahan makanan yang masih tersisa. Hanya ada beberapa macam sayuran, tapi cukup untuk membuat satu menu makanan berkuah. Tanpa buang waktu, aku memutuskan untuk memasak sup.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba, mengejutkanku. "Mmh..., harum sekali! Ini pasti sangat lezat!" serunya sambil mengambil sebuah sendok makan, lalu menggunakannya untuk mencicipi kuah sup buatanku.

Aku bergeser ke kiri selangkah, memberinya ruang. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Kurang asin!" jawab Tenten spontan.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan, lalu kuambil alih sendok di tangannya dan mengambil sedikit kuah sup yang sedang mendidih.

"Kan?" celetuk Tenten sambil tersenyum dengan wajah menggodaku.

"Kemarin Sasuke juga bilang masakanku kurang asin," gumamku pelan, agak menggerutu.

"Sasuke? Dia datang kemari?" seru Tenten dengan wajah penuh tanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya Tuhan..., aku kangen sekali padanya! Seperti apa dia sekarang?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Seperti itulah, kau tahu sendiri," jawabku sekenanya, sambil menahan tawa.

"Pintar, tampan, dan menyebalkan," ujar Tenten singkat, padat, dan tepat.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Tenten. Sahabatku itu pun tak dapat menahan tawanya. Aku yakin saat ini Sasuke pasti sedang bersin.

Saat makan siang, aku dan Tenten tak banyak bicara. Dia tampak lelah karena baru saja menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Selain itu, aku sendiri sedang menahan diri agar mulutku tidak keceplosan membicarakan Kamui-san.

"Eh, Hinata! Nanti aku ke coffee shop, ya?" tanya Tenten memecah keheningan.

"Boleh, tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu di sana," jawabku apa adanya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke untuk memberikan undangan pernikahanku," ujar Tenten spontan. "Sekalian kita reuni kecil-kecilan," tambahnya ringan.

"Ide yang bagus," komentarku pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku siap-siap dulu. Aku masuk shift siang hari ini. Kau bisa menyusulku agak sore," lanjutku sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarku.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, Hinata!" seru Tenten dengan nada perintah, melihat makanan di piringku masih tersisa.

"Kenyang! Tolong kau bereskan, ya?" kataku agak berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Tak kudengar ada jawaban. Pasti Tenten sedang menggerutu saat ini. Walaupun begitu, sahabatku yang cantik itu tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia memang gadis yang baik hati. Tak heran Kak Neji jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tak sampai lima belas menit, aku keluar dari kamar. Kuhampiri Tenten yang saat ini telah selesai membereskan meja makan.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu, ya?" pamitku sambil mengalungkan syal ungu ke leherku.

"Aku akan ke sana jam 5 sore," ujar Tenten ringan.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu," ucapku sambil mencium kedua pipinya bergantian.

Aku segera melangkah menuju pintu apartemen dan keluar, lalu menutup pintu. Nyaris terlambat, aku berusaha berjalan lebih cepat, bahkan berlari kecil menuju ke coffee shop. Masih sempat sampai tepat waktu, aku masuk dan ganti baju dengan terburu-buru.

"Tumben kau tepat waktu, Hinata," Sakura berkomentar sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Iya, Tenten baru datang, jadi aku menemaninya sebentar," jawabku apa adanya.

"Oya? Kenapa tidak kau ajak kemari?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Nanti sore dengan Sasuke," jawabku spontan.

"Sasuke itu siapa?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Temanku," jawabku singkat.

"Temanmu yang mana? Aku sepertinya belum pernah mendengar nama itu," ujar Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Temanku yang dulu pernah menjemputku, saat kau dijemput oleh Naruto," jawabku menjelaskan.

Kulihat wajah Sakura tampak semakin penasaran. Mungkin dia belum sempat melihat wajah Sasuke karena saat itu suasananya memang gelap. Selain itu, aku memang belum sempat mengenalkan mereka masing-masing.

Kulihat coffee shop mulai ramai dikunjungi. Aku segera memakai apron ungu mudaku, lalu melakukan pekerjaanku dengan sigap. Pun Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Kesibukan seperti ini telah menjadi rutinitas yang mulai terasa membosankan bagiku. Namun bertemu pengunjung cafe yang silih berganti, memberikan kesan tersendiri.

Tak terasa senja menjelang. Awan hitam tampak bergelayut manja pada cakrawala. Coffee shop pun mulai sepi. Hanya ada sepasang kekasih duduk di sudut ruang dekat jendela, bercengkerama. Dan di balik meja mini bar, aku dan Sakura sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu menatap hujan yang mulai turun.

"Hinata, semalam bagaimana?" tanya Sakura berbisik lirih di telingaku. "Apakah kau melakukannya?" tambahnya lagi.

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sakura mulai mencecarku.

"Tidak ada," jawabku pelan, jengah. "Tapi Sakura..., ehm...," ucapanku menggantung.

"Tapi apa? Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura mendesakku karena tak sabar.

"A-aku..., aku tidak berdarah," jawabku lirih, terbata-bata.

"Apa?! Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sakura terkejut. "Ini pertama kalinya, kan?" tambahnya terasa mengintimidasiku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Resah, aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan air mataku yang kini mulai tergenang. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tapi dari sudut mataku, masih dapat kulihat Sakura sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan heran.

"Apakah sebelumnya kau per-...,"

"Tidak," jawabku secepat kilat.

"Mungkin dulu kau pernah mengalami sesuatu yang bisa mengakibatkan, ehm...," kali ini ucapannya yang menggantung.

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. Aku pernah kecelakaan hingga amnesia, tapi sepertinya bukan itu. Aku pernah mengalami pelecehan seksual saat belajar berenang, tapi aku tidak terlalu ingat. Aku pernah terjatuh saat sedang balap sepeda dengan temanku. Iya, aku ingat. Setelah kejadian itu, aku melihat ada bercak darah pada pakaian dalamku. Mungkinkah karena hal itu?

"Hai," sapa seorang gadis bercepol dua menghampiriku dan Sakura.

"Tenten?" sapaku dengan nada tanya.

"Halo, Tenten! Apa kabar?" sapa Sakura sambil mempersilakan Tenten duduk.

"Sasuke mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Saat kutelpon, masih di kantor. Paling sebentar lagi dia datang," jawab Tenten ringan.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengulurkan daftar menu.

"Hot chocolate, please!" jawab Tenten spontan.

"Hinata?" tanya Sakura kepadaku.

"Tidak usah," jawabku menolak.

"Duduklah! Biar aku saja! Lagipula cafe sudah sepi," tukas Sakura memaksa.

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu duduk di sebelah Tenten. Sakura meninggalkan kami dan melangkah menuju ke belakang meja mini bar. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria tampan berrambut hitam bergaya emo masuk ke dalam cafe. Tanpa basa-basi, pria bertubuh kekar itu langsung menutup kedua mata Tenten dari belakang.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan atau kuhajar kau sampai pingsan!" ancam Tenten dengan nada garang.

"Tch! Menyebalkan! Dari mana kau tahu kalau itu aku? Jangan-jangan kau punya mata di dalam cepolmu itu?" celetuk Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Begitulah! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau semakin tampan saja," komentar Tenten sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Begitulah! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kamu semakin galak saja," balas Sasuke ringan.

"Tapi sekarang, dia sudah menemukan orang yang bisa menjinakkannya, Sasuke," ujarku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah? Siapa pria yang bernasib sial itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kau itu yang sial!" pekik Tenten sambil memukul lengan Sasuke. "Ini, kuharap kau datang," ujar Tenten sambil mengulurkan undangan pernikahannya kepada Sasuke.

"Tentu, aku akan datang bersama Hinata," jawab Sasuke spontan.

Refleks aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis sambil melirikku. Jengah, aku memalingkan wajah, kembali melihat ke arah Tenten. Namun ternyata dia sedang memandangiku dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan wajah penasaran.

"Silakan!" ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan secangkir hot chocolate di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Tenten.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tenten sopan.

Sakura juga meletakkan minuman yang sama di depanku. "Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

"Nanti saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, silakan," ucap Sakura kemudian, lalu dia berdiri tepat di belakangku sambil menunduk dan berbisik di depan telingaku. "Hinata, kenalkan aku pada temanmu itu," bisik Sakura lirih.

Aku mengulum senyum menahan tawa melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak antusias. Lalu mengangguk pelan sambil menarik kursi yang tersisa di meja kami.

"Duduklah, Sakura!" ajakku mempersilakannya. "Oya, kenalkan! Ini Sasuke," ujarku sambil melihat ke arah pria yang sedang duduk di seberang meja, tepat di hadapanku.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dengan malu-malu. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan sikap datar saja. Melihat hal itu, kutendang pelan ujung kakinya, lalu melotot kepadanya sekilas. Melihat ancaman tersirat pada wajahku, Sasuke langsung mengukir senyum tipis sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Sakura," ujar Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga berteman sejak SMU, ya?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Sasuke adalah sahabat Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata," jawab Tenten meralat ucapan Sakura. "Hinata adik kelas kami," tambahnya kemudian.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," ucap Sakura pelan. "Lalu Neji mana?" tanya Sakura tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Aku, Tenten dan Sasuke membisu seketika. Entah Sakura yang lupa, atau aku memang belum menceritakan tentang Kak Neji kepadanya. Namun pertanyaan sederhana itu jelas-jelas terasa menikam perasaan kami bertiga.

"Kak Neji sudah meninggal," jawabku pelan.

"Oh, maaf," ucap Sakura spontan.

Aku dan Tenten berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sementara Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan. Merasa sungkan, dan mungkin juga merasa bersalah, Sakura kemudian beranjak dari kursi. Pada waktu yang bersamaan terdengar suara pintu cafe dibuka.

"Ah, ada yang datang! Aku permisi dulu, ya?" pamit Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tenten membalas senyumannya. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Sejenak kemudian, Sakura berlalu meninggalkan kami bertiga dan berjalan menghampiri orang yang barusan masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Se-selamat datang," kudengar Sakura berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"Hinata ada?" selanjutnya kudengar suara seorang pria menyebut namaku.

"A-ada, tunggu sebentar," jawab Sakura, masih dengan cara yang sama.

Aku segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi. Kulihat ada sosok seorang pria berrambut ungu sepanjang melebihi pinggang sedang melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan datar. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku, terkejut dan takut. Perlahan aku menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata penuh tanya milik Tenten dan Sasuke.

"Hinata, Gakupo mencarimu," bisik Sakura pelan.

"A-apa?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Sakura heran.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Ingin memastikan, aku menoleh kembali ke arah Kamui-san. Dia masih menatapku, lalu mengangguk pelan seakan memanggilku. Setelah itu dia menarik salah satu kursi di dekat pintu, dan duduk di sana menghadap ke arah luar.

"M-mau apa dia kemari?" tanyaku bingung.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura singkat.

Tenten dan Sasuke masih menatapku penuh tanya. Terutama Tenten. Karena sejauh yang dia tahu, aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan pria itu selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Melihat hal ini, dia pasti ingin sekali mengintrogasiku detik ini juga.

"Maaf, aku tinggal sebentar, ya?" pamitku sambil berdiri.

Dengan langkah perlahan, akhirnya aku menghampiri Kamui-san walau ragu. Dia sedang menyalakan sebatang rokok, lalu menghisapnya dengan santai sambil memandang ke luar. Tampak hujan kian deras sekarang. Sederas ribuan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba menghujani otakku.

"K-Kamui-san," sapaku terbata-bata. "K-kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanyaku canggung.

"Duduklah, aku ingin bicara sebentar," pinta Kamui-san pelan.

"B-bicara apa?" tanyaku semakin gugup.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin minta bantuan darimu," ujar Kamui-san, di luar dugaanku.

"Bantuan apa?" tanyaku pelan, lalu duduk di kursi di seberang meja, di hadapannya.

"Kudengar dulu kau pernah bekerja part time di cyber cafe saat masih kuliah," ujar Kamui-san membuka pembicaraan.

Aku tercengang mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dari mana dia tahu? Tak bersuara, aku hanya mengangguk saja untuk menjawabnya. Melihat jawaban tersirat dariku, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu banyak tentang internet, kan?" tanya Kamui-san memastikan.

"Sedikit," jawabku singkat.

"Bisa tolong buatkan blog untukku?" pintanya tiba-tiba.

Terkejut, membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Kamui-san masih menatapku, menanti jawaban dariku. Kemudian dia mendeham pelan, seakan ingin menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku mengangguk, lalu menggumam pelan. Detik berikutnya, Kamui-san mengeluarkan sebuah notebook dari dalam tasnya, dan menyalakannya.

"K-kau tidak ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanyaku mencoba menawarkan.

"Espresso," jawabnya singkat.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku segera berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkannya menuju ke mini bar. Kulihat Tenten dan Sasuke masih mengobrol dengan santai. Sementara Sakura menatapku sambil tersenyum simpul bermakna ambigu. Setelah selesai menyiapkan secangkir espresso panas, aku kembali menghampiri Kamui-san. Kuletakkan cangkir yang menguarkan uap air itu di samping notebook-nya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kamui-san pelan.

"Sama-sama," balasku kemudian.

"Hinata, kami pulang dulu, ya?" pamit Tenten tiba-tiba, sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku?" tanyaku kecewa.

"Kami akan menunggumu di apartemen," jawab Tenten ringan. "Nanti kita bisa ngobrol semalaman!" tambahnya antusias.

"Baiklah," ucapku pasrah.

"Kami pergi dulu. Jangan lama-lama!" ucap Sasuke berpesan.

Sekilas tampak Sasuke melirik ke arah Kamui-san. Dan kulihat Kamui-san melakukan hal yang sama. Dari ekspresi wajah keduanya, tersirat aura dingin yang sangat pekat. Seakan sanggup membuatku membeku saat itu juga. Setelah mereka pergi, aku duduk kembali di kursiku tadi. Namun Kamui-san bergeser dan duduk di kursi di sebelahku, sambil memutar notebook-nya perlahan.

"Nah! Kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Kamui-san kemudian.

Rasa terkejut masih membuat lidahku menjadi kelu. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Canggung dan gugup membuatku mati kutu. Jemariku terasa kaku saat menari di atas keyboard notebook-nya karena kedua tanganku gemetar.

"Hinata?" panggilnya menyadarkanku.

Jengah dan resah, aku berhenti sejenak. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, lalu menghela nafas untuk me-recharge suasana hatiku. Kemudian aku fokuskan perhatianku pada layar monitor yang kini mulai terkoneksi dengan jaringan internet. Detik berikutnya, aku mulai sibuk membuat sebuah blog.

_ F ! N _

AN:/

Ah...finally updated...

Maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu lama karena saya juga menulis untuk blog baru saya.

*ikut-ikutan kaya Gakupo Kamui, hehehe...*

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Cukup lama aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku, ragu untuk mengetuk pintu. Bingung, resah, dan takut. Entah emosi apalagi yang berkecamuk di dalam hatiku saat ini. Saat aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menekan bel, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Hinata!" panggil Tenten terkejut.

"Aku pulang," ucapku pelan, sambil tersenyum masam.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu," ucap Sasuke kepada Tenten, lalu menoleh ke arahku, memandangiku dengan tatapan setajam sembilu. "Kau lama sekali," ujarnya ringan, sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Maaf," ucapku lirih, tak enak hati.

"Masuklah! Ini sudah larut," pinta Sasuke dengan nada perintah. "Aku akan kemari lagi besok," tambahnya kemudian.

"Hn, hati-hati di jalan," ujarku berpesan.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Dia hanya menggumam sebagai tanggapan. Setelah dia keluar, aku melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tenten masih berdiri di depan pintu, melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke yang aku yakin sudah berlalu. Sejenak kemudian kudengar pintu ditutup dan anak kunci diputar.

"Hinata, kita perlu bicara," ujar Tenten dengan nada tegas.

"Tenten, a-aku..., ehm...," suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Duduk dulu, akan kubuatkan teh hijau panas untukmu," pinta Tenten datar, lalu dia berjalan menuju ke pantry.

Tak berani membantah, aku segera menuju ruang santai dan duduk di atas sofa. Sambil menunggu, kuambil ponsel pintarku dari dalam tas, memeriksa apakah ada pesan masuk atau panggilan tak terjawab. Namun ternyata tidak ada notifikasi apapun pada layar.

"Ini, minumlah dulu," ujar Tenten mempersilakan sambil mengulurkan secangkir teh hijau panas kepadaku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu meletakkan cangkir itu setelah menyesapnya sedikit.

"Sasuke bertanya kepadaku, siapa pria berrambut ungu yang menemuimu di coffee shop tadi," kata Tenten membuka pembicaraan tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn, lalu kau jawab apa?" tanyaku dengan suara gemetar, gusar.

"Aku hanya bilang dia seorang kenalan dari kampus KIA," jawab Tenten datar.

"Lalu, Sasuke bertanya apa lagi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak ada," jawab Tenten singkat. "Tapi aku ingin bertanya kepadamu," lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

"Tanya apa?" aku langsung balik bertanya.

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan lagi dengannya?" tanya Tenten frontal.

Aku terdiam membisu. Menanti jawaban dariku, Tenten duduk di atas sofa, di seberang meja. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam, seakan mencoba mengorek isi hatiku. Ada amarah di dalam kedua mata coklatnya yang bening itu. Membuat nyaliku ciut dan menunduk bagai seorang pesakitan.

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu," jawabku seadanya.

"Apa saja yang telah dia lakukan kepadamu?" tanya Tenten lagi, kian tajam.

"T-t-tidak ada," jawabku terbata-bata, takut bukan kepalang.

"Hinata!" Tenten memanggil namaku dengan nada membentak.

"Tenten, aku..., a-aku...," lidahku mendadak kelu.

Kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar saat ini. Jantungku mendadak berdebar cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Saat ini, rasanya lebih baik ditelan bumi daripada diintimidasi seperti ini. Aku sedikit mendongak, melihat Tenten yang masih menatapku tajam. Dengan jelas dapat kulihat, Tenten tidak mempercayai jawabanku tadi.

"Jawab aku!" Tenten kian memaksa.

"Kami melakukannya," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"A-apa?! Hinata, maksudmu melakukan apa?" tanya Tenten mendesakku.

"Aku mencintainya, Tenten," desisku lirih.

Tenten beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan mendekatiku lalu duduk di sampingku. Dia memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar sambil menatapku dengan wajah dingin. Sepertinya aliran darahku melambat karena genggaman jemari Tenten membuat nadiku tersumbat. Dan itu juga membuat tanganku terasa nyeri.

"Apa maksudmu mencintainya?" tanya Tenten geram.

"Lepaskan aku, Tenten," pintaku sambil memutar tanganku. "Tanganku sakit," tambahku merintih.

"Cinta macam apa itu, Hinata?" tanya Tenten retoris. "Apakah mencintai harus ditunjukkan dengan cara semacam itu?" dia bertanya dengan nada sinis, kini kedua tangannya sambil mencengkeram kedua lenganku.

"Tenten, cukup," pintaku pelan.

"Apakah cintamu kepada pria itu lebih besar daripada cintamu kepada Neji, sampai-sampai kau sanggup menyerahkan kesucianmu begitu saja?" tanya Tenten tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"T-...,Tenten?" aku memanggil sahabatku itu dengan nada tanya.

Aku terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rasanya seperti petir yang ditusukkan langsung ke telingaku. Rasanya seakan jantungku direnggut, diremas lalu dicabut dari tempatnya. Kedua mataku terasa memanas seketika. Penglihatanku mendadak kabur. Sedetik kemudian, air mataku berjatuhan tanpa sempat kubendung.

"Tenten...," suaraku mendadak serak, karena aku mulai terisak.

"Oh, Tuhan..., maafkan aku...," ucap Tenten sambil melepaskanku, kemudian dia mendekapku dengan erat.

"Cukup, Tenten..., kumohon...," tangisku kian menjadi saat kusandarkan kepalaku ke pundak kurus Tenten.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku...," bisik Tenten sambil mengusap punggung pelan. "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Hinata...," lanjutnya sambil mencium keningku lembut.

Aku tak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Pun tak mampu merasakan apapun sama sekali. Yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah dadaku terasa sesak hingga aku sulit bernafas. Air mataku mengalir deras hingga membasahi pakaian Tenten. Sejenak kemudian, aku melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya.

"Tenten, apakah aku salah?" tanyaku pelan sambil menatapnya mengiba.

"Hinata, apakah kau yakin saat melakukannya?" Tenten justru balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya," jawabku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Tenten kemudian.

"Entah..., aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir tentang apapun," jawabku pelan, masih terisak walau tertahan. "Kepalaku rasanya seperti mau meledak," lanjutku sambil menggeleng berulang kali.

Tenten segera menghentikanku dengan cara memegangi wajahku, lalu membelai rambutku pelan. Kudengar dia menghela nafas, begitu pula diriku. Kemudian dia mengusap wajahku, menghapus jejak air mataku. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas. Sementara aku, membalasnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

"Tadi, ada perlu apa dia denganmu?" tanya Tenten lagi, ingin tahu.

"Dia minta bantuanku untuk membuat blog," jawabku apa adanya.

"Itu saja?" tanya Tenten memastikan.

"Hn," gumamku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Hn, ya sudah, kau mandilah dulu! Akan kusiapkan makan malam untukmu," ujar Tenten pada akhirnya, menutup pembicaraan.

"Iya," sahutku singkat, lalu beranjak dan menuju kamarku. "Tenten, terima kasih," ucapku pelan, tepat sebelum membuka pintu kamarku.

Tenten hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pelan. Kulihat dia berjalan menuju pantry. Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku untuk mengambil handuk. Beberapa saat kemudian aku keluar dari kamar dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian, aku menghampiri Tenten yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanyaku menawarkan.

"Tidak, sudah hampir selesai, kok!" jawab Tenten spontan. "Tapi jika kau memaksa, tolong buatkan teh hijau, ya!" pintanya kemudian.

"Tidak masalah," sahutku ringan.

Dengan sigap aku mengambil dua buah cangkir dari dalam kabinet. Kuisi kedua benda cekung itu dengan sejumput teh hijau kering, menyeduhnya dengan air panas, lalu menutupnya agar uapnya tidak menguar. Setelah itu, kuletakkan kedua cangkir itu ke atas meja makan.

Sambil menunggu Tenten selesai, aku duduk bertopang dagu dengan tatapan kosong. Begitu Tenten selesai, kami langsung menyantap hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Seperti biasa, masakan Tenten yang lezat selalu mengingatkanku pada masakan rumah.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Tenten di sela-sela kesibukannya mengunyah makanan.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Ehm, nanti saja. Habiskan dulu makan malammu," ujar Tenten urung bertanya.

Aku hanya menggumam, bingung melihat sikapnya. Sepertinya dia ingin sekali menanyakan banyak hal kepadaku, tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Entah karena bingung, atau mungkin tak ingin aku tersinggung. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan makan malamku hingga tandas tanpa sisa.

"Terima kasih, Tenten. Ini lezat sekali," ucapku sambil berdiri, lalu membereskan alat makanku dari meja.

"Aku senang kau suka," balas Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring bersama, aku dan Tenten menuju ke ruang santai. Kali ini aku terpaksa merelakan sofa panjang untuknya, karena sudah lama dia tidak bermalas-malasan di sana. Sementara aku duduk di sofa single sambil menikmati teh hijauku.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa!" ucap Tenten sambil bangkit dan duduk lebih tegak. "Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau memutuskan untuk melakukannya?" tanya Tenten tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Tenten, memang ada banyak cara untuk menunjukkan perasaan kita pada orang yang kita cintai, tapi cara itu tidak sama untuk setiap orang," ujarku pelan. "Dan untuk Kamui-san...," ucapanku tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kau pikir, melakukannya adalah satu-satunya cara?" tanya Tenten retoris.

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu menggumam sambil menelah ludah. Perlahan kutundukkan kepalaku untuk menghindari tatapan mata coklat Tenten yang seolah ingin menelanjangiku.

"Dari mana kau belajar hal senaif itu?" Tenten bertanya lagi, dengan nada penuh ironi.

"Sakura," jawabku lirih, apa adanya.

"Apa?! Sakura yang mengatakannya?" Tenten begitu terkejut hingga dia nyaris berteriak.

"Tenten...," panggilku pelan, bermaksud agar dia juga memelankan suaranya.

Tenten mengusap keningnya sambil memijatnya pelan. Tampak poni pendeknya ikut bergerak-gerak. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, dan kudengar dia mendenguskan nafasnya dengan keras.

"Hhh! Cukup sudah! Lebih baik kau menjauh dari Sakura," ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.

"A-apa maksudmu, Tenten?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku bilang, lebih baik kau menjauh dari gadis itu. Titik!" tandas Tenten, lebih tegas.

"Tapi dia sahabatku, Tenten. Lagipula kami bekerja di tempat yang sama," kilahku ingin menolak.

"Hinata, kumohon," pinta Tenten dengan intonasi datar yang tak bisa kubantah lagi.

"Ba-baiklah," ucapku pasrah.

"Hn, sudah malam. Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah," ujar Tenten sambil berdiri, mengusap pundakku pelan, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sedangkan aku, masih terduduk terpaku di sofa sambil berusaha mencerna permintaan tak masuk akal dari Tenten sejenak tadi. Tak ingin tenggelam dalam resah, aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka agar lebih segar. Setelah itu, aku langsung menuju ke kamarku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku yang terasa lunglai ke atas ranjang, lalu terpejam. Teringat kembali saat Kamui-san meminta bantuanku untuk membuat blog tadi.

 _ **Flashback on, Author's PoV**_

" _Pertama, masukkan emailmu sebagai sarana konfirmasi," pinta Hinata begitu membuka laman pendaftaran blog._

" _Email-ku sudah tidak aktif. Tolong sekalian kau buatkan email baru untukku!" sahut Gakupo sekenanya._

 _Hinata menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau ingin membuat email di yahoo atau google?" tanya Hinata kemudian._

" _Menurutmu lebih gampang di mana?" Gakupo menanyakan pendapat Hinata._

" _Punyaku di yahoo," jawab Hinata singkat._

" _Kalau begitu di yahoo saja," jawab Gakupo spontan._

 _Hinata segera membuka laman baru untuk mengakses yahoo. Kemudian dia langsung menekan tombol sign up. Sejenak kemudian terbuka sebuah laman berisi data kosong. Hinata memutar notebook milik Gakupo hingga layar monitor menghadap tepat pada pria di sampingnya._

" _Silakan kau isi dulu semuanya," ujar Hinata sambil sedikit bergeser, lalu bersandar pada kursinya._

 _Tanpa bertanya apapun, Gakupo segera melakukan apa yang diminta Hinata. Dia mengisi data itu satu per satu. Saat sampai pada kolom tanggal lahir, Gakupo berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata._

" _Harus tanggal lahir asli?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba._

" _Terserah kau, tapi jika bukan yang asli, lebih baik kau hafalkan," jawab Hinata ringan._

" _Hn, kalau begitu, kau akan tahu tanggal lahirku," ujar Gakupo pelan._

" _Apakah itu menjadi masalah besar untukmu?" Hinata balik bertanya, sedikit ketus._

" _Sama sekali tidak," jawab Gakupo sambil tersenyum._

 _Akhirnya Gakupo mengetikkan tanggal lahir aslinya. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah Hinata saat melakukannya. Jengah, Hinata melihatnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan ke depan dada. Gakupo kembali tersenyum melihat sikap defensif gadis di sampingnya. Padahal jelas sekali manik pucatnya bergerak ke arah angka yang baru saja tertulis pada layar._

" _Sudah aku isi semua datanya," ujar Gakupo kemudian._

" _Klik sign up," pinta Hinata spontan._

" _Sudah, tapi selalu kembali ke laman semula," sahut Gakupo dengan wajah bingung._

" _Coba lagi," pinta Hinata sambil bergeser mendekat. Tanpa sengaja lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan kekar Gakupo._

 _Gakupo menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis. Hinata hanya diam sambil mengecek data Gakupo satu per satu. Password tidak diterima karena terlalu lemah. Hinata tersenyum tipis. Kemudian jemarinya menari di atas keyboard dengan lincah, lalu menekan tombol sign up dan berhasil._

" _Wah..., apa yang kau ketik barusan?" tanya Gakupo penasaran._

" _Deretan atas, dari angka 1 sampai 0. Nanti kau bisa menggantinya sendiri," jawab Hinata datar._

" _Hn, terima kasih. Lalu sekarang kembali ke blog?" tanya Gakupo._

" _Iya, masukkan alamat email barumu tadi," pinta Hinata sambil bergeser menjauh lagi._

 _Gakupo mengetikkan alamat email barunya pada kolom yang telah tersedia, lalu mengisi semua data yang diperlukan. Setelah selesai, dia menekan tombol sign up. Sejenak kemudian, muncul halaman dashboard blog yang akan ditulis._

" _Setelah ini, bagaimana?" tanya Gakupo sambil memutar notebook-nya menghadap ke arah Hinata._

" _Klik new blog, isikan judul blog, alamat website yang kau inginkan, lalu ketik deskripsi mengenai blog yang akan kau buat," jawab Hinata panjang lebar._

" _Tunggu! Satu per satu!" tukas Gakupo sambil memutar kembali notebook-nya, lalu mulai mengisi data tentang blog barunya._

" _Tuliskan judul blog yang akan kau buat di sini," ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah kolom kosong._

 _Gakupo mengarahkan kursor pada kolom yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Kemudian dia mengetikkan 'Savagethno Percussion' di sana. Setelah itu dia menoleh ke arah Hinata._

" _Lalu?" tanya Gakupo mulai antusias._

" _Ketikkan alamat URL yang kau inginkan di kolom ini," jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk kolom kosong di bawahnya._

 _Gakupo menoleh kembali, menatap layar monitor notebook-nya. Kemudian dia mengetikkan alamat web blog-nya. Saat Hinata melihat keterangan di bawahnya bahwa address available, gadis itu meliriknya sambil mengangguk pelan. Merasa sudah tidak ada yang kurang, Gakupo segera menekan tombol save._

" _Sekarang kau bisa langsung menulis blog," ujar Hinata pelan. "Kau tinggal menge-klik tombol new post, dan..., nah, kau bisa langsung menulis pada kolom ini. Kau juga bisa meng-upload foto ke dalam blog yang kau tuliskan," jelas Hinata panjang lebar, sambil menunjukkan caranya kepada Gakupo._

" _Apakah kita bisa melihat blog orang lain?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba._

" _Tentu saja! Kau juga bisa saling berkomentar dengan temanmu, atau menambahkan mereka sebagai author pada blog-mu," jawab Hinata apa adanya._

" _Hn, begitu rupanya," gumam Gakupo pelan._

 _Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Sementara Gakupo mulai mengutak-atik blog barunya. Jengah, pun lelah, Hinata kembali bersandar untuk meregangkan punggungnya. Dia memperhatikan Gakupo yang masih asyik dengan mainan barunya. Tak lama, pria itu menekan tombol sign out._

" _Masih ada lagi?" tanya Hinata._

" _Tidak ada," jawab Gakupo singkat, kemudian dia menutup semua laman dan memutuskan koneksi internet. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," ucap Gakupo sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan lembut._

" _Sama-sama," balas Hinata pelan._

" _Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya?" pamit Gakupo tanpa basa-basi. "Ini untuk espresso-nya," tambahnya sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar uang kertas di atas meja._

" _Kau harus membayarnya ke kasir," ujar Hinata pelan._

" _Tolong kau saja! Aku terburu-buru, Savagethno ada latihan malam ini," tukas Gakupo sambil berdiri, lalu memasukkan notebooknya yang telah padam ke dalam tas._

 _Hinata hanya mengangguk, enggan memperpanjang pembicaraan. Melihat persetujuan tersirat pada wajah ayu gadis itu, Gakupo tersenyum tipis. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu keluar dari coffee shop dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap punggung pria jangkung itu._

 _ **Flashback off, back to Hinata's PoV**_

Penasaran dengan isi blog milik Kamui-san, kunyalakan laptopku. Setelah terkoneksi dengan jaringan internet, segera kuketik alamat website-nya dan menekan tombol enter. Beberapa detik kemudian, terbuka sebuah halaman penuh warna berisikan beberapa foto event kemarin malam.

Kubaca satu per satu setiap kata pada caption masing-masing foto. Terus kutarik halaman blog itu ke bawah hingga ke bagian komentar. Hanya ada satu nama di sana. Namun telah di-reply berulang kali oleh sang author. Rasa ingin tahu yang mengganggu, membuatku menekan tombol see more comments.

Entah itu sebuah 'perang komentar' atau lebih tepat dianggap sebagai sebuah percakapan ala 'chatroom'. Hanya ada nama si komentator, dan nama Gakupo Kamui sebagai sang author. Hatiku mendadak terasa sakit. Dengan tangan gemetar, kubuka profil si komentator.

Sejenak kemudian, tampak sebuah halaman berisi data profil lengkap dengan foto profil di sana. Seorang gadis berwajah manis bertubuh langsing dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink tergerai indah sedang memegang sebuah kamera. Seorang gadis yang masih kuliah di almamater kampusku, tapi pada fakultas dan program studi yang berbeda, bernama Megurine Luka.

_ T B C _

AN:/

Ah...finally updated...

Maaf, kemarin saya menuliskan 'Fin' di akhir cerita, tapi sebenarnya ini masih bersambung.

Sekali lagi maaf... *disekrup Mas Neji*

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini dan menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Hari berganti. Kusadari aku terlambat bangun saat kutemukan sebuah catatan singkat dari Tenten pada lemari es. Dia sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu untuk berbelanja semua kebutuhan pernikahannya. Andai dia membangunkanku, aku akan bisa membantunya walau sedikit. Namun sepertinya dia tahu hari ini aku masuk shift pagi.

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Jarum pendek menuju angka sembilan, disusul oleh jarum panjang yang saat ini sedang menyalip gerakannya. Masih lima belas menit sebelum coffee shop dibuka, aku segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Kemudian berganti pakaian dan mengambil tas selempang kesayanganku.

Dengan tergesa-gesa kuperiksa isi tasku. Dompet, ponsel, sisir, bedak, dan tissue. Apa yang kurang, ya? Tanpa buang waktu kuambil sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam lemari. Siapa tahu coffee shop masih sepi, aku bisa menumpang mandi di sana nanti.

Kali ini aku berangkat kerja dengan berlari. Beruntung cuaca mendung. Jika tidak, aku pasti sudah kegerahan. Dan saat sampai di tujuan, tampak Sakura sedang membuka pintu cafe. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku menyapanya.

"Se-selamat pagi...," sapaku terbata-bata.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Seperti baru dikejar hantu saja," tanya Sakura sambil berkomentar.

"Ah..., a-aku bangun kesiangan," jawabku apa adanya.

"Tumben sekali, ada masalah apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

Belum sempat kujawab, aku langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe. Sakura mengikutiku dari belakang. Kulihat Sakura langsung menuju meja kasir. Sementara aku menuju ruang staf untuk mengambil baju kerjaku.

"Sakura, aku mau mandi dulu," ucapku sambil berjalan menuju restroom.

"Kau ini! Ya sudah, tapi cepat, ya?" pinta Sakura dengan wajah pura-pura galak.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Kemudian aku masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi yang ada di restroom. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian, kurapikan rambutku sambil bercermin di depan wastafel. Kuikat rambutku agak tinggi agar tidak merasa gerah. Setelah menaburkan bedak secukupnya ke wajahku, aku segera keluar dan kembali ke ruang staf untuk mengambil apron ungu mudaku.

"Tolong kau siapkan secangkir black coffee untuk Pak Manager," pinta Sakura saat melihatku keluar dari ruang staf.

"Beliau sudah datang?" tanyaku terkejut. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Apakah beliau tahu aku mandi di sini?" tanyaku cemas.

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang kau sedang sakit perut," jawab Sakura sambil menahan tawa. "Sudah cepat sana!" lanjut Sakura memburuku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera ke belakang meja. Menyeduhkan kopi hitam ke dalam sebuah cangkir berwarna putih. Begitu selesai, langsung kuantarkan minuman panas itu ke ruang manager.

Keluar dari ruang manager, kulihat Sakura sedang mengecek laporan keuangan terakhirnya. Aku menghampirinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah mengantarkan kopi kepada Pak Manager?" tanya Sakura kepadaku, tapi tanpa menoleh.

"Sudah," jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menghitung cashflow bulan ini, ya?" pinta Sakura sambil mengulurkan sebuah kalkulator.

"Eh?! T-tapi-...,"

"Tolonglah," potong Sakura dengan wajah mengiba.

"Hhh, baiklah," sahutku pasrah.

Meskipun aku mengiyakan permintaan Sakura, tapi otakku tidak bisa fokus untuk membantunya. Ucapan Tenten masih terngiang dengan jelas di telingaku. Terutama pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak bisa membandingkan cintaku kepada Kamui-san dengan cintaku kepada Kak Neji. Bagaimana mungkin membandingkan dua hal yang memang sangat berbeda?

"...Nata, Hinata!" panggil Sakura sambil menepuk bahuku, menyadarkanku.

"Eh?! M-maaf, Sakura...," ucapku sambil sambil menoleh ke arahnya sekilas saja.

"Kau melamun, ya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"T-tidak," jawabku gugup, seperti pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah.

"Hhh..., kau itu tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata! Wajahmu memerah, dan kedua matamu basah," ujar Sakura frontal. "Ada masalah apa?" tanya Sakura, mulai mengintrogasiku.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan, kalau kita sudah selesai bekerja," jawabku, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah! Tapi janji, ya?" tanya Sakura, entah mengapa tampak sangat antusias.

Aku merasa heran melihat rasa ingin tahu Sakura yang begitu besar. Namun akhirnya aku tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pelan. Setelah selesai membantunya, aku segera membereskan pekerjaanku sendiri karena pengunjung cafe yang sangat ramai pada lunchbreak seperti ini.

"Hhh..., lelahnya...," keluhku di sela-sela kesibukanku ketika menyempatkan diri untuk duduk sejenak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Hn, hanya sedikit pegal," jawabku sambil mengusap betisku.

Kulihat suasana coffee shop mulai agak sepi. Hanya ada dua pasang muda-mudi yang sedang duduk bersama di tengah ruang. Sakura menghampiriku, lalu duduk di sebelahku, di belakang meja mini bar. Dia mendekatiku dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya tepat di depan telingaku.

"Ayo ceritakan sekarang," bisik Sakura pelan, dengan nada memaksa.

"Cerita apa?" tanyaku mencoba menghindar.

"Kenapa kau murung seharian ini?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Tenten, dia memarahiku kemarin," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Memarahimu karena apa?" tanya Sakura, semakin penasaran.

"Karena aku berhubungan lagi dengan pria itu," jawabku seadanya. "Dia bahkan menanyakan hal yang membuat perasaanku terluka, Sakura," tambahku lirih.

Sakura memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung. Dia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap ke arahku. Kemudian dia meraih tanganku, menggenggam jemariku.

"Hal apa?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tentang perasaanku saat ini. Apakah cintaku kepada Kamui-san lebih besar daripada cintaku kepada Kak Neji," ucapku dengan nada datar.

"Neji? Bukankah dia sudah meninggal?" Sakura memandangiku tak mengerti.

"Hn, dia cinta pertamaku," jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa," ujarku lirih.

"Oh, Hinata..., biarkan dia tenang di sana," bisik Sakura sambil merangkul pundakku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mengangkat wajahku dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sakura ikut tersenyum tipis melihat usahaku untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku. Perlahan dia melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin Gakupo perlu apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia minta bantuan untuk membuat blog," jawabku apa adanya.

"Oya? Blog tentang apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Semalam saat aku buka, isinya hanya foto-foto event kemarin," jawabku dengan nada dingin.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura, menyadari perubahan ekspresiku.

"Eh? T-ti-tidak..., tidak ada apa-apa," tukasku terbata-bata.

"Suaramu berubah, ekspresimu juga berubah. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu," ujar Sakura padat dan tepat.

"Aku membaca komentar seseorang di sana," kataku pelan. "Dari seorang gadis," tambahku memperjelas.

"Siapa? Coba aku lihat!" ujar Sakura sambil mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku apron pink-nya. "Apa link-nya?" tanya Sakura saat membuka browser.

Aku mengatakan alamat blog Kamui-san kepada Sakura, sembari Sakura mengetikkannya ke dalam kolom address pada browser. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menekan tombol enter, dan beberapa detik kemudian muncul laman blog Kamui-san. Aku sedikit terkejut karena di sana sudah ada post terbaru, tapi atas nama author lain. Luka Megurine.

"Wanita ini?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Kemarin masih Megurine Luka," jawabku apa adanya.

"Tapi orang yang sama, kan?" tambahnya sambil membuka profil gadis itu.

Begitu laman profil itu terbuka sempurna, ada foto gadis itu bersama Kamui-san pada salah satu blog yang berjudul My Favorite Musician. Jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang. Begitu cepatnya hingga seolah nyaris mematahkan tulang rusukku. Perutku pun tiba-tiba mual dan aku rasanya ingin muntah. Aku segera beranjak untuk menuju ke restroom.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan suara agak keras, mencemaskanku.

Aku tidak menyahut, tapi langsung masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Tubuhku melunglai, dan aku terduduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Kepalaku sakit sekali, rasanya seperti berputar-putar di dalam merry go round. Dan perutku semakin mual seolah aku sedang naik rollercoaster. Bahkan nafasku kini mulai sesak, dan air mataku mulai berjatuhan.

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" sambungnya bertanya.

"I-iya...," sahutku sambil menahan suaraku agar tidak terisak. "A-aku akan keluar sebentar lagi," tambahku sambil menekan tuas closet, pura-pura buang air.

"Ya sudah, kutunggu di luar," seru Sakura, lalu terdengar pintu ditutup.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis di dalam restroom. Ketika aku keluar, cafe terlihat begitu ramai. Kuperiksa ponsel pintarku. Ada angka 15:48 tertera di sana. Itu berarti aku berada di dalam kamar mandi selama dua jam lebih. Sakura pasti marah kepadaku.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura menghampiriku.

"Maaf, aku lupa waktu," jawabku, tapi tak menjawabku pertanyaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ini, tolong kau layani tamu di situ," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah meja di dekat meja mini bar.

"Baiklah," sahutku pelan.

Tanpa buang waktu, aku menuju ke arah meja itu, menanyakan menu yang ingin mereka pesan. Setelah mencatat semua pesanan mereka, aku segera ke belakang untuk menyiapkannya. Begitu selesai, aku langsung mengantarkannya kepada mereka, lalu kembali ke belakang meja mini bar dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Hinata, buatkan aku blog!" pinta Sakura dengan nada perintah.

"Hn?" aku menggumam dengan nada tanya.

"Aku ingin mendekati Gakupo. Aku ingin mencari tahu, siapa gadis itu," ujar Sakura datar. "Selain itu, aku juga penasaran, apakah dia benar-benar pria tanpa hati, atau sebenarnya dia memang hanya seorang penjahat kelamin," tambahnya ringan, tapi pelan.

"Sakura?" aku memandang Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Sudah! Kau buatkan saja blog untukku! Besok beritahu aku nama akun dan password-nya," tandas Sakura tegas.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Ada yang tidak beres. Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Tenten benar. Hanya saja, aku sudah terlanjur berada di posisi di mana aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku sudah mengorbankan hartaku yang paling berharga. Sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura, aku menggumam pasrah. Pada detik yang sama, aku merasa seakan jantungku terbelah. Kepalaku terasa sakit bukan kepalang.

"Sakura, boleh aku ijin pulang lebih dulu?" tanyaku pada Sakura, sambil meletakkan nampan ke atas meja.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Kepalaku agak pusing," jawabku pelan.

"Ya sudah, pulanglah! Atau aku antar?" ujar Sakura menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, aku-...,"

"Hei," tiba-tiba suara bariton seorang pria memotong ucapanku.

Spontan aku dan Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ada sesosok kekar dengan rambut hitam kelam sedang menghampiri kami. Di belakangnya ada seorang pria berambut sama, hanya saja berkulit lebih pucat.

"Sasuke...? Sai...?" terkejut, aku menyapanya dengan nada tanya.

"Kau sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Hinata baru saja mau pulang. Dia kurang enak badan," jawab Sakura mewakiliku.

"Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Sasuka sambil mendekatiku, lalu mengusap keningku tanpa minta ijin lebih dulu.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku hanya sedikit pusing saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Senyummu seperti senyumku, Hinata," komentar Sai spontan.

Aku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kekasih sahabatku itu. Dia memang sedang tersenyum. Namun tidak ada ketulusan di sana. Dan itu membuatku mengerti makna kata-katanya barusan. Menyadari hal itu, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Bisakah kalian mengantar Hinata pulang?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn, ayo!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk ke arahku.

"Iya," sahutku pasrah saja. "Aku pulang dulu, Sakura," pamitku sambil beranjak dari kursi, lalu masuk ke ruang staf untuk mengambil tas selempangku.

"Kami permisi," pamit Sai sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan," sahut Sakura berpesan. "Jangan lupa pesanku, ya!" tambah Sakura mengingatkan.

Lemas, aku berpegangan pada lengan Sasuke. Sementara Sai berjalan di belakangku. Aku membonceng motor Sasuke, sedangkan Sai mengendarai motor sendiri. Dengan kebiasaan ngebut Sasuke, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemenku. Saat memasuki loby, samar kulihat sesosok pria berambut ungu sepanjang melebihi pinggang keluar dari lift.

Ingin memastikan, tapi takut, aku menatap pria itu dari balik punggung Sasuke. Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang dia menatapku sekilas tadi. Namun sama sekali tak ada sapa darinya. Segan dan enggan, aku pun tak menyapa dia, dan memeluk lengan Sasuke lebih erat. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku lembut.

Begitu masuk ke apartemen, tampak Tenten sedang memeriksa barang-barang belanjanya di ruang santai. Melihat kami datang, dia langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menyambut kami.

"Kalian datang!" seru Tenten riang. "Kau kenapa, Hinata? Wajahmu pucat sekali," tanya Tenten berubah cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku sekenanya, lalu duduk di sofa dan bersandar sesantai mungkin.

"Duduklah, Sasuke! Dan ini...," ucapan Tenten menggantung.

"Namanya Sai," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Hai," sapa Sai sopan.

"Hai, aku Tenten," balas Tenten spontan. "Silakan duduk dulu! Maaf berantakan," ujar Tenten sambil menyingkirkan barang-barangnya asal saja. "Kalian ingin minum apa?" tanya Tenten sambil berjalan menuju pantry.

"Tidak usah repot, Tenten! Aku ingin mengajakmu dan Hinata makan malam di luar," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Tenten langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan kembali ke ruang santai. "Benarkah? Tumben sekali! Biasanya kau sangat pelit kepadaku," celetuk Tenten iseng.

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu aku hanya mengajak Hinata saja," balas Sasuke datar.

"Eh?! Sasuke menyebalkan! Aku tetap ikut!" cetus Tenten ketus.

"Aku mandi dulu," kataku menyela, lalu masuk ke kamarku.

"Ya sudah, aku dandan dulu! Sasuke, tolong kau buatkan minum untuk Sai-kun," ujar Tenten dengan nada manja.

Samar kudengar Sasuke mendengus keras tepat sebelum kututup pintu kamarku. Kuletakkan tas selempangku ke atas meja, lalu kuambil handuk dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Rasanya ingin berlama-lama memanjakan diri di bawah tetesan air hangat yang terpancar dari shower, tapi ketukan keras pada pintu dari luar memaksaku untuk segera keluar dan merapikan diri.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku meraih tas selempangku, lalu keluar dari kamar. Tenten dan Sai memandang ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Sementara Sasuke menatapku datar. Apa yang salah, ya? Ini bukan makan malam yang formal, kan? Dan rok selutut model A-line berwarna ungu dengan blouse motif bunga lavender dan syal ungu melingkar di leher, tidak membuatku salah kostum, kan?

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata!" seru Tenten berkomentar. "Iya kan, Sasuke? Sai?" tanya Tenten meminta persetujuan.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menggumam sambil terpejam.

"Kau seperti akan berkencan dengan pangeran," celetuk Sai iseng.

"Haruskah aku ganti pakaianku?" tanyaku sekenanya.

"Tidak perlu! Ayo berangkat!" jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofa, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Sai dan Tenten menyusulnya dari belakang. Kemudian aku mengikuti mereka bertiga dan mengunci pintu.

Dalam perjalanan, aku berboncengan dengan Sai, sementara Tenten dibonceng oleh Sasuke. Dalam hatiku aku berharap, mereka berdua tidak bertengkar di jalan. Sedangkan aku dan Sai lebih banyak saling diam. Caranya mengendarai kuda besi membuatku merasa nyaman. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang sering melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Selisih sekitar satu menit, aku dan Sai sampai pada cafe yang dituju oleh Sasuke dan Tenten. Lokasinya ternyata berada di dekat kampus KIA. Suasananya begitu cozy karena lighting pada interior-nya yang temaram. Setelah Sai memarkirkan motornya, aku dan dia segera menyusul Sasuke dan Tenten ke dalam.

Aku sempat menyapu ruang remang-remang itu dengan pandanganku. Sekilas kulihat ada sepasang muda-mudi sedang duduk berdua dan saling mengobrol mesra. Si pria berrambut panjang berwarna ungu, si wanita berrambut panjang berwarna pink. Melihat mereka berdua, jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Bahkan perutku mendadak terasa mual.

"Tenten, temani aku ke restroom," pintaku sambil menarik tangan Tenten yang baru saja akan duduk.

"Eh, tunggu!" pekik Tenten karena terseret olehku.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kami tinggal sebentar. Tolong pesankan makanan untuk kami, ya?" sahutku spontan.

Begitu masuk ke dalam restroom, aku langsung membasuh wajahku dengan air, agar Tenten tidak menyadari bahwa air mataku mengalir. Beruntung aku tidak suka memakai riasan, sehingga aku tidak perlu repot mencemaskan maskara yang luntur atau bedak yang berantakan. Namun sepertinya, Tenten bisa membaca pikiranku saat ini.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begini? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Tenten bertubi-tubi.

"Aku melihat Kamui-san bersama seorang gadis di luar," jawabku lirih.

"A-apa?" pekik Tenten terkejut. "Lalu, apakah dia melihatmu?" tanya Tenten kemudian.

"Sepertinya tidak. Dia sedang sibuk bicara dengan gadis itu," jawabku sedikit ketus.

"Oh, Hinata...," Tenten mendekatiku, lalu mendekapku.

Aku membiarkan Tenten memelukku. Sebagaimana aku akhirnya membiarkan air mataku meruah di pundaknya yang rapuh itu. Samar kudengar Tenten berbisik menenangkanku. Sejenak kemudian, dia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja," ujar Tenten pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenten. Kasihan Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengajak kita makan malam," tukasku mencegah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tenten memastikan. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Merasa cukup tenang, dan setelah kembali merapikan rambutku, aku dan Tenten keluar dari restroom. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah meja tempat Kamui-san berada, ternyata sudah kosong. Dan saat aku menoleh ke arah meja Sasuke, sudah ada 4 pria asing duduk di sana. Mereka bahkan telah menyatukan 2 meja agar bisa berkumpul semua.

"Wah! Ramai sekali!" pekik Tenten senang.

"Kenalkan! Ini Tenten, dan ini Hinata," ujar Sasuke memperkenalkan.

"Shikamaru," ucap pria dengan rambut diikat ke atas bagai nanas.

"Kiba," ucap pria dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kabuto," kali ini pria gondrong berkacamata yang bicara.

"Juugo," dan yang terakhir, adalah yang paling kekar di antara semuanya.

Aku dan Tenten menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu, lalu duduk di atas kursi yang tersisa. Tenten duduk di antara Sasuke dan Sai, sementara aku duduk di pinggir, di sebelah Sai.

"Tumben kau mengundang kami semua, Sai? Dalam rangka apa?" tanya Kiba tanpa basa-basi.

"Sasuke baru saja menang tender," jawab Sai spontan.

"Benarkah? Apakah proyek perhotelan di tepi pantai yang kau ceritakan minggu lalu?" tanya Kabuto ingin tahu.

"Hn, begitulah," jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat itu, Sasuke," celetuk Tenten berkomentar.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tenten, dan semakin tak dapat menahan tawa saat wajah Sasuke tampak sedikit merona.

"Dia memang hebat, tapi tetap saja tidak sepintar diriku," ujar Shikamaru sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau memang paling pintar, sayangnya juga paling malas," balas Sasuke ringan.

"Hahaha..., itu pasti sakit sekali," ujar Kiba sambil tertawa.

Aku memperhatikan keempat pria teman Sasuke satu per satu. Belum banyak yang bisa aku mengerti dari mereka, tapi sepertinya pria yang bernama Kiba adalah yang paling supel, sedangkan Juugo, sejak tadi lebih banyak diam.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka saling ngobrol. Bahkan saat makan pun, pembicaraan mereka ada saja. Dari masalah pekerjaan, teman-teman, dan kehidupan dunia mereka. Iya, dari pembicaraan mereka, aku bisa menangkap beberapa hal. Pertama, mereka berempat ternyata gay, sama seperti Sasuke dan Sai. Kedua, Shikamaru adalah BF Kiba, sedangkan Kabuto adalah BF Juugo. Ketiga, mereka saling kenal saat mereka menghadiri gathering LGBT di pusat kota Konoha.

Saat menyadari hal itu, dalam hati aku sempat merasa syok. Bukan apa-apa, hanya menyayangkan saja. Karena mereka adalah pria-pria tampan yang mapan. Pasti banyak wanita yang patah hati di luar sana. Penasaran dengan respon Tenten, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tampak biasa saja. Entah dalam hatinya, mungkin sama sepertiku.

"Sudah larut, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Aku dan Sai akan mengantarmu dan Hinata," ucap Sasuke spontan.

"Yah! Sayang sekali, padahal jarang-jarang kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini," ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Kalian bisa menunggu kami di tempat biasa. Nanti kami akan menyusul ke sana," usul Sai ringan.

"Baiklah! Jangan lama-lama, ya?" sahut Kiba antusias.

Setelah Sasuke membayar tagihannya, dia menyusul kami ke area parkir. Kemudian dia dan Sai mengantarku dan Tenten pulang ke apartemen. Kali ini, aku yang dibonceng oleh Sasuke, sementara Tenten berboncengan dengan Sai.

Ketika kami sedang berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas menyala merah, pandanganku tersita pada sebuah spanduk besar yang ada di seberang jalan. Malam ini ada pementasan sendra tari Kijang Kencana di teater besar Taman Budaya. Refleks aku menoleh ke arah Sai dan Tenten.

"Tenten, Sai, ayo kita lihat acara itu dulu!" ajakku spontan. "Kau tidak terburu-buru kan, Sasuke?" tanyaku pada Sasuke, sedikit berbisik.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sai dan Tenten.

"Terserah kalian, aku ikut saja," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

Aku menoleh ke arah Tenten, memandangnya penuh harap. Aku tahu dia pasti lelah, tapi dia juga tahu, aku sangat menyukai event semacam itu. Sejenak kemudian, kulihat Tenten membuka kaca helm-nya.

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus sampai di apartemen sebelum jam sepuluh," jawab Tenten, langsung memberi tenggat waktu.

"Terima kasih," ucapku senang, sambil terbawa angin karena Sasuke langsung melajukan motornya begitu lampu hijau menyala.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat apakah Sai dan Tenten bisa mengejar kami. Rupanya Sai cukup lihat mengendarai motor walau dalam kecepatan tinggi. Namun mengapa dia tidak mengebut saat memboncengku tadi, ya?

Tak sampai lima menit, kami berempat sampai di area parkir Taman Budaya. Aku tak menyangka akan ada begitu banyak orang yang datang. Setelah Sasuke dan Sai memarkirkan motor, mereka menyusulku dan Tenten yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli tiket masuk.

"Berapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil merogoh saku belakang celananya.

"Aku traktir," jawabku singkat, cepat.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menggumam, urung mengambil dompetnya, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Melihat lengkung lengan kekarnya yang menganggur, aku memasukkan tangan kiriku ke sana, lalu mendekapnya erat karena aku terdorong oleh orang-orang yang saling berdesakan. Sementara Tenten menggandeng tangan kananku dengan Sai berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Bagi yang sudah mendapatkan tiket, silakan masuk ke dalam gedung teater," ucap salah satu panitia.

"Kita masuk nanti saja, kalau sudah agak longgar," bisik Sasuke menyarankan.

"Iya, kita beli minuman dulu, yuk! Aku haus," ajak Tenten sambil menunjuk ke salah satu foodstall di dekat area parkir, tepat di samping galeri seni.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, biar aku dan Tenten saja," ujarku menyela sambil melepaskan lengan Sasuke. "Sai, kau ingin kopi?" tanyaku pada Sai.

"Air mineral saja," jawab Sai ringan.

"Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kopi hitam," jawab Sasuke datar.

Aku mengangguk sambil menggumam, lalu berlari kecil menyusul Tenten yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. Area parkir yang lumayan gelap, membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku menabrak seorang pria berrambut biru yang terpotong pendek rapi.

"Ah! Maaf!" pekikku terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona," jawab pria itu sopan.

"Kaito! Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi kita perform!" panggil seorang wanita kepada pria yang baru saja kutabrak.

"Iya, aku tahu!" sahut pria bernama Kaito itu.

Kaito? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi di mana, ya? Tanpa sadar, aku memandangi wajah pria di depanku dengan lebih seksama. Mencoba untuk mengingat kembali, kapan dan di mana aku pernah melihat pria ini. Dia juga sedang menatapku dengan cara yang sama. Namun seringai di wajahnya, jelas menunjukkan bahwa tujuannya berbeda.

"Hinata!" panggilan Tenten menyadarkanku.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku segera angkat kaki dari hadapan pria tadi. Aku langsung menghampiri Tenten dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dia mengulurkan sebuah cup berisi black coffee dan sebotol air mineral, lalu menerima satu cup lagi dari si penjual.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Tenten kemudian.

"Latte," jawabku singkat, lalu menoleh ke belakang secepat kilat.

Pria itu masih melihat ke arahku walau dia telah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kaito, aku pernah melihatnya. Iya, aku ingat! Saat aku bersama Sasuke, dia yang memanggil Kamui-san waktu itu. Lalu saat Kamui-san menghampiriku setelah perform pada event malam itu, dia juga ada. Apakah itu berarti, Savagethno akan ikut tampil pada acara sendra tari ini?

"Ini latte-nya," ucap Tenten sambil mengulurkannya kepadaku.

Aku sedikit tersentak karena terkejut. Namun aku segera sadar dari lamunanku dan mengangkat kedua tanganku yang telah memegang dua benda berbeda.

"Baiklah, aku bawakan dulu. Ayo!" ajak Tenten sambil berjalan kembali ke arah Sasuke dan Sai yang masih menunggu di teras gedung teater.

Begitu sampai di dekat mereka, aku segera memberikan cup berisi black coffee kepada Sasuke dan botol air mineral kepada Sai. Kemudian kuambil alih cup coffee latte dari tangan kanan Tenten. Setelah itu, kami berempat memasuki gedung teater dan duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang sedang terjadi sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan perasaanku. Namun sepanjang pementasan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya. Dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang dan hanya ada dua spot light mengarah pada sang penari, membuat kedua mataku harus bekerja ekstra saat melihat sekelilingku.

Hingga akhirnya, pandanganku terpaku pada sepasang manusia berbeda gender yang duduk tepat di hadapanku. Wanitanya berrambut merah muda, si pria berrambut ungu. Seketika itu jantungku berdebar kencang. Perutku mendadak mual dan dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Jengah, aku mengambil ponsel pintarku dari dalam tas, melihat penunjuk waktu pada layar. Tertulis angka 09.17 pm di sana.

"Sudah yuk! Kita pulang!" ajakku sambil berdiri, tapi Tenten segera menarikku agar duduk kembali.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Pementasan sedang berlangsung dan penonton tidak boleh sembarangan berjalan-jalan," cegah Tenten dengan cara berbisik.

"Tapi, Tenten...,"

"Duduklah! Setidaknya sampai satu tarian selesai," sela Tenten memotong ucapanku.

Pasrah, dan karena Tenten benar, aku duduk kembali di sebelahnya. Sejenak tadi, aku mendengar, beberapa orang yang duduk di belakangku mendecih kesal walau samar. Namun aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Dan perhatianku tak lagi fokus pada sang penari, tapi pada sepasang manusia tadi.

Dengan tangan gemetar, aku meremas ponsel pintarku sendiri. Ingin marah, tapi untuk apa? Merasa kecewa, tapi pada siapa? Banyak tanya berkecamuk di dalam otakku. Siapa gadis itu? Apa hubungan mereka berdua? Mengapa dia terlihat begitu bahagia dengan gadis itu? Apakah aku cemburu? Iya, aku cemburu. Dan lebih dari itu.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku sudah berkorban sejauh ini, dan aku tak mau mundur lagi. Masih dengan tangan gemetar, aku mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada Sakura.

' _Aku akan membuatkan sebuah blog untukmu.' – delivered_

_ T B C _

AN:/

Alhamdulillaah...finally updated...

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini dan menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	11. Chapter 11

AN:/

Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk readers, reviewers, followers, dan favoriters (?) karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict ini. Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfict lebih dari 10 chapter.

Dan pada kesempatan ini, saya ingin menanggapi review dari kalian semua.

Mungkin ada yang merasa alurnya sangat lambat, temanya terlalu bebas, konfliknya pasaran, karakteristik tokoh utama lemah, atau yang lainnya. Jujur, sebenarnya saya ragu untuk mempublish fanfict ini, karena tema ceritanya mungkin kurang bisa diterima dan terlalu vulgar.

Untuk ide fanfict ini, saya tulis berdasarkan kisah seseorang yang telah terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu, dengan sedikit penyesuaian pada beberapa tokoh dan latar agar tidak menyimpang dari fandom yang digunakan. Namun untuk dialog dan peristiwanya, sedapat mungkin saya tuliskan apa adanya karena saya ingin kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dan hikmah dari kisah ini.

Saya yakin readers cukup dewasa untuk dapat bersikap bijak dalam menanggapi kisah ini. Selebihnya saya berharap, **tidak ada seorang wanitapun** yang mengalami nasib seperti "Hinata Hyuuga".

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Silakan menikmati lanjutan dari fanfict ini.

 **Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Sepuluh hari telah berlalu sejak malam itu, saat aku melihat Kamui-san menyaksikan sendra tari Kijang Kencana di Taman Budaya kota Konoha. Telah sepekan ini pula, aku ijin cuti untuk pulang ke kampung halamanku, sekaligus untuk membantu persiapan akhir pernikahan Tenten. Jarak rumah kami yang tidak terlalu jauh, mempermudah diriku untuk membantunya walau harus sering bolak-balik menemaninya belanja barang-barang yang kurang.

"Kau lelah, Hinata?" tanya Tenten di sela-sela kesibukannya mengawasi penataan dekorasi pelaminan.

"Sedikit," jawabku singkat.

"Makanlah dulu! Kau belum sarapan sejak pagi, kan?" pinta Tenten, pun mengingatkanku.

"Nanti saja, setelah kau selesai kita makan bersama," tukasku menolak.

"Kau ini, seperti di rumah orang asing saja," balas Tenten sambil menggeleng pelan.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Melihat kebahagiaan terpancar menyilaukan dari wajah sahabatku itu, rasa lelah seperti apapun seolah lenyap seketika. Sambil menunggu, aku mengecek ponsel pintarku. Ternyata ada 2 pesan singkat, dan 3 panggilan tak terjawab. Kusentuh tombol pesan terlebih dulu.

Pesan pertama datang dari Sasuke yang bertanya kapan aku akan kembali ke kota Konoha. Tanpa buang waktu langsung kubalas dengan mengirim satu kata saja. 'Besok'. Kemudian kubuka pesan kedua. Ada nama Sakura di sana. Dia memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah berkenalan dengan Kamui-san via blog yang kubuatkan. Mereka juga telah saling bertukar nomor ponsel, bahkan saling berbicara via telpon.

'Progres yang luar biasa,' batinku dalam hati yang perlahan terasa binasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Tenten mengagetkanku, tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku.

"I-iya..., iya, Tenten," jawabku gugup. "A-ada apa?" tanyaku masih terbata-bata.

"Kau menangis," ujar Tenten datar, tapi terdengar seperti menuduh.

"T-ti-tidak..., a-aku hanya..., kelilipan," jawabku sekenanya, lalu mengucek mata kiriku perlahan.

"Pembohong!" kali ini Tenten mengucapkannya dengan nada lebih dingin. "Kemarikan ponselmu!" perintah Tenten sambil mengambil alih ponselku dengan paksa.

Tak sempat menghindar, benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna lavender itu langsung berpindah tangan. Tanpa meminta ijin, Tenten membaca pesan singkat dari Sakura. Dia bahkan membuka daftar misscall dan mengecek nama-nama yang ada di sana. Ternyata ketiganya dari Sakura.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah serius.

"Kumohon Tenten, jangan sekarang," pintaku mengiba. "Fokuslah pada hari bahagiamu," tambahku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus jika aku melihat sahabatku sedang menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri?" tanya Tenten sambil berdiri, retoris, dengan suara nyaris membentak.

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Refleks aku menarik tangannya agar dia duduk kembali. Dia sempat menghempaskan tanganku sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali di sebelahku. Baru kali ini aku melihat Tenten semarah itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tenten. Tuhan tidak menguji manusia dengan masalah yang melebihi kemampuannya, kan?" ujarku pelan, mencoba menenangkannya, pun menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Kuharap kau tahu batas dari kemampuanmu sendiri," cetus Tenten ketus.

Senyuman Tenten menghilang. Kecemasan di wajahnya telah memudar, dan kini berganti rasa marah yang sangat pekat hingga membuatku merasa gentar. Aku memandanginya dengan penuh harap, bahwa dia akan mengerti dan percaya kepadaku.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Tenten pada akhirnya. "Besok kau berangkat ke Konoha jam berapa?" tanya Tenten kemudian.

"Siang, sekitar jam 11," jawabku spontan.

"Pastikan kau dan Sasuke datang ke pernikahanku," ujar Tenten mengingatkan, menegaskan.

"Tentu," sahutku singkat. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya?" pamitku sambil berdiri.

"Tidak makan dulu? Tadi kau bilang mau makan bersamaku," cegah Tenten.

"Sepertinya kau akan sibuk sampai malam nanti," kilahku sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya? Aku malah merepotkanmu," ucap Tenten pelan.

"Sama sekali tidak, kok!" tukasku menyanggah. "Ya sudah, besok pagi sebelum aku berangkat, aku akan mampir kemari," ucapku, sambil berjalan menuju motor matic-ku.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan ngebut!" pesan Tenten sambil mengusap bahuku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu menyalakan motorku dan segera melaju meninggalkan rumah Tenten. Saat sampai di rumah, kulihat adikku Hanabi sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Sementara ayah dan ibuku sedang mengobrol di teras belakang rumah. Enggan, aku langsung menuju kamarku.

Sedetik setelah aku memutar anak kunci, kudengar ponsel pintarku berbunyi. Saat kuperiksa, ada nomor Kamui-san di sana. Sejenak aku terhenyak melihatnya. Namun kuputuskan untuk me-reject panggilan itu, lalu kuletakkan ponselku ke atas meja kecil di samping ranjangku. Ketika aku sedang berganti baju, ponselku berdering lagi.

"Halo," sapaku, akhirnya menerima telpon itu.

"Kau di mana? Aku mencarimu dari kemarin," tanya Kamui-san tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku di rumah. Ada apa?" jawabku, dan langsung balik bertanya.

"Di rumah? Di apartemenmu?" tanya Kamui-san memastikan.

"Di rumah orang tuaku. Di mana lagi memangnya?" jawabku, sambil bertanya, retoris.

"Kapan kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Kamui-san lagi.

"Besok. Kenapa?" jawabku, lagi-lagi langsung balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku kangen bercinta denganmu," jawab Kamui-san terdengar ringan.

Kangen bercinta? Apa itu yang namanya bercinta? Bukankah cinta di antara aku dan dia hanya datang dariku saja? Dulu dia pernah bilang, dia tidak mau berkomitmen dan ingin hidup bebas. Namun realitanya adalah dia bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain hanya selang sehari setelah dia mengambil keperawananku! Rasanya ingin sekali membanting ponselku detik itu juga.

"Ada lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin, setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Setelah sampai di Konoha, kabari aku secepatnya!" jawab Kamui-san, kental dengan nada perintah.

Aku hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya sambungan telpon terputus dari seberang sana. Kumatikan ponselku lalu kumasukkan ke dalam tas selempang. Kunyalakan pendingin ruangan, lalu kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan air mataku bergulir di kedua pipiku perlahan.

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat ke Konoha lebih awal dari rencana. Tak sempat mampir ke rumah Tenten, aku meminta maaf kepadanya via telpon. Dia maklum karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan cuaca yang tak menentu mungkin akan menyita waktu, sementara aku harus masuk kerja malam ini.

Tanpa kembali ke apartemen terlebih dulu, aku langsung menuju ke coffee shop. Saat kubuka pintu, tak kulihat ada Sakura di dalam. Hanya ada Karin yang sedang melayani pengunjung di meja mini bar, dan Ino yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kasir.

"Hai, Karin, Ino," sapaku datar.

"Kau sudah datang, Hinata? Bukankah kau masuk shift malam?" tanya Ino dengan wajah heran.

"Aku datang langsung dari rumah. Daripada bolak-balik ke apartemen, aku langsung kemari," jawabku menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," gumam Ino sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, istirahatlah dulu," tambahnya menyarankan.

"Hn, apakah Pak Manager ada?" tanyaku agak berbisik.

"Hari ini beliau tidak datang. Ada meeting dengan owner," jawab Ino ringan.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu. Gerah!" ujarku pelan, lalu berjalan menuju ruang staf.

Kudengar Ino hanya menggumam, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian aku masuk ke ruang staf untuk meletakkan tasku dan mengambil baju kerjaku. Setelah mengambil handuk dari dalam koper, aku keluar menuju restroom dan mandi di salah satu bilik di dalamnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ketika aku selesai mandi dan ganti baju, aku langsung menyisir rambutku. Merasa cukup rapi, aku segera keluar dan kembali ke ruang staf. Setelah membereskan handuk dan baju kotorku, aku keluar dari ruang staf.

Kulihat coffee shop mulai ramai. Di samping Ino sekarang ada Sakura yang sedang sibuk berbicara via telpon. Saat melihatku, ekspresi kaget di wajahnya tampak terukir dengan jelas. Dia segera memutuskan pembicaraannya itu dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu menarikku ke salah satu meja di dekat mini bar.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali!" seru Sakura, walau dengan suara agak berbisik. "Duduklah! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," pinta Sakura sambil menarik salah satu kursi, lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung, sambil menarik kursi di sebelahnya, kemudian duduk di sana.

"Apakah kau sudah melihat blog terbaru Gakupo?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Belum," jawabku singkat.

Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengakses blog pribadi atas nama Gakupo Kamui. Ada post baru di sana, tapi atas nama Megurine Luka. Tulisan itu berjudul "Komposisi, antara Rangkaian Nada dan Curahan Emosi". Aku enggan membaca isinya. Hanya melihat-lihat foto yang ada. Nyaris semuanya adalah dokumentasi event yang tidak sempat kutonton karena kepulanganku kemarin.

"Kau lama sekali! Jadi kita melewatkan event ini," ujar Sakura dengan nada kecewa. "Tapi nanti malam, akan ada event pementasan teater. Judulnya Purnama Bercadar Jelaga. Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Aku baru sampai, dan aku masuk shift malam, Sakura," jawabku implisit.

"Tapi Gakupo yang akan menjadi penata dan pengisi musik dalam teater ini," ucap Sakura menegaskan.

"Hn, kita lihat nanti saja, ya?" balasku sambil tersenyum malas.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukannya, Hinata?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Memang sederhana, tapi entah mengapa, membuat hatiku terasa terluka. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pelan sambil menahan miris.

"Kau tahu? Dua hari terakhir ini, dia datang kemari," ujar Sakura memberitahu. "Dia memang tidak menanyakanmu, tapi dari gesture-nya, sepertinya dia mencarimu," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Kemarin dia menelponku," ujarku pelan.

"Benarkah? Lalu dia bilang apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia kangen bercinta denganku," jawabku seadanya.

"Dasar pria mesum! Dengan gadis semanis dirimu, tentu saja dia akan merindukanmu!" celetuk Sakura spontan.

"Dia tidak merindukanku, Sakura. Dia hanya kangen bercinta denganku," ralatku dengan nada dingin.

"Sama saja, Hinata! Intinya dia ingin bertemu denganmu, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah, terasa begitu pahit karena seakan menelan kenyataan. Aku menunduk, tapi aku tahu, Sakura menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Hinata, kemarin saat dia mencarimu kemari, kulihat dia tampak seperti orang yang tersesat," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku sempat mendengar dia menelponmu. Entah apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi wajahnya terlihat agak kecewa," tutur Sakura panjang lebar. "Setelah dia pergi, aku menelponnya, pura-pura bertanya dia di mana. Saat dia jawab di Cressent Cafe, aku bertanya lagi, kenapa dia jauh-jauh ke sana? Bukankah banyak cafe di dekat kampusnya? Dan kau tahu dia jawab apa?" tanya Sakura, mencoba memancing reaksiku.

"Apa?" aku balik bertanya, datar saja.

"Dia bilang karena teman dekatnya bekerja di sana," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Teman dekat, ya?" tanyaku retoris sambil tersenyum miris.

"Lalu aku tanya lagi, temannya itu pria atau wanita? Dia menjawab wanita," cerita Sakura ringan. "Dan saat aku mengejarnya, apakah wanita itu benar-benar hanya teman dekat atau kekasihnya, kau tahu dia jawab apa?" tanya Sakura, lagi-lagi memancingku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, menatap kedua mata bening Sakura yang tampak berbinar dengan perasaan jengah. Namun sepertinya dia tak dapat membaca suasana hatiku saat ini. Entah mengapa, aku merasa empatinya sedang cuti hari ini.

"Dia bilang, wanita itu teman dekat, tapi teramat sangat dekat," bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis bermakna ambigu. "Menurutku, dia menganggapmu sebagai teman spesial, Hinata," tambahnya, masih dengan cara berbisik.

"Tetap saja hanya teman,"cetusku ketus.

"Sabarlah, Hinata...," ucap Sakura sambil mengusap bahuku pelan.

"Sakura, Hinata! Kami pulang dulu, ya?" pamit Ino menyela pembicaraan, sambil mengikat rambut pirangnya yang panjang, sementara Karin berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memakai kacamatanya.

"Hn, hati-hati di jalan, ya?" sahut Sakura berpesan, lalu melambaikan tangan.

Kulihat Ino dan Karin keluar dari cafe. Saat itu hanya tinggal dua pasang remaja yang masih asyik mengobrol. Aku beranjak dari kursi perlahan. Kulihat Sakura mencoba meraih tanganku.

"Kita harus bekerja, Sakura," ujarku mengingatkan.

"Sebentar lagi. Toh masih sepi," tukas Sakura berkilah.

Aku mengabaikannya, lalu berjalan menuju ke belakang meja mini bar. Kugeser salah satu kursi di sana, lalu duduk di atasnya sambil membersihkan kotoran yang masih tersisa. Sakura menyusulku, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Dari ekspresi yang terukir di wajahnya, aku dapat melihat dia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan coba menelponnya. Akan kuaktifkan loud speaker-nya agar kau bisa dengar suaranya," ujar Sakura sambil menekan tombol call pada nomor ponsel Kamui-san.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan nanar. "Tidak us-..."

"Halo!" sapa Sakura begitu telponnya tersambung.

"...-sah...," ucapku lirih, terlambat sudah.

"Kau sedang apa, Gakupo-kun?" tanya Sakura ringan, bahkan dengan suffix '-kun'.

"Latihan bersama Savagethno. Kami sedang membuat komposisi baru untuk event di luar kota minggu depan," jawab Kamui-san, dapat kudengar karena Sakura telah mengaktifkan speaker pada ponselnya.

"Oh..., lalu bagaimana dengan teman dekatmu? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi, sambil menatapku penuh arti.

"Belum," jawab Kamui-san singkat.

"Sayang sekali! Kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu, ya? Silakan lanjutkan latihanmu," pamit Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Kau ingin mendengar komposisi baruku?" tanya Kamui-san tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya boleh?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Tunggu sebentar, ya?" ujar Kamui-san, lalu terdiam sejenak.

Sakura menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum kepadaku. Dia mengulurkan ponsel pintarnya kepadaku, mendekatkannya ke telingaku. Aku menjauh untuk menolaknya. Namun Sakura tetap memaksa dan menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan telingaku, membuatku menyerah dan menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kudengar suara hentakan tangan di atas jimbe. Pada saat yang sama, aku merasa jantungku berdebar mengikuti iramanya. Seolah hentakan tangannya dan debaran jantungku berdetak pada tempo yang sama. Jengah, aku mengembalikan ponsel Sakura, lalu kembali menyibukkan diriku dengan bekerja. Beruntung saat itu ada pengunjung yang datang. Seorang pria tampan yang kukenal.

"Hai, Hinata!" sapa pria itu sopan.

"Sai? Kau datang sendirian? Mana Sasuke?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, heran.

"Masih di kantor. Kau sibuk?" jawab Sai singkat, lalu balik bertanya.

"Begitulah! Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanyaku sambil mengambil catatan dari saku apron ungu mudaku.

"Cappuccino," jawab Sai singkat.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya?" ucapku sambil tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke belakang meja mini bar untuk membuatkan pesanannya. Setelah selesai, aku segera mengantarkannya ke meja Sai.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sai sopan. "Bisakah temani aku ngobrol?" tanya Sai ringan.

"Hn, aku sedang bekerja," jawabku apa adanya, tanpa bermaksud menolak.

"Sepi," kata Sai setelah menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruang.

"Baiklah," ucapku sambil menarik kursi di depan Sai, lalu aku duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku bosan. Sasuke sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan aku lebih sering sendirian," tutur Sai pelan.

"Kau bisa datang kemari, atau ke apartemenku jika kau mau," ujarku menawarkan.

Sai tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapanku. Kemudian dia mengambil cangkir di depannya dan menyesap capuccino panas itu dengan perlahan. Aku menatapnya dengan seksama. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak tanpa dosa. Siapa sangka pemuda setampan itu selalu menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman palsu.

"Kemarin kau pulang ke kampung halamanmu selama seminggu," ucap Sai datar, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja.

"Kau mencariku?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Sasuke bilang, aku boleh pergi jalan-jalan tanpa dia, asalkan bersamamu," kata Sai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jika kau bersamaku, dia tidak mungkin cemburu. Iya, kan?" tanyaku sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau sangat mengenal Sasuke rupanya," komentar Sai pelan.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kami masih SMU," sahutku menegaskan.

"Dia posesif," ujar Sai pelan.

"Sasuke hanya sedikit pencemburu," ralatku dengan cepat.

"Kau membelanya?" tanya Sai dengan nada ironi.

"Dia memang sahabatku, tapi aku tidak perlu membelanya," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Sai membalas senyumku. Kali ini aku dapat melihat ketulusan terpancar dari senyumnya walau samar. Sejenak kemudian, aku dan Sai hanya saling terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Sejenak aku beranjak untuk mengambil ponselku dari saku celana denimku, lalu melihat layar benda persegi panjang itu. Ada sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor Kamui-san.

'Kau sudah di Konoha belum? Nanti malam aku ke apartemenmu, ya?' isi pesan singkat itu, begitu frontal.

'Aku baru sampai dan langsung kerja. Kau tidak usah datang.' Aku mengirim tulisan itu sebagai balasan.

'Aku akan datang. Nanti malam kita bercinta, lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Okay?' dia membalas lagi.

Tanpa sadar aku mendengus dengan keras. Kemudian aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk menahan emosi. Saat aku melihat Sai, dia tampak sedang memperhatikanku dengan seksama sambil tersenyum tipis. Walau ekspresinya datar, tapi aku tahu, dia pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tampak seperti nyaris meledak, Hinata," ujar Sai pelan.

"Hn, andai aku bisa begitu," balasku tak kalah lirih.

Aku memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku, urung membalas pesan terakhir itu. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia tampak mulai sibuk dengan laporan keuangannya. Sudah hampir jam sembilan, dan cafe akan segera tutup.

"Aku harus beres-beres," ujarku sambil berdiri. "Kau mau menungguku?" tanyaku kepada Sai.

"Tentu! Sekalian aku akan mengantarmu pulang," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggumam sambil mengangguk, lalu membalas senyumnya. Sejenak kutinggalkan Sai untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan membantu Sakura. Begitu selesai, aku dan Sai keluar dari cafe. Sai membantuku membawa koperku. Sedangkan Sakura menyusul kami, lalu mengunci pintu cafe.

"Kami duluan, ya?" pamitku sambil menggandeng lengan kiri Sai.

"Sampai besok," balas Sakura, lalu melajukan scooter matic-nya.

Aku dan Sai pun segera menuju ke apartemen. Begitu sampai, aku langsung ke kamarku untuk meletakkan koperku. Setelah itu, aku keluar sambil membawa handuk dan baju untuk ganti.

"Kau bisa ambil minuman di pantry, Sai. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ujarku sambil menoleh ke arah Sai yang sedang duduk santai di atas sofa.

Kudengar Sai hanya menggumam untuk merespon. Lalu dia mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi. Sementara aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera memanjakan diriku di bawah guyuran air hangat dari shower. Setelah selesai dan berpakaian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Sai di ruang santai.

"Kau belum mengambil minuman?" tanyaku saat melihat meja ruang santai masih kosong.

"Ayo kita makan malam di luar!" ajak Sai spontan.

"Kau kelaparan, ya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku malas makan sendirian," jawab Sai tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah, aku ambil tasku dulu, ya?" ujarku sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarku.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera mengambil tas selempang kesayanganku dan syal ungu favoritku. Kemudian aku keluar kamar sambil mengikat rambutku agak ke atas. Sai sudah menungguku di depan pintu. Saat dia melihatku, dia tersenyum tipis, lalu membuka pintu dan keluar. Aku menyusulnya, lalu mengunci pintu.

Dalam perjalanan, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah spanduk besar berisi informasi tentang event pertunjukan teater yang diceritakan oleh Sakura tadi. Sebenarnya ingin melihatnya, tapi aku tidak yakin Sai akan menyukainya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Sai, setelah makan malam, maukah kau menemaniku nonton teater?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak karena suaraku terbawa hembusan angin.

"Bagaimana jika nonton film saja?" Sai malah balik bertanya untuk menggodaku. "Mulai jam berapa?" tanya Sai pada akhirnya.

"Sekarang mungkin sudah mulai," jawabku agak pesimis.

"Lihat nanti, ya? Kita makan dulu!" sahut Sai kemudian.

Aku tidak menyahut. Sai benar. Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya sudah sangat lapar. Seolah mengerti keinginanku, Sai memilih cafe dekat Taman Budaya sebagai tempat 'kencan buta' kami. Mungkin agar lebih mudah untuk mencari tahu, apakah teater sudah selesai atau belum.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Sai sambil duduk di meja dekat jendela.

"Crispy chicken steak," jawabku tanpa melihat daftar menu.

"Sepertinya kau hafal menu makanan di sini, ya?" tanya Sai sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku dan Sakura pernah kemari," jawabku ringan.

"Teman kerjamu di coffee shop tadi?" tanya Sai memastikan.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sambil menunggu pesanan, aku dan Sai lebih banyak saling diam. Pandanganku selalu tertuju ke arah Taman Budaya. Sementara Sai, sepertinya dia sedang berusaha membaca pikiranku. Karena setiap kali aku meliriknya, dia tampak membuang muka. Namun tidak kali ini.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat penampilan seseorang di pertunjukan teater itu?" tanya Sai tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Eh?! T-ti-tidak..., tidak ada...," jawabku terbata-bata, gugup luar biasa.

"Wajahmu merah, Hinata," kata Sai tanpa ekspresi. "Aku mengamatimu sejak kita berkenalan," tambahnya datar.

"Begitukah? Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanyaku menantangnya.

"Kau sedang menyembunyikan sebuah masalah," jawab Sai spontan. "Masalah yang sangat besar," lanjutnya pelan.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Sasuke," gumamku lirih.

"Tidak, kau yang akan mengatakannya sendiri nanti," tukas Sai dengan wajah dingin.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Rasanya seperti sedang ditelanjangi di depan ribuan orang, lalu dirajam dengan menggunakan ribuan belati. Sakit, malu, takut, benar-benar tidak berdaya. Sai masih menatapku tajam. Aku menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengalihkan wajahku untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Tak lama kemudian, makanan pesanan kami datang, dan kami langsung sibuk menyantap hidangan masing-masing.

"Kau mengerikan, Sai," ujarku di sela-sela makan malam, sekedar berkomentar.

"Aku anggap itu pujian," kata Sai berkelakar.

"Itu memang pujian, kok!" balasku datar.

Sai memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan cara yang sama. Kemudian kami melanjutkan makan malam tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah selesai, aku dan Sai urung ke pertunjukan teater. Kami hanya duduk di bangku taman dekat galeri seni.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin melihatnya?" tanya Sai memastikan.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka kita mengobrol," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Senyummu persis seperti senyumku," ucap Sai datar.

"Aku yakin kau serasa bercermin," balasku sambil menahan tawa.

"Iya," sahut Sai singkat.

Aku memandangi pria di sebelahku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Rasanya ingin sekali bisa membaca isi hatinya semudah dia membaca pikiranku. Namun wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu benar-benar sangat menipu. Sejenak dia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk gedung teater. Pintu itu kini terbuka, dan banyak orang keluar dari dalam sana.

"Untung kita tidak jadi melihatnya," gumamku lega.

"Iya, lagipula bicara denganku lebih menyenangkan, kan?" tanya Sai percaya diri.

"Dan menegangkan, iya," jawabku sambil mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu," komentar Sai tiba-tiba.

"Wajahku kenapa? Cantik, ya?" tanyaku iseng saja.

"Tidak, tapi manis," ujar Sai meralat ucapanku.

"Kau sama saja seperti Sasuke! Dia selalu bilang aku manis, tapi tidak sekalipun dia pernah mengatakan aku cantik," cetusku dengan nada ketus.

"Bukankah itu lebih bagus? Kecantikan itu membosankan, tapi gadis yang manis tidak," ujar Sai ringan.

Aku tidak bisa mendebatnya lagi. Saat ini, aku justru merasa wajahku memanas perlahan. Untung cahaya di tempat ini temaram, jadi Sai tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang mendadak merah padam.

"Sudah larut, Sai. Ayo pulang!" ajakku sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju motor Sai.

Sai menyusul dengan langkah perlahan. Aku mengulurkan helm-nya. Dia menerimanya, lalu memakai benda pelindung kepala itu. Area parkir yang mulai ramai oleh para penonton teater tadi, membuatku mau tak mau, berpegangan pada lengan Sai karena mereka saling berdesakan. Bahkan ada salah seorang dari mereka yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh tubuhku.

"Eh?! Maaf, Nona!" ucap pria itu sedikit memekik.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," sahutku pelan.

"Kemarilah!" Sai menarikku agar lebih mendekat, lalu mendekap tubuhku, melindungiku.

"Hei, Gakupo! Selamat, ya? Musikmu sangat sinergis dengan tema teater malam ini," terdengar suara seorang wanita dari arah belakang kepada Kamui-san.

Refleks aku menoleh. Tampak seorang gadis cantik berrambut panjang berwarna pink berlari kecil menghampiri seorang pria jangkung berrambut gondrong yang sedang berjalan melewatiku. Sekilas sebelum pria itu menoleh ke belakang, aku merasa dia melihat ke arahku. Namun aku segera menyembunyikan wajahku dengan cara menundukkan kepala di depan dada bidang Sai.

"Kau datang rupanya! Terima kasih," ucap Kamui-san sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga telah mendokumentasikannya di sini," ujar gadis cantik itu sambil menunjukkan kameranya.

"Nanti aku minta copy-nya, ya?" tanya Kamui-san ringan.

Entah gadis itu menjawab apa, karena mereka berdua telah berlalu cukup jauh dariku sehingga aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Sejenak kemudian, Sai mebebaskanku dari dekapannya dengan perlahan. Namun aku masih mencengkeram lengan jaketnya dengan begitu kencang.

"Sudah agak sepi, Hinata. Ayo!" ajak Sai pelan, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Hn, iya. Maaf," ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu melepaskan jaketnya.

Setelah Sai menyalakan mesin motornya, aku segera naik dan duduk di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian, kuda besi itu melaju menuju apartemenku.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengantarmu ke atas," ucap Sai saat menurunkanku di depan lobby apartemen.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah larut. Pulanglah!" sahutku sambil merapikan rambutku.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan malam," ucap Sai pelan.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menraktirku," balasku kemudian.

"Masuklah!" pinta Sai dengan nada perintah.

"Hn, hati-hati di jalan, ya?" ujarku berpesan.

Sai mengangguk sambil menggumam. Aku berbalik, lalu meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam lobby apartemen tanpa menoleh lagi dan langsung masuk lift. Saat akan membuka pintu, ponsel pintarku berdering. Panggilan dari nomor Kamui-san. Sambil memutar anak kunci, aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" sapaku dengan nada tanya, sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Baru pulang kencan, ya?" tanya Kamui-san tanpa basa-basi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku to the point.

"Aku ke tempatmu sekarang, ya? Aku ingin bercinta denganmu," tanya Kamui-san, tapi lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Maaf, aku lelah," kilahku menolaknya.

"Lelah kenapa? Habis bercinta, ya?" tanya Kamui-san kian mencecar.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula jika hanya bercinta, kau kan biasa melakukannya dengan teman-temanmu, atau lakukan saja dengan pacarmu!" ucapku dengan nada ketus karena kali ini aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan emosiku lagi.

"Sepertinya saat ini kau sedang badmood, ya? Kalau begitu kapan-kapan saja!" balasnya dengan nada bercanda.

Sedetik kemudian, sambungan telpon terputus. Lagi-lagi dia melakukannya tanpa kata penutup. Resah dan marah, aku melempar ponsel pintarku ke sembarang arah. Beruntung benda itu terjatuh di atas sofa, sehingga tidak hancur berkeping-keping seperti yang terjadi pada hatiku saat ini.

_ T B C _

AN:/

Alhamdulillaah...finally updated...

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini dan menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Senja menjelang saat aku berjalan dengan langkah pelan dari apartemen menuju coffee shop. Hari ini aku masuk shift malam lagi karena baru minggu depan jadwal akan diputar kembali ke shift pagi. Namun itu ada baiknya juga, karena kemarin aku dan Sasuke bisa datang ke pernikahan Tenten dengan Lee yang digelar sejak pagi hingga sore hari. Walau aku terpaksa berpamitan lebih awal karena harus segera kembali ke Konoha.

Saat sampai di cafe, kulihat Ino sedang mengecek laporan keuangan. Di sebelahnya ada Sakura, yang ternyata datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Sementara Karin sedang membereskan salah satu meja yang telah ditinggalkan pengunjung di sudut ruang.

"Selamat sore, Karin" sapaku sambil menutup pintu.

"Sore, Hinata," balas Karin spontan.

"Hinata, cepat kemari!" panggil Sakura antusias.

Aku menghampiri Sakura dengan rasa cemas. Semoga bukan masalah itu lagi, karena hari ini aku sedang malas. Setelah aku duduk di sebelah Sakura, dia menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Kamui-san.

"Dia mengirim ini," bisik Sakura pelan.

'Kita kopi darat, yuk!' pesan singkat itu bertanggalkan hari kemarin, tapi pada jam 08:37 pm.

Hanya empat kata, tapi mampu membuat kedua mataku mendadak berkaca-kaca. Aku menelan ludah. Lalu menghela agar emosiku tidak tumpah. Aku mengembalikan ponsel pintar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut. Kemudian pergi menuju ke ruang staf untuk meletakkan tas selempangku. Sakura menyusulku, lalu menutup pintu. Dia bahkan menguncinya, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Coba aku telpon dia, ya!" ujar Sakura terlihat bersemangat.

"Hn," aku menggumam pelan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura langsung menghubungi nomor Kamui-san. Dia pun mengaktifkan loud speaker-nya hingga nada sambungnya dapat kudengar. Setelah nada sambung berbunyi lima kali, baru telpon itu diangkat.

"Halo," sapa Kamui-san dari seberang.

"Hai, Gakupo-kun! Apakah kau sibuk saat ini?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku sedang dalam perjalanan," jawab Kamui-san ringan.

"Oya? Kau pergi ke mana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ke kota Suna. Savagethno diundang untuk perform di sana," jawab Kamui-san memberi sedikit penjelasan.

"Yah, sayang sekali! Padahal aku sedang di Konoha hari ini," ucap Sakura berpura-pura. "Awalnya aku ingin memberi kejutan kepadamu. Tapi ternyata, malah aku yang terkejut sendiri," tambahnya dengan nada seolah kecewa.

Padahal Sakura mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum senang dan mengerlingkan matanya kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak tahu harus berreaksi seperti apa. Dan tak dapat bersuara karena takut Kamui-san mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kamui-san terdengar antusias.

"Iya, lalu kapan kau kembali?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Malam ini aku langsung pulang, kok! Begitu acara selesai, rombongan akan langsung kembali ke Konoha," jawab Kamui-san. "Apakah kau mau menungguku?" tanya Kamui-san sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak menginap. Besok aku harus meliput event pekan budaya di Dragon Village," jawab Sakura mengarang sekenanya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, kapan-kapan saja kita bertemu," lanjut Sakura menutup pembicaraan.

"Baiklah! Kabari aku jika kau datang lagi ke Konoha," ujar Kamui-san ringan.

"Tentu! Jaga dirimu, ya?" ucap Sakura berpesan.

Sedetik kemudian, sambungan telpon terputus. Sakura menoleh ke arahku, lalu memandangiku sambil tersenyum. Tatapannya tampak gembira. Namun bagiku itu bermakna ambigu. Dia gembira untuk siapa? Dan untuk apa? Jengah, aku beranjak dari kursi.

"Tunggu, Hinata!" cegah Sakura menahan tanganku. "Sekarang coba kau yang menelponnya!" pinta Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" aku tersentak kaget.

"Telpon dia!" pinta Sakura sekali lagi, dengan nada perintah.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tanyakan kabarnya, dia sekarang di mana, sedang melakukan apa. Tanyakan keadaannya," saran Sakura spontan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kan sudah tahu semua," jawabku sekenanya.

"Tch! Tapi kan dia tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah tahu, Hinata!" tukas Sakura tegas. "Cepat telpon dia!" pinta Sakura sekali lagi.

Sambil menghela nafas, aku mengambil ponsel pintarku dari dalam tasku. Setelah menemukan nomor ponsel Kamui-san, kusentuh tombol call. Sambil menunggu, kuaktifkan loud speaker karena Sakura memberiku isyarat untuk melakukannya. Namun ternyata, hingga nada sambung berhenti, telpon tidak diangkat juga.

"Lebih baik kita keluar, Sakura. Sudah waktunya kita bekerja," ajakku sambil berdiri lagi.

"Cobalah sekali lagi, Hinata! Ayolah!" lagi-lagi Sakura mencegahku. Dia bahkan menarikku dengan paksa agar aku duduk kembali di sebelahnya.

Aku mendenguskan nafasku agak keras karena mulai tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa kesalku. Sekedar untuk menyenangkan sahabatku saja, akhirnya aku kembali menghubungi Kamui-san. Namun kali ini, aku tidak mengaktifkan speaker. Setelah dering ketiga, sambungan telpon itu terhubung.

"H-halo...," sapaku gugup, karena terkejut.

"Ya, ada apa menelponku?" tanya Kamui-san datar.

"Hn, kau sedang apa sekarang?" tanyaku mendadak canggung.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan keluar kota. Ada apa?" jawabnya, dan langsung balik bertanya.

"Keluar kota? Ke mana?" tanyaku, ingin memastikan.

"Suna," jawab Kamui-san singkat.

"K-kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?" tanyaku kian canggung.

"Nanti malam. Kenapa?" lagi-lagi dia langsung bertanya setelah menjawab dengan singkat.

"T-tidak ada..., ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan," ucapku berpamitan.

Aku sempat mendengar Kamui-san mengguman pelan, sesaat sebelum dia memutuskan sambungan telponku barusan. Entah aku harus merasa senang karena telah berbicara dengannya, atau justru bersedih karena nada bicaranya yang dingin itu. Berbeda sekali dengan caranya berbicara ketika menerima telpon dari Sakura tadi.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Sama seperti yang dia katakan kepadamu tadi, kok!" jawabku pelan, sambil tersenyum masam.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa kau jadi muram begini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak ada. Ayo kita keluar sekarang! Ino dan Karin pasti sudah menunggu kita," ajakku sambil berdiri, dan kali ini, Sakura tak berani mencegahku sama sekali.

Aku memutar anak kunci, lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari ruang staf menuju ke belakang meja mini bar. Sakura menyusulku dari belakang, lalu menghampiri Ino dan serah terima tugas dengannya.

Kulihat Karin sudah membereskan pekerjaannya dengan rapi, lalu dia melepaskan apronnya dan masuk ke ruang staf. Tak lama kemudian, dia keluar sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu berpamitan kepadaku dan Sakura.

Ino segera menyusulnya dengan langkah cepat nyaris berlari. Setelah kedua teman kerjaku itu keluar dari cafe, pintu kembali tertutup. Pengunjung hari ini tidak seramai biasanya. Mungkin karena cuaca mendung. Mungkin juga karena belum waktunya pulang kantor. Namun suasana yang sepi ini, setidaknya memberiku waktu untuk sedikit menenangkan diri.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura sambil menghampiriku. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Sakura frontal.

"Bersikap seperti apa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Dingin, ketus," jawab Sakura spontan. "Ada apa?" sambungnya bertanya lagi.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Cara Kamui-san berbicara denganku, berbeda sekali dengan caranya bicara padamu," ujarku ada apanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia berbicara hanya singkat saja kepadaku," jawabku pelan. "Sedangkan denganmu, dia terdengar lebih antusias," lanjutku kemudian.

"Kau cemburu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, mencoba menggodaku.

"Menurutmu?" aku balik bertanya, retoris.

Sakura hanya terdiam, seolah dia mendadak bisu. Sejenak dia menatapku, seakan ingin membaca isi hati dan pikiranku. Sementara aku, memalingkan wajahku darinya dan membuang pandanganku keluar jendela.

Pikiranku perlahan terbang, melayang entah kemana. Benarkah aku cemburu? Iya, aku cemburu. Dan lebih dari itu. Aku sakit hati. Cukup sudah aku berusaha menahan emosiku setiap kali melihatnya berjalan berdua dengan wanita cantik berrambut pink bernama Luka itu. Dan kini, aku harus menahan emosiku setiap kali mendengar dia mengobrol via telpon dengan wanita cantik berrambut pink bernama Sakura, yang notabene adalah sahabatku.

Resah, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Kemudian aku menyibukkan diri dengan menata cangkir yang telah dicuci oleh Karin tadi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku cukup dalam, berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan helaian rambut indigo-ku yang terlepas dari ikatan di samping wajahku kiri dan kanan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kudengar Sakura juga beranjak dari kursinya, lalu menuju meja kasir. Sepertinya dia juga berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Namun satu hal yang aku tahu pasti. Hatiku mulai berdarah, luluh lantak dan terpecah belah. Tanpa sadar, air mataku berjatuhan walau tak sederas hujan yang saat ini mulai mengguyur di luar sana.

Tiga jam berlalu dengan begitu perlahan. Sebentar lagi waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan, waktunya coffee shop untuk tutup. Saat sedang merapikan meja mini bar, seorang pria membuka pintu cafe dan masuk dengan langkah pelan. Pria tampan berrambut hitam bermata kelam itu menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke," sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membalas sapaku lebih dulu.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," jawabku singkat. "Kau ingin minum kopi dulu?" tanyaku menawarkan.

"Tidak usah! Nanti saja sekalian kita makan malam bersama. Kuharap kau belum makan," ujar Sasuke ringan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya?" ucapku kemudian.

"Aku tunggu di luar," ucap Sasuke sambil berbalik, lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar tanpa menunggu responku.

Aku segera membereskan pekerjaanku. Begitu selesai, aku langsung masuk ke ruang staf untuk mengambil tas selempangku. Saat keluar dari ruang staf, tampak Sakura masih sibuk menyusun laporan keuangan, padahal jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu jam sembilan lewat lima menit.

"Sakura, aku pulang lebih dulu, ya? Sasuke sudah menungguku di luar," pamitku, walau tak enak hati.

"Iya, aku sebentar lagi selesai, kok!" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, sampai besok," ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian aku berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Setelah menutup pintu, aku segera menghampiri Sasuke. Sekilas aku sempat menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat Sakura sedang berbicara melalui telpon, entah dengan siapa, tapi wajahnya tampak riang. Jengah karena curiga, aku segera berpaling, dan berlari kecil menuju Sasuke. Dia mengulurkan helm-nya kepadaku.

"Kau saja yang memakainya, kan kau yang mengendarai motor," tukasku menolak.

"Hn, ayo naik!" ajak Sasuke dengan nada perintah.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku segera menurutinya. Naik ke atas motornya dan duduk di belakangnya, lalu memeluk pinggangnya. Sedetik kemudian, tangan kirinya memegangi tanganku.

"Agar tanganmu tidak kedinginan," ucap Sasuke datar. "Pegangan yang erat!" tambahnya berpesan.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, kuda besi yang kami tunggangi meluncur meninggalkan cafe. Aspal yang basah membuat jalan menjadi lebih licin dari biasanya. Namun Sasuke dengan lincah mengendarai motornya hingga kami sampai di Cafe Tharia, cafe langganan kami.

"Masuklah dulu, cari tempat duduk. Aku akan menyusulmu," pinta Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana panjangnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu masuk ke dalam cafe dengan cahaya temaram itu. Sejenak aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Suasana cafe yang cukup ramai membuatku ragu untuk masuk sendiri. Namun saat kulihat ada satu meja kosong di dekat mini bar, aku langsung menuju ke sana. Aku duduk di salah satu bangkunya yang menghadap ke pintu masuk. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, Sasuke masuk dan menyusulku.

"Kau memilih spot yang bagus," komentar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku duduk di sebelahmu saja," sambungnya sambil menarik kursi di sampingku. "Kau sudah pesan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Belum, aku masih bingung mau pesan apa," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang memilih menu," ujar Sasuke ringan.

Aku menggumam pelan, mengiyakannya. Setelah waiter mencatat menu yang dipesan Sasuke, dia pergi meninggalkan kami. Sambil menunggu, aku dan Sasuke tidak banyak bicara. Dia lebih banyak bercerita tentang pekerjaan. Sementara aku lebih banyak mendengarkan. Begitu pun saat kami menyantap makan malam.

Setelah selesai, kami tidak segera pulang. Sasuke bilang, Sai akan menyusul kemari. Dan memang benar. Tak lama kemudian, Sai datang dan langsung menghampiri kami.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku sambil membalas senyumnya.

"Memang sudah kebiasaanmu," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tersenyum mendengar nada bicaranya. Sedangkan Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Cukup lama kami mengobrol bertiga di cafe itu. Mulai mengantuk, aku memeriksa ponselku. Ada angka 10.47 pm tertulis pada layar.

"Sudah larut, Sasuke. Ayo pulang!" ajakku sambil memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas.

"Hn, ayo!" sahutnya sambil beranjak dari kursi.

Sasuke membayar tagihan terlebih dulu. Sementara aku dan Sai berjalan keluar dari cafe. Saat Sai membuka pintu sebelah kiri, ada sepasang manusia berbeda gender membuka pintu sebelah kanan. Aku tersentak saat melihat mereka. Pria itu berrambut panjang berwarna ungu, dan wanita itu berrambut panjang berwarna pink.

Resah, refleks aku meraih tangan Sai dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Takut dan kalut, aku mendekap lengan Sai lebih erat, sambil memalingkan wajahku agar tidak terlihat. Kemudian, aku dan Sai berjalan ke area parkir dengan langkah agak cepat.

"Pria itukah?" tanya Sai singkat.

Aku tidak berkata apapun untuk menjawab. Hanya bergerak sedikit menjauh sambil melepaskan tangannya, lalu tersenyum miris menahan tangis. Menyadari kebisuanku, Sai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke datang. Hapus air matamu," bisik Sai lirih.

Aku menurutinya. Lalu berbalik ke arah datangnya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memandangiku dengan wajah heran. Lalu melirik ke arah Sai dengan tatapan tajam, penasaran.

"Antarkan aku pulang, Sasuke," pintaku sambil meremas lengan jaket tebalnya.

"Ayo!" jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. "Sai, kau pulang duluan saja!" lanjutnya sambil memakai helm.

Sai menggumam pelan sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, dia berlalu meninggalkanku dan Sasuke dengan motornya. Sementara aku dan Sasuke menuju ke arah yang berbeda karena apartemenku berlawanan arah dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Saat sampai di depan lobby apartemen, Sasuke tidak langsung pulang. Dia ingin mengantarkanku sampai ke depan pintu. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Apalagi dia sempat memaksa dengan cara menggandeng tanganku.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Hinata," ucap Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling, saat kami berada di dalam lift.

"T-tidak..., tidak ada, Sasuke," ujarku lirih, gugup.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong," tukas Sasuke pelan.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke melangkah keluar dan menuju pintu apartemenku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk tak karuan. Saat sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, aku dan Sasuke saling terdiam. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam, menyelidik. Jengah aku membuang muka, menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Masuklah!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada perintah. "Kunci pintunya, dan tidurlah!" tambahnya berpesan.

"Hn, terima kasih," ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian aku membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam. Sasuke masih menunggu di luar. Seakan ingin memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar mengunci pintu apartemenku. Sekilas aku tersenyum lagi, lalu kututup pintu dan kuputar anak kunci. Saat aku mengintip dari lubang kaca, kulihat Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Setelah beberapa saat, baru dia pergi dari depan pintu apartemenku.

Setelah itu, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan berbaring di ranjang. Lelah, membuat rasa kantukku tak tertahankan. Sebelum telanjur ketiduran, aku segera ganti pakaian. Tanpa mandi terlebih dulu, aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang.

Saat mulai terlelap, tiba-tiba kudengar ponselku berdering, tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan malas, kuambil benda berwarna lavender itu dari dalam tas. Saat kulihat, ada nomor Kamui-san terpampang di layar. Sambil menghela nafas, kusentuh tombol answer.

"Ya?" sapaku sekenanya.

"Kau sudah tidur, ya?" tanya Kamui-san dari seberang.

"Iya, aku ngantuk sekali. Ada apa?" jawabku langsung balik bertanya.

"Aku ke apartemenmu, ya? Aku rindu bercinta denganmu," jawabnya ringan.

"Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku baru saja pulang. Dan aku lelah sekali," jawabku menolak.

"Baru pulang kencan, ya? Atau baru bercinta dengan dua pria?" tanya Kamui-san frontal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi, terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu besok saja," ujar Kamui-san datar, lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Gemas, aku membanting ponselku dan benda itu jatuh di atas lipatan selimut. Hilang sudah rasa kantukku. Entah terbang ke mana rasa lelahku barusan. Di hatiku, hanya ada rasa marah, jengkel, kesal, dan geram yang berkecamuk. Sepertinya, malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Keesokan harinya, tepat tiga jam sebelum waktu masuk kerja, Sakura datang ke apartemenku dan mengajakku jalan-jalan karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Terlalu sering kontak dengan Kamui-san telah membuat Naruto marah kepadanya. Entah bagaimana pria berrambut pirang itu mengetahui hubungan mereka. Itu sama sekali di luar dugaanku. Namun kesalahpahaman membuatnya dipenuhi rasa curiga yang membabi buta.

"Naruto sama sekali tidak mau mengerti bahwa aku hanya ingin membantumu," ujar Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Biarkan saja dulu, nanti juga dia mengerti," kataku mencoba menenangkannya.

Akan tetapi, dalam hatiku sendiri berkecamuk berbagai macam emosi. Kecewa, resah, bingung, marah. Andai bisa kukatakan bahwa aku ingin Sakura menghentikan perbuatannya untuk mencari informasi secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Bagaimana jika nanti Kamui-san tahu? Bagaimana jika setelah itu, dia malah membenciku? Bagaimana dengan semua yang telah kulakukan? Sayangnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menelan ludahku sendiri.

"Tch! Lupakan dia! Lebih baik kita fokus pada masalah saja, Hinata," cetus Sakura mantap.

"Hn? Masalahku yang mana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya ampun! Tentu saja Gakupo-kun!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah gemas.

Aku tersenyum tipis, miris. Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Saat ini cuaca agak mendung. Semilir angin meniup pepohonan di taman kota, membuat udara terasa lebih sejuk dari biasanya. Karena bukan akhir pekan, tempat ini cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasang muda-mudi yang masih berseragam yang mengisi bangku taman.

"Lebih baik hentikan saja, Sakura," ucapku pelan. "Aku menyerah," tambahku lebih lirih.

"Jangan begitu, Hinata! Kau mencintainya, kan? Dan menurutku, dia mulai ada hati kepadamu," ujar Sakura mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Entahlah, Sakura. Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat ini," tukasku apa adanya.

"Kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku memang merindukannya, tapi...,"

"Tapi apa, Hinata? Apakah kau sedang mengingkari perasaanmu sendiri?" tanya Sakura lagi, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas agar air mataku tidak menetes. Sakura menoleh ke arahku, memandangiku dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kemudian aku menunduk sambil mengusap keningku dan menepikan rambutku ke belakang telinga. Pandanganku kini lurus ke depan, tersita oleh sosok tubuh jangkung nan kekar seorang pria tampan.

"Sakura, dia ada di sana," bisikku pelan.

"Hn? Siapa?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Kamui-san," jawabku kian pelan.

"Di mana?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"I-itu..., yang sedang bicara via telpon," tandasku sambil menajamkan penglihatanku.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pandanganku. Dia tampak antusias melihat pria gondrong itu. Di sana tampak Kamui-san kini memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, lalu melajukan motornya meninggalkan taman kota.

"Kirimi dia pesan, Hinata!" ucap Sakura dengan nada perintah.

"Pesan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Katakan saja kau kangen kepadanya," jawab Sakura spontan. "Tulis saja, 'Kangen', lalu kirimkan ke dia. Coba kita lihat reaksinya nanti seperti apa," lanjut Sakura bersemangat.

Bagai terhipnotis, aku melakukan saran Sakura. Entah apa yang ada di otakku saat ini, tapi di hatiku, iya, aku memang merindukannya. Setelah selesai kuketik satu kata itu, kukirimkan pesan singkat itu ke nomor ponsel Kamui-san. Tak sampai lima menit, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku.

'Kangen apa?' isi pesan balasan dari Kamui-san.

"Sakura, dia membalas seperti ini, apa maksudnya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kangen apa?" ucap Sakura membaca pesan itu dengan nada tanya. "Kok dia bertanya begitu, ya?" Sakura malah balik bertanya. "Bilang saja, kau kangen padanya," ujar Sakura memberi saran.

'Bukan 'apa' tapi 'siapa'. Aku kangen padamu.' balasku setelah beberapa waktu.

'Apa yang kau rindukan dariku?' balasnya tak sampai selang semenit.

"Sakura, ini..., aku harus jawab apa?" tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan isi pesan balasan itu.

"Kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba seperti ini?" lagi-lagi Sakura balik bertanya, heran.

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah dibalas lagi," ujarku kecewa.

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja," timpal Sakura setuju.

Aku memasukkan ponsel pintarku ke dalam tas selempang. Sakura memandangiku sambil mengusap bahuku, berusaha menenangkanku. Gerah, akhirnya kuikat rambutku agak ke atas, membiarkan angin menyejukkan kepala dan leherku.

"Satu jam lagi waktunya kita masuk kerja, Hinata," ujar Sakura mengingatkan.

"Kita ke apartemenku dulu, ya?" ajakku pada Sakura.

"Ayo!" sahut Sakura spontan, lalu beranjak dari bangku taman.

Saat aku berdiri, ponselku berbunyi. Tanpa buang waktu, kuambil benda itu dari dalam tas selempangku. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Kamui-san.

'Kau di mana? Aku juga kangen kepadamu. Datanglah ke tempatku sekarang!' isi pesan singkat itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kamui-san. Dia memintaku datang ke asramanya sekarang," jawabku seadanya.

"Kau ingin ke sana?" tanya Sakura frontal.

Sejenak aku hanya terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Iya, aku ingin ke sana. Aku ingin bertemu karena aku merindukannya. Namun tidak. Jika aku ke sana, hal itu pasti akan terjadi lagi. Aku tidak mau. Akhirnya aku menggeleng pelan.

"Pergilah! Nanti akan aku mintakan ijin pada Pak Manager jika beliau datang," ujar Sakura menawarkan.

"Tapi, Sakura...,"

"Hinata," Sakura menyelaku, menyebut namaku dengan tegas. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Lalu akan kujemput kau satu jam kemudian. Jadi kau hanya akan terlambat setengah jam saja," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Satu jam. Waktu yang cukup panjang untuk sekedar bertemu, tapi terlalu singkat untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-perlu. Setidaknya itu menurutku. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, cepat!" ajak Sakura sambil menyalakan mesin scooter matic-nya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, aku dan Sakura telah sampai di depan gedung asrama mahasiswa KIA. Aku menelpon nomor Kamui-san dengan tangan gemetar karena masih diliputi rasa ragu.

"Langsung masuk saja! Aku ada di kamarku," ucap Kamui-san begitu mengangkat telponku, dan langsung memutuskannya pula.

"Hinata, kemari sebentar!" pinta Sakura tiba-tiba. Aku menghampirinya. "Nanti aku akan pura-pura menelponnya. Coba kau amati ekspresinya," bisik Sakura tepat di telingaku. Aku hanya terdiam, tak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Satu jam," ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan memasuki gedung berlantai 3 itu dengan langkah perlahan. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera menaiki anak tangga dan menuju kamar Kamui-san. Saat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, aku mengetuk benda persegi panjang itu. Lima detik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka lebar.

"Masuklah!" perintah Kamui-san tanpa menyapaku lebih dulu.

 **_ TBC _**

AN:/

So glad it's finally updated! Never thought I would have written so far...

I wish you read this fanfict from the beginning, _**because when you read the latest chapter only, how could you expect to understand the whole story?**_

Well, terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca kisah ini.

Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang me-review dan fave/follow.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 13**_

"Masuklah!" perintah Kamui-san tanpa menyapaku lebih dulu.

Aku tidak berkata apapun untuk meresponnya, tapi langsung masuk ke ruang penuh asap rokok itu, menurutinya. Tak dapat menahan pengap, aku terbatuk sejenak. Kamui-san menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam, lalu menoleh ke arahku. Tanpa dipersilakan, aku duduk di atas ranjangnya, karena kulihat satu-satunya kursi yang ada telah berisi sebuah jimbe di atasnya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Kamui-san membuka pembicaraan.

"Taman kota," jawabku singkat.

"Oya? Aku juga dari sana barusan," timpal Kamui-san ringan.

"Aku tahu. Aku melihatmu," ujarku pelan.

Mendengar ucapanku, Kamui-san tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia menghampiriku, lalu duduk di sebelahku sambil bersandar pada dinding sesantai mungkin. Sementara aku sedikit bergeser untuk menjauh darinya. Namun dia mencegahku. Dengan sigap lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggangku dan menarikku agar mendekat kembali.

"Tadi kau bilang kangen padaku. Kalau begitu mendekatlah!" pintanya pelan.

"Lepaskan!" pintaku sambil berusaha merenggangkan tangannya.

"Ssstt..., tenanglah...," desis Kamui-san dengan suara yang terdengar berat.

Kamui-san mendorongku perlahan, lalu menghempaskan tubuhku hingga aku terbaring telentang. Tak memberiku kesempatan untuk protes, dia langsung membungkam mulutku dengan ciuman dalam. Aroma tembakau yang pekat melemparkanku ke peristiwa malam itu. Aku mendorong tubuhnya, berusaha untuk menjaga jarak agar tubuhnya tidak menindihku. Seolah mengerti, Kamui-san melepaskan ciumannya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di samping bahuku.

"Jangan, Kamui-san! Aku harus masuk kerja sebentar lagi," ujarku pelan.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Kamui-san spontan.

"Jam lima," jawabku singkat.

Kamui-san menoleh ke arah jam dinding di atas meja. Jarum pendek menunjuk pada angka empat, sedangkan jarum panjangnya baru saja melewati angka dua belas.

"Masih satu jam. Aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih cepat daripada itu," ujar Kamui-san sambil menyeringai. "Apalagi jika kau lebih agresif," tambahnya berbisik di telingaku.

Entah sejak kapan kancing blusku dilolosi, tapi saat ini Kamui-san mulai menjajah leher dan pundakku dengan bibirnya. Jemarinya bahkan telah mencapai puncak dadaku, memilinnya hingga mengeras sempurna. Ingin menjerit, tapi mulutku kini kembali terkunci oleh ciumannya. Ingin berontak, tapi berat badan dan gaya gravitasi berada di pihaknya.

"Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!" lenguhanku tertelan kembali berulang kali.

Menyadari bahwa aku kekurangan oksigen, Kamui-san menghentikan ciumannya. Dia mengangkat salah satu tungkaiku dengan perlahan, lalu menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua kakiku sambil tetap menatap wajahku. Dengan cepat dia menarik lepas kaos hitamnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Kemudian melucuti pakaianku hingga aku telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang tersisa.

Saat Kamui-san sedang membuka resleting celananya, kudengar ponselnya berdering. Sejenak dia berhenti, lalu meraih benda berisik itu tanpa beranjak dari hadapanku. Dia menyentuh layar ponselnya, melihatnya sekilas. Sedetik kemudian, benda itu berhenti berdering, lalu dia melemparkannya ke samping. Kulihat ponsel berwarna hitam itu terjatuh di atas tas ranselnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!" bisik Kamui-san pelan, dengan suara berat di depan telingaku tepat.

Tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berkata apapun, Kamui-san kembali mengunci bibirku dengan ciuman. Bahkan kali ini dia sama sekali tidak menahan diri karena aku merasakan remasan telapak tangannya semakin kuat di atas dadaku. Bersama detik yang berlalu, dia semakin agresif tak terkendali. Sedangkan aku, semakin kehilangan kewarasanku saat ini.

Hampir dua jam berlalu sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di kamar Kamui-san. Saat ini aku sudah sampai di depan coffee shop. Sakura terlambat lima belas menit saat menjemputku tadi. Dia bilang dia agak kesulitan mencari alasan untuk pamit pada Pak Manager. Mendengar itu, dapat kuduga bahwa aku pasti akan kena marah.

Akan tetapi, saat aku dan Sakura masuk ke dalam, ternyata Pak Manager sudah pergi. Dan yang menjaga cafe hanya Shion, rekan kerja baru yang sedang training mulai tiga hari lalu. Aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya karena kemarin dia mengambil shift pagi, dan baru hari ini dia mengambil shift malam.

"Salam kenal, Kak!" sapa gadis muda berrambut pirang itu.

"Panggil Hinata saja. Semoga kau suka bekerja di sini," balasku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku ke dalam dulu, ya?" sambungku sambil berjalan menuju ruang staf, tanpa menunggu responnya.

Saat hendak menutup pintu untuk ganti baju, Sakura mencegahku dan masuk tanpa minta ijin lebih dulu. Dia langsung mendorongku hingga aku terduduk di kursi, lalu dia duduk di sebelahku. Dari tatapan kedua matanya yang tampak berbinar, aku tahu, dia pasti sangat antusias ingin mendengar semua yang terjadi selama satu jam tadi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Kalian, melakukannya?" tambahnya frontal.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menggumam. Kemudian aku berdiri dan mengambil handukku, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Namun Sakura mencekal lenganku dan menarikku agar aku duduk kembali. Dia memandangiku dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kau mau ke mana? Aku ingin tanya sesuatu," ujar Sakura tak sabar. "Bagaimana reaksinya saat aku menelponnya tadi?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia hanya melihatnya sebentar, lalu melemparkan ponselnya," jawabku seadanya.

"Sial! Dasar pria pemangsa wanita! Dia me-reject telponku tadi!" umpat Sakura dengan wajah mendadak kesal. "Lalu kalian melakukannya?" tanya Sakura lagi, langsung lupa dengan rasa kesalnya tadi.

"Begitulah," jawabku sekenanya.

"Dalam waktu satu jam saja?" tanya Sakura retoris. "Pasti kalian tidak sempat ganti gaya," celetuk Sakura iseng.

"Beberapa kali," gumamku pelan.

Refleks, Sakura menoleh ke arahku. Tak kusangka dia mendengar ucapanku barusan. Dia memandangiku dengan wajah lebih sumringah, tapi dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, enggan kontak mata karena aku merasa tidak nyaman. Dapat kulihat, dia ingin sekali mengorek semua yang terjadi secara detail.

"Ceritakan padaku!" pinta Sakura dengan nada perintah.

"Kita harus bekerja, Sakura. Kasihan Shion," tukasku menolak.

"Masih sepi. Dia bisa mengatasinya," balas Sakura, terkesan memaksa.

 _ **Flashback on, Author's PoV**_

" _Ayo kita lanjutkan!" bisik Gakupo pelan, dengan suara berat di depan telinga Hinata tepat._

 _Tak memberi Hinata jeda, Gakupo kembali mengunci bibir gadis itu dengan ciuman. Bahkan kali ini dia sama sekali tidak menahan diri karena dia meremas dada besar di bawahnya dengan gemas. Bersama detik yang berlalu, dia semakin agresif tanpa peduli, membuat tubuh Hinata gemetar tak terkendali._

 _Desahan keras melesat secepat kilat ketika lidah kasar Gakupo mulai menjilat. Jejak basah tercipta di atas leher, pundak, dada hingga di puncak. Erangan tertahan dari bibir sensual yang tergigit sendiri oleh sang pemilik cantik, membuat pria itu semakin buas mengecap. Kali ini tidak sekedar kuluman lembut, tapi juga hisapan kuat._

 _Sontak, Hinata menarik rambut panjang Gakupo, menjambaknya dengan keras. Namun pada saat yang sama, dia juga menekan kepala pria itu, membuatnya sesak nafas. Kekurangan oksigen, Gakupo terpaksa menggigit benda super sensitif itu agar dia terlepas._

" _Hmph..., kau sudah sangat panas," komentar Gakupo sambil menyeringai puas._

" _Tidak!" sanggah Hinata membantah._

" _Ini buktinya," ucap Gakupo sambil menyentuh area bawah Hinata yang telah basah sempurna._

 _Hinata mendesah nyaris menjerit. Kedua mata pucatnya terpejam erat seakan menahan sakit. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya mengejang, tak terkecuali pada kewanitaannya, dan itu membuat jari Gakupo terjepit._

 _Gakupo tersenyum tipis, tapi dengan tatapan mata yang sinis. Sedetik kemudian senyuman itu hilang, dan dia kembali membelai bagian tubuh Hinata yang super licin hingga gadis itu meringis menahan tangis._

" _Aku masukkan sekarang, ya?" bisik Gakupo, seolah meminta ijin._

 _Hinata menggeleng pelan masih dengan mata terpejam. Gakupo mengecup bibir Hinata, lalu memberinya ciuman yang dalam. Jarinya di bawah sana pun semakin terbenam. Membuat pertahanan diri Hinata kian berantakan bagai kapal karam._

" _Aku pakai kondom dulu," ucap Gakupo sambil sedikit menjauh._

 _Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat Gakupo meraih celana panjangnya dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompet. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi tipis dari dalam dompetnya, lalu melemparkan dompet itu asal saja. Tanpa membuang waktu, Gakupo langsung menyobek salah satu sisi plastik pembungkus itu dengan satu gigitan._

" _Sabar, ya?" desis Gakupo sambil tersenyum melirik Hinata, menggodanya._

 _Jengah, Hinata memalingkan wajah. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang memerah. Namun sejenak kemudian, Gakupo menangkup wajah ayu gadis itu dan membuatnya tengadah. Sambil menatap kedua mata pucat Hinata tajam, dan meremas dadanya dengan perlahan, Gakupo memasukkan kejantanannya yang kini telah terlindungi pengaman._

 _Hinata mencengkeram lengan Gakupo dengan sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyalurkan rasa cemasnya. Menyadari hal itu, Gakupo berhenti bergerak. Dia mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan lama. Ketika ciuman itu kian panas, dan Hinata merasa lebih nyaman, Gakupo kembali berusaha menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam._

" _Ahh...!" pekik Hinata spontan._

" _Ssttt..., rileks saja...," bisik Gakupo lirih, tapi dengan suara berat._

" _Pelan...," pinta Hinata sambil merintih._

 _Gakupo menurutinya. Dia menekan pinggulnya dengan sangat perlahan. Walau begitu, dia melakukannya hingga milik pribadinya masuk keseluruhan. Hinata mengerang. Tubuhnya menegang. Gakupo tampak terpejam merasakan jepitan Hinata yang mendadak semakin mengencang._

" _Ugh...!" lenguh Gakupo keras._

 _Sejenak kemudian, Gakupo mulai bergerak dalam tempo yang pelan. Setiap hentakan diiringi oleh desahan. Dan setiap hujaman disambut oleh pekikan. Semakin lama, kecepatan geraknya semakin meningkat. Dan hal itu, membuat jeritan Hinata berulang kali tercekat._

 _Hinata mendekap tubuh Gakupo dengan kedua tangannya melingkar ketat pada punggung kurus pria jangkung itu. Hembusan nafasnya yang panas menerpa telinga pria itu. Merasa geli karena tergelitik, Gakupo menjauh sedikit. Kemudian melengkungkan tubuh jangkungnya hingga bibirnya meraih puncak dada Hinata dan mengulumnya hingga benda itu kian mengeras._

" _Kamui-san..., ah!" dalam setiap desah nafasnya, Hinata menyebut nama pria yang sedang memacu hasrat di atas tubuhnya._

" _Sekarang kau yang di atas, ya?" ucap Gakupo pelan, sambil menarik tubuh Hinata hingga terduduk, lalu dia berbaring dengan perlahan._

 _Hinata hanya terdiam, tercengang. Dia tak bergerak sama sekali, hanya berpegangan pada kedua lengan Gakupo sambil duduk di atas pinggulnya. Kejantanan pria itu masih di dalam, terasa sangat mengganjal. Membuat gadis itu menahan lututnya karena merasa tidak nyaman. Tak sabar, Gakupo menghentakkan pinggulnya dari bawah._

" _Bergeraklah! Jangan diam saja!" pinta Gakupo dengan suara geram._

 _Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu adalah respon ambigu, antara dia tidak mau melakukan perintah Gakupo, dan dia tidak tahan dengan hujaman yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Naluriah, Hinata menengadah. Nyaris terhempas telentang jika Gakupo tidak segera menahan punggungnya._

 _Kini Gakupo dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua pahanya melingkari pinggul Hinata. Sedangkan kedua tangan kekarnya menahan lutut Hinata agar tetap terbuka. Sementara Hinata duduk di pangkuan pria itu, sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Gakupo agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang lagi._

" _Biar aku saja!" bisik Gakupo lirih._

 _Hinata tetap diam, tak mengerti ucapan Gakupo. Tanpa sempat mencerna kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba Gakupo bergerak dengan sangat cepat, menghujami kewanitaan Hinata dari bawah. Membuat gadis itu menjerit tanpa sempat tertahan. Rasa perih nan nikmat yang menjalar membuat tubuh sintalnya gemetar._

 _Tak tahu harus bagaimana menyalurkan gairah, Hinata mendekap tubuh Gakupo dengan sangat erat. Dia bahkan menjambak surai panjang nan halus berwarna ungu itu dengan kuat. Namun itu justru membuat Gakupo bergerak kian cepat. Tak sanggup menahan nikmat, Hinata menengadah dengan tubuh melengkung ke belakang, membuat Gakupo termanjakan oleh lembutnya dua gumpalan daging yang terpampang membusung tepat di depan wajah._

 _Tak membuang kesempatan, Gakupo kembali mengunci salah satu puncak dada Hinata dengan bibirnya yang sensual. Mulutnya menghisap, lidahnya menjilat, dan giginya menggigit sambil gemeretak. Hal itu membuat tubuh Hinata terlonjak-lonjak dan tanpa sadar menekan pinggulnya dengan kuat. Gakupo menyeringai puas melihat wajah cantik Hinata saat orgasmenya tiba. Dan kini, tiba saatnya untuk meraih orgasmenya sendiri._

 _ **Flashback off, back to Hinata's PoV**_

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan gaya woman on top?" tanya Sakura tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Aku menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum masam. Sakura menatapku dengan wajah heran. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kukatakan.

"Sayang sekali, padahal itu salah satu gaya favorit para pria," ujar Sakura ringan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi dia tidak perlu sering-sering melakukannya denganku," ujarku datar, lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Mandi," jawabku singkat, lalu menutup pintu.

Sakura tidak mencegahku, tapi menyusulku. Kulihat dia menuju ke belakang meja kasir, sementara Shion sedang duduk bertopang dagu di belakang meja mini bar.

"Kau bosan, ya?" tanyaku kepada gadis berrambut pirang itu.

"Iya, habis sepi...," jawab Shion apa adanya. "Kakak mau ke mana?" tambahnya balik bertanya.

"Panggil namaku saja!" ujarku mengingatkan dengan intonasi lebih tegas. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Maaf merepotkanmu," jawabku ringan, lalu masuk ke dalam restroom.

Kali ini aku mandi lebih lama karena aku harus keramas. Tanpa alat pengering rambut, dapat dipastikan bahwa setelah kering nanti, rambutku akan kusut. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Aku harus tetap melakukannya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku berusaha mengeringkan rambutku dengan menggunakan handuk. Merasa cukup, aku menyisirnya dengan perlahan. Setelah rapi, aku keluar dari restroom dan langsung menuju ke ruang staf untuk meletakkan handuk dan pakaianku yang kotor.

"Hinata, tolong kau ajari Shion membuat latte art," pinta Sakura saat aku keluar dari ruang staf.

"Baiklah," jawabku singkat, lalu menghampiri Shion. "Apa ada pesanan yang belum kau buatkan?" tanyaku kepada Shion.

"Ini, pria yang di sebelah sana pesan latte art yang ini," jawab Shion sambil menunjukkan foto secangkir coffe latte bergambar angsa di atasnya.

Aku menggumam sambil tersenyum. "Sini! Akan kutunjukkan cara membuatnya. Setelah itu, coba kau buat sendiri," ujarku sambil tersenyum kepada gadis itu. "Perhatikan, ya?" pintaku sambil mengambil sebuah cangkir.

Dengan perlahan aku membuat kopi pesanan itu. Shion memperhatikanku dengan cermat. Setelah buatanku selesai, Shion mencobanya membuatnya sendiri. Belum sempurna, tapi cukup bagus untuk pemula. Namun aku memintanya untuk mengantarkan buatanku saja agar tamu tidak kecewa.

"Lalu ini bagaimana?" tanya Shion sambil menunjuk cangkir berisi coffe latte buatannya.

"Minumlah! Aku yang traktir," jawabku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Terima kasih, Ka..."

"Ehm!" aku berdeham untuk mengingatkannya.

"Hinata, terima kasih," ucap Shion pada akhirnya.

"Sama-sama. Tapi hanya kali ini saja, ya?" ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Shion mengangguk sambil membalas senyumku. Kemudian dia duduk di sebelah kananku. Sejenak kemudian, Sakura menghampiri kami, dan duduk sebelah kiriku.

"Sepi jadi bosan, ya?" ujar Sakura sambil bertopang dagu.

"Iya, Kak! Tapi ini masih lebih baik daripada shift pagi. Kadang saat tidak ada pengunjung sama sekali, jadi mengantuk lagi," sahut Shion menimpali Sakura panjang lebar.

"Sebentar lagi ramai, kok! Lihat saja nanti!" ujarku ringan.

Seperti dugaanku, tak sampai satu jam kemudian, coffee shop ramai pengunjung. Jam pulang kantor di akhir pekan memang selalu membawa berkah tersendiri. Beruntung ada Shion, aku dan Sakura tidak kewalahan seperti biasanya. Setelah melayani semua tamu, aku dan Shion duduk bersebelahan di belakang meja mini bar.

"Kau benar, Hinata! Tak kusangka akan seramai ini," bisik Shion kepadaku.

"Tapi lebih semangat, kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya," jawab Shion singkat.

"Syukurlah! Kuharap kau betah bekerja di sini," ucapku ringan.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Saat kulihat layar ponselku, ternyata sudah jam sembilan lewat. Kelelahan, tubuhku terasa lemas dan penat.

"Sakura, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang nanti?" tanyaku pelan.

"Maaf, Hinata. Naruto akan menjemputku," ujar Sakura memberikan alasan. "Bagaimana jika Shion yang mengantarmu? Shion!" panggil Sakura kemudian.

"Ya, Kak Sakura," sahut Shion spontan.

"Nanti kau temani Hinata sampai apartemennya, ya? Rumahmu ke arah sana, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah apartemenku.

Shion mengangguk. "Baiklah! Sekalian aku ingin tahu apartemenmu," ucap Shion sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Shion, dan masuk ke ruang staf. Setelah mengambil tas selempangku, aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat menghampiri Sakura dan Shion, tampak dua orang pria masuk ke dalam coffee shop.

"Maaf, kami sudah tutup," ujar Shion sopan.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Hinata," kata pria tampan dengan rambut bergaya emo itu.

"Sasuke? Shikamaru?" sapaku kepada kedua pria itu, heran.

"Hai, Hinata," sapa Shikamaru ringan.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pergi!" ajak Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Tapi...,"

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali saja," ucap Shion sambil tersenyum pengertian.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Namun melihat ketulusan di wajah polosnya, akhirnya aku mengangguk pelan. Setelah berpamitan kepada Sakura, aku segera menyusul Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang telah keluar lebih dulu.

"Kau berboncengan dengan Shikamaru dulu, ya? Aku akan pulang untuk mengembalikan ini dulu," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga tabung gambarnya. Pasti isinya gambar kerja proyek hotel di tepi pantai itu.

"Di Cafe Tharia?" tanya Shikamaru, memastikan.

"Hn, nanti aku akan mengajak Sai," jawab Sasuke sambil menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Jangan lama-lama, ya?" pesanku kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu memacu motornya secepat biasanya. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan, Shikamaru mengulurkan salah satu helm-nya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya sambil tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Kemudian aku naik ke atas motornya dan duduk di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian, motor yang kami tunggangi melaju dengan cepat.

Begitu sampai di Cafe Tharia, aku dan Shikamaru langsung masuk ke dalam untuk mencari tempat duduk. Agak ramai, tapi masih ada sisa satu meja di dekat stage live music. Beruntung malam ini tidak ada band yang perform. Mungkin sedang jeda, atau memang sedang libur.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru, menawarkan.

"Zenzai," jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah!" sahut Shikamaru sambil memanggil salah satu waiter.

Shikamaru memesankan zenzai untukku, dan secangkir espresso untuknya. Saat menunggu pesanan datang, kami lebih banyak diam. Kulihat Shikamaru sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, sedangkan aku hanya mengamati sekeliling. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang menarik perhatian. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke dan Sai datang menghampiri kami.

"Kalian sudah pesan makanan?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru masih fokus pada ponselnya, tapi dia melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sai sekilas tadi.

"Kalian lama sekali!" gumam Shikamaru menggerutu.

"Tanya padanya!" cetus Sasuke sambil melirik Sai.

"Tadi sebenarnya aku sudah tidur. Maaf, ya?" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Senyum palsumu memuakkan!" komentar Shikamaru datar.

Sejenak kemudian, pesananku dan Shikamaru datang. Setelah menyajikannya, waiter itu mencatat pesanan Sasuke dan Sai. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku mulai menyantap makanan favoritku.

"Kiba mana?" tanya Sai membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang pulang kampung," jawab Shikamaru spontan.

"Kapan dia kembali?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Dia bilang sih, besok," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengangkat bahu, lalu menyesap espresso-nya perlahan.

Sejenak mereka bertiga saling terdiam. Sementara aku menikmati makan malamku tanpa gangguan. Rasa lapar yang kutahan sejak tadi, akhirnya terpuaskan kini.

"Kau kelaparan, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

Aku tersenyum sambil melirik Sasuke, tak menjawab karena di dalam mulutku penuh dengan makanan. Sai dan Shikamaru sama-sama menatapku walau dengan cara berbeda. Sai memandangiku sambil mengulum senyum, sedangkan Shikamaru memperhatikanku dengan cermat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit kelelahan saja. Dan tadi ramai sekali di coffee shop, jadi aku tak sempat makan," jawabku, memberi penjelasan singkat.

"Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan makananmu! Setelah ini akan kuantar kau pulang," perintah Sasuke. "Sai, Shika, kalian tunggu aku di sini," tambahnya sambil memakai jaket hitamnya.

Merasa diburu membuatku kehilangan nafsu. Namun sayang rasanya jika tidak menghabiskan zenzai super lezat ini. Setelah habis, aku berpamitan kepada Sai dan Shikamaru, lalu menuju ke kasir untuk membayar. Sasuke sudah menungguku di area parkir, di dekat motornya. Setelah keluar dari cafe, aku segera menyusulnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujar Sasuke dalam perjalanan.

"Tentang apa?"tanyaku penasaran. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawabku.

Begitu sampai di apartemenku, aku langsung menuju ke pantry dan mengambil segelas air untuk minum obat sakit kepala. Sementara Sasuke, kulihat dia menuju ke ruang santai dan duduk di sana setelah menutup pintu.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sofa, di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh? T-tidak...," jawabku gugup, terkejut.

"Sedang dekat dengan seorang pria?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ada beberapa," jawabku seadanya.

"Siapa saja?" Sasuke kian mencecarku.

"Kau, Sai, siapa lagi memangnya?" jawabku, lalu balik tanya, retoris.

"Tenten memintaku untuk mengawasimu. Dan aku mengamatimu beberapa hari terakhir ini," ujar Sasuke datar, tapi dengan menatapku tajam.

Aku memalingkan wajahku secara refleks, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Namun sahabatku itu mendekatiku, lalu merangkul pundakku dengan lembut.

"Aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria dari kampus KIA," ucapku pada akhirnya, mengaku.

"Hubungan apa?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Tanpa status," jawabku ketus karena menahan tangis.

"Kau menyukai pria itu?" tanya Sasuke frontal.

"Aku mencintainya," jawabku lirih.

"Baiklah! Setidaknya mulai sekarang, kau bisa berbagi denganku karena Tenten sudah menikah," ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap bahuku pelan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucapku sambil menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Sai dan Shika pasti bosan menungguku," pamit Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofa.

Aku pun berdiri, lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Sasuke keluar sambil memakai jaketnya. Sebelum pergi, dia berbalik sejenak dan memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kunci pintunya! Tidurlah yang nyenyak," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan pulang terlalu larut!" ujarku berpesan.

Sejenak kemudian, Sasuke berlalu dari hadapanku. Setelah dia masuk lift, aku segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Lelah, aku langsung menuju ke kamar dan berbaring di ranjang. Peristiwa sore tadi terbayang kembali setiap aku terpejam. Rasanya beda sekali dengan yang pertama. Memang lebih melelahkan, tapi ada rasa puas dan nikmat yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan.

'Kamui-san,' dalam hati kupanggil namanya.

Saat tenggelam dalam lamunan, kudengar ponselku bergetar. Dengan malas kuambil benda itu dari dalam tasku. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari nomor Sakura. Heran, kubuka pesan itu dan segera kubaca.

'Bolehkah aku menginap? Sekarang aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu.'

Tanpa buang waktu aku segera keluar untuk membuka pintu. Di sana ada Sakura sedang berdiri dengan wajah sendu. Sepertinya dia baru saja menangis. Tanpa bertanya apapun terlebih dulu, aku segera mengajaknya masuk. Sakura melangkah dengan perlahan dan langsung menuju ke kamarku. Namun aku tidak menyusulnya. Aku menuju ke pantry terlebih dulu untuk mengambilkan air minum untuknya.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau pucat sekali," tanyaku sambil mengulurkan segelas air tawar kepadanya.

Sakura tidak menerimanya. Dia hanya terduduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada sisi ranjangku. Kemudian kuletakkan gelas berisi air itu di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangku. Setelah itu, aku duduk bersila di sebelahnya.

"Naruto memutuskanku, Hinata," ujar Sakura datar.

"Apa?" aku tersentak karena kaget.

"Saat makan malam tadi, Gakupo-kun mengirim pesan singkat kepadaku, lalu aku membalasnya. Naruto ternyata tahu, dan dia pergi begitu saja. Saat aku mencoba menjelaskannya, dia malah langsung memutuskanku," ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanyaku bingung, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Aku mencintainya, Hinata. Tolong bantu aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto," pinta Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Menjelaskan apa?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

"Bahwa aku hanya membantumu agar kau lebih mengenal Gakupo-kun," tegas Sakura.

"Sakura, bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti?" tanyaku retoris. "Naruto sudah tahu. Jika Kamui-san tahu bahwa kau ternyata sahabatku, lalu bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi, tanpa bermaksud memojokkannya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Gakupo-kun. Aku janji!" jawab Sakura tanpa pikir panjang.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Kemudian aku berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura agar ikut beranjak dari lantai.

"Tidurlah! Besok kita bicara lagi dan mencari solusinya," pintaku kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu dia berbaring di atas ranjangku. Saat dia mulai terlelap, tiba-tiba ponsel pintarnya berdering. Sakura segera bangun untuk memeriksanya. Sedetik setelah dia melihat layar ponselnya, dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Setelah dering kelima, baru Sakura mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Gakupo-kun?" sapa Sakura begitu menyentuh tombol answer.

Sakura memandangku sambil mengulum senyum, seolah dia telah melupakan masalahnya barusan. Pada saat yang sama, aku merasa seolah ada yang mencabut jantungku dari tempatnya.

 **_ TBC _**

AN:/

Finally updated!

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-review.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 ** _Chapter 14_**

"Kenapa kau me-reject telpon dariku tadi?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi, dengan nada merajuk.

"Maaf, tadi ada temanku sedang bertamu," jawab Kamui-san, dapat kudengar karena Sakura mengaktifkan speaker ponselnya.

"Temanmu itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sakura sambil mengulum senyum menahan tawa.

"Perempuan, hehe...," jawab Kamui-san sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Teman perempuan yang pernah kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Sakura lagi, memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Kamui-san singkat.

Sakura memandangiku penuh arti. Di kedua sudut bibirnya terukir senyum lebar yang kian mengembang saat melihat perubahan ekspresiku. Iya, kurasakan wajahku memanas seketika, dan pasti sekarang sudah berubah warna memerah saga. Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. Setelah lebih tenang, dia melepaskan tangannya dan berbicara lagi dengan Kamui-san.

"Lama dia di sana?" tanya Sakura, mulai mencecarnya.

"Tidak, hanya satu jam saja," jawab Kamui-san ringan.

"Sebentar sekali!" celetuk Sakura berkomentar.

"Iya, dia masuk kerja shift malam," jawab Kamui-san dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Shift malam? Memang apa pekerjaannya? Satpam?" tanya Sakura sekenanya.

"Hahaha..., bukan! Dia kerja di sebuah coffee shop," jawab Kamui-san sambil tertawa.

Sakura memandangku dengan wajah geli. Sedari tadi dia menahan tawa sambil mengulum senyum dan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan. Sementara aku tetap membisu sambil mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Dan tentu saja, dengan berbagai emosi yang kian berkecamuk.

"Oh..., lalu sekarang kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura lagi, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sedang mengobrol denganmu, hehehe...," jawab Kamui-san sambil terkekeh lagi.

"Tch! Dasar pria gombal! Dengan cara merayu seperti ini, pacarmu pasti banyak sekali!" ujar Sakura pura-pura ketus.

"Aku tidak punya pacar, kok!" tukas Kamui-san membantah.

"Hahaha..., aku tidak percaya!" balas Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Aku berkata jujur, kok!" ujar Kamui-san pelan, terdengar lebih serius.

Sakura menatapku dengan wajah heran, bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian dia segera tersenyum lagi, seolah menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. Sambil mendekatkan ponselnya kepadaku, Sakura bergerak pelan mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya.

"Iya, deh! Tapi teman dekat?" Sakura bertanya lagi, mulai mencecar kembali.

"Ya, tadi kan aku sudah cerita," jawab Kamui-san ringan.

"Oh..., yang pelayan coffee shop itu...," ucap Sakura dengan intonasi agak meremehkan. "Kau suka padanya, ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn..., tidak!" jawab Kamui-san singkat.

Jawaban Kamui-san benar-benar di luar dugaan Sakura. Membuat wajah sahabatku itu berubah drastis karena senyumnya menghilang seketika. Dan aku, mendadak lesu seakan jantungku sedang diremas-remas sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Apakah dia jelek?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bukan, tapi karena dia judes! Hahaha...," jawab Kamui-san spontan, lalu tertawa.

"Kalau dia judes, lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang bahwa dia teman dekat?" tanya Sakura kian mendesaknya. "Berarti kamu suka kepadanya, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hehehe...," Kamui-san tidak menjawab, tapi hanya tertawa kecil.

Mendengar tawa Kamui-san yang ambigu itu, membuat Sakura kehilangan mood untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Itu terlihat dari mimik wajahnya yang tampak mulai cemberut. Namun saat melihatku, dia berusaha untuk tersenyum walau kecut.

"Hn..., ya sudah! Sudah larut, aku sudah mengantuk," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Okay, bye!" pamit Kamui-san tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sedetik kemudian sambungan telpon terputus. Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Jengah, aku beranjak dari ranjang, lalu berjalan menjauh darinya. Saat membuka pintu, aku menoleh ke belakang sebentar.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar Tenten," ucapku pelan, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sakura, kututup pintu kamarku dari luar. Kemudian aku melangkah menuju kamar Tenten dan masuk ke dalamnya. Gelap, pengap, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku tetap berada di dekat Sakura dengan emosi yang tak sampai hati kuungkap. Aku merasa kesal, sedih, kecewa. Aku ingin marah, tapi apa alasannya? Lelah dan resah, aku segera membaringkan diriku di atas ranjang Tenten dan berusaha untuk terlelap.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Sakura pergi ke coffee shop bersama. Selama perjalanan kami tidak banyak bicara. Selain karena cuaca yang mendung, pun karena suasana hatiku mengalami hal serupa. Dan sepertinya, Sakura mengerti akan hal itu.

Begitu pun saat kami pulang dari coffee shop bersama. Aku dan Sakura hanya berbicara seperlunya. Hingga ketika kami melintasi tiga orang pria yang sedang duduk di sebuah cafe dekat gedung apartemenku. Mereka menatapku dan Sakura sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hai, cantik! Boleh kenalan?" sapa salah satu dari pria itu sambil berdiri.

Aku dan Sakura spontan menoleh. Mereka memang menyapa kami. Ketika pria yang menyapa itu hendak berdiri, pemuda di sebelah kirinya segera menahannya.

"Jangan ganggu gadis itu, Len! Dia milik Gakupo!" ujar pemuda itu tegas, lalu menatapku tajam.

Tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa kagetku, aku membalasnya dengan tatapan nanar. Pria tampan berrambut biru itu? Oya, aku ingat! Namanya Kaito. Tanpa sadar aku meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Benarkah? Wow!" celetuk pria yang dipanggil Len itu, menimpali.

"Hn, iya kan, Nona?" tanya pemuda itu, dengan tatapan kian menusuk.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku langsung mempercepat langkah kakiku hingga Sakura sedikit terseret olehku. Jantungku mendadak berdebar cepat hingga dada kiriku terasa sakit.

"Hinata! Pelan sedikit!" pekik Sakura karena terkejut saat tangannya kutarik paksa. "Hinata!" panggil Sakura sekali lagi.

Aku mengacuhkannya. Tetap berjalan cepat hingga akhirnya kami sampai di depan halte dekat apartemenku, dimana Sakura biasa menunggu bus untuk pulang. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, aku melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura ragu, pun mencemaskanku.

"Kau dengar yang mereka katakan, Sakura?" aku malah balik bertanya, sambil menatapnya kecewa. Bukan pada Sakura, tapi pada diriku sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, sambil mendekatiku. Sejenak kemudian, dia memeluk perlahan. Aku hanya diam. Tubuhku mendadak kaku. Rasanya seperti seluruh bagian tubuhku membeku. Dan satu-satunya benda yang mencair adalah air mataku.

"Sakura," panggilku pelan. "Sudahi saja semua," lanjutku lebih lirih, sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Sudahi apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura, terdengar bingung, pun dengan ekspresi yang menunjangnya.

"Blog dan identitas palsumu," jawabku sambil menatap Sakura datar. "Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi."

Pernyataan itu bukan karena aku menyerah. Namun karena aku sadar, aku kalah. Kamui-san bukanlah pria yang bisa dipegang. Dan seandainya dia memang bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, gadis itu bukan aku. Dia adalah wanita berrambut pink lurus panjang itu. Sedangkan aku? Dari cara pria tadi bicara, aku merasa seolah aku hanyalah salah satu barang koleksinya.

"Sebentar lagi, Hinata. Sedikit lagi," pinta Sakura mengiba. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan untukmu," sambungnya, entah apa maksudnya.

Aku menghela nafas, kecewa mendengar ucapan sahabatku barusan. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya di halte bus sendirian. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini, tapi aku tahu yang kurasakan detik ini. Hatiku perlahan berdarah.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku segera merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Kupejamkan kedua mataku rapat-rapat agar air mataku terkunci dan tak bisa keluar. Berulang kali aku menghela nafas agar sedikit lega karena dadaku terasa sesak. Namun semua itu percuma.

Saat aku mengusap keringat dari keningku, kudengar ponselku berdering. Dengan malas kuraih tas selempangku dan kuambil benda berisik itu dari dalamnya. Kulihat ada nama Tenten menghiasi layar. Entah mengapa, air mataku malah tumpah. Dengan sigap segera kuhapus jejak basah di pipiku, dan mengatur nafas sewajar mungkin, baru kusentuh tombol answer.

"Halo, Tenten," sapaku begitu telpon tersambung.

"Hai, Hinata! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tenten terdengar antusias.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri?" jawabku, langsung balik bertanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Ugh! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu! Aku sedang sebal pada Lee!" jawab Tenten tiba-tiba kesal.

"Hn? Ada masalah apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Besok saja aku cerita langsung kepadamu!" jawab Tenten spontan.

"Kau akan kemari? Kapan?" tanyaku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia.

"Kalau tidak besok, lusa aku akan ke apartemenmu. Boleh?" tanya Tenten, meminta ijin.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku cepat.

"Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu. Salam untuk Sasuke, ya?" pamit Tenten kemudian.

"Hn, baiklah," sahutku ringan.

Bagai tertiup angin, entah mengapa aku merasakan ada kesejukan di hatiku setelah mendengar suara Tenten. Ya, pantas Kak Neji mencintainya. Dan entah mengapa, aku tak bisa cemburu kepadanya. Merasa lebih tenang, aku beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari aroma keringat dan bau debu.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku segera memasak makan malam di pantry. Tak ingin terlalu repot, aku hanya membuat mie rebus instant. Menambahkan sedikit kecap, lalu menyantapnya sambil menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan serial drama Turki.

Selesai makan, aku menuju ke pantry untuk mengambil air minum. Saat kembali ke ruang santai, kudengar bel pintu berbunyi. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku membelokkan langkahku ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya. Kulihat ada Sasuke dan Sai sedang berdiri di sana.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menyapaku lebih dulu.

"Baru saja," jawabku singkat.

"Hai, Hinata!" sapa Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Halo, Sai! Masuklah!" ajakku sambil mundur dan bergeser selangkah.

"Kau makan mie instant, ya?" tanya Sasuke menebak. "Baunya masih tercium," tambahnya menegaskan.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menutup pintu. Sasuke berjalan menuju ke ruang santai, kemudian duduk di atas sofa panjang. Sementara Sai berjalan ke arah pantry tanpa permisi. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran saat pria tampan itu menoleh ke kanan kiri seakan mencari-cari.

"Apakah kau masih punya mie instant, Hinata? Boleh aku minta satu?" tanya Sai sambil membuka kabinet dapurku.

"Ada di kabinet paling kanan," jawabku sedikit berteriak.

"Buatkan untukku juga, Sai!" pinta Sasuke tanpa menoleh, sambil memindah channel televisi.

"Hei! Aku sedang menonton drama favoritku!" pekikku sambil berusaha merebut remote dari tangan Sasuke.

"Drama itu membosankan. Lebih menarik melihat hidupmu," ujar Sasuke datar. "Lebih menghibur," sambungnya sambil melirikku.

"Kau pikir aku wanita penghibur?" tanyaku retoris, agak sinis.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berhenti berhubungan dengan pria itu?" pinta Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Permintaan itu sebenarnya sederhana. Diucapkan dengan cara yang biasa pula. Namun mampu membuat hatiku serasa dikoyak. Aku terdiam duduk bersila di atas sofa, tepat di hadapan Sasuke bagai seorang pesakitan.

"Sasuke," aku menyebut nama sahabatku dengan suara bergetar.

"Mie-nya sudah matang! Nih!" Sai muncul sambil membawa dua mangkuk mie instant hasil masakannya. Dia langsung mengulurkan salah satu mangkuk di tangannya ke depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya, dan langsung menyantapnya tanpa berkata apapun. Sai duduk di sebelah pria kekasihnya itu, lalu menikmati mie instant di mangkuknya dengan tenang. Aku memandangi mereka dengan rasa iri. Terlintas tanya di kepalaku. Mereka menjalin hubungan sesama jenis, tapi mengapa tampak lebih romantis? Kadang aku berpikir, mungkin lebih baik aku seperti mereka, daripada menjalin hubungan dengan pria tanpa rasa cinta.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, Hinata!" ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

"He?! A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak, memikirkan apapun, kok!" tukasku menyanggah, tapi dengan terbata-bata.

"Wajahmu merah, Hinata! Kau manis sekali jika seperti itu," komentar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga manis jika tersenyum dengan cara seperti itu," balasku seadanya.

"Hm!" Sasuke mendeham dengan keras sambil melirik Sai. Kali ini wajahnya yang memerah karena cemburu.

"Tenten tadi telpon. Dia titip salam untukmu, Sasuke," ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia akan datang kemari. Mungkin besok atau lusa," lanjutku kemudian.

"Memangnya dia tidak berbulan madu dengan Lee?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Entah, dia malah bilang dia sedang sebal padanya," jawabku seadanya.

"Kucing liar itu memang susah dijinakkan," celetuk Sasuke sekenanya.

Aku mengulum senyum menahan tawa mendengar komentar Sasuke barusan. Sai tertawa kecil, lalu menyesap kuah mie instant di mangkuknya perlahan hingga cairan keruh itu tandas. Kulihat Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, membuatnya nyaris tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan saja," ucap Sai sambil menepuk punggung kekasihnya perlahan.

"Akan kuambilkan air minum untuk kalian," ujarku sambil beranjak dari sofa, lalu berjalan menuju pantry.

Kubuka lemari es dan kuambil sebuah botol air mineral berukuran besar yang masih tersegel rapi. Setelah membuka botol itu, kutuangkan isinya ke dalam dua buah gelas hingga penuh. Kemudian aku kembali ke ruang santai sambil membawa kedua gelas itu.

"Silakan!" ujarku sambil meletakkan kedua gelas itu ke atas meja.

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Sasuke datar. "Ayo ke kamarmu!" ajaknya setelah meneguk minumannya hingga setengah gelas.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarku tanpa permisi. Aku melirik Sai. Menatapnya penuh tanya, pun dengan ekspresi memohon. Namun pria tampan itu hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Merasa nihil respon, aku beranjak dari sofa, lalu menyusul Sasuke masuk ke kamarku. Dengan perlahan kututup pintu di belakangku.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan pria itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Beberapa hari ini sudah tidak lagi, tapi...," ucapanku terhenti.

"Tapi apa?" Sasuke menatapku, menunggu.

"Sakura, dia...," lagi-lagi ucapanku terhenti.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Dia yang berhubungan dengan pria itu menggunakan identitas palsu," jawabku pelan.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan permainan konyol ini?" tanya Sasuke retoris.

"Aku sudah berhenti, Sasuke," jawabku cepat. "Aku juga sudah meminta Sakura untuk berhenti, sebelum kedoknya terbongkar," tambahku kemudian.

Kudengar Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan. Entah dia menyembunyikan rasa resah, atau sikapku mulai membuatnya lelah. Aku menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan sahabatku yang tampan itu. Kulihat kakinya melangkah mendekatiku. Detik berikutnya kurasakan kepalaku diusap dengan lembut.

"Aku harus pergi beberapa hari untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sai akan menemanimu," ujar Sasuke memberitahu.

Aku hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum memutar kenop, menoleh ke belakang.

"Ayo keluar! Kami akan pulang," ajaknya, sekaligus berpamitan.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya menggumam. Namun kali ini, aku bergerak untuk menyusul Sasuke yang telah membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo, Sai!" ajak Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. "Kita pulang sekarang," tambahnya memperjelas.

"Hn, baiklah!" sahut Sai singkat. "Kami pamit dulu, Hinata. Terima kasih telah mengijinkan kami merampok persediaan mie instant-mu," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sama-sama, Sai. Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" ujarku berpesan.

Tak lama kemudian suasana apartemenku kembali sunyi. Sasuke dan Sai telah pulang dan pintu apartemenpun telah terkunci. Setelah mematikan televisi, aku melangkah menuju ke kamarku, lalu merebahkan tubuhku senyaman mungkin di atas ranjang.

Tak kunjung datang rasa kantukku, kuambil ponsel pintarku. Saat kuperiksa, kulihat ada dua panggilan tak terjawab dan tiga buah pesan singkat. Penasaran, kusentuh tombol missed call. Ada nama Sakura dan Kamui-san di sana. Kemudian kusentuh tombol SMS. Lagi-lagi kedua nama itu menghiasi daftar di sana.

Resah dan lelah, aku menghela nafas dengan keras. Ada sedikit rasa jengah saat aku membuka pesan dari mereka. Sakura hanya bilang 'Tadi Gakupo-kun menelponku. Besok aku ceritakan detailnya.' Dan dari Kamui-san? Seperti biasanya. Menanyakan apakah aku sudah tidur, dan satu pesan lagi berisi bahwa dia rindu bercinta denganku.

'Cukup sudah!' jeritku dalam hati. Aku menyentuh tombol call pada nomor ponsel Sakura. Setelah lima kali dering, akhirnya dia mengangkat telponku. "Halo, Sakura," sapaku datar.

"Hai, Hinata!" sahut Sakura, terdengar antusias.

"Sakura, tolong hentikan permainanmu sekarang juga. Aku mohon," pintaku tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang begitu?" tanya Sakura. "Aku baru saja ingin memberimu kabar baik," tambahnya kemudian.

"Terserah jika kau ingin tetap berhubungan dengannya, tapi aku tidak mau lagi melanjutkannya," ujarku setenang mungkin.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku menceritakan pembicaraanku dengan Gakupo-kun besok," pinta Sakura, masih mencari celah.

"Hhh..., baiklah, tapi aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku," ucapku dengan nada lebih tegas.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sakura, aku memutuskan sambungan telpon. Kuletakkan ponsel pintarku di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang, lalu kupejamkan kedua mataku dan berusaha untuk segera terlelap.

Hari berganti, dan pagi ini aku mandi lebih awal. Bukan karena tidurku nyenyak, tapi justru karena aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Kuputar kran shower pada suhu suam-suam kuku, berharap hangatnya air dapat memberikan kehangatan yang sama pada hatiku.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku menuju pantry untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kubuka kabinet untuk mengambil mie instant. Namun kecewa yang kudapatkan. Ternyata persediaanku telah habis. "Pantas Sai bilang 'merampok' semalam," gumamku pelan. Urung memasak, aku melangkah menuju ke kamarku untuk mengambil tas selempangku, memutuskan untuk berbelanja terlebih dulu.

Saat hendak mengunci pintu, kudengar ponselku berdering. Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas. Kulihat ada nama Tenten pada layar. Tanpa buang waktu segera kusentuh tombol answer.

"Halo, Tenten," sapaku begitu telpon tersambung.

"Hai, Hinata! Maaf menelponmu pagi-pagi begini," ucap Tenten spontan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran, sambil memutar anak kunci.

"Begini, hari ini aku tidak jadi ke tempatmu. Maaf, ya?" ujar Tenten tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku pelan, sambil berjalan menuju lift.

"Lee memintaku menemaninya ke Beijing. Ada event lomba martial arts dan dia menjadi juri tamu," papar Tenten menjelaskan alasannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sekalian saja kalian berdua bulan madu di sana," timpalku menggodanya. Kudengar dia tertawa kecil. "Kapan kalian berangkat?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Nanti malam," jawab Tenten singkat.

"Mendadak sekali?" tanyaku terkejut, lalu bersandar di samping pintu lift yang masih tertutup.

"Iya, kemarin itu ternyata dia membuatku jengkel karena ingin memberiku kejutan tentang hal ini," ujar Tenten, lalu terkikik pelan.

"Ternyata Lee romantis juga, ya?" celetukku iseng berkomentar, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu. Aku belum berkemas sama sekali!" pamit Tenten terdengar panik.

"Baiklah! Jangan lupa oleh-oleh, ya?" ujarku berpesan.

"Tentu! Salam untuk Sasuke," sahut Tenten spontan.

"Akan kusampaikan. Bye...," sejenak kemudian sambungan telpon terputus.

Sejenak kemudian pintu lift terbuka. Aku masuk ke dalamnya sambil memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas, lalu kutekan tombol anak panah ke bawah.

Saat keluar dari lobby, kulihat jalan raya mulai padat. Sebentar lagi jam delapan. Aku yakin mayoritas dari mereka pasti terlambat sampai tujuan. Dalam hati aku bersyukur aku masuk shift siang hari ini, jadi aku tidak perlu berangkat kerja dengan terburu-buru.

Mumpung suasana hatiku sedang lumayan, kuputuskan untuk sekalian belanja bulanan. Aku berjalan menuju halte bus dan duduk di sana sendirian. Beberapa orang datang dan pergi tanpa sempat untuk duduk sama sekali. Sambil menunggu bus, aku memandangi sekelilingku. Hingga akhirnya, tatapanku terpaku pada seorang pria yang sedang mengendarai motor ke arahku.

"Hai!" sapa pria itu begitu berhenti di depanku.

Aku terdiam, tak membalas sapaannya. Melihat sikap dinginku, pria itu membuka kaca helm-nya, lalu melepaskannya. Pada detik yang sama, rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna ungu terurai.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya pria itu kepadaku.

"K-Kamui-san...," aku menyebut namanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku bukan hantu, Hyuuga," ucap Kamui-san datar, tapi seringai nakal di salah satu ujung bibirnya membuatku gemetar. "Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tambahnya bertanya.

"Tidak ke mana-mana," jawabku cepat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kamui-san memastikan.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, berharap pria tampan di hadapanku segera pergi meninggalkanku. Kusibukkan netraku untuk memandangi kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dan hilir mudik orang-orang. Seolah mengerti bahasa tubuhku, dari sudut mataku kulihat Kamui-san memakai kembali helm-nya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Nanti malam aku ke apartemenmu, ya? Aku kangen bercinta denganmu," ujar Kamui-san ringan, spontan tanpa beban.

Refleks aku menoleh kepadanya. Aku menatapnya tajam dengan perasaan geram. Samar kudengar dia tertawa pelan. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia memacu motornya dan menghilang dari hadapanku. Tuhan..., untung di halte ini hanya ada aku seorang. Jika tidak, ke mana wajahku harus kusembunyikan?

Mendadak badmood dan kehilangan rasa lapar, membuatku urung pergi untuk belanja. Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan kembali menuju ke apartemenku. 'Andai Tenten di sini,' batinku berharap. Terlebih Sasuke juga sedang pergi. Teringat pesan Sasuke, aku segera mengambil ponsel pintarku dari dalam tas. Setelah menemukan nomor yang ingin kutelpon, aku menyentuh tombol call pada layar.

"Hallo, Sai!" sapaku begitu panggilan tersambung. "Hn..., maukah kau menemaniku sarapan?" tanyaku frontal. "Aku tunggu di lobby, atau langsung ke coffee shop?" tanyaku lagi. "Baiklah, sampai nanti," pamitku, lalu menyentuh tombol end call.

Kubelokkan arah langkah kakiku menuju ke tempat kerjaku. Sai memintaku langsung ke sana karena dia akan datang agak terlambat dan tak ingin membiarkanku menunggu. Saat sampai di coffee shop, kulihat Shion sedang merapikan meja dan kursi sendirian.

"Sini kubantu," ujarku sambil mendekatinya. "Lebih baik kau segera mengambil air untuk membersihkan lantai," tambahku memberi saran.

"Ah! Hinata! Syukurlah kau datang!" seru Shion lega. "Tapi, bukankah kau masuk shift siang, Hinata? Kenapa datang sepagi ini?" tanya Shion heran.

"Aku ada janji dengan teman untuk sarapan di sini," jawabku seadanya. "Cepatlah! Setelah itu buatkan aku seporsi roasted garlic bread dan secangkir latte, ya?" pintaku kepadanya.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih sudah membantuku," ucap Shion sambil tersnyum, lalu pergi ke pantry untuk segera menyiapkan pesananku.

Aku melanjutkan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Shion, menggeser dan merapikan tatanan meja dan kursi di dalam cafe. Setelah selesai, aku duduk di salah satu meja dekat pintu. Kupilih kursi yang menghadap keluar karena aku ingin menikmati cahaya matahari pagi ini sepuas hati.

Hampir lima belas menit waktu berlalu, Shion mengantarkan makanan dan minuman yang kupesan. Pada saat yang sama, kulihat Sai sedang mengendarai motornya menuju area parkir. Dia tersenyum ke arahku begitu melepaskan helm-nya. Sambil merapikan rambut pendeknya menggunakan jari, dia berjalan menuju pintu cafe.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucapnya sambil duduk di hadapanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku belum terlalu lama, kok! Ini masih hangat!" ujarku sambil memamerkan latte yang menguarkan uap panas kepadanya. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Cappuccino, please!" jawab Sai singkat, cepat.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar, ya?" ucap Shion sopan, lalu berbalik dan pergi kembali ke pantry.

Kulihat Sai memperhatikan Shion dengan seksama. Iseng, kutendang kakinya pelan. "Kau suka padanya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum menggodanya.

"Hinata, siapa dia?" tanya Sai ingin tahu.

"Namanya Shion, dia pegawai baru. Masih magang di sini," jawabku apa adanya.

"Kau sudah lama mengenalnya?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Belum. Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin," jawabku ringan. "Kenapa?" aku balik bertanya, penasaran.

Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Dia lesbian, dan sepertinya dia tertarik kepadamu," jawab Sai dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku tercengang mendengar ucapan Sai barusan. Spontan aku menoleh, dan kulihat Shion sedang berjalan kemari sambil membawakan cappuccino pesanan Sai sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

_ TBC _

AN:/

Finally updated...!

Maafkan saya karena telah membuat readers menunggu (terlalu amat sangat) lama.

Kehadiran mantan pacar membuat fokus saya buyar...hahaha... *digaplok Gakupo*

Selain itu, saya juga sedang dalam proses persidangan, dan alhamdulillaah sudah ketok palu.

Saat ini, saya masih berusaha untuk menemukan kembali ritme menulis saya seperti biasanya.

Sekali lagi maaf, dan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict ini.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 15**_

Seharian aku kepikiran dengan kata-kata Sai tadi pagi. Benarkah itu? Atau hanya sekedar rasa curiga yang berlebihan saja? Aku tidak tahu. Namun saat mengantarku pulang ke apartemen, Sai mengatakan, "Setidaknya 'gay-dar'-ku memang berdering saat melihatnya," dengan santai, seolah kalimat itu tidak memberikan efek samping kepadaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, berharap semua pikiran negatif itu hilang. Lalu kupercepat langkahku menuju coffee shop. Semoga aku tidak terlambat.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam coffee shop. Kulihat Sakura sudah duduk manis di belakang meja kasir, sementara Shion sedang duduk bertopang dagu di belakang meja mini bar. Tanpa menyapa mereka, aku langsung masuk ke ruang staff, lalu keluar sambil memakai apron ungu mudaku.

"Hinata! Sini!" panggil Sakura sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku.

Shion menoleh, memandangiku dengan tatapan datar saat aku terpaksa duduk di samping Sakura. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sakura, menatapnya malas. Namun wajah antusiasnya membuatku merasa cemas.

"Kau sudah bertemu lagi dengan Gakupo-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan cara berbisik. Aku menggeleng. "Tapi dia bilang dia bertemu denganmu tadi," lanjut Sakura heran.

Aku dan Kamui-san baru bertemu tadi pagi, dan Sakura sudah tahu? Sedekat apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Jengah, aku beranjak dari kursi. Namun Sakura mencekalku secepat kilat, dan menarikku lagi agar duduk kembali.

"Duduk dulu!" pintanya dengan nada perintah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Kau tahu? Aku mengintrogasinya kemarin. Tentang wanita pemilik blog fotografi itu, dan tentang wanita pelayan coffee shop yang dekat dengannya," ujar Sakura, masih dengan cara berbisik.

"Lalu?" tanyaku, seolah antusias.

"Terkonfirmasi bahwa gadis fotografer itu hanya teman. Kebetulan mereka sama-sama suka fotografi. Dan tentang gadis coffee shop itu," bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Dia bilang akan ke tempat gadis itu malam ini," bisiknya lagi, kian lirih.

Suara Sakura memang nyaris tak terdengar, tapi mampu membuat bulu kudukku tiba-tiba meremang dan jantungku mendadak berdebar-debar. Sakura menatapku sambil tersenyum menggodaku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Wajahku memang terasa memanas, tapi dalam hatiku serasa diiris-iris.

"Hentikan, Sakura!" pintaku dingin.

"Hinata, seandainya aku hentikan sekalipun, apa kau bisa menghentikan hatimu sendiri?" tanya Sakura retoris.

Baiklah! Dengan telak aku kalah. Sakura sangat mengenalku, hatiku lemah. Apalagi jika menyangkut urusan cinta.

"Dengarkan kata hatimu, Hinata," saran Sakura pelan.

Aku menghela. Tak dapat bicara karena kehabisan kata-kata. Jengkel pada diriku sendiri, aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan keras. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku beranjak dari kursi, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Shion. Aku tersenyum kepada gadis itu.

"Kau pucat sekali, Hinata! Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Shion tanpa menyapaku lebih dulu.

"Tidak, hanya kurang tidur saja," jawabku sekenanya.

"Mau kubuatkan latte? Aku sudah bisa membuat gambar angsa," ujar Shion menawarkan, pun memamerkan. "Aku traktir," sambungnya cepat.

"Coba lihat!" tantangku karena tak percaya.

Shion mengambil sebuah cangkir. Dengan hati-hati mengisi benda itu dengan kopi latte, lalu dengan perlahan menuangkan krim untuk melukis seekor angsa di atas permukaannya. Walaupun caranya sedikit berbeda denganku, tapi hasilnya cukup bagus.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shion percaya diri, sambil memberikan hasil karyanya kepadaku.

" _Good_ ," jawabku singkat, lalu menerima kopi latte itu darinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Shion terlihat senang.

"Sama-sama," balasku ringan, lalu meminum latte itu dengan perlahan.

"Hinata, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" bisik Shion pelan.

Aku hanya menggumam pelan sambil menyesap latte buatannya. Kulirik gadis berwajah imut di sampingku. Dia tampak ragu, tapi juga ingin tahu. Kudengar dia menggumam pelan, lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Teman priamu tadi pagi, apakah dia pacarmu?" tanya Shion pada akhirnya.

"Bukan, dia pacar temanku," jawabku apa adanya.

"Mmm..., temanmu itu, wanita atau pria?" tanya Shion lagi, pelan tapi tajam.

"Pria," jawabku singkat. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya, Shion? Kau tertarik kepadanya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ti-tidak..., cuma perasaanku saja," sahut Shion sambil menggaruk pipi chubby-nya.

Perasaan? Maksudnya 'gay-dar'? Seperti halnya Sai curiga kepada Shion, ternyata Shion juga mencurigai Sai. Aku berjibaku dengan pikiranku sendiri, sementara Shion beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri pengunjung cafe yang baru saja datang.

"Hinata," bisik Sakura sambil menepuk pundakku tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh secara refleks. Kuletakkan cangkir di tanganku ke atas meja mini bar. Sakura sedikit membungkuk lalu berbisik dengan suara lebih lirih.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Shion," ucap Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Shion.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia lesbian. Dia pernah berpacaran dengan saudara sepupuku, Sayuri," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya denganku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tidak lihat caranya memandangmu? Apalagi, ehm..., dadamu," bisik Sakura sambil menatap bagian atas tubuhku.

Spontan aku menyilangkan tangan kananku ke pundak kiri. Sekilas kulirik Shion, dia sedang berjalan ke arah mini bar, setelah dia selesai mencatat pesanan pengunjung barusan.

"Hinata, tolong bantu aku membuat latte art yang ini," pinta Shion sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah gambar snowflake.

"Baiklah," sahutku ringan.

Aku berdiri dan segera mengambil sebuah cangkir. Sakura menyingkir dan kembali ke meja kasir. Sementara Shion mulai sibuk membuat secangkir hot chocolate. Tak sampai satu menit pesanan siap. Aku memberikan kopi latte itu kepada Shion, kemudian dia mengantarkannya kepada sang pemesan.

Aku memandangi Shion dari belakang. Dia tidak tampak seperti seorang lesbian sama sekali. Selain penampilannya yang tomboy walaupun rambutnya panjang. Tanpa sadar aku mengangkat bahu, lalu menghela nafas.

Malam menjelang ketika kulihat Sai masuk ke dalam coffee shop. Dia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kepadaku, tapi tidak menghampiriku. Dia langsung mencari meja kosong dan duduk di sana. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Halo, Sai! Ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanyaku setelah menyapanya.

"Seperti biasanya," jawab Sai ringan. "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," tambahnya cepat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya? Cafe akan tutup lima belas menit lagi, tapi aku harus membantu Sakura membuat laporan keuangan," ujarku kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya, lalu berbalik meninggalkannya untuk mengambil pesanannya. Kulihat Sakura sudah mulai menyusun laporan, sementara Shion sedang sibuk membereskan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pengunjung. Setelah selesai membuat secangkir cappuccino, aku kembali menghampiri Sai.

"Silakan," ucapku sambil meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sai sopan. "Kau masih sibuk?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Hn, tidak juga. Kenapa?" jawabku, dan langsung balik bertanya.

"Duduklah! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Sai pelan.

Ragu, tapi juga penasaran, aku akhirnya menarik kursi di hadapan Sai, lalu duduk di atasnya. Sai memandangiku dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada guratan senyum pada wajahnya yang tampan, walau sekedar senyum palsu. Entah kenapa, aku mendadak mual.

"Hinata, apakah kau masih berhubungan dengan pria itu?" tanya Sai membuka pembicaraan.

"Pria yang mana?" aku balik bertanya, mencoba menghindar.

"Musisi berrambut panjang itu," jawab Sai frontal.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sudah tidak lagi sejak seminggu ini," jawabku apa adanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Sai terdengar lega. "Ya sudah, ayo kuantar kau pulang!" ajaknya, lalu menyesap cappuccino dengan perlahan.

Aku menggumam pelan sambil mengangguk, kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ke mini bar. Sambil melepaskan apron, aku masuk ke ruang staf untuk mengambil tas selempangku. Kemudian aku menghampiri Sakura.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi selesai, kok!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, ya? Sai sudah menungguku," pamitku meminta ijin.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, melihat ke arah Sai yang sedang melihat jam tangannya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, ya?" ujar Sakura berpesan.

Aku menggumam pelan, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sebelum menghampiri Sai, aku berpamitan kepada Shion terlebih dulu.

"Shion, aku pulang dulu! Tolong kau temani Sakura, ya?" pintaku kepada Shion.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati," pesan Shion sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya sambil mengangguk, lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Sai. "Ayo, Sai!" ajakku sambil memakai jaket dan syal ungu kesayanganku.

Tanpa menyahut, Sai segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan di sampingku menuju pintu. Setelah memakai helm, kami segera melaju di atas kuda besi milik Sai. Begitu tiba di depan lobby apartemen, aku segera turun dari motor Sai.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mampir. Besok pagi aku ada acara," ujar Sai sambil membuka kaca penutup helm-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah sungkan," ucap Sai membalas senyumku.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujarku berpesan.

"Hn, tidurlah yang nyenyak! Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon aku, ya?" kali ini Sai yang berpesan, sambil menatapku cemas.

"Tentu," sahutku singkat.

Sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum lepas. Namun sepertinya dia dapat membaca keresahanku dengan jelas. Tak ingin membuatnya lebih cemas, aku segera masuk ke lobby dan menuju lift.

Saat sedang membuka pintu apartemen, kudengar ponsel pintarku berdering pelan. Sejenak kuabaikan benda berisik itu, lalu masuk ke dalam dan langsung menyalakan lampu. Begitu mengunci pintu, aku segera mengecek ponselku yang telah berhenti berdering. Satu panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor Kamui-san. Aku menghela nafas menahan resah. Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam ponselku.

' _Kau sudah pulang?'_

Sebuah kalimat tanya dengan tiga kata saja. Khas Kamui-san, yang selalu frontal tanpa basa-basi.

" _Baru saja. Ada apa?"_ balasku tanpa buang waktu.

" _Hanya ingin memberitahumu, aku tidak bisa datang ke tempatmu malam ini. Mendadak ada latihan."_ Tulis Kamui-san dalam pesan singkat balasannya.

" _Ya sudah. Selamat bersenang-senang."_ Balasku lagi.

" _Besok malam aku ke tempatmu."_ Balasnya lagi.

" _Tidak usah. Jangan datang lagi."_ balasku sekali lagi.

" _Kenapa?" balasnya bertanya._

" _Tidak apa-apa!"_ balasku dengan tanda seru.

'Kenapa? Apa alasanku masih kurang jelas?' batinku menahan kesal.

Jengah, kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam tas tanpa menunggu balasan darinya terlebih dulu. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Setelah meletakkan tas dan syal-ku, kulepaskan jaket dan pakaianku karena aku merasa gerah.

Menyisakan pakaian dalam, aku mengambil handuk, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Kuputar kran air hangat pada shower. Sedetik kemudian seluruh tubuhku basah, tapi terasa begitu nyaman. Ingin memanjakan diri dan melepas penat, aku merasa aku bisa berlama-lama di dalam ruang sempit ini. Lagipula, Kamui-san urung datang kemari.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkannya?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan bayangkannya dari dalam otakku. Iya, aku memang merindukannya. Namun tidak, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Karena setiap kali kami bertemu, kami selalu melakukannya.

Hampir satu jam aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi. Aku tahu itu karena saat keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat jam dinding di kamarku telah menunjuk waktu tepat jam sebelas. Setelah memakai baju tidur, aku segera menyusup ke dalam selimut tebalku yang hangat.

Belum lama aku berbaring, kudengar ponselku bergetar. Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya karena aku sudah mengantuk. Namun semenit kemudian benda itu berdering, tanda telpon masuk. Tak tahan oleh suara berisiknya, kuraih tasku dan mengambil ponselku untuk melihat siapa orang iseng yang menelponku selarut ini.

'Sakura?' batinku saat melihat ada nama sahabatku pada layar.

"Ya, Sakura?" sapaku dengan nada tanya, begitu kusentuh tombol answer pada layar.

"Hinata, aku sekarang ada di depan pintu apartemenmu," ucap Sakura pelan. "Bolehkah aku menginap malam ini?" tambahnya bertanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubukakan pintunya," jawabku spontan, sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan langsung menuju pintu apartemen. Saat kubuka pintu itu, tampak Sakura sedang berdiri di sana dengan wajah kuyu. Dari kedua matanya yang sedikit bengkak, dadapt kuduga dia baru saja menangis.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyaku cemas. "Ayo masuk!" ajakku sambil bergeser selangkah memberinya akses untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sakura melangkahkah kakinya pelan, ragu. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku. Setelah mengunci pintu, aku segera menyusulnya. Di dalam kamar, kulihat Sakura sedang duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Aku menghampirinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan lembut kuusap pundak kurusnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Naruto...," ucap Sakura pelan. "Dia meninggalkanku, Hinata," lanjutnya dengan suara terisak.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku kaget, pun tak percaya.

"Kali ini dia benar-benar meninggalkanku," bisik Sakura lebih lirih.

Aku merangkul pundak Sakura lebih erat, membiarkannya bersandar pada dadaku yang hangat. Sejenak kemudian, tangisnya pecah. Walau tanpa suara, aku tahu dia menangis karena kurasakan baju tidurku mulai basah pada bagian dada. Aku mengusap punggung rapuhnya perlahan.

Cukup lama Sakura bermanja di dalam pelukanku. Hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan diri sambil mengusap kedua pipinya. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Kau ingin menceritakan yang terjadi?" tanyaku kemudian.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia duduk bersandar pada sisi ranjangku, mencoba untuk meluruskan punggungnya senyaman mungkin. Dia mengusap keningnya pelan, lalu menepikan rambutnya ke belakang kedua telinganya.

"Sebenarnya tadi, aku ingin menemui Naruto untuk menjelaskan masalah kemarin," ujar Sakura pelan. "Dia sempat mengatakan bahwa dia akan melabrak Gakupo-kun agar tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi, tapi aku melarangnya. Aku meminta sedikit waktu kepadanya untuk bisa membantumu, tapi Naruto malah salah paham. Dia malah mengira aku menyukai pria itu," papar Sakura panjang lebar.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Seandainya aku menjadi Naruto, aku pun akan berpikir begitu. Jika tidak, mengapa Sakura begitu keras kepala ingin mempertahankan identitas palsunya itu? Karena setahuku, hubungan Sakura dan Kamui-san semakin hari semakin dekat, walaupun mereka belum pernah saling bertemu.

"Hinata, sebenarnya Naruto ingin melamarku, saat dia mengajakku makan malam itu," ucap Sakura penuh sesal.

"Oh, Sakura...," aku kembali memeluk Sakura.

Saat aku sedang berusaha menenangkan Sakura, kudengar ponselku bergetar. Sakura bergerak menjauh, melepaskan diri dari dekapanku. Aku menatapnya pilu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sahabatku begitu lemah. Selama ini, dia selalu tampak ceria di depanku.

"Ponselmu, Hinata," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Biarkan saja. Hanya orang iseng yang mengirim pesan selarut ini," ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Mungkin dia sependapat denganku. Namun sejenak kemudian ponselku berdering.

"Jika dia sampai menelponmu, mungkin itu penting," ucap Sakura kemudian.

Aku menggumam pelan, lalu mengambil ponselku dari dalam tasku. Saat kulihat ponselku, ada nomor Kamui-san di layar.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"K-Kamui-san," jawabku gugup.

"Cepat angkat!" pinta Sakura penuh semangat.

Entah hilang ke mana kesedihannya barusan, tapi wajah cantiknya kini tampak berbinar. Aku bersyukur melihatnya merasa senang. Namun jauh dalam hatiku, aku juga merasa resah. Setelah beberapa kali dering, kuputuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo...," sapaku lirih.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kamui-san dari seberang sambungan telpon.

"Hn..., ada apa?" responku, datar saja.

"Aku akan datang setelah selesai latihan," ucap Kamui-san ringan.

"Tapi ada temanku menginap di sini," tukasku secepat kilat.

"Suruh dia pulang. Aku kangen bercinta denganmu," ujar Kamui-san dengan nada datar, entah apa maksudnya.

Tanpa sempat kujawab, sambungan telpon terputus sepihak. Aku tercengang, tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya nanti.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Mengapa wajahmu mendadak pucat begitu? Dia bilang apa?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Dia bilang akan datang setelah selesai latihan," jawabku seadanya.

"Aku bisa pulang jika kau-...,"

"Jangan! Kumohon tetap di sini," pintaku memotong ucapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di kamar Tenten," ucap Sakura kemudian.

Sakura berdiri dengan perlahan. Sepertinya dia kesemutan karena kulihat dia memijat betisnya perlahan. Sejenak kemudian, dia melangkah keluar dari kamarku, menuju kamar Tenten.

"Sakura, aku tidak mau dia datang," ucapku pelan, tepat saat Sakura membuka pintu kamar Tenten. "Jika dia datang, aku tak akan mampu menolaknya," sambungku dengan nada cemas.

Sakura urung masuk ke ruangan gelap itu. Dia berbalik, lalu menghampiriku yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Dia menarik tanganku, lalu mengajakku duduk di atas ranjangku sambil mengusap bahuku pelan.

"Hinata, perrnahkah kau memeluknya setelah kalian melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku balik bertanya, tak mengerti.

"Pernah?" dia bertanya lagi. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Malam ini, coba peluklah dia setelah kalian melakukannya," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Lakukan saja!" pinta Sakura dengan nada tegas.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Masih berusaha mencerna makna dari kata-katanya barusan. Kulihat sahabatku itu keluar dari kamarku. Sementara aku masih terpaku sampai punggungnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Nyaris tiga jam sejak Sakura meninggalkanku sendiri. Namun kedua mataku tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Sementara Kamui-san belum juga datang. Dan aku mulai mencemaskannya. Kuharap dia langsung pulang ke asramanya dan tertidur pulas karena lelah berlatih. Sehingga dia tidak perlu datang kemari.

Saat aku mulai mengantuk, kudengar ponselku berdering. Tak ingin membuat Sakura merasa terganggu, aku segera menyentuh tombol answer tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Aku sudah di depan," ucap sang penelpon cepat, lalu sambungan telpon terputus.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang, keluar kamar dan membuka pintu apartemen. Begitu pintu terbuka, kulihat Kamui-san sedang menghisap rokok ditangannya dengan santai. Aku menatapnya tajam sambil menunjuk ke arah tempah sampah di dekat lift. Mengerti maksudku, dia segera memadamkan rokoknya, lalu membuangnya ke wadah berbentuk tabung itu.

Setelah itu, Kamui-san masuk ke dalam apartemenku tanpa permisi. Dia bahkan nyaris menabrakku jika aku tidak segera menyingkir dari pintu. Hembusan nafasnya yang panas menerpa wajahku. Pada saat yang sama tercium aroma tembakau cengkih yang begitu pekat dari sisa rokok yang dia hisap tadi. Membuat nafasku mendadak sesak.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kamui-san basa-basi.

'Seandainya sudah tidur sekalipun, aku pasti akan terbangun karena telpon darimu!' batinku dalam hati.

Segera kututup pintu apartemenku dan menguncinya kembali. Saat berbalik, kulihat Kamui-san sedang membuka pintu kamarku dan masuk ke sana. Aku mendengus pelan menahan kesal, lalu berjalan menyusulnya.

Sejenak aku berhenti di ambang pintu kamarku. Dalam keremangan, tampak Kamui-san sudah berada di atas ranjangku dalam posisi telungkup sambil memeluk salah satu bantalku. Aku mendekatinya perlahan, lalu memandanginya dengan seksama. Kedua matanya terpejam. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat, tapi teratur, seolah dia sudah tertidur.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu mencoba menyelimutinya. Namun tangan kanannya meraih pergelangan tanganku, menarikku hingga aku terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kau belum tidur dari tadi, kan? Kau menungguku, ya?" tanya Kamui-san pelan, lebih terdengar seperti sindiran.

Aku sedikit menoleh ke arahnya sambil menggumam pelan. Kemudian memalingkan wajahku karena jengah dan malu.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah! Aku juga sangat lelah," ucapnya sambil mengunci tubuhku dalam rangkulan tangan kekarnya.

Aku tak dapat bergerak. Posisi Kamui-san saat ini telungkup dengan setengah badan menindih separuh tubuhku. Membuat kasurku yang empuk sedikit melesak. Aku berusaha untuk menyingkirkan lengannya dari atas perutku. Namun dia justru memelukku kian erat.

Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya lebih ringan, dan menerpa poniku dengan perlahan. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya. Berharap dapat mendengar detak jantungnya. Sepertinya Kamui-san benar-benar kelelahan. Akhirnya aku pun terpejam.

Entah sudah berapa lama, antara tertidur dan terjaga, aku merasa tubuhku memanas. Kukerjapkan kedua mataku, menjernihkan penglihatanku, mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Semakin lama semakin nyata kurasakan, Kamui-san sedang menghujaniku dengan ciuman.

"Hentikan, Kamui-san!" pintaku sambil mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau merindukanku?" tanya Kamui-san pelan, lalu menggigit bibirku.

Iya, dia tidak menciumku, tapi menggigitku. Bibir, leher, pundak, dan kini seluruh tubuh bagian atasku basah akibat bibir dan lidahnya yang lincah. Aku mencengkeram seprei ranjangku. Frustrasi karena tak sanggup menahan diri.

"K-Kamui-san," panggilku terbata-bata, saat dia mulai melepaskan bajuku satu per satu.

Mengacuhkanku, Kamui-san justru semakin liar menjajah tubuhku. Kedua tangannya meremas dadaku, dengan jemari memilin puncaknya. Aku merintih menahan geli. Namun sepertinya Kamui-san salah mengerti. Dia kini mengulum puncak dadaku dan menghisap hingga titik peka itu perlahan membesar dan tegang. Salah satu tangannya bergerak turun. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan tubuhku mengejang perlahan.

"Kau basah," bisik Kamui-san tepat di telingaku. "Benar-benar basah," tambahnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aah...!" aku menjerit saat jari tengahnya menyentuh puncak super sensitif di area pribadiku.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali," ujar Kamui-san pelan. "Rasanya nikmat, ya?" sambungnya bertanya, dengan suara lebih lirih.

"Tidak!" jawabku singkat, mengingkarinya.

"Akui saja, Nona," bisik Kamui-san sambil menjilat daun telingaku, lalu mengulum puncak dadaku yang telah mengeras sempurna sambil memasukkan jari tengahnya perlahan.

"Kamui-san...! Aah...!" aku memanggil namanya sambil mendesah keras.

Kamui-san mengabaikan reaksiku. Dia mulai menggerakkan jari tengahnya. Dia menariknya keluar secara perlahan, lalu memasukkannya sedalam yang dia bisa dengan sekali hujam. Aku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, berusaha membuatnya berhenti melakukan hal itu. Namun rangsangan yang dia berikan membuat tubuhku kehilangan daya.

"Kumasukkan sekarang, ya?" bisik Kamui-san kemudian, sambil mengeluarkan jari tengahnya, lalu melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga tak sehelai benangpun tersisa.

Saat dia membuka kedua pahaku, aku segera mencegahnya. Dia memaksa dengan cara menekan lututku ke samping, tapi aku menahannya sekuat tenaga. Aku merasa ada yang kurang.

"Kau belum memakai kondom," desisku lirih, mengingatkannya.

"Aku tidak punya," ujar Kamui-san pelan. "Kau tidak perlu kuatir, aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya di dalam," tambahnya berbisik lirih.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukannya," sontak aku bergerak menjauh hingga kepalaku terantuk dinding.

"Tidak apa-apa," bujuk Kamui-san meyakinkanku, sambil mencium pipiku.

"Tidak! Jangan, Kamui-san!" pintaku mengiba.

Akan tetapi, Kamui-san tidak peduli. Dia menarikku agar kembali berbaring di atas bantal. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia memisahkan kedua pahaku dengan paksa. Aku mendorong tubuhnya, berusaha menjaga jarak. Namun dia mencengkeram kedua lututku, lalu menekannya hingga ke dadaku. Rasa takut membuatku semakin panik. Tubuhku tiba-tiba tegang, aku cairan hasrat berhenti mengalir dari kewanitaanku, tepat saat kurasakan kejantanannya memasuki relung tubuhku.

"Ah! S-sakit...!" aku merintih menahan perih.

"Tahan!" pinta Kamui-san sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya, memaksakan dirinya melesak ke dalam diriku.

"Sakit, Kamui-san...," aku mendesis nyaris menangis.

"Ssttt..., tenanglah! Aku akan bergerak dengan perlahan," bisik Kamui-san sambil mendekap tubuhku lebih erat.

Rasa perih yang teramat sangat menyerang pusat tubuhku. Tak dapat menahannya, kupejamkan kedua mataku, enggan melihat wajahnya. Detik berikutnya kurasakan Kamui-san memacu gairahnya di atas tubuhku dengan perlahan. Pada saat yang sama, kurasakan ada yang mengalir dari kedua sudut mataku.

_ TBC _

AN:/

Finally updated...!

Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict ini.

Terima kasih juga sudah sudi me-review dan mem-follow/fave.

Mohon maaf karena selalu ngaret.

Saya sedang merenovasi beberapa fanfic saya untuk diterbitkan menjadi novel.

Mohon doanya agar saya bisa menjadi seorang penulis yang baik.

Untuk fanfic ini, adakah readers yang setuju jika saya renovasi juga?

Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 16**_

Hari sudah berganti. Matahari bahkan sudah menyinari bumi. Padahal hujan baru saja reda beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun udara terasa mulai hangat saat ini. Tidak seperti dalam hatiku yang kini perlahan membeku.

Akan tetapi, aku masih terjaga. Terbaring di atas ranjangku dengan seluruh tubuh terasa sakit luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya Kamui-san memaksaku hingga sedemikian rupa. Kami melakukannya hingga nyaris dua jam. Tanpa pengaman. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar merasa takut.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Sakura dari balik pintu kamar.

Tanpa menunggu responku, dia membuka pintu itu. Aku tidak bergerak, ataupun bersuara. Bahkan rasanya aku tidak ingin bernafas lagi. Jantungku serasa diremas-remas, tapi air mataku tidak mengalir sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di sisi ranjang, lalu berusaha membalikkan tubuhku yang sedang memunggunginya.

Aku tak bergeming. Masih bertahan pada posisiku sekarang. Namun tubuhku mendadak gemetar. Rasa takut itu muncul lagi. Saat Kamui-san merajam tubuhku dini hari tadi.

 _ **Flashback On, Author's PoV**_

 _Gakupo menekan kedua lutut Hinata hingga menekan kedua payudaranya. Detik berikutnya dia bergerak mendekat hingga kejantanannya berada tepat pada area pribadi gadis itu. Sejenak tadi di sana basah tak terhingga, tapi kini telah mengering seketika._

" _Sakit...," rintih Hinata lirih._

" _Tahan," bisik Gakupo pelan._

 _Pria tampan berrambut panjang itu kini mulai memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Hinata. Entah tak merasakannya, atau memang tak dapat lagi menahan hasrat, dia melakukannya tanpa mempedulikan rintihan penuh rasa sakit yang keluar dari bibir gadis di bawahnya._

 _Semakin dalam Gakupo masuk, semakin kencang otot Hinata menegang. Namun efeknya, justru semakin nikmat yang pria itu rasakan. Pada awalnya, Gakupo bergerak dengan sangat pelan. Menyesuaikan diri karena ini pertama kalinya melakukan hal itu dengan Hinata tanpa pengaman. Mungkin juga ingin meresapi kenikmatan sentuhan secara langsung itu dengan perlahan-lahan._

 _Kedua mata Hinata terpejam erat. Dia meremas lengan kekar Gakupo untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang maha dahsyat. Dari kedua sudut matanya mengalir cairan sebening kristal, tapi bibirnya tertutup rapat. Dia sudah berhenti mendesah. Seolah dia mengerti, bahwa mengiba adalah hal yang sia-sia saat ini._

 _Akan tetapi, semakin lama Gakupo bergerak semakin cepat. Kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Menyentuh, membelai, mengusap dan meremas apapun yang dia raih pada tubuh Hinata. Hingga akhirnya, pada titik tertentu gadis itu mengejang kuat._

" _Kau orgasme rupanya," bisik Gakupo menyindir tajam._

 _Hinata terdiam. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan mata tetap terpejam. Gakupo menarik kedua tangannya hingga gadis itu terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Dia mengalungkan kedua lengan kurus itu ke lehernya, lalu mendekap gadis itu hingga tubuh mereka melekat erat._

 _Posisi Hinata yang sedikit lebih tinggi, membuat dadanya berada di depan wajah pria itu dengan tepat. Memanfaatnya keadaan itu, lidah Gakupo mulai menjilat. Sejenak kemudian, dia mengulum puncaknya dan menghisapnya kuat. Belum sempat Hinata menyesuaikan diri pada rangsang yang begitu hebat, Gakupo menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat._

" _Aah...! Kamui-san...!" desahan nikmat keluar bagai anak panah yang melesat._

 _Refleks Hinata menjambak rambut indah Gakupo, berusaha menjauhkannya dari bagian tubuhnya yang peka itu. Namun yang terjadi justru Gakupo menggigitnya pelan. Dan hal itu membuatnya menekan kepala bersurai ungu itu ke dadanya sendiri._

" _Kau sangat licin sekarang," bisik Gakupo tepat di depan telinga Hinata._

" _Tidak!" pekik Hinata membantah._

" _Tapi aku merasakannya, kau baru saja keluar lagi, kan?" lagi-lagi Gakupo menyindir Hinata tajam._

" _Tidak! Aah...!" tubuh Hinata kembali mengejang. Kali ini diiringi oleh nafasnya yang tercekat di tenggorokan._

 _Gakupo berhenti bergerak. Dia kembali membaringkan Hinata, tapi dengan posisi miring ke samping kiri. Kemudian dia berguling, menempatkan diri di belakang gadis itu sambil memeluknya dengan lembut._

 _Memanfaatkan jeda, dengan susah payah Hinata mengatur pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya. Namun itu tidak lama. Karena sejenak kemudian, Gakupo menyelipkan lututnya di antara kedua kaki Hinata._

" _Angkat kaki kananmu!" bisik Gakupo dengan nada perintah._

 _Hinata tidak merespon. Dia hanya mencengkeram sepreinya dengan lebih kuat. Merasa diabaikan, Gakupo meraba paha kanan Hinata hingga ke lututnya, lalu menekuk lutut lemas itu dan mengangkatnya hingga kedua paha mulus gadis itu terbuka._

" _Aku akan memasukkannya lagi," ujar Gakupo sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya yang masih tegang itu masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Hinata._

" _Aah...!" Hinata mendesah, tapi segera menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa perih yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya lagi._

" _Sakit?" tanya Gakupo berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. " Tapi enak, kan?" dia bertanya lagi, pekat nada ironi. Kali ini gadis itu menggeleng spontan._

" _Aah!" Hinata menjerit tanpa sempat tertahan saat Gakupo mulai bergerak kembali._

 _Tubuh Hinata selalu terhentak setiap kali Gakupo menghujamkan kejantanannya. Pun nafasnya selalu tercekat pada saat yang sama. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Hinata merasa Gakupo dapat menyentuh bagian terdalam pada dirinya. Karena ada saat-saat tertentu, ketika gadis itu tak mampu mengingkari rasa nikmat dari pergulatan ini._

" _Ugh! Kau keluar lagi, ya?" tanya Gakupo pelan._

" _Tidak!" jawab Hinata spontan._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Gakupo memastikan, sambil mencubit puncak dada Hinata, lalu memilin dan menariknya pelan._

" _Aah...! Kamui-san, jangan!" jerit Hinata sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gakupo, berusaha menghentikannya._

 _Hinata berusaha menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya yang ayu kini begitu kuyu, seakan memohon pada pria tampan yang sedang menikmati setiap inci tubuhnya agar segera mengakhiri aktivitas panas ini. Namun hal itu justru berakibat fatal baginya. Gakupo mengunci bibir sensualnya dengan bibirnya sendiri, begitu rapat. Lidahnya menyusup ke dalam dan menjerat lidah Hinata, begitu erat. Kemudian dia menghisap dan mengulumnya, begitu kuat._

" _Ngh...! Ngh...!" dengan mulut terbungkam ciuman, Hinata berusaha mengerang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi Gakupo menahan wajahnya._

 _Kehabisan nafas, Gakupo terpaksa menghentikan ciuman panas itu. "Kau liar sekali!" komentar Gakupo sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia menyeringai puas sambil kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat buas._

" _Hentikan, Kamui-san!" pekik Hinata sambil merintih. "Aku lelah," tambahnya kian lirih._

 _Seolah tak menghiraukan pinta Hinata, Gakupo mendorong pundak gadis itu hingga tubuhnya telungkup. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Hinata menyesuaikan diri, pria itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bawah perut Hinata, mengangkatnya perlahan._

" _Kita belum pernah mencoba gaya ini, kan?" bisik Gakupo sambil membungkuk di atas punggung Hinata._

 _Tanpa sempat mencerna ucapan Gakupo, Hinata kembali tersungkur dengan wajah terjatuh tepat di atas bantalnya yang empuk. Detik berikutnya, Gakupo bergerak cepat menghujamkan kejantanannya dari belakang._

" _Ugh! Ugh! Kau rasakan itu? Kau begitu licin," ujar Gakupo sambil mengusap punggung Hinata perlahan._

 _Hinata tidak menanggapi ucapan Gakupo. Dia sibuk menahan rasa perih yang terasa semakin menyiksa hingga ke dalam perutnya. Kedua tangannya meremas sudut bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Setiap kali dia mencoba untuk merangkak menjauh, Gakupo mencengkeram pinggangnya dan menariknya dengan kuat._

" _Sudah...," desis Hinata lirih. "Kumohon, Kamui-san...," tambahnya mengiba._

" _Sebentar lagi, sedikit lagi," sahut Gakupo sambil terus berpacu._

 _Sejenak kemudian, gerakan Gakupo kian tak beraturan. Dia menghentak pinggul Hinata dengan keras. Bergerak dengan cepat. Dan menghujam kian dalam. Sementara Hinata, sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia tersungkur pasrah dengan wajah tersembunyi pada bantal yang basah. Takut Hinata tak bisa bernafas, Gakupo mencabut kejantanannya. Kemudian dia menggulingkan tubuh gadis itu hingga telentang._

" _Kau ingin di atas?" tanya Gakupo sambil menindih tubuh Hinata, lalu mencium bibirnya._

 _Hinata menggeleng, sebagai jawaban, juga untuk menghentikan ciuman itu. Gakupo bergerak menjauh, menjaga jarak dengan menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Dia menatap gadis di bawahnya. Kulit gadis itu berubah warna dari biasanya. Aliran darah membuatnya merona memerah saga._

" _Kau masih mau lagi?" tanya Gakupo sambil berbisik, lalu mencium pelipis Hinata._

" _Tidak," jawab Hinata spontan._

" _Tapi aku belum selesai," bisik Gakupo dengan suara lebih berat._

 _Mendengar ucapan Gakupo, air mata Hinata tiba-tiba mengalir. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Melihat reaksi Hinata yang tampak pasrah, membuat Gakupo kembali bergairah. Dia mencium jejak air mata di pipi chubby gadis itu, lalu mengecup bibirnya secepat kilat._

" _Sedikit lagi, ya?" tanya Gakupo, seolah meminta persetujuan._

 _Tanpa menunggu respon dari Hinata, Gakupo merentangkan kedua paha mulus gadis itu. Kali ini dia memasuki relung tubuh langsing itu dengan sangat perlahan. Entah karena ingin meresapi gairahnya perlahan-lahan, atau karena dia mengerti bahwa Hinata sudah kelelahan._

" _Ough...," lenguhan lirih melesat secara naluriah dari bibir Hinata._

" _Nikmat?" tanya Gakupo retoris._

 _Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia masih memejamkan kedua matanya seperti sedang tertidur. Hanya sesekali kedua alisnya bertaut seolah menahan sakit. Dan itu terjadi setiap kali Gakupo menghujamkan kejantanannya terlalu dalam._

" _Ugh! Sedikit lagi!" pekik Gakupo kemudian._

 _Entah berapa lama Gakupo melakukannya, hingga akhirnya pria itu keluar dari tubuh Hinata dengan tiba-tiba. Dan cairan kental nan hangat memancar dahsyat ke atas perut Hinata._

 _Sejenak kemudian, Hinata membuka mata. Tubuhnya terasa berat, tertindih oleh tubuh kekar Gakupo di atasnya. Hembusan nafas pria itu, terasa panas di lehernya._

" _Kau punya tissue?" tanya Gakupo dengan nafas terengah-engah._

" _Di atas meja," jawab Hinata pelan._

 _Dengan perlahan, Gakupo bangkit dari posisinya. Kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju meja di dekat jendela. Setelah mengambil benda yang dia inginkan, pria itu kembali menghampiri Hinata._

 _Gadis itu sekarang sedang duduk bersandar sambil berusaha menyingkirkan cairan pekat milik Gakupo yang mulai mengering. Gakupo tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Hinata. Ekspresinya menyiratkan berbagai macam rasa, antara bingung, risih, canggung, juga jijik._

" _Biar aku saja," cegah Gakupo menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sedang menyentuh perutnya sendiri._

 _Gakupo melipat beberapa lembar tissue, lalu mengusapkannya pada kedua telapak tangan Hinata dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil beberapa lembar lagi, dan mulai membersihkan perut Hinata._

" _Akan lebih baik kalau kau punya tissue basah," ujar Gakupo pelan._

" _Ada di dalam tas," ucap Hinata seolah menjawab._

 _Gakupo menoleh, kedua matanya bergerak mencari tas Hinata. Setelah menemukannya, dia beranjak dari ranjang, lalu mengambil tas selempang Hinata. Setelah membuka resletingnya, dia mengambil tissue basah dari dalamnya, dia kembali mendekati Hinata._

 _Dengan kasar Gakupo mengambil tissue basah dari wadah plastik pembungkusnya hingga tercabut beberapa lembar sekaligus. Setelah itu dia mengusapkannya secara perlahan di perut Hinata, membersihkan jejak benihnya sendiri. Sesekali pria itu mencuri pandang pada Hinata, melihat ekspresinya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, memandanginya dengan tatapan datar._

" _Aku tinggal ke kamar mandi sebentar, ya?" tanya Gakupo sambil berdiri. "Tempat sampah di mana?" tambahnya bertanya lagi, sambil mengambil gumpalan tissue bekas yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk membersihkan Hinata._

" _Di pantry," jawab Hinata singkat._

 _Gakupo menggumam pelan. Dia mengenakan celananya dengan asal saja, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar, masih bertelanjang dada._

 _Selang beberapa menit, Gakupo kembali masuk ke kamar Hinata. Setelah menutup pintu, pria itu menghampiri Hinata yang masih terbaring telanjang di bawah selimutnya. Gakupo duduk di sisi ranjang dengan perlahan, lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang saat ini sudah berguling memunggunginya._

" _Aku pulang sekarang, ya?" tanya Gakupo berpamitan._

 _Sejenak Hinata hanya terdiam. Dia tidak bersuara atau bergeming sedikitpun. Merasa nihil respon, Gakupo bergerak menjauh, lalu meraih pakaiannya yang masih tergeletak di lantai._

" _Tunggu, Kamui-san," cegah Hinata tiba-tiba._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo heran._

" _B-bolehkah..., a-aku memelukmu sebentar?" tanya Hinata, gugup dan ragu._

" _Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo penasaran._

" _Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar saja," jawab Hinata pelan, sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya melalui pinggang Gakupo yang masih telanjang._

" _Tidak, tidak usah," cegah Gakupo sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata, lalu menepiskannya sambil berbalik menghadap ke arah Hinata._

 _Gakupo menatap Hinata dengan wajah bingung. Dia mendadak canggung menghadapi sikap Hinata yang tak biasa. Mimik wajah tampan itu perlahan berubah, tampak mulai resah._

" _Sudahlah! Ayo antar aku sampai keluar!" ajak Gakupo sambil berdiri dari ranjang. "Kau harus mengunci pintu, kan?" ujar Gakupo mengingatkan._

" _Sebentar saja...," ucap Hinata sekali lagi, kali ini dengan selimut tersingkap karena kedua tangannya meraih tangan Gakupo._

 _Sekilas Gakupo tampak terkejut, tapi dia sangat pintar menyembunyikan emosi. Dia menatap Hinata dengan seksama, memandangi kondisi gadis itu yang saat ini begitu tak berdaya. Namun Hinata sudah tidak menangis lagi. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan ketegaran._

" _Sudahlah! Ayo antar aku," pinta Gakupo sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih lembut._

 _Hinata tak bergeming, malah menarik tangan Gakupo hingga pria itu membungkuk nyaris berlutut. Kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pria di hadapannya. Gakupo terdiam membeku, seolah berusaha mencerna peristiwa yang sedang dia alami. Sementara tubuh Hinata mendadak kaku, mungkin karena keinginannya tercapai, atau terlalu lelah untuk bergerak._

" _Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!" ucap Gakupo sambil menahan pundak Hinata. "Ayolah, antar aku keluar sebentar," pinta Gakupo sambil memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan cemas._

 _Penglihatan Hinata mulai kabur, seiring dengan pendengarannya yang terngiang-ngiang oleh ucapan Gakupo barusan. Dia kembali terdiam, tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara. Kepalanya menunduk perlahan. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan._

" _Kau...," suara Gakupo terdengar semakin samar. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau mengantar," ucap Gakupo pada akhirnya._

 _Tanpa menunggu respon dari Hinata, Gakupo mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia merapikan rambut panjangnya sebisanya, lalu mengancingkan bajunya sekenanya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, Gakupo sempat menoleh sebentar. Tampak Hinata masih terduduk dengan kepala menunduk._

" _Aku pulang dulu," pamit Gakupo sekali lagi._

 _Detik berikutnya pintu kamar Hinata terbuka. Gakupo melangkah keluar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya benda persegi panjang berbahan kayu itu._

 _ **Flashback Off, Author's PoV**_

"Oh, Hinata...," Sakura langsung memelukku dengan erat begitu aku selesai bercerita.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa tubuhku tetap terasa dingin. Otakku seolah membeku. Perasaanku campuk aduk. Dan jantungku terasa nyeri, seakan sedang diremas-remas hingga setiap tetes darahku keluar tanpa sisa.

"Hari ini lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Nanti aku akan minta ijin pada Pak Manager," ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," tukasku pelan. "Hari ini aku masuk shift malam, jadi aku bisa istirahat seharian," tambahku beralasan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah! Akan kubuatkan sarapan," kata Sakura sambil mengusap kepala Hinata, mencoba merapikan rambut panjangnya yang tersasak secara alami itu. "Atau mandilah dulu, agar kau merasa sedikit segar," sambungnya memberi saran.

"Hn," aku hanya mengangguk, sambil menggumam pelan. "Tolong bantu aku berdiri," pintaku sambil berpegangan pada kedua tangan Sakura.

Dengan sigap Sakura menggenggam tanganku, lalu membimbingku menuju kamar mandi. Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, aku segera menguncinya. Kuputar kran air hingga terbuka sempurna. Kubiarkan tetesan dingin dari shower membasahi seluruh tubuhku tanpa sisa.

Perlahan tubuhku merosot hingga aku terduduk di lantai. Ada rasa perih yang tak tertahankan setiap kali air mengalir melewati kewanitaanku. Aku menunduk ke bawah. Tercampur bersama air yang mengalir itu, kulihat ada warna merah.

'Darah?' batinku, bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

_TBC_

AN:/

Akhirnya apdeeeeettt...deret deret dedeeeeettt...!

Untuk chapter kali ini, maaf karena terlalu pendek.

Tapi kuharap tidak mengecewakan.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca & mereview.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 17**_

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Rasa perih dan warna merah masih mengiringi setiap kali aku buang air kecil. Selain itu, suasana hati yang berkecamuk dan pikiran yang kalut, memberi efek yang buruk pada kondisi fisikku. Setiap makanan yang kutelan selalu membuatku mual karena indera pengecapku tak bekerja secara normal.

Aku telah menceritakan hal ini kepada Sakura tadi pagi, saat kami baru saja membuka _coffee shop_. Namun sayang, respon yang kudapatkan benar-benar di luar dugaan. _"Welcome to the club, girl!"_ begitu dia bilang, entah apa artinya. Dan sepertinya, dia masih belum berhenti berhubungan dengan Kamui-san. Padahal pria itu tak sekalipun menghubungiku setelah malam itu.

"Periksalah ke dokter atau bidan, Hinata," saran Sakura pada akhirnya.

Mungkin dia tak tahan melihatku seperti orang tak bernyawa selama tiga hari terakhir ini. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sekilas, lalu menghela nafas. Kali ini, aku pasrah. Terserah takdirku mau berjalan ke mana. Andai aku bisa, rasanya ingin menghilang saja.

"Kau bisa menemaniku sore ini?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Setelah pulang kerja? Bisa," jawab Sakura spontan.

"Hn, terima kasih," ucapku pelan.

Sakura mengusap bahuku perlahan, lalu kembali ke meja kasir. Sementara itu, kulihat Shion sedang sibuk membereskan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pengunjung _coffee shop_. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke belakang meja mini bar, menghampiriku.

"Kau masih sakit, Hinata?" tanya Shion sambil meletakkan nampan di atas meja.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Cuma agak pusing," jawabku seadanya.

"Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Shion menawarkan.

"Hn? _Hot chocolate_ ," jawabku singkat.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya?" ujar Shion sambil mengambil sebuah cangkir, lalu mengisinya dengan minuman yang kuminta. "Ini, silakan," ucapnya sambil meletakkan cangkir itu di atas _saucer_ , lalu memberikannya kepadaku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya, lalu menyesap cairan berwarna coklat pekat itu perlahan-lahan.

Shion membalas senyumku sambil duduk di kursi di sebelahku. Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat dia sedang memandangiku, memperhatikanku dengan cermat, seakan ingin membaca pikiranku. Namun aku hanya diam, sibuk menikmati coklat hangat buatannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," ucap Shion tiba-tiba, dengan cara berbisik. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sakura tadi pagi," sambungnya lebih lirih.

Sontak aku tersedak. Dengan sigap Shion menepuk punggungku pelan, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, lalu melihat ke arah Sakura. Tampak Sakura sedang sibuk membuat laporan keuangan. Kemudian aku kembali menatap Shion.

"K-kau...? Apa saja yang kau dengar?" tanyaku penasaran, pun karena takut dia berpikir macam-macam.

"Tidak banyak," jawab Shion singkat. "Intinya saat ini, lebih baik kau jangan memaksakan diri," lanjut Shion dengan suara kian lirih, sambil tersenyum walau dengan tatapan cemas.

"Iya, terima kasih, Shion," ucapku sambil membalas senyumnya, miris.

"Aku akan ke belakang dulu sebentar. Tolong kau layani mereka, ya?" ujar Shion sambil menoleh ke arah sepasang muda-mudi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari kursi tempatku duduk. Aku segera menghampiri pasangan remaja tadi. Sementara Shion pergi ke belakang, menuju _restroom._ Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, aku kembali ke belakang meja mini bar dan langsung membuat minuman yang mereka pesan. Secangkir _coffee latte_ dan segelas _chocolate milkshake._ Begitu selesai aku segera mengantarkannya ke meja sang pemesan, lalu kembali lagi me mini bar. Belum sempat aku duduk, Sakura menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sakura pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Istirahatlah dulu di ruang staf, biar aku dan Shion yang tangani ini," lanjutnya sambil memegang tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak begitu ramai," tukasku menolak.

"Justru itu, makanya aku bilang aku dan Shion bisa menangani ini," tandas Sakura tegas.

"Hn, baiklah. Terima kasih," ucapku akhirnya menyerah.

Saat aku pergi menuju ke ruang staf, Shion sudah kembali dari _restroom_. Dan Sakura kembali ke meja kasir. Sementara aku langsung duduk bersandar di sofa panjang yang berada di ruang staf dengan senyaman mungkin. Iya, memang masih perih, tapi tidak separah kemarin.

Mencari cara untuk membuang waktu, kuambil ponsel pintarku dari dalam tas selempangku. Sempat kulihat jam yang tertera di sana. Terbaca angka 15:03. Itu berarti tak sampai satu jam lagi aku selesai kerja.

Saat sedang membuka _folder_ _games_ , ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Tanpa buang waktu aku langsung membaca pesan itu.

'Kau di mana sekarang?' isi pesan singkat itu.

'Di _coffee shop_. Ada apa?' balasku spontan.

'Pulang jam berapa?' tanya Sasuke dalam pesan balasannya.

'Jam 4. Aku masuk shift pagi hari ini.' balasku lagi.

'Ya sudah. Hanya ingin memberitahu aku pulang besok, dan akan langsung ke apartemenmu.' Balas Sasuke lagi.

'Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya, ya!' balasku mengingatkan.

Tak ada balasan lagi dari Sasuke, aku memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam tas. Sejenak kemudian pintu terbuka. Kulihat Sakura masuk, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu periksa ke dokter," ucap Sakura pelan. "Naruto baru saja menelponku. Dia bilang ada hal yang ingin dia katakan, jadi dia akan menjemputku nanti," tambahnya memberikan alasan.

Terlintas rasa kecewa di benakku. Dia mengingkari janjinya di waktu yang teramat sangat tepat. Namun aku berusaha memakluminya. Aku tahu Sakura mencintai Naruto. Setidaknya, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama nyaris lima tahun. Tidak mungkin mereka berpisah dengan begitu mudah. Miris, tapi aku tetap tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa minta tolong kepada Shion," ujarku ringan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku selesaikan laporanku dulu," ujar Sakura sambil berdiri, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang staf.

Jengah, kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja. Namun kulihat Karin dan Ino sudah datang. Tumben sekali. Biasanya mereka selalu datang terlambat. Mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku.

"Kau pucat sekali, Hinata!" seru Ino sambil menghampiriku, lalu mengusap keningku.

"Cuma lelah, tidak apa-apa," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Pulanglah lebih awal!" timpal Karin ikut bicara. "Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena kami sering terlambat, hehe...," sambungnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan gadis berkacamata itu. Sekilas aku menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia sedang memakai jaket pink-nya, lalu melilitkan syal merah kesayangannya di leher jenjangnya. Kemudian dia menghampiriku.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru! Naruto sudah menungguku di luar," pamit Sakura sambil memelukku. "Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu," tambahnya berbisik lirih.

"Hn, bersenang-senanglah," ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku duluan, ya?" pamit Sakura kepada Ino dan Karin. "Shion, tolong temani Hinata, ya?" lanjutnya mengingatkan.

Shion hanya mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu menoleh ke arahku. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Sekilas kulihat dia mengangguk pelan, seolah mengajakku pergi. Aku tersenyum tipis mengiyakannya.

"Ino, Karin! Aku juga pulang dulu, ya?" pamitku setelah mengambil tas selempangku dari ruang staf.

"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Karin kuatir.

"Shion akan mengantarku," jawabku ringan.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" ujar Karin berpesan. "Shion, jangan ngebut!" tambahnya kemudian.

"Iya, aku tahu. Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu," sahut Shion sekaligus berpamitan. "Ayo, Hinata!" ajaknya kepadaku.

Aku mengikuti langkah Shion yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu. Dia menungguku setelah membukakan pintu. kemudian kami berjalan bersama menuju ke tempat parkir motor matic-nya. Sepertinya aku tidak akan memakai helm, karena kulihat di motor berwarna silver itu hanya ada satu helm saja.

"Kau saja yang pakai!" ucap Shion sambil mengulurkan benda nyaris bulat sempurna berwarna putih itu.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apartemenmu dekat, kan?" dia balik bertanya, lalu duduk di atas jok dan memasukkan kunci motornya. "Kuantar ke dokter atau ke bidan?" tambahnya bertanya lagi, memastikan.

"A-aku..., aku tidak tahu," jawabku ragu, takut. "Be-besok saja...," jawabku pada akhirnya, pasrah.

"Kalau besok, aku tidak bisa. Aku masuk shift malam, karena pagi aku ada urusan," ujar Shion pelan.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Kulihat Shion memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas. Dia menunggu keputusanku. Sejenak kemudian aku mengangguk pelan, lalu menggumam.

"Hn, ke klinik bidan di seberang apartemenku saja, lebih dekat," ucapku pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo!" sahut Shion sambil menyalakan mesin motornya.

Aku menaiki benda berroda dua itu dengan hati-hati. Rasanya masih nyeri jika harus membuka kaki agak lebar. Namun aku menahannya sekuat tenaga. Setelah memastikan aku berpegangan erat, Shion melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tak sampai lima menit, aku dan Shion sampai di depan klinik bidan yang berada di seberang gedung apartemenku. Belum sempat aku turun, kulihat pintu depan klinik itu tertutup rapat.

"Ternyata tutup," gumamku pelan.

"Coba kau ketuk dulu pintunya!" ujar Shion memberi saran.

Tak ada salahnya dicoba. Menurutinya, aku turun dari motor, lalu menuju ke pintu klinik berkaca hitam itu. Kuketuk beberapa kali benda itu, tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari dalam. Aku berbalik ke arah Shion yang masih duduk di atas motornya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudah, besok kalau sempat, akan kuantar kau kemari lagi," ucap Shion sambil tersenyum, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Maaf, jadi merepotkanmu," ucapku tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Shion ringan. "Ayo kuantar pulang!" ajaknya kemudian.

"Tidak usah! Apartemenku di seberang, kok! Aku bisa berjalan kaki dari sini," tukasku menolak.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shion memastikan. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya? Kapan-kapan aku mampir ke apartemenmu," tambahnya berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujarku berpesan.

Sedetik kemudian, Shion berlalu dari hadapanku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju jembatan penyeberangan. Saat sampai di lobby apartemen, kudengar ponselku berbunyi. Sambil berjalan menuju lift, aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas. Sebuah panggilan dari Sai. Tanpa buang waktu aku segera menyentuh tombol answer.

"Ya, Sai?" sapaku begitu telpon tersambung.

"Kau sudah pulang, ya?" tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

"Baru saja sampai. Ada apa?" jawabku, langsung balik bertanya.

"Aku menjemputmu ke coffee shop," jawab Sai spontan. "Aku susul ke apartemen, ya? Kau belum makan, kan?" sambungnya bertanya.

"Belum. Kalau begitu aku tunggu di lobby. Ini aku masih di lobby soalnya, hehe...," jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti," sahut Sai singkat, lalu sambungan telpon terputus.

Menunggu Sai, kualihkan langkahku menuju ke salah satu meja yang ada di lounge, dan kupilih yang terdekat dengan pintu agar lebih mudah melihat kedatangan Sai nanti. Untuk membuang waktu, aku memainkan slah satu games dalam ponselku.

Tak lama kemudian, kurasakan pundakku disentuh seseorang dari belakang. Aku segera menoleh karena sedikit terkejut. Kulihat ada Sai dan Sasuke di sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang? Tadi kau bilang akan pulang besok?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi sambil berdiri, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetku.

"Kau tidak suka melihatku pulang lebih awal?" tanya Sasuke retoris.

"Justru sebaliknnya," ucapku pelan, menahan tangis.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggilku dengan nada tanya, terdengar cemas.

"Kita mau ngobrol di apartemenmu atau di sini saja?" tanya Sai ringan, seolah ingin mengembalikan kesadaranku.

Aku tersenyum kepada kekasih sahabatku itu, urung menangis. Kemudian aku berjalan sambil meraih lengan kekar Sai dan menariknya. Sementara Sasuke berjalan sendiri di belakang, sambil mengusap keningnya menahan kesal.

Begitu sampai di apartemenku, aku segera mandi dan ganti baju. Sementara Sasuke duduk santai di sofa panjang sambil menonton televisi, dan Sai sibuk menjajah pantry.

"Kau tidak punya apapun untuk dimasak, Hinata?" pernyataan yang diucapkan dengan nada tanya. Pasti suara Sai.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat belanja. Beberapa hari ini aku kurang enak badan," jawabku dari dalam kamar.

Begitu selesai mengepang rambut panjangku, aku keluar dari kamar. Aku berjalan menuju pantry, kemudian merebus air untuk membuat minumam.

"Kopi, teh, atau coklat?" tanyaku sambil menyiapkan tiga cangkir.

"Biar aku saja! Kau istirahatlah," cegah Sai sambil mengambil alih cangkir di tanganku. "Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke, kan?" lanjutnya sambil berbisik di telingaku.

Aku tercengang mendengar ucapan Sai barusan. Dari mana dia tahu? Apakah wajahku begitu mudahnya terbaca? Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa sambil memainkan remote control di tangannya. Sekilas aku kembali menatap Sai sambil tersenyum terpaksa, kemudian melangkah menuju ke ruang santai.

"Sasuke, kau sudah makan?" tanyaku pelan, sambil duduk di sofa di depan Sasuke.

"Nanti saja, kita makan di luar," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Mandilah dulu! Kau bau keringat!" ujarku sambil merebut remote control dari tangannya.

"Eh! Tch! Kalau begitu, pinjam handuk!" cetus Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Ada di lemari, ambillah sendiri," ujarku pelan, ringan.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dari dalam kamarku. "Kemarilah sebentar! Aku tidak bisa menemukannya," tambahnya sedikit berteriak.

Aku mendecih pelan, lalu beranjak dari sofa dan segera menuju ke kamarku. Sekilas sempat kulihat Sai sudah selesai mengisi ketiga cangkir di atas meja pantry dengan minuman hangat. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, berterima kasih, lalu masuk ke kamarku. Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam kamar.

"Telah terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, Hinata," ucap Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Katakan! Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada memaksa.

"S-Sa-Sasuke...," kataku terbata-bata, gugup. "T-tidak ada apa-apa...," tambahku membantah.

"Kau nyaris menangis saat melihatku tadi! Kau kira aku tidak tahu?" kata Sasuke dengan intonasi meninggi.

Aku mundur selangkah, lalu berbalik dan duduk di atas ranjangku dengan perlahan. Memang percuma menyembunyikan emosi kepada sahabatku yang satu ini. Walau aku tersenyum seperti apapun, dia selalu bisa melihat air mataku.

"Sasuke...," aku memanggil nama sahabatku dengan suara lirih.

Kulihat Sasuke mendekat, lalu duduk di sebelah kananku. Dia hanya sedikit menoleh, tapi tidak memandangiku karena dia tahu, aku akan semakin membisu jika ditatap seperti itu. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya kepadaku.

"Kau boleh meremas tanganku sekuat yang kau mau," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Menyalurkan emosimu," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Jika kau tak bisa berbagi dengan kata-kata, setidaknya kau bisa berbagi denganku melalui yang kau rasa," tambahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa buang waktu aku segera menggenggam tangan kekar Sasuke dengan tangan kananku, lalu meremasnya sekuat tenaga hingga tanganku sendiri terasa sakit luar biasa. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menggigit bibir bawahku, menyembunyikan isak tangisku.

"Apa yang pria itu lakukan kali ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, pertahananku runtuh seketika. Air mataku berjatuhan tanpa sanggup kubendung lagi. Tanpa sadar, kusandarkan kepalaku ke pundak Sasuke. Kemudian tangan kiriku meremas lengan kemejanya hingga kain itu menjadi kusut.

" _I'm bleeding, Sasuke_ ," jawabku pelan. " _It's been three days_ ," tambahku kian lirih.

Mendengar jawabanku, genggaman Sasuke perlahan menguat. Sepertinya situasi menjadi terbalik. Kini Sasuke yang sedang menyalurkan emosinya kepadaku. Merasakan remasan tangannya yang begitu kuat, aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara mengusap bahu tempatku bersandar dengan lembut.

"Sasuke, sebelum makan malam, temani aku ke klinik bidan di seberang jalan, ya?" pintaku pada akhirnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke meresponku.

Sejenak kemudian dia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku masih menumpahkan air mataku di lengannya. Pun tangan kananku masih meremas tangan kanannya. Setelah merasa cukup, kulepaskan genggaman tanganku perlahan. Telapak tangannya tampak memerah. Begitu pula dengan telapak tanganku sendiri.

"Maaf," ucapku pelan, sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke ringan.

"Akan kuambilkan handuknya," ujarku sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

Kubuka pintu lemariku, lalu kuambil lipatan handuk berwarna biru. Setelah menutup lemari, aku kembali menghampiri Sasuke.

"Cepatlah! Kasihan Sai menunggu lama," ucapku mengingatkan.

Kudengar Sasuke menggumam pelan. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar anak kunci. Setelah pintu kamar terbuka, aku segera menyusulnya. Sasuke langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, sementara aku menuju ke ruang santai. Kulihat Sai sedang menonton televisi sambil menikmati minumannya.

"Tehmu sudah dingin, Hinata," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku pelan, lalu mengambil cangkir berisi teh hijau buatan Sai.

"Kita makan malam di mana?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Terserah, aku ikut saja, tapi sebelumnya...," ucapanku menggantung. "Aku akan pergi ke klinik dulu," lanjutku dengan suara lebih lirih.

"Hn, kalau begitu, akan kuajak Shikamaru dan Kiba," ujar Sai ringan.

"Makan malam di Cafe Tharia saja! Sai, kau pergilah dulu ke sana, sebelum kehabisan tempat," ujar Sasuke dengan nada perintah, tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengeringkan rambut ravennya dengan handuk.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia sudah memakai celana panjangnya, tapi masih bertelanjang dada. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama, dia tampak lebih kurus dari biasanya. Jengah, aku meletakkan cangkirku ke atas meja, lalu beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku ganti baju dulu," ucapku sambil menuju ke kamar.

Begitu menutup pintu, aku langsung berganti baju. Tak perlu merasa takut atau ragu walau tak mengunci pintu, karena toh Sasuke maupun Sai tidak tertarik kepada wanita, meskipun aku tahu, mereka menyayangiku. Setelah selesai, aku segera keluar. Sempat kulihat Sasuke dan Sai berbagi ciuman, sebelum mereka terkejut melihatku keluar dari kamar. Aku mengulum senyum menahan tawa melihat wajah merah mereka, terutama wajah tampan sahabatku yang biasanya tampak dingin itu.

"Ayo berangkat!" ajak Sasuke sambil mengancingkan pakaiannya, lalu mengenakan jaketnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, disusul Sai yang berjalan dengan santai.

Begitu sampai di lobby, aku dan Sasuke berpisah dari Sai. Kami menyeberang menuju klinik bidan yang kudatangi sore tadi, sementara Sai langsung menuju Cafe Tharia. Beruntung klinik itu sudah buka sekarang. Aku segera masuk begitu sampai di sana. Sasuke menunggu di luar. Aku mengerti, dia pasti merasa canggung.

Tak lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian, aku keluar dengan membawa tiga macam obat yang diberikan oleh bidan. Saat melihat Sasuke, aku berusaha tersenyum. Namun dia tidak membalas senyumku. Sasuke hanya diam, menatapku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku pelan. "Ayo kita susul Sai! Dia pasti kelaparan menunggu kita," ajakku sambil menggandeng lengan kekarnya.

Aku dan Sasuke kembali ke apartemen, tapi hanya untuk mengambil motor Sasuke saja. Setelah itu, kami langsung meluncur ke Cafe Tharia. Saat sampai di sana, kulihat Sai sudah bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba. Tanpa buang waktu, aku dan Sasuke segera menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, kami terlambat," ucapku, tanpa menyapa mereka lebih dulu.

"Kami juga baru sampai, kok!" ujar Kiba ringan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sai pelan, sambil menatapku cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku spontan, sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru dan Kiba menatapku dengan wajah penasaran. Mungkin mereka ingin tahu, maksud pertanyaan Sai barusan, tapi aku hanya tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka daftar menu.

"Seperti biasanya," jawabku singkat.

Samar kudengar Sasuke menghela nafas. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, tapi jelas sekali dia ingin memarahiku sekarang. Namun dia bersikap setenang mungkin di depan teman-temannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Sai dan Kiba mengobrol tentang pekerjaan mereka. Sementara Sasuke lebih banyak diam, dan Shikamaru lebih sering menatapku. Dari tatapannya yang datar itu, aku tahu dia sedang berusaha membaca pikiranku.

Tak lama kemudian, makanan yang kami pesan datang. Kami segera menyantap hidangan favorit masing-masing, sambil sesekali saling bertukar makanan dan mencicipi. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Tidak seorangpun berani mengganggunya kecuali aku. Itupun hanya satu suap saja, sekedar ingin merasakan makanan yang dia pesan.

"Asin," komentarku seadanya.

Sasuke hanya melirikku sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kesibukannya memindahkan isi piring di hadapannya ke dalam perutnya sendiri. Sai tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi pada wajah tampan pria di sampingku.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku, sambil meletakkan sendok dan pisau di tangannya ke atas piring di hadapannya.

"Cepat sekali kau makan, Sasuke! Seperti singa lapar saja!" komentar Kiba iseng.

"Iya," aku segera menjawab, sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas Kiba walau sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Ayo kuantar pulang," ajak Sasuke sambil berdiri, lalu pergi menuju kasir.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, Hinata?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah kecewa.

"Hn, maaf ya? Besok aku masuk shift pagi soalnya," jawabku apa adanya.

Sai memandangiku dengan tatapan lembut sambil tersenyum tulus. Tumben sekali! Aku membalas senyumnya dengan cara yang sama, kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan mendekat kepadanya.

"Aku pinjam pacarmu sebentar, ya?" bisikku menggodanya.

"Lama juga tidak masalah, aku sedang bosan dengannya," ujar Sai sambil tersnyum, kali ini kembali palsu.

"Siapa yang bosan dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke, setelah kembali dari kasir.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke. Ayo pulang!" ajakku sambil merangkul lengan kirinya dengan posesif, seolah dia kekasihku. "Aku duluan ya, Guys...," pamitku sambil tersenyum kepada ketiga pria tampan yang masih duduk di meja kami.

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesan Sai kemudian.

Aku mengangguk pelan, sambil mulai melangkah karena Sasuke sudah berjalan ke arah pintu. Dengan tangan masih melingkar di lengannya, membuatku terpaksa agak berlari untuk menyusulnya. Begitu di luar, aku dan Sasuke langsung menuju ke motor milik Sasuke di area parkir. Tak lama kemudian, kami segera kembali ke apartemen.

Saat sampai di apartemen, Sasuke mengantarku hingga ke depan pintu. Dia bahkan menungguku hingga masuk dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. "Langsung tidur!" pesannya kepadaku.

Setelah mengunci pintu, aku segera menuju ke pantry dan mengambil segelas air tawar untuk minum obat pemberian bidan sore tadi. Memang hanya tiga macam, tapi semuanya berupa kapsul. Dan aku benci obat dengan bentuk itu karena sulit ditelan dan rasanya sangat pahit jika kapsulnya sampai terbuka. Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya masuk juga ketiga benda berbentuk lonjong itu ke dalam perutku.

Lelah, dan mulai mengantuk, aku langsung menuju ke kamarku. Dengan perlahan aku duduk di ranjang, lalu kuletakkan tasku di lantai. Setelah itu, aku berbaring senyaman mungkin dan menarik selimutku hingga menutupi perutku. Sepertinya salah satu obat itu adalah obat penenang, karena tak lama kemudian aku mengantuk sekali.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dengan tubuh terasa lebih lemas dari biasanya. Sepertinya efek obat itu masih ada, atau memang staminaku yang sedang tidak fit. Namun aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan segera mandi. Saat buang air kecil, aku masih merasa perih dan cairan itu masih berwarna merah. Mengabaikannya, aku segera mandi dan ganti baju, lalu menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini aku tidak ingin mencuri waktu untuk sarapan di coffee shop lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, aku berangkat ke coffee shop. Saat sampai di sana, kulihat Sakura sedang bersama Naruto. Syukurlah mereka sudah berbaikan. Sayang sekali jika suatu hubungan hancur hanya karena salah paham. Tak lama kemudian, kulihat Naruto pergi dengan motor balapnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku kepada Sakura.

"Hai, Hinata," balasnya sambil tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu coffee shop. "Bagaimana kemarin? Kau sudah periksa?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, jawabku seadanya.

"Kemarilah! Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu," ujar Sakura sambil menarik tanganku menuju ke ruang staf.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sakura menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Lalu dia menghampiriku dan mengajakku duduk di sofa. Dia menatapku tajam, tapi dengan wajah terlihat bingung.

"Tentang Gakupo-kun," ucap Sakura pelan. "Dia tahu bahwa pemilik blog itu adalah aku, dan dia tahu, bahwa aku adalah sahabatmu," tambahnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sontak aku tercengang. Ini bukan petir di siang hari, karena ini masih pagi. Namun harus kuakui, hal ini membuat jantungku nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya. Dan entah mengapa, air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, sungguh..., aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa itu aku," ujar Sakura kalut. "Kemarin, saat aku makan malam bersama Naruto, kulihat Gakupo-kun juga sedang makan di sana bersama teman-temannya. Lalu setelah aku pulang, tiba-tiba dia menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Kemudian dia mengajakku untuk bertemu," paparnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu?" tanyaku setenang mungkin.

"Kau benar, Hinata, seharusnya aku segera berhenti," ucap Sakura dengan nada cemas. "Dan sebaiknya kau jangan pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi," tambahnya terdengar panik.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dia berusaha menyentuhku," jawab Sakura lirih. "Aku menamparnya dan langsung pergi," lanjutnya singkat.

Mendengar semua itu, rasanya seperti kehilangan separuh nyawa. Seluruh panca inderaku mendadak tidak berfungsi. Nafasku pun mulai terasa sesak. Hanya jantungku saja, yang berdetak semakin cepat. Dan air mataku yang tak mau berhenti berderai. Sakura memelukku, tapi aku tidak membalasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," bisiknya di telingaku. "Andai aku tahu bahwa dia pria semacam itu, aku tidak akan pernah mendukungmu untuk memperjuangkannya walaupun kau sangat mencintainya," sambungnya lirih.

Ucapannya barusan terasa mengiris hatiku. Apakah itu sebuah penyesalan? Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa merasakan ketulusan dari kata-kata itu. Dan hal itu membuatku bungkam. Tak mampu berkata apapun untuk sekedar berkomentar.

_TBC_

AN:/

Finally updated...fiuh...*lap jidat

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca & mereview.

Salam,

uL!eZha


	18. Chapter 18

**Bleeding Love**

"Jangan seperti ini! Nanti kau akan semakin menyayangiku!"

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang di mana? Hatiku? Atau tubuhku?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Kentarou Miura & Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Gakupo Kamui & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hinata's PoV; dll.

 _ **Chapter 18**_

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pengakuan Sakura. Selama itu pula aku menghindarinya. Mengambil shift kerja yang berbeda, atau mengunci diri di _restroom_ saat pergantian jam kerja. Namun tidak ada respon apapun darinya tentang sikapku itu, seolah dia tidak peduli padaku sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Kamui-san tak kalah mengecewakan. Beberapa kali dia memang menghubungiku, tapi hanya untuk mengajakku bercinta, lagi dan lagi. Beruntung Sasuke dan Sai selalu menemaniku. Bahkan saat mereka tidak punya waktu, mereka minta bantuan kepada Shikamaru atau Kiba untuk menjemputku.

Selain itu, di _coffee shop_ , aku semakin dekat dengan Shion. Walaupun aku tahu dia lesbian, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu ikut campur ataupun ingin tahu banyak tentang kehidupan pribadiku. Jadi aku cukup tenang berteman dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?" tanya Shion pelan. "Apakah masih berdarah?" tambahnya berbisik lirih.

"Sudah tidak lagi," jawabku singkat. "Tapi masih perih," tambahku cepat.

"Obatnya masih kau minum?" tanya Shion lagi, memastikan.

"Sudah habis semalam," jawabku apa adanya.

"Hn, syukurlah, setidaknya kau merasa sudah lebih baik, kan?" ujar Shion sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku membalas senyumnya sambil mengangguk pelan. Kemudian aku masuk ke ruang staf untuk mengambil tas selempangku karena sudah saatnya pergantian shift. Aku masih enggan bertemu dengan Sakura hari ini. Jadi aku ingin segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Saat aku keluar dari ruang staf, ponsel pintarku berbunyi. Aku segera mengecek benda berisik itu. Ada nama Tenten di sana. Melihat hal itu, tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Tak ingin membuat Tenten menunggu, aku segera menyentuh tombol _answer_.

"Tenten!" sapaku spontan.

"Hai, Hinata! Aku sedang di apartemen sekarang. Kau masih lama?" tanya Tenten dari sambungan telpon.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Jam kerjaku sudah selesai," jawabku senang.

"Cepatlah! Aku sudah masak banyak makanan untuk kita," seru Tenten antusias.

"I-iya! Tunggu, ya?" sahutku tak kalah semangat, lalu menyentuh tombol _end call_ , dan segera memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam tasku.

"Maaf, Shion, aku pulang duluan, ya?" pamitku sambil melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan," sahut Shion berpesan.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke apartemen. Berjalan cepat dan sedikit berlari kecil, membuatku tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemen. Saat membuka pintu, aroma menggugah selera langsung menggelitik indera penciumanku.

"Tenten!" panggilku agak berteriak.

"Di pantry, Hinata," sahut Tenten dengan cara yang sama.

Aku langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu berjalan menuju ke pantry. Kulihat Tenten sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja. Melihatnya sekarang, aku seperti menemukan separuh diriku yang hilang.

"Kuharap kau lapar," ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Masakanmu memang selalu membuatku lapar, Tenten," timpalku mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah! Akan kupanggilkan Lee," ujar Tenten sambil menuju ke kamarnya.

"Eh?! Kau datang bersamanya?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Dia mana mungkin mengijinkanku pergi sendirian," jawab Tenten tanpa memberikan alasan, tapi dia mengelus perutnya.

Apakah dia hamil? Aku hanya menebak dalam hati. Namun senyum di wajah cantik sahabatku itu telah menjawab semua rasa penasaranku. Tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan, aku tersenyum dengan air mataku mengalir seketika.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hinata! Maaf, kami datang mendadak begini," ucap Lee sopan. "Tenten bilang ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu," tambahnya memberi alasan.

"Kejutan dari kalian adalah yang paling indah yang pernah kudapatkan," sahutku sambil tersenyum senang.

Tenten memandangiku dengan tatapan heran. Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha membaca pikiranku sekarang. Aku sangat mengenal caranya menatapku yang terasa mengintimidasi itu. Apakah Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya? Kecurigaan kembali mengganggu suasana hatiku yang baru saja membaik.

"Nah! Ayo kita makan!" ajak Tenten sambil menarik tangan Lee dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Aku mandi dulu," ujarku pelan, tak enak hati.

"Nanti saja. Mumpung masih panas," cegah Tenten spontan. Kali ini dia menarik tanganku.

Lee sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan, kemudian Tenten duduk di sampingnya. Sementara aku duduk di hadapan mereka. Sejenak kemudian, kami menikmati hidangan lezat karya tangan sahabatku yang saat ini sedang sibuk melayani suaminya.

"Oya, bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" tanya Tenten di sela-sela makan.

"Dia baik," jawabku singkat.

"Masih dengan Sai?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Iya, begitulah," jawabku pelan.

"Tapi, aku pernah melihat Sai dengan pria lain di sebuah bar," ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam, tak berani komentar. _"Aku sedang bosan dengannya."_ Tiba-tiba terngiang kembali ucapan Sai malam itu. 'Apakah ini kebetulan?' batinku dalam hati. Namun aku segera menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan prasangka buruk.

"Malam nanti, kau ada acara?" tanya Tenten sambil menatapku.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" jawabku langsung balik tanya.

"Aku dan Lee akan melihat pertunjukan martial art di gedung _Grand Theater_ kampus KIA. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Tenten mengajakku.

"Jam berapa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Jam tujuh. Paling hanya dua jam saja, kok! Ikut, ya? Ajak Sasuke juga!" ajak Tenten sambil tersenyum antusias.

"Baiklah," ucapku singkat, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dalam hati aku berharap, tidak bertemu dengan Kamui-san di sana. Lagipula event itu diselenggarakan di _Grand Theater_. Kemungkinan di sana akan ramai pengunjung. Jadi meskipun dia ada, belum tentu aku akan bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, aku butuh refreshing. Setelah seminggu lebih otakku dipenuhi keresahan dan kemarahan.

"Lezat sekali! Terima kasih," ucapku sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpuku di atas piring, kemudian beranjak dari kursi.

"Kau makan sedikit sekali, Hinata!" ujar Tenten, secara implisit ingin menahanku.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Nanti malam kalau aku lapar, aku akan makan lagi," kataku sambil tersenyum, lalu masuk ke kamarku.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjangku. Setelah mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas, aku langsung menghubungi Sasuke. Dia mengangkatnya setelah nada sambung kelima.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Tenten datang kemari bersama Lee. Mereka mengajak kita untuk melihat pertunjukan martial art," jawabku spontan. "Kau mau ikut?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Maaf, aku harus lembur malam ini. Ajaklah Sai!" jawab Sasuke menolak.

"Hn, ya sudah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa makan malam, ya?" ujarku mengingatkan, lalu memutuskan sambungan telpon setelah kudengar Sasuke menggumam.

Tanpa buang waktu, aku segera menghubungi Sai. Namun sayang, tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengirim pesan. Kuharap dia segera membacanya dan mau ikut bersama kami.

Malam mulai menjelang. Langit perlahan menghitam. Sebelum udara menjadi dingin, aku segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari keringat dan debu. Saat selesai, aku langsung kembali ke kamarku dan membuka lemari pakaianku. Sejenak terdiam melihat tumpukan lipatan kain di sana. Bingung memilih baju apa untuk dipakai malam ini.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Tenten sambil membuka pintu kamarku. "Kau masih belum berpakaian?" tambahnya heran.

"Aku bingung akan memakai baju yang mana," jawabku seadanya.

Tenten tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna lavender dan celana denim berwarna biru. Kemudian dia memberikan kedua benda itu kepadaku. Setelah itu dia mengambil cardigan dan syal berwarna ungu kesayanganku.

"Cepat pakai!" pintanya dengan nada perintah.

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu menurutinya. Begitu selesai berpakaian, Tenten menarikku ke depan cermin. Dia membantuku merapikan rambutku dengan cara mengepangnya dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung. Sejak dulu dia memang suka mendandaniku. Bahkan dia tak segan memainkan rambut panjang Kak Neji saat dia masih hidup.

'Kenapa jadi teringat kepadanya?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Tenten sambil meletakkan kepangan rambutku ke depan melalui pundak kananku.

"Terima kasih," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang!" ajak Tenten sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengirim pesan pada Sai," ujarku spontan.

"Aku tunggu di luar," sahut Tenten sambil membuka pintu, lalu keluar dari kamarku.

Kuambil ponselku, lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Sai agar dia langsung menuju ke _Grand Theater_ jika tertarik. Setelah terkirim, aku keluar dari kamar, menyusul Tenten dan Lee. Setelah itu kami berangkat bersama menggunakan mobil Lee.

Begitu sampai di gedung _Grand Theater_ kampus KIA, aku dan Tenten langsung masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang strategis. Sementara Lee harus bertemu dengan beberapa kolega dan rekan kerjanya.

Pencahayaan di dalam gedung tiga lantai itu masih temaram. Karena acara utama belum dimulai, jadi beberapa lampu masih dinyalakan. Namun sejenak kemudian, semua lampu dipadamkan, dan hanya tersisa satu _spotlight_ yang menyinari sang _master of ceremony_.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Acara utama kini dimulai. Musik pengiring sudah terdengar dan beberapa pria masuk secara bergantian, mempertunjukkan koreografi martial arts dengan sangat apik. Namun bukan itu yang menyita perhatianku, melainkan suara perkusi yang bertalu. Kedua mataku bergerak menuju ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Kau mencari siapa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten berbisik di telingaku.

"Pengisi musiknya siapa?" aku malah balik tanya, dengan cara yang sama.

" _Savagethno Percussion_ ," jawab Tenten ringan.

Terjawab sudah rasa ingin tahuku. Dan iya, dugaanku ternyata benar. Kamui-san pasti datang. Terlebih lagi, musik pengiringnya dilakukan oleh grup musiknya. Kerja otakku berpindah dari indera penglihatan menuju ke indera pendengaran. Suara setiap hentakan tangan pada perkusi, terasa seiring dengan setiap denyut nadiku. Dan saat tempo andante perlahan menjadi allegro, begitu pula dengan detak jantungku. Tanpa sadar, aku menggenggam tangan Tenten dengan erat.

Dua jam berlalu. Pertunjukan martial arts sudah selesai. Lampu di dalam gedung teater sudah dinyalakan kembali. Para penonton mulai berhamburan keluar. Sementara aku dan Tenten masih belum beranjak, menunggu keramaian berkurang. Sekilas sempat kulihat, sesosok pria berrambut panjang berjalan menuju _backstage_.

"Ayo kita keluar sekarang!" ajak Tenten, mengagetkanku. "Sudah lumayan sepi," tambahnya sambil berdiri.

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk pelan, kemudian beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

Dengan hati-hati aku dan Tenten berjalan menuju pintu keluar karena harus melewati beberapa anak tangga. Begitu sampai di luar, terlihat begitu banyak orang berkerumun di teras, seperti sedang antri. Aku dan Tenten segera menyingkir dari sana. Namun keramaian itu membuatku dan Tenten sempat terdesak hingga aku tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki seseorang.

"Maaf," ucapku refleks, sambil menoleh ke arah pemilik kaki yang terinjak olehku.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya spontan, sambil tersenyum sopan.

Aku tercengang saat melihat bahwa orang itu ternyata adalah Kamui-san. Sontak aku langsung memalingkan wajahku, lalu segera berjalan menjauh darinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, membuat Tenten agak terseret olehku.

"Hinata? Pelan-pelan!" pinta Tenten panik. "Ada apa?" tambahnya bertanya, penasaran.

"P-pria itu, Tenten," jawabku gugup, juga takut.

"Siapa?" tanya Tenten lagi, bingung.

"Kamui-san," jawabku dengan cara berbisik. "Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" ajakku sambil menariknya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Iya, tapi kita tunggu Lee dulu," jawab Tenten sambil menahan tanganku.

"Kita tunggu di mobil saja," timpalku kemudian.

"Baiklah, tapi pelan-pelan, Hinata," sahut Tenten kian panik.

Begitu sampai di dekat mobil di area parkir, Tenten langsung menelpon Lee. Dia mengajaknya untuk langsung pulang. Namun ternyata, masih ada hal yang harus dia lakukan sehubungan dengan event ini. Lee menyarankan untuk menunggunya di cafe kampus KIA, yang letaknya tak jauh dari area parkir.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, Hinata?" tanya Tenten menyelidik, begitu kami duduk di dalam cafe.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat.

"Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku, kan?" ujar Tenten ironis. "Katakan!" tambahnya pekat dengan nada memaksa.

"Nanti saja, aku ceritakan di apartemen," tukasku malas.

"Ya sudah, kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Tenten pada akhirnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tenten menghela nafas melihat sikapku yang mendadak dingin. Akhirnya dia hanya memesan secangkir kopi latte untuknya sendiri. Sementara aku hanya diam, berjibaku dengan emosiku.

Sejenak kemudian, latte pesanan Tenten datang. Bersamaan dengan itu, kulihat ada sepasang manusia berbeda gender masuk ke dalam cafe. Keduanya sama-sama berrambut panjang. Bedanya, rambut sang pria berwarna ungu, dan rambut si wanita berwarna pink.

Melihat mereka berdua, jantungku serasa diremas-remas pada detik itu juga. Ingin pergi dari sini, tapi tak enak hati pada Tenten yang baru saja menyesap minuman favoritnya. Namun jika tetap berada di sini, aku terpaksa harus menikmati pemandangan yang begitu menyakiti perasaan.

Perlahan penglihatanku memudar. Pandanganku kabur karena kedua mataku kini tergenang. Entah Kamui-san sudah melihatku atau belum saat ini, yang jelas aku ingin segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini.

"Tenten, aku tunggu di luar, ya? Bau rokok," ujarku beralasan.

Tenten hanya mengangguk. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari cafe. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju ke bangku taman di area parkir, dekat mobil Lee berada. Aku menunduk, sedikit membungkuk sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti kedua pundakku tertimpa beban yang sangat berat. Kini air mataku meruah tak terbendung lagi.

Sejenak kemudian, kurasakan punggungku diusap pelan. Sontak aku mengusap kedua pipiku, lalu menengadah. Tampak Tenten sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas. Kemudian dia duduk di sebelahku, sambil merangkulku ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama," ucap Lee sambil berlari kecil menghampiriku dan Tenten. "Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Lee cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit mengantuk," jawab Tenten sekenanya. "Ayo pulang!" ajak Tenten sambil beranjak dari bangku.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Tenten. Dia memang pandai membaca situasi. Aku pun berdiri, lalu berjalan menyusulnya dan Lee yang sudah naik ke mobil. Detik berikutnya, benda berroda empat itu melesat menuju ke apartemen.

Saat tiba di apartemen, aku langsung masuk ke kamarku. Tenten menyusulku setelah mengunci pintu dan membantu Lee berganti baju. Dia membuka pintu kamarku dengan perlahan, lalu masuk ke dalam. Setelah menutup pintu, dia menghampiriku, duduk di atas ranjang tempat aku berbaring memunggunginya sekarang.

"Ada hal buruk yang telah terjadi," ucap Tenten pelan, sebuah tebakan yang menusuk jantungku dengan telak.

"Hn...," gumamku pelan, karena aku sedang menahan tangis.

"Ingin berbagi denganku?" tanya Tenten ringan, sambil berusaha membalikkan tubuhku agar telentang.

Aku berguling perlahan, kemudian duduk bersandar pada bantal. Air mataku sudah berhenti mengalir, tapi kedua mataku masih terasa panas. Melihat kondisiku saat ini, Tenten menatapku dengan wajah cemas.

"Sepuluh hari yang lalu, dia memaksaku, Tenten," ucapku dengan suara bergetar. "Aku mengalami pendarahan selama beberapa hari," tambahku lirih.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri, Hinata?" tanya Tenten retoris, dengan nada tinggi, tak dapat menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku sambil terisak karena air mataku berjatuhan kembali.

"Hhh..., Hinata...," Tenten menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tenten, aku takut," ujarku pelan.

"Takut apa?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Saat itu, dia tidak memakai pengaman," jawabku seadanya.

Tenten menatapku dengan wajah terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memijat keningnya sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali. Hal itu membuatku merasa semakin terpuruk.

"Berikan nomor ponsel pria itu kepadaku," pinta Tenten dengan tenang.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata tercengang.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" jawab Tenten tegas.

"Tidak usah," tukasku menolak.

"Berikan! Mana ponselmu?" tanya Tenten memaksa, lalu mengambil tasku dan membukanya.

Tanpa ijinku, dia mengambil ponsel pintarku, lalu mencari nomor ponsel Kamui-san. Setelah menemukannya, dia mengirimkannya sebagai pesan ke nomor ponselnya. Begitu selesai, dia langsung memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam tasku. Lalu dia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat menggunakan ponselnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tenten?" tanyaku panik.

"Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu," jawab Tenten sambil menatapku pilu. "Sekarang tidurlah!" lanjutnya sambil beranjak dari ranjangku.

Belum sempat aku menyahut, Tenten sudah berjalan menuju pintu, lalu keluar dari kamarku. Entah apa isi pesan singkat Tenten untuk Kamui-san, tapi perasaanku kian kalut. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan mengalami insomnia lagi.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dengan tubuh terasa lemas. Andai hari ini aku bisa minta ijin lagi. Namun Pak Manager tidak mungkin memberikannya karena seminggu terakhir ini, aku sudah ijin dua kali dan bertukar shift kerja beberapa kali.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Kulihat Tenten sedang berada di pantry, sementara Lee baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Lee spontan.

"Pagi, Lee," balasku ringan, lalu melangkah menuju pantry. "Selamat pagi, Tenten," sapaku kepada sahabatku yang sedang memasak sarapan.

"Hn, kau sudah bangun rupanya," sahut Tenten pelan. "Bisa tolong buatkan teh?" pinta Tenten kemudian.

"Tentu," sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Sikap Tenten pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi dia belum pernah sedatar ini kepadaku. Sepertinya masalah yang kuceritakan kepadanya semalam, telah menjadi beban pikirannya sekarang. Andai aku lebih kuat, aku tidak akan membuatnya serisau ini. Tak bisa konsentrasi, cangkir yang kuambil dari kabinet terlepas dari tanganku dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten terkejut.

Kaget, sontak aku berjongkok untuk mengambil kepingan-kepingan bersisi tajam yang berserakan itu. Tenten ikut berjongkok untuk membantuku membersihkan pecahan cangkir favoritku. Sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa pikiranku sedang entah ke mana saat ini. Dengan hati-hati, dia menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Mandilah sana! Biar aku yang urus," ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Lee sambil berjalan ke pantry.

"Tolong bantu aku membuat teh, Lee!" jawab Tenten spontan. "Cangkirnya ada di dalam kabinet paling kanan," tambahnya sambil menoleh ke arah Lee.

Merasa tak bersalah, aku segera berdiri, lalu menyingkir perlahan. "Aku mandi dulu," pamitku pelan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa asing di apartemenku sendiri. Tak ingin Tenten dan Lee melihat wajahku saat ini, aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Berusaha mendinginkan kepala dan hatiku, kubuka kran air berwarna biru pada shower. Tetesan sejuk yang memancar dari benda berselang itu langsung membuat pakaianku basah kuyup. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di dalam kamar mandi, hingga akhirnya kudengar pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Hinata, apakah kau sudah selesai? Sarapan sudah siap," itu suara Tenten.

"I-iya, Tenten! Sebentar," sahutku gugup, terkejut. "Tenten!" panggilku sambil sedikit membuka pintu.

"Ya?" sahut Tenten dengan nada tanya.

"Bisa ambilkan bajuku? Aku lupa," pintaku sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kau ini! Baju yang mana?" tanya Tenten, kemudian masuk ke kamarku.

"Terserah, yang penting bukan rok atau gaun," jawabku sekenanya.

"Celana denim yang semalam dan blus putih, ya?" tanya Tenten menawarkan, berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Hn, terima kasih," sahutku dengan cara berteriak juga.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Tenten membawakanku celana denim berwarna biru dan blus berwarna putih, kemudian memberikannya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya sambil bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi. Setelah itu, menutup kembali pintu dan segera memakai baju. Begitu selesai, aku langsung keluar dan menuju ke kamarku untuk menyisir rambutku.

"Ayo sarapan, Hinata!" ajak Tenten memanggilku.

"Iya," sahutku sambil meletakkan sisir ke atas meja.

Sejenak aku menatap diriku di dalam cermin. Gadis berwajah pucat di dalamnya membalas tatapanku dengan cara yang sama. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya, yang jelas dia sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Wajah ayunya yang dulu tampak tanpa dosa, kini telah dipenuhi ukiran kesedihan yang terpahat oleh tetesan air matanya.

"Hinata, ayo sarapan dulu!" ajak Tenten sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku menoleh kepadanya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Tak ingin membuatnya menunggu, aku segera melangkah menghampirinya, lalu kami berjalan menuju meja makan. Sudah ada Lee menunggu kami di sana. Sesaat kemudian, kami bertiga menikmati sarapan buatan Tenten.

"Kau pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanya Tenten di sela-sela kesibukannya mengunyah makanan.

"Jam empat sore," jawabku singkat.

"Hn, kalau begitu kami pulang malam saja," ujar Tenten kemudian.

"Apa? Kalian mau pulang hari ini? Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Lee kan harus bekerja, Hinata," jawab Tenten memberi alasan.

"Liburan bulan depan, kami akan kemari lagi," tambah Lee spontan.

Aku hanya bisa menggumam pelan. Kemudian aku menatap pasangan suami istri di depanku sambil tersenyum tipis menahan tangis. Bagaimanapun, Tenten sudah menikah. Aku tidak bisa selalu menggantungkan diriku kepadanya. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang hamil. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas dengan masalahku.

"Tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke dulu?" tanyaku, mencari celah agar mereka mau mengulur waktu.

"Nanti sore kami akan bertemu dengannya di coffee shop," jawab Tenten ringan. "Jadi kau jangan langsung pulang, ya? Kita nostalgia sebentar," tambah Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Lagi, aku menggumam pelan, sambil tersenyum, tapi sedikit lebih lebar. Setidaknya, aku masih punya waktu untuk bersama sahabat-sahabatku lebih lama.

"Kau berangkat ke coffee shop sekarang, Hinata?" tanya Lee tiba-tiba.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Ayo kuantar! Aku sekalian mau ke kampus KIA untuk mengevaluasi event semalam," ajak Lee kemudian.

"Tidak usah, aku jalan kaki saja," tukasku menolak, sungkan.

"Ikut saja, Hinata! Lagipula kan searah," ujar Tenten agak memaksa.

"Iya, aku juga belum tahu lokasi tepat coffee shop tempatmu bekerja," lagi, Lee menambahkan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucapku pada akhirnya.

Tenten tersenyum kepadaku. Aku membalasnya denga senyum tipis, lalu beranjak dari meja makan. Kulihat Lee juga berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Tenten. Sementara aku dan Tenten membereskan meja makan, kemudian mencuci peralatan makan yang baru saja kami pakai.

"Aku meminta Gakupo datang kemari hari ini," bisik Tenten pelan, tepat di telingaku.

"Eh?!" aku tersentak, refleks menoleh kepadanya karena kaget luar biasa. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Menyelesaikan masalahmu," jawab Tenten spontan, sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku memandangi wajah Tenten dengan tatapan bingung. Berusaha membaca pikirannya, tapi tak bisa. Mencoba mengerti tujuannya, tapi tetap saja, aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi kuharap dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh, apalagi saat sedang hamil begini.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan melukaimu," ujar Tenten menenangkanku.

_TBC_

AN:/

Finally updated...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca & mereview.

Salam,

uL!eZha


End file.
